A Different Approach
by Jediknight18
Summary: Coulson's newest agent already knows half of his original team pretty well. He knows FitzSimmons from their academy days and Skye, well he's married to her. While he's heard of Coulson and May, this agent is still trying to figure what Ward's motive is with Hydra. OC story line included with MCU. Part AU. This is a rewrite of the show starting from The Only Light in the Darkness.
1. The Only Light in the Darkness Part 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Agent Phil Coulson knew he shouldn't go through with this plan. His gut was telling him that something could happen. He didn't want to risk anything happening to Audrey, his one true love, but the man stalking her had to be taken down. That's why after Fitz came the up with the idea, Coulson quickly made the call for a backup agent just in case they couldn't all stop him.

Coulson had brought along agent Antoine Triplet, going a different route then the usual Grant Ward. But since Ward was still injured from the battle at the Fridge, Coulson thought it was better to leave him on base with Skye and May. The other two he brought were his scientists. The agent wasn't sure if FitzSimmons could manage to take down Marcus Daniels.

"Sir, we've made sure that everything is set up so when Daniels comes, we're ready." Jemma Simmons tells him as she approaches him up in the sound room.

"And Audrey?" He asks.

"A little scared, but she trusts us sir."

"I should be down there." Coulson says. "To protect her from all of this."

"Now, sir, you know you can't." Simmons tries to tell him politely.

Coulson just nods and looks down at the stage. This dismisses Simmons to get into position to help Fitz with the plan they are beginning to start here. Currently they were both positioned on the catwalk above the seats waiting. Trip was on the other side, hiding amidst the stage and seats.

 ** _1AOS1_**

They waited minutes before Daniels showed up. Audrey was only a few lines in when he came bursting in demanding to see her. All four agents quickly went into action getting the lights Fitz programmed to take Daniels down. Fitz had thought that if they used concentrated lights with a mix of gamma, Daniels would stop being a threat.

While leaping in action, Coulson made sure that his cellist couldn't see him once the lights were turning on. He also began to wonder what was taking the back up agent he called in so long. Agent Coulson made sure he would ask for an explanation later, that's if they even show up to help.

It took a few minutes to get the lights on Daniels to concentrate correctly. Coulson and along with Trip were beginning to wonder if this would hold him or not. Before too long, Daniels used an energy force to push Fitz towards the wall, sending one of the light sources crashing.

"Fitz!" Simmons yelled over the roar of what was happening as she ran over to make sure he was all right.

It was just down to Coulson and Trip now to stop Daniels from taking Audrey.

"We could really use that back up agent just about now." Coulson mumbled under his breath.

Just as Coulson mentioned that, the third light was back shinning on Daniels. Trip thought maybe Fitz got back up to fight but at second glance he realized this agent was much taller then the engineer.

With all the lights shining upon Daniels, he began to lose all hold of himself. He was beginning to explode right in front of them all. The former scientist was now gone. The concentrated lights were able to stop Daniels from releasing the power as it was too much to take in.

As Fitz had finally got his strength back, him and Simmons went to go take a look at what happened to Daniels. Coulson immediately ran on to the stage to make sure Audrey was okay before the other agents would escort her home. She had fainted while everything was happening with Daniels.

"Agent Coulson, we have to get you out now. We can't risk it." Trip tells him.

"I know." Coulson gives Audrey a kiss on her forehead before setting her hand back down on the stage. He runs off towards where the backup agent is talking to FitzSimmons dragging him and Fitz walking shortly behind.

Simmons knew that was her que to make sure she was up on stage before Audrey woke up again. To tell her everything was going to be all right and that Daniels was gone now.

 ** _1AOS1_**

Over up in the sound booth where Coulson dragged the back up agent to, he was waiting for answers.

"Agent Coulson sir, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. You hung up before I got a chance to explain how far out I was from the theater." The agent tells him unsure what to say exactly.

He had heard stories of agent Phil Coulson and what had happened to him during the battle of New York. Never even imagining he would be able to meet him since his untimely death. But that seemed to be wrong. Agent Coulson was alive and well.

"Leo, can you please back me up on this?" He asked the engineer.

Coulson looked to Fitz who stood silently watching both of them making sure nothing bad was going to happen.

"Fitz? Care to share?"

Fitz released the breath he was holding that he never realized he was holding.

"Agent Coulson sir, meet my former roommate at the academy. Agent Andrew Parker."

 ** _1AOS1_**

 **Have had this story in my head for awhile. Trying something different. Let me know what you think.**


	2. TOLITD Part 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Skye hated taking the lie detector test. She was one of the last of Coulson's agents to take the test as she along with May and Ward were left on base. But Skye knew it was for safety reasons and she didn't have a problem with Koenig asking her the questions. The hacker was just happy she was alone when the test started. The information, she shared with Koenig, were things the rest of the team didn't know or she never wanted it to be shared.

For example her legal name of Mary Sue Poots. Skye felt that most likely Fitz would give her grief about it figuring he did attempt to do a prank on her once. But with everything she told Koenig, he let her pass. Skye was handed her own S.H.I.E.L.D lanyard and she was extremely happy about it. The hacker finally felt like she was officially a team member that Koenig trusted now.

Agent Ward was the last to go for the lie detector test so that meant Skye was to find something to do while they were busy. Hacking into the NSA would fill the boredom. Something that needed to be done anyway for the mission they had to do. If only she could only imagine what was going to happen that night.

 **2AOS2**

The journey back from Portland was a long one. The team now had one more body to take with them as FitzSimmons had to carefully convince Coulson to let agent Parker come back to Providence with them. It had been a few years since they saw their old friend. A lot had changed with the three of them and two scientists were curious to know what Parker had been up to.

"So Andrew, how have you been?" Simmons asked from the backseat of the SUV Trip was driving them in to the airport.

Parker let out a small laugh. "I've been good. Haven't been out in action in awhile."

"Why's that?" Fitz asked.

"Have been mostly staying at the Hub more recently. I just got back from a 6 month undercover mission. Longest one I've been on."

Andrew Parker was a lot different then his friends who were now an engineer and biochemist respectively. He had gone to the sci-ops academy around the same time as them but when FitzSimmons went off to a lab to work, he decided to get field training so he could go on missions. For Fitz, he didn't want to be near the field but Simmons convinced him along with a phone call from Parker to get him to go.

"Can I see your badge?" Coulson asks from the passengers seat leaning on the center console.

"Of course sir."

Parker reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a wallet type case that held his badge. Simmons notices he still has the shiny necklace around his neck that he normally wore under his shirt. _He still keeps his father close_ she thinks to herself. Parker's father had died in the war back when he was a young teenager. The military had delivered his father's dog tags to him and his mother when they came knocking on their door one evening. It had just been a few months before Andrew would leave for the academy. Jemma would eventually comfort him when he felt like falling apart.

"Level 5 just like FitzSimmons. Your badge won't be useful on the base we are stationed at." Coulson tells him after he scans the barcode.

"Sir?" Parker asks confused.

"Strict rules under agent Koenig. You'll have to take a lie detector test."

Parker looks over FitzSimmons with a puzzled look. He sees Fitz raise his lanyard from around his neck to show him.

"It's not a bad test, mate. You'll do fine." Fitz tells him. Simmons nodding agreeing also.

Before they knew it, they were back at the private airport they landed at earlier with Ward's jump jet.

 **2AOS2**

Skye was beginning to wonder what was taking Koenig so long. He had came in to check up on her after the last of the lie detector tests and then left saying he would go find them some snacks. Now it had been nearing twenty minutes and Koenig was yet to come back.

"How's it going in here?"

Skye jumped at the sound forgetting that Ward was still wandering around the base. The specialist had also passed the lie detector test and was sporting his own lanyard around his neck.

"Ward, hey." She said awkwardly trying to compose herself. "It's going well. Just about done."

"That's great." He tells her as he plops down on the couch near the table Skye is currently working at.

Skye watches Ward carefully. She knows he has been injured from the battle at the Fridge. She was in the lab for a little bit when Simmons was examining him. The hacker just felt something was off. She walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"Everything all right, Ward?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Okay. If you say so."

The hacker gets up and that's when she sees it. Just as Skye is about to run her fingers through Ward's hair, knowing he hates it, she spots a blood spot behind his ear. From some reason she's drawn to touch it just as Ward moves his head.

"Ward, why is there blood behind your ear?"

The specialist quickly takes his hand to feel the area and pulls it back to see the result on his fingers.

"Shit, one of my stitches opened back up. I'll be right back." He says running out of the room towards the lab.

 **2AOS2**

With Ward rushing out of the room, Skye set her sights on finding where Koenig disappeared to. _He couldn't have gone far_ she thought. Underneath the newspaper, was the hidden tablet she hid earlier that Koenig showed her. She didn't want Ward to know it was around.

The hacker quickly found where Koenig's beckon was located on the tablet. Using it Skye followed it to a storage room near by. She opened to door to notice a penny falling into her hand. _Why would there be a penny on top of the door?_

"Koenig!?" Skye called out.

Skye walked into the room a bit farther, flicking on the light switch near the door. _This couldn't be right? Could it?_

"Eric?" She calls again looking around.

That's when it hits her. A splatter from the ceiling drips onto part of her face. Looking up she finds the man she was looking for. Dead. Panicking a bit, Skye quickly runs to the nearest bathroom.

 _Ward is Hydra. Ward is Hydra_. She keeps replaying those words in her head. The hacker washes off the blood from herself and soon after she finds her self holding herself next to the trash can.

Right now she just wants someone to comfort her. Right now, Skye wants Andrew to hold on to her.

 **2AOS2**

 **New chapter. Trying to keep it to a similar story line as the episodes but as you can see some of it is different since I added my own character to the mix and have to fit him into the story line. Please leave a review. Tell me what you think and how/if I should continue.**


	3. TOLITD Part 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Andrew Parker hated take off in any kind of airplane. He always had since he was a young boy. The agent was eight months when he first got on a plane, so he could barely remember how that went. The second time was when he was seven. Andrew's dad got time off from the military and they were going to fly to Disney World for vacation. That's when the boy began to hate take off. It was raining that day, really just a light rain though. By the time they took off it got a little bit heavier, not enough to effect the plane's take off. To be honest, Andrew was excited to get on a plane. He was fascinated with them, watching them take off and land, at the airport. He didn't realize watching and being in the plane were going to be two separate things.Whenthey finally got on the plane, he took the seat by the window, his dad right next to him and his mom following. Andrew would look out the window till take off and that was when he realized he was scared. Being off the ground at first was rough, he curled up into his dad's side. But when the plane evened out he was okay. Andrew would look out the window and look out the clouds.

Jemma Simmons learned of Parker's fear a few months after they were introduced by Fitz after the second time he tried to introduce them. The first time was another story. Both Fitz and Simmons didn't have time to fly all the way home for Christmas. They had both spent too much time in the lab for a project that was due a few days before the holiday. And of course FitzSimmons would go above and beyond what was asked. Parker somehow convinced both of them to come home with him and surprise his mom. It would be the first Christmas he wouldn't have without his father. After careful consideration and arguing, FitzSimmons finally agreed.

It wasn't until on the plane, Parker would tell Jemma about his fear. Both of them were seated next to each other while Fitz was a few rows in front. Simmons immediately told him that she would be there for him if he got scared, to hold his hand, even after everything had happen between the two in the month before. They both vowed to keep it a secret and even made Fitz mad after he asked if he could switch seats with Parker on the trip back to the academy.

Today was one of those moments. Parker made sure he was strapped in properly. Simmons made sure she took a seat next to him and it puzzled Fitz who was already strapped in on the other side. She knew his fear probably hadn't gone away. Parker wasn't one to pick planes for a mission first unless he had someone he trusted with him. Simmons leaned over to say something in his ear after she was strapped in to her seat.

"If you need a hand, I'm right here." She tells him.

"I know." Parker whispers.

Fitz still has that puzzled look on his face. He knows it's going to be a few minutes before Coulson will come back from helping Trip and take a seat. The engineer begins to wonder if that thing from the academy happened more then once. To him, Simmons and Parker were always close in someway. Even though Parker was his roommate at the academy.

The engineer closes his eyes and takes a deep breath trying to shake that thought away from his mind. When he opens them he sees Andrew slip his hand into Jemma's discreetly. Fitz wants to try and say something but is cut off by Coulson walking back to take a seat next to him.

"We're all set. Will be back on base in no time." The senior field agent tells them.

Fitz decides against asking what is or if there still is anything going on between them. They probably would have told him. Right?

 **3AOS3**

Skye took a deep breath and hit the trash can next to her. She had just found Eric Koenig dead up in the rafters of the ceiling and the hacker knew who put him there. Only one other person was on base when she was in the monitor room. Skye saw May leave shortly after her lie detector test was done. Ward had been in with Koenig, when Skye saw it on the cameras. May hadn't even said good bye to her or come to saying she was leaving. The hacker eventually saw Koenig after his session with Ward and told her he would go find snacks for all of them.

That must of been when Ward killed him? On the snack run. What did Koenig know about Ward? Did he come across something during the test?

Skye took one last breath and got up going back over to the sink. She wished the others were here with her so she didn't have to go through all of this alone. The hacker also wished that Andrew was here. He would be able to protect her, tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he wasn't, Andrew didn't know about anything she was up to currently. As far as she knew he was still on his mission.

She wiped up her face with a wet paper towel, then grabbing another to dry it. The hacker then opened up the mirror to reveal the medicine cabinet selves behind it. There were a few boxes sitting there but she was able to find a blade from an old razor someone must of left. She could kill Ward with it? No that probably wouldn't work. Skye looked around the room trying to get an idea. It wasn't until she saw something change out the side of her eye.

The picture frame. She could leave a message for the rest of the team and hope one of them would find it. Her next plan would involve tricking Ward enough to thinking she was going to help him. But first she had to carve the message for the others to hopefully see.

 _WARD IS HYDRA_

 **3AOS3**

Parker tried to be as calm as possible during take off. He was able to slip his hand of Jemma's shortly after Trip got the jump jet in the air all straightened out. Coulson had also unbuckled and went to go check on Trip. Eventually during that time, Parker would sense that Fitz was giving him a look.

"It's not nice to stare, Leo." The agent finally tells the engineer.

"I'm not, Parker." He replies back pointing at both him and Simmons . "Although I'm still trying to figure out what is up with you two."

Simmons starts to laugh and Parker joins her.

"Oh Fitz, we're not up to anything, and believe me, we are past that one time at the academy. You made both of us agree not to ever-"

Simmons gets cut off by Fitz putting his fingers in his ears plugging out the world.

"La la la la la. Don't even say it."

"It was one time!" Both Parker and Simmons yell at Fitz.

"What was one time?" Coulson says stepping away from the cockpit. "You three need to chill. No need to yell at each other. You're five feet away from each other."

"Sorry, sir." Simmons tells him.

"Agent Coulson, it's my fault, I shouldn't of provoked Leo."

Coulson is cut off by Trip yelling that we are a few minutes from landing at the base. The agent took his seat next to Fitz and strapped in.

"FitzSimmons have high remarks for you agent Parker. I wouldn't blow it for yourself."

"Yes, sir."

 **3AOS3**

After they landed on the landing pad they took the jump jet from, they all unstrapped themselves from their seats. They made sure to grab all the equipment and waited for the cargo ramp to lower.

"You're going to love the team, Andrew. All good people." Jemma told him as he made sure he had his backpack.

"Yeah, we left agent May, agent Ward, and Skye behind. Coulson thought they could get things done here while we were on the mission." Fitz says walking over to him.

"Skye?"

"She's a hacker." FitzSimmons say at the same time.

That couldn't be a coincidence could it? He only knew one person named Skye and she was in the same profession. But that was for the Rising Tide, if he remembered correctly.

The ramp was finally completely lowered and they could see the entrance to the base wide open.

"Where's the bus?" Fitz asks wondering.

"My plane is gone." Coulson says out loud to anyone listening as he walks down the ramp first.

Everybody ends up following Coulson to the end of the ramp and towards the wide open base entrance.

"Isn't there supposed to be a welcoming party?" Parker finally asks.

 **3AOS3**

 **New chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving a review please.**


	4. Nothing Personal Part 1

**_Chapter 4_**

Parker stood in front of the monitors quietly as Fitz tried to get the signal back for the cameras. Coming to an empty base was unexpected for the team. Coulson hoped he could make amends with May after seeing everything happen with Audrey. He could never repair their relationship after S.H.I.E.L.D told her that he was dead.

"Most of the footage has been erased." The engineer finally tells them. "We only have footage from the hanger."

"Put it on Fitz." Coulson instructs him.

Fitz pulls up the footage to when they first leave for Portland, fast forwarding till they see something other then themselves leaving. It only gets into ten minutes after when they see Agent May dressed for the cold with a bag walking out the hanger exit.

"There's Agent May. Why is she leaving?" Simmons asked.

Coulson shook his head in response saying he has no idea why she would leave like that but he has a feeling it's because of the trust he lost for her. Parker on the other hand, realizes there's more then just Coulson on this team that's well known. He knew of the Calvary as a freshman at the academy when he spent a lot of the time in the library. Sometimes either Fitz or Simmons would have to pull him out.

It wasn't before long when the footage forwarded to Skye and Ward walking to the bus both holding each other's hand. At that time, Parker felt like he was going to be sick.

"Excuse me." He says as he pushes his way past Jemma and Trip out to the hallway.

When Parker gets to the hallway, he runs his hands through his dark hair and keeps walking. The agent can hear Jemma behind him yelling his name, trying to get his attention. He knows he's keeping secrets. Parker knows Skye, he has for awhile now. Telling Simmons what exactly was going on with him was going to be hard. Leo and Jemma were his friends, part of his family and he's been lying to them. She's been lying to them. They both were liars.

"Andrew!" Jemma yelled again.

Parker finally stops and turns around to face her. What was he supposed to tell her? The agent can't make up his mind if he should tell the truth or tell a lie to her. To come out and say how he knows Skye exactly or not all.

"Andrew." Jemma says again finally reaching him.

"I'm sorry, Jemma." He whispers in defeat pulling her into a hug.

They stay like that for a few seconds before they both pull away, not having felt that close since they were at the academy. Simmons pulls Parker towards the wall and they both sit up against it. Both close together like how they used to sit when they both hid in the library when Andrew needed comforting when he would deal with the lost of his father.

"Tell me what's wrong, Andrew." Jemma tells him placing her hand over his.

"I can't. It's not easy to explain."

"Why not? You've always told me things."

"We're not at the academy anymore, Jemma. It isn't that simple."

"At least try to explain why you left sudden?"

"I know Agent Ward from one of the missions I was on." Parker answers partly lying.

He only has came across Ward a few times after he left the sci-ops academy and went to get his field training. He beat a few of his records a couple times but lost to him in a sparing match once.

"I lost badly to him in a sparing match once. Had a black eye for a few weeks."

"When was that?" Simmons sound speechless

"My first year in field training. His last. We ended up getting into a fight about something."

Simmons chuckled for a few seconds. "Why am I not surprised."

Parker smiled. Meeting Jemma seemed like fate. After all they went through at the academy, they somehow became great friends and considered each other siblings by the end of it all. Same with Fitz who was now walking up towards them.

"Hey, just came to check up on you two. Coulson was kind of worried." He said stopping in front of them.

"We are fine, Fitz. Andrew was just telling me about with sparing match with Agent Ward."

"Is that why you left? Because you saw Ward?" Fitz asked Parker.

"Yeah, the memories all came back at me. To be honest, my last mission was tough on me. I broke my arm and was infected with something that made my worst fears appear. I was hallucinating for a few days." Parker tells both of them the truth about his last mission. "That's why I've been at the hub for a few weeks before Coulson called. I was visiting my mom at the time when he called."

"That's terrible. Almost as bad as when Jemma threw herself off the bus." Fitz said before realizing his mistake.

Leo Fitz quickly covered his mouth with his hand and hoped Parker didn't hear the last part of the sentence.

"Jemma did what!?" Parker yelled questionably.

"Andrew." Jemma says quietly.

"You threw yourself out of the bus?"

"I was infected with the Chitauri virus and was on the brink of death. So I thought to save the team, I had to jump. Fitz and I found the cure though."

"Sounds like we have a lot to catch up on. Right, Leo." Parker tells both of them seeing Fitz nod his head.

"Well should I make pancakes then? Andrew, you still like them right?" Simmons says.

"Of course. I actually have missed your breakfast making, Jemma." Parker says laughing, picking himself off the ground and then helping Simmons up.

"Great, Fitz can you prepare the griddle while Andrew and I find the mix?"

"Yes, I'll meet you two in the kitchen." Fitz tells them as he starts walking in that direction.

Simmons leads Parker to a small storage room towards the end of the hallway where the extra food is kept. It's a decent size room with a few selves so it wouldn't be too hard to find the pancake mix.

"You can just wait out here, Andrew. Should just take a second." Jemma tells him.

Simmons doesn't take long to find the pancake mix but when she does, the biochemist finds a trail of what looked to be blood on the wall when she begins to walk out. Curious, she follows the trail up to the ceiling to find something unexpected. Agent Koenig dead up in the rafters. Screaming, Simmons runs out of the room dropping the pancake mix and into Parker's arms.

"Jemma? Are you okay?" He asks.

At this time Simmons is crying. "I found Agent Koenig."

When Fitz hears a scream, he is walking past the bathroom. He doesn't catch it at first but the engineer takes a step back to look in the bathroom.

"That's odd." He says to himself before pulling out the flathead screwdriver lodged in the frame.

When he finally pulls out the screwdriver, the picture retracts and changes to another.

No.

No. No

No.

No.

 _WARD IS HYDRA_

 **4AOS4**

When Ward told Skye they had to go meet the team, the hacker came up with a plan. She decided that she had to trick him into thinking that she cared for him. Just as much as she knew he cared about her. So Skye kissed him after she found Koenig and carved the Ward is hydra into the frame. The hacker had to get into his head somehow. Andrew had been the one to teach her to find a way into the opponents head and now she was putting it to use although he probably wouldn't approve of her method this time. But when they would touch down in Los Angeles, she would put her plan in play and hopefully get back to the team.

For now, Skye would just watch the clouds and the sun rise as they flew to the destination. She didn't need Ward to know what she was up to just yet.

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Any idea on how Parker and Skye could know each other? Or what Fitz was referring to when Parker and Simmons say it was one time in the last chapter. Also please let me know how/if this should be continued.**


	5. NP Part 2

**_Chapter 5_**

Skye stood in the lab watching Ward carefully as she tried to crypt the files onto the backup. Ward was currently painting over the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the SUV since it didn't technically exist anymore. He also kept looking back at her and smiling. Skye felt disgusted with herself that she even went with him. Ward was HYDRA. He was a part of a known enemy to S.H.I.E.L.D.

The hacker waited till Ward wasn't looking to try and find what she needed in one of Fitz' cabinets. She wanted to call the team and tell them she was okay but currently nothing could be found.

"You know if your looking for candy, Fitz keeps it in his bunk." Ward tells her sneaking up behind.

"Oh no, that wasn't what I was looking for."

"It's not?"

"Don't you think we should make contact with the team?" Skye asks changing the subject.

"They called a little bit ago."

"They did?" Skye acts surprised by Ward's answer.

"Yeah. Should told you. They are doing all right." He tells her.

Skye walks over to the computer with Ward following her. The hacker is a little scared but she knows she can tough it out. _Just go with what you know, what Andrew showed you_ , she thinks. Skye turns around to see Ward standing close to her.

"You know we have to trust each other." Ward says as he looks like he's going to engulf her into a hug.

But instead he pulls out the gun Skye has hidden and spins in around in his fingers. _Of course he thinks he needs to be cool about it._

"I just thought, you never know when your going to need it." She tells him.

"Everything is going to be fine, Skye."

This time he engulfs her in a hug and all the hacker must do is pretend to care and hug him back. Hopefully, she doesn't take it too far.

 **5AOS5**

Simmons stood over the body of Agent Koenig examining him. It took Trip and Parker a bit to get him down from the rafters and bring him to the kitchen to lay him on the counter.

Koenig was covered in a lot of blood and looked to be strangled before he was put up in the rafters. Simmons was trying to work but she kept being hovered over by Fitz who kept mumbling things every so often.

"Fitz, will you stop. I'm trying to work." Simmons told him off angrily.

Parker leaned off the table he was on. "Leo, let Jemma work. She can't do anything with you hovering."

"This doesn't make any sense. Ward can't be Hydra. He was our friend." Fitz yells.

"Simmons do you have the time of death yet?" Coulson finally asks.

Parker looks up at Simmons waiting her theory.

"Yes, sir." She says. "Agent Koenig has been for dead for at least ten hours. After Agent May left the base. He was killed by asphyxiation and a thin wire was used to strangle him in a hurry, which explains his partially sliced trachea. The killer came from behind and had to be at least six foot."

"Ward is the only one over six foot, correct?" Parker asks.

"Yes." Coulson answers. "That means Ward was the killer. And he has Skye and she knows it."

 _Skye_ , Parker thinks. _That bastard has Skye._

Just after Coulson tells the team, Fitz picks up a tray and throws it to the ground.

"Fitz." "Leo." Simmons and Parker say at the same time.

He's upset and mad. The engineer really thought Ward was their friend. All the laughs they shared, even keeping Fitz safe on the mission they went on together. Simmons and Parker both held onto him, holding on to him for safety.

 _"_ Skye has a plan." Coulson says again. "And she is going to lead us to her. I just know it."

 **5AOS5**

Ward has been sitting in a booth for too long in his opinion. He watches as Skye clicks away at the keyboard on her laptop as she is decrypting the files. The specialist feels like it should of been done by now.

"How much longer?" He asks.

"About a half hour." She replies back.

"You said that a half hour ago."

"Ward, it's going to be a bit. It's not that simple."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Order something? Act like a boyfriend."

Skye feels disgusted saying that to him. She hasn't had to use the term in a long time. Really though not since seeing Miles, but that was a lie. She had him pretending to be her fake boyfriend at the time. The hacker had someone better then both of them.

"You would like that." Ward tells her with a huge grin on his face.

 _Play it cool. You're trying to trick him, remember._

"Yeah, of course." She replies with a smile on her face too.

 **5AOS5**

Parker and Simmons are sitting up against the wall waiting for Coulson's next orders. He sent Fitz to try and track the bus with Trip helping. There wasn't much for the biochemist and agent to do now.

Currently Simmons was resting her head against Parker's shoulder as he had an arm wrapped around her. It wasn't the first time they had both ended up like this. Their friendship with each other was much different then what they both shared with Fitz. Possibly because of everything that had happen between both of them at the academy.

"Jem, do you really think Ward is Hydra?" Parker finally asks.

"I'm not even sure anymore." She replies.

"I don't know either."

"You never can really expect it. I don't think it ever crossed mine or Fitz's mind when we got on the bus."

"It probably didn't cross anyone's mind."

Simmons pulls herself off of Parker's shoulder positioning herself to look right at him. She smiles at the sight of Andrew's deep blue eyes. The biochemist also notices he as a scar right under his left eye. It's small and barely noticeable at first sight. She really did miss him and she knew Fitz missed his former roommate too.

"I'm really happy you came back with us." She finally tells him.

"I am too."

Parker didn't know how it happened when he realized him and Jemma were both kissing. It felt like the last time it happened when they were at the academy. Both vulnerable by what was happening. He knew it shouldn't of started and he was in the wrong, but as soon as it was stopped they both heard Coulson yelling.

"Someone is trying to break in to the base!"

He and Trip had both ran towards them carrying guns with Fitz behind them. Simmons and Parker both got up off the ground before Fitz could see them and possibly prove his point once again.

"Here, take this." Fitz tells Parker handing him a weapon.

"What's this?"

"An ICER. You're smart enough to figure it out."

They all stood waiting for the potential enemy coming for them.

"How are they here?" Simmons asks Coulson.

"I'm not sure. Not many people know about Fury's secret bases."

They waited for the door to open all the way before getting ready to shoot whoever was behind it. The agents were prepared for the worst.

 **5AOS5**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think is going on.**


	6. NP Part 3

**_Chapter 6_**

The team waited, watching the doors to the entrance of Providence to open. When the door did finally open they were greeted by men dressed in full body armor with guns.

"That's not Hydra." Coulson tells them. "That's the U.S Military."

Parker is standing behind Coulson and Trip since they went out in front of them. Simmons eventually grabbed his hand for safety. The thought of the U.S military being right in front of them brought back memories to him. The last time he saw this many was at his father's funeral shortly before he left for the academy.

"Agent Coulson, we know your team is here." They heard someone say.

Coulson stepped out from the hallway they were standing in to see who they were up against.

"If I come out, you won't shoot me right. " Coulson asks. "Colonel Talbot?"

"Hey there, Phil. Long time no see."

"What are you doing here? This isn't exactly known." He tells them.

"I led them here."

Parker knew that voice. It was the one that sent him to Coulson's team in the first place. It was Maria Hill, his aunt. Hill was his mother's sister. She was the one that sent him there knowing that Hydra had made an appearance again. Parker turned to face FitzSimmons. He let go of Jemma's hand and made his way towards Coulson.

"Andrew, no." Jemma whispers.

He doesn't answer her and continues towards Coulson to appear before his aunt who was the former second in command to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Was this your plan when you sent me? Because as far as I know Coulson is capable of running a team, Aunt Maria."

Fitz drops his mouth open and looks at Simmons, who seems to be surprised as well. Parker had never told them that his aunt was linked to S.H.I.E.L.D. Just that his dad was in the military. Certainly this was his mother's sister. Jemma realized that after thinking about it a bit. Maria Hill looked a lot like Andrew's mother.

"Andrew, I didn't expect you to come back with them, but then again you have friends on the team." She told him.

"You knew that long before you sent me."

"Yes, I did." Hill pauses. "We just want to help. Phil, if I could speak with you. Alone."

"This way then." Coulson tells her as he leads Hill to a small private room.

The rest of the team is escorted towards the kitchen by Colonel Talbot. Parker ends with Jemma's hand back in his. They smiled at each other slightly and carefully followed Fitz and Trip, who were in front of them. Two of the military officers were behind them.

They were told to be seated and to wait until Talbot spoke to them. Fitz and Trip ended up taking one side of the table while Simmons and Parker on the other. Jemma would eventually let go of Andrew's hand and comfort him while he had his hands in his head.

The agent knew he could have some explaining to do about how Maria Hill was his aunt.

 **6AOS6**

Skye was just about done with the decoding on the computer while Ward carefully looked around the dinner from behind the menu. A few cops had come in and Ward was worried about them.

"Are you almost done?" He asks Skye.

"Just about done. Finishing up." Skye pauses. "And there. Finished."

She turns the computer around to show Ward what was done. A photo from a few minutes ago appears on the screen showing and telling where he could be found from on the most wanted list.

"What did you do?" he asks angrily.

"Hail Hydra." Is all she responds with as she shuts the computer and makes a run for it.

"Skye!"

Before Ward can go after her, Skye sees that he is caught by the cops that walked in a few minutes before. While that was happening, Skye quickly runs over to the empty police car that surprisingly still has the keys in it. She was going to make her get away. The hacker could finally go back to her team.

But she wasn't able to make it far, by the time Skye got to the end of the street, she was stopped by something huge. Deathlok appeared in front of her slamming on top of the hood of the car. Skye hit her head on the steering wheel and the next thing she could see was nothing.

 **6AOS6**

Parker continued to lay his head in his hands. He somehow still liked that Jemma could comfort him by rubbing her hand along his back. It was something he missed after leaving the academy. The agent thought of everything that went on when he got to Coulson's team.

Seeing Jemma and Leo again together brought back so many memories they all had together. But seeing Jemma hurt. They were both hiding their feelings towards each other. Everything that happened to both of them at the academy was all too much by the end of it all. They both were hurt. Somehow now they both tried to go to when everything was simpler. To him, that wasn't going to end well. Parker still had secrets, ones that he needed to tell the biochemist eventually.

He also wondered how he was going to explain that Maria Hill was his aunt. No one never really knew how he made it to the academy. Leo and Jemma always thought it was because he was smart like them and that his late father was in the military. But Parker knew that wasn't the case, him being smart just helped. Maria was the one that helped get him into the academy.

Finally he thought of Skye. She went off with Ward knowing he was Hydra. How was he supposed to explain that he knew her before the hacker joined the team?

Andrew lifted his head to look at Jemma who was still rubbing his back and then at Leo who had his arms crossed against his chest. How he and Jemma kept everything a secret from Leo was a complete mystery. Although Fitz could have known and chose not to say anything to them about it.

"Agent Parker, who knew Maria Hill was your aunt. Seems like you just get handed things for free." Talbot says to him, clearly trying to irritate him.

"Leave him alone." Simmons tells him.

"Why so he can run to you when I'm finished. We all know he's still that scared little boy, just like his father."

Parker gets up from his chair immediately and it gets falls backs as he is ready to fight Talbot.

"Leave my father out of this! He was a hero."

FitzSimmons quickly got up and held on to Parker making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid towards Talbot.

"With all due respect sir, it's rude to say something like that." Trip tells Talbot. "My grandfather was a Howling Commando and I certainly wouldn't appreciate it if you said that about him. So leave Parker's father out of this."

"Suit yourself." Talbot tells Trip before getting ready to leave the room. He looks at the other officers in the room. "Boys, you know what to do."

With the command in play, the officers begin to attack the agents. Trip easily takes out a few while Fitz tries his hardest not to get hit by any of them. Parker on the other hand takes the responsibility of protecting Simmons from harm's way.

"Andrew, on your left!" Jemma yells at him.

Before Parker can get a hit in, the man has a hand on his arm and twists it in a way to where he eventually hears a pop from his shoulder.

"Ahhhhh." He yells out in pain holding his left arm after being thrown across the floor and then shocked by another guy.

"Andrew!" FitzSimmons both yell as Trip takes out the last of the guys in the room.

Simmons makes it to Parker first grabbing his right hand not wanting to let go. There's tears coming down her face after seeing that Andrew's eyes are closed. She searches for a pulse and thankfully there still is one.

"We have to get him out of here." Fitz says.

Trip easily scoops Parker up in his arms with the help of Fitz and they all run to the hallway to see that Hill and Coulson are fighting their way out of the room they were in.

"Is he all right?" Coulson asks.

"Looks to be a dislocated shoulder, sir. He was also shocked by another officer." Simmons answers sadly.

"You and Fitz will take a vehicle after we get to Los Angeles to the hotel I have lined up for all of you." Hill tells Simmons. "Right now, we have to get out of here."

 **6AOS6**

Skye wakes up to find herself handcuffed to the stairs while on the bus. She sees that Ward is in the lab playing with a few of Fitz's experiments. He is currently testing out one of the ICERs, Fitz was making adjustments on.

"You're a traitor, Grant Ward! How could you?"

Ward looks up from the lab and then looks over towards Skye.

"This has always been my mission. Ever since the start."

The specialist walks over towards the hacker and tries to place his hands on her arms but instead Skye punches him in the chest repeatedly.

"Skye, stop."

"Never! You're a traitor. You are... You're a Nazi!"

"Hold up. I'm not a Nazi." Ward says angrily.

"Yes you are. The Red Skull, leader of Hydra was a Nazi. You're a freaking Nazi serial killer!"

"I'm not a Nazi." Ward tells her again.

"Yes, you are."

Skye, you could join me if you wanted to." He says changing the subject.

"I wouldn't join you."

"But we kissed." Ward kind of said in defeat.

Before Skye answers, she sees Deathlok entering the lab.

"I'm married, Ward. You're nothing to me."

Both Ward and Deathlok look over at her speechless. That was certainty something they weren't expecting to come out of her mouth.

"You're what?"

"You heard me Grant Ward. I'm married and you mean nothing to me."

"But your file…." He trails off.

"Is all covered up. You underestimate my skills."

Before Ward could give an answer to Skye's comment, Deathlok spoke.

"Agent Ward, we have to go. Garrett has informed me that don't have much time."

"Fine. Put Skye in the cage." He says and Skye is out once again.

 **6AOS6**

Skye wakes up once again to find herself in a different place once again. This time after looking around she realizes it's the cage. She is all alone with nothing with her, not even her laptop, although she can't remember where that went.

After a little bit, she hears the door open. Thinking its Ward, the hacker gets ready to defend herself. But instead she sees that its Coulson coming to rescue her.

"A.C." She says running over to give him a hug.

"Let's get out of here." He tells her.

They run towards the bar hoping to find a way out of the bus.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but how did you get past Deathlok?"

Coulson turns around to face her. "Deathlok is on the plane too?"

Skye nods her head and they both turn to see that Deathlok is coming towards them. Coulson pulls out an ICER to try and stop him but it doesn't seem to leave any damage.

"Get to the cargo hold. Get to Lola." Coulson yells to Skye.

The hacker quickly does what is told and makes her way to the cargo hold and opens up the door. Coulson is not that far behind as they both hop in Lola getting shot at. The car is put into reverse and they fall out the back at a high speed only to eventually land near a movie theater charging twenty dollars for parking.

 **6AOS6**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I know the ending is kind of bad but it sets up a bit for chapter 7. Next chapter will help give more answers as we learn more about Parker along with the past he had with Simmons at the academy.**


	7. NP Part 4

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _This chapter is a bit more Parker and Simmons as we learn more about their past. Let me know what you think._**

Fitz and Trip quickly carried the stunned agent across the pool area towards the room they were staying in. Simmons had already taken her place inside the room pacing back and forth trying to get her emotions in check. Once Parker was sat down on the bed, Trip left the room so he could catch up with Hill and Coulson. They were going to go after Ward who still had Skye with him.

This just left Fitz in the room with Simmons and a stunned Parker. He wasn't sure what to do exactly. Simmons and Parker seemed to be closer then himself and his former roommate.

"I'm just going to go wait in the other room. Let me know when Andrew is okay." Fitz tells Simmons who is now sitting in a chair across from the bed.

"I will, Fitz."

"Will you be okay?"

"I think so. It's just different now that he's back."

"I know." Fitz agrees. "I'll go now. Just let me know when."

Simmons watches as Fitz leaves the room. Waiting for Parker to wake up was next. And she wasn't sure how she was going to handle it when he did.

 **7AOS7**

About twenty minutes passed until Simmons saw Parker begin to wake up. She could tell he was in pain still for the dislocated shoulder he had.

"Hmmm Jemma." Parker said mumbling waking up.

"Hey you." She replied getting up out of the chair and meeting him by the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. My arm is in pain."

Simmons grabs her bag off the table and brings it over to the bed. She knew that Parker's shoulder would have to be popped back in place.

"We'll have to take your shirt off so I can make sure your arm is placed back in the socket correctly. Can you do that?" She told him.

Parker tried his best to get his shirt off but struggled completely to do so. He was getting frustrated with the black shirt.

"Just cut the shirt off Jem. I can't get it." He answers. "Careful with dad's dog tags though."

"Are you sure?" She asks grabbing a small pair of scissors to cut his shirt.

"Yeah. Too much pain the other way. This should be easier."

Simmons does what she is told and cuts the shirt off of Parker's upper body. Followed by then popping his shoulder back in place. The agent winces a bit and then holds his shoulder for a bit waiting for the pain to go away for a bit. Simmons walked over to her bag and decided that she would wrapped it up in a sling after getting one of his button up plaid shirts back on him. When the pain is gone for a bit, Parker lays himself back down and pats the right side of the bed, telling Jemma to lay down next to him. Both closed their eyes for a bit knowing they needed a break from everything. Jemma felt like it was when they were at the academy all over again.

 **7AOS7**

 _The academy 2004_

 _Andrew Parker was a typical southern California boy. He obsessed over sports and excelled in school too. After the death of his father, he felt like all he had were his love of the San Diego Padres and Chargers to keep him company. He pushed every one of his friends away that he had before he left for the academy. Somehow his only friends were his sports heroes of Jake Peavy and Drew Brees that played for the Padres and Chargers respectively._

 _His aunt was the one that helped him get into the academy, being only a few years older than himself, Maria Hill was set to finish up her training to become an official S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Maria was his mother's half-sister. His grandfather had remarried about ten years before he was born and Maria ended up being born six years before him. His mother seemed to be happy she finally had a sister since she had just had her younger brother for a sibling. No matter the twenty two year difference._

 _Andrew's parents met about a year and a half after Maria was born. They met at a coffee shop that his mother, Sara, had been working at. Daniel Parker had been listed in the military at the time for little over a year. They eventually got together, getting married and when Maria was five, they announced that Sara was pregnant._

 _Since Daniel was from California, they moved back to San Diego after the birth of Andrew. Leaving Sara's family in the D.C. area. After living there for a bit, Daniel was deployed to Iraq for the war in 2002. He left his only son in charge of making sure his mom was going to be okay. Andrew was only fifteen at the time when last saw his father. Sure they would talk on the phone for a bit, Daniel always telling Andrew to keep studying hard, and Andrew always telling him about his day and how Jake Peavy pitched that week for the Padres._

 _Andrew eventually got accepted to the academy thanks to his aunt Maria. He wasn't sure if he should leave his mother alone in San Diego but in his last phone call to his father, Andrew was told by Daniel it would be okay and that he would be coming home soon._

 _Although that didn't seem to be the homecoming Andrew was hoping for. Two months before he would leave for the academy, Daniel was killed in action, about a month after he said it was going to okay. The boy was devastated for the loss of his father. He began to push away his friends and somehow only kept his sports heroes close._

 _By the time he made it to the academy, Andrew found it hard to leave his mother. But Sara promised to visit when she could and said that Maria would always be close by. He eventually learned that he would have a roommate, a very shy boy but very smart genius level engineer. Leo Fitz would become his only friend at the academy until later throughout the years._

 _"_ _Andrew. Pleaseeeee." Fitz whined while Parker was trying to read his book._

 _It had only been a few months in at the academy and currently Leo Fitz was the only person besides his mom and aunt he let get close to him after the death of his father. Currently Andrew was reading at the top bunk of their dorm room. He had a few posters hanging on the wall next to it. His sports heroes of course were there. Jake Peavy was closest to his pillow and Drew Brees was next to it. He also had pictures of his family up there. The last picture of him and Daniel while on base. Daniel was dressed in his full uniform. He also had one of his mom up there._

 _Andrew looked over at Fitz carefully and then looked at the dog tags that he now wore around his neck. He really didn't want to go down to the boiler room to meet this Simmons person that Fitz had been raving about._

 _"_ _Why?" He asked the engineer._

 _Fitz just shrugged. "It will be good for you. You can't just stay in the room during your free time. And I can't be you only friend. Don't you want to meet others?"_

 _"_ _You're all I need right now for a friend, Leo. That and Peavy and Brees."_

 _Fitz pouted again. Andrew shut his book with a loud thump and looked over at him. Was Fitz this despite to get him to meet more people?_

 _"_ _But you don't even know them. You have to meet Simmons. They're super smart like us and have a few PHDs."_

 _Andrew groaned again and climbed down the ladder. He knew eventually Fitz wouldn't stop asking if he said no._

 _"_ _Fine. Let me change into better clothes." He says walking over to the closet._

 _"_ _You should wear one of your plaid shirts. Not a t-shirt." Fitz tells him._

 _Andrew looks over at him again skeptically. "Are you sure you're not setting me up for something?"_

 _"_ _What? No. I just want you to look semi decent. Not how you roll out of bed and go to class look."_

 _Parker shakes his head and walks to the bathroom with the clothes that Fitz suggested him. Sometimes he was generally concerned about that boy._

 **7AOS7**

 _When they got to the boiler room, it wasn't as busy as Parker expected it to be. Although there was a few events that were scheduled for tonight that he and Fitz didn't normally go to. When they got down to the bar area, Leo's phone began to rang. Andrew was hoping that meant that this Simmons person canceled and they could just go back to the room._

 _"_ _It's my mum, I'm going to have to go take this." Fitz told him. "Why don't you go mingle? I'll try to be back in a bit."_

 _Parker immediately groaned in response. Leo was just going to leave him there to fend for himself. He instantly though of what his dad would tell him. This would be good for you, Andrew._

 _After deciding that it was going to be okay, he found himself at the bar ordering a Pepsi. After he got one I turned around to lean up against the counter and instantly found a girl alone at a table reading what looked to be the same book he was reading earlier before Leo decided to drag him down to the boiler room._

 _Eventually Andrew was walking towards the girl. Was he actually going to do this? Somehow he just felt close to her already._

 _"_ _Hi there, I just saw you sitting here, and just wanted to say that's a really good book. I'm reading it right now." He said once he saw the girl look over at him._

 _Really now, Andrew. That's how you start?_

 _"_ _Oh hello, and you're right. It is a really good book." The girl said in a thick British accent._

 _Andrew immediately smiled at the girl and held out his hand that didn't hold the Pepsi in it._

 _"_ _I'm Andrew." He finds himself telling her._

 _"_ _Jemma."_

 _That's a pretty name. She's actually cute too. Well at least I'm mingling like Leo told me to do._

 _"_ _So what's a pretty girl like you down in the boiler room by yourself doing?"_

 _Andrew saw Jemma blush after he said that. She closed the book and looked at him with a smile._

 _"_ _I'm supposed to be meeting a friend but they seem to be late. So it looks that you'll have to be my company tonight." She answers laughing a bit._

 _With a wide grin on his face, Andrew takes a seat in front of Jemma._

 _"_ _My roommate brought me down here saying I need to get out and stuff, meet people, but his mom called so he left me and told me to mingle."_

 _Jemma chuckles a bit at the comment._

 _"_ _Why is that?"_

 _"_ _It's a long story. You probably don't want to hear about it."_

 _"_ _I have time, if you want to tell me."_

 _"_ _Aright." He says._

 **7AOS7**

 _After a while of talking, Andrew found it extremely comfortable telling Jemma everything about himself. Almost like when he first met Leo. She was a good listener and only asked questions when he was done. The future agent learned that they shared a lot of things in common, both being smart and wanting to be the best in the class. It was almost nine by the time they were getting done talking. Andrew totally forgot about Leo as he never came back from talking to his mom._

 _"_ _Do you want to get out of here?" Jemma asked him. "We can go back up to my dorm."_

 _Andrew smiled and stood up reaching out a hand for Jemma to take. She took his hand and grabbed her book so she could lead him out of the boiler room._

 _They walked through the court yard still holding hands making jokes with each other, completely comfortable with each other._

 _When they got to Jemma's building they took the elevator up to the top floor. While in it she kissed him without thinking and he kissed her back._

 _"_ _What was that?" He asked pulling back._

 _"_ _I'm not sure exactly." She said only to get him to kiss her again._

 _He picked her up unexpectedly bridal style and she squealed a brief second giving him another kiss. Andrew felt like he was on top of the world like he didn't have anything to worry about. He felt comfortable being with Jemma._

 _"_ _What room?" He asked._

 _"_ _Twelve."_

 _With that he found her room and put her down in front of it as she pulled her room key out of her pocket. She opened the door to reveal a one bed room._

 _"_ _Come in with me?" she asked._

 _Andrew didn't have to be asked twice. He found her hand and let Jemma lead him in shutting the door behind them._

 **7AOS7**

 _A few days later_

 _Andrew was still in bed and it was reaching the noon hour. He was happy he didn't have class early in the morning. He still felt like he was still walking on air from the other night he spent with Jemma. The future agent wanted to just lay there for a while but that only lasted till his phone rang._

 _"_ _Hello." He said after grabbing his phone and not even looking who it was._

 _"_ _Parker, can you meet Simmons and me for lunch?" An excited Leo Fitz said on the line._

 _No, how about no. "Yeah Fitz, I'll be there. Where at?"_

 _"_ _Just in the café down the street by the dorm."_

 _"_ _Okay of course. I'll be there in ten." He says and then hangs up before Fitz can get another line in._

 **7AOS7**

 _When Andrew got to the café, he found Fitz sitting at the table by himself. He was nursing a green tea, one of his usual drinks and a Panini. Across from him was another meal that he assumed was Simmons'._

 _"_ _Get stood up?" Andrew asks him laughing a bit taking the seat next to him._

 _Fitz looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "Simmons is in the bathroom."_

 _"_ _Thought you got left."_

 _"_ _Who got left?" A voice questioned behind Andrew._

 _The future agent immediately froze and didn't say anything. He knew the voice behind him. When he finally turned around he saw the girl he met a few days ago in the boiler room._

 _"_ _Jemma?"_

 _"_ _Andrew?"_

 _"_ _Wait you both know each other?" Fitz finally said confused._

 _Both Andrew and Jemma didn't say anything. Simmons just took a seat across from Fitz and kept looking over at Parker._

 _"_ _So you're the Parker that Fitz kept mentioning to me." She said._

 _"_ _And your Simmons." He tells her._

 _Fitz raised his hands in frustration. "So you two know each other or not?"_

 _Both Parker and Simmons looked at Fitz._

 _"_ _We met in the boiler room the other night." "We kind of hooked up."_

 _Fitz gave them a look like he was going to pass out. The engineer did not expect that to come out of their mouths._

 **7AOS7**

 _2007_

 _Jemma Simmons was studying hard for the upcoming test. She knew she had to get a decent grade in order to keep her spot in the advanced class she was taking. The scientist could master Chemlab and Neurobiology but for some reason she was having trouble mastering the History of S.H.I.E.L.D, it seemed not to be easy for her._

 _Knock knock._

 _Jemma looked up to see one of her best friends at the door. Andrew Parker looked like he had just got done running throughout the courtyard like he normally did in the morning and after dinner._

 _"_ _Hey, Leo told me you might need some help studying." He said standing against the door frame._

 _She smiled and lifted up her history papers. Andrew was a lot better at her in the subject. He had one of the highest marks in their class._

 _The future agent walked over to the scientist's bed and took a seat next to her. He knew that she liked to study alone before having him quiz her._

 _"_ _You look kind of tense. You probably should take a break soon." Andrew told her._

 _"_ _I need to finish this though, the test is in two days."_

 _"_ _Well here, let me at least give you a neck massage so you can stop being so tense."_

 _Andrew chuckled a little bit as she moved to sit in front of him. Jemma always seemed to like when he did that for her. Their feelings though for each other seemed to be coming back. They just didn't seem to know it about each other except Fitz could figure it out easily._

 _After a bit, Parker's mind soaring. His feelings for Jemma had been brought up once again most recently when she decided to surprise him for his birthday with a small party in the boiler room a couple months ago. They had just tried to be friends since their one night hook up._

 _"_ _Drew."_

 _"_ _Andrew."_

 _Jemma snapped her fingers in front of him after turning around to get his attention._

 _Andrew rubbed his eyes and then ran his hand through his hair. He didn't say anything and it was concerning Jemma._

 _"_ _What are you thinking about?" Jemma knew after Andrew stopped there was something wrong._

 _Andrew didn't say anything but instead leaned into kiss her. Jemma was shocked for a brief second but kissed him back. She wasn't expecting for him to have feelings once again like she did._

 _"_ _Maybe you should take a break from studying." Andrew whispered against her lips._

 _"_ _Maybe I should." Jemma said kissing him again._

 **7AOS7**

 _2010_

 _Andrew rushed down the stairs of the operations building. He had gotten a text from Fitz saying that he needed to meet him and Jemma in their lab. All three of them had moved on within three years at the sci-tech academy. Now Andrew was trying to get field agent experience and FitzSimmons were in a lab working._

 _Jemma and Andrew had been dating for three years now. A few months ago they both found out they were going to be parents. Jemma was only four months pregnant. They didn't seem following the traditional way but Andrew planned on proposing soon._

 _The lab wasn't far from the academy so he made it in a few minutes. When he got there he was greeted by Fitz who ran out of their lab._

 _"_ _You can't go in there right now." Fitz told him holding Andrew in place._

 _"_ _Leo, what is going on? You said it's urgent."_

 _"_ _Drew, I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Is Jemma okay? What about the baby?"_

 _"_ _Andrew, she is alright but the baby isn't."_

 _"_ _Leo." Andrew said quietly._

 _"_ _Jemma lost the baby, Andrew. I'm so sorry."_

 _Andrew broke down in the engineer's arms. He wasn't expecting this to all happen. The agent let go of Fitz and went the room Jemma was moved into. She was currently sound asleep. He stayed by the door. It was hard to watch her like this. Andrew turned around to face Fitz who was standing by him._

 _"_ _Thanks Leo for keeping an eye on Jemma."_

 _"_ _You two are my best friends. I'm just as sad. I was hoping to be Uncle Fitz."_

 _Andrew put his hand on his shoulder and nodded. He was too hoping for that to happen as they became a family. But fortunately that would never happen._

 _Simmons and Parker would break up a few weeks later telling each other that they needed to get away for a while. Andrew would go back to California for a bit staying there until his aunt Maria would call him for a mission. Jemma would stay with Fitz and continue in the lab eventually deciding to join Coulson's team. Parker would only stay in contact with Fitz for a bit until a year before his six month mission to reconnect with Simmons deciding just to be friends again and go back to normal. Things just didn't remain the same between both of them though._

 **7AOS7**

When the biochemist wakes up, she somehow finds her hand near the dog tags that hung around his neck were now over his shirt. But something was different about them from the last time she saw them. There was something shiny that hung between his father's two tags. She couldn't figure out how she missed them before.

Andrew had woken before Jemma and saw what the scientist was looking at and instantly knew he would have to explain himself.

"Jem." He finds himself saying.

"Is that a ring between your father's dog tags?" The biochemist asks calmly.

"Jemma."

"Just tell me Parker."

The scientist was getting frustrated. It had been the first time she called him Parker the whole time he was here and she only called him Parker if she was mad at him. She turned around to wipe her face so Andrew wouldn't see her crying.

"Yes."

"And it's a wedding ring isn't it?" Jemma quietly says.

"Yes." Andrew pauses. "I wasn't expecting you to find out like this, Jem."

"We're you even going to tell me? After everything that happened between us."

"Jemma, I'm sorry."

Simmons gets up out of the bed and starts pacing again back in forth in front of the bed.

"I loved you, Andrew. I didn't want to give you up."

"I did too, Jem. I didn't want us breaking up, but we knew it was for the best at the time. We both needed space and it hurt us to be near each other back then."

The biochemist didn't know what else to say to her former boyfriend, a now married man.

She thought about it for a bit, finally deciding to ask who he moved on with. Jemma realized she wasn't going to be able to get him back.

"What's her name?" She finally says.

Andrew looks over at her, pulling the necklace from over his shirt off. He pulled it over his head and held it in his hand for Jemma to take.

"If you look at it closely inside, you can see her name." He tells her.

Jemma hesitantly took the necklace from his hand. She looks at the ring closely finding the name she didn't expect to be inside.

 _Skye 5/25/13_

Jemma wiped her face with her other hand and her mind began to race in her head.

"Does Fitz know?"

"No, as far as I know he just knows I had gotten married to someone. But he didn't know who it was exactly."

Simmons didn't know what to say. Both Fitz and Parker had kept things away from her. And Skye was keeping more secrets from the team once again.

"We kissed earlier, Parker." She realized. "And you kissed me back."

"I know."

"But you're with Skye."

"You always did things to my heart Jem. But I can't cheat on Skye again. I love her as much as I loved you back when we were at the academy."

Jemma felt like she needed to get out of there. She wanted to run into the safety of Fitz and tell him what she learned. But she knew he would first have to explain himself.

 **7AOS7**

Coulson and Skye arrived only minutes after Simmons ran to Fitz. They both found Parker sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet dipped in, his arm still in the sling. When he saw them, Parker carefully picked himself up and walked towards a table that Trip had his stuff on.

"Drew." Skye said walking towards him as she finally saw him.

She latched on to him for a hug carefully not to hurt his arm. He held on her tight also not realizing a tear escaped. Andrew kissed her forehead and they just stood there for a bit. What they didn't see was that Fitz was comforting Simmons as they watched from the hotel room's window.

 **A longer chapter for this update. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. There will eventually be more information about Parker and how he and Skye met.**


	8. Ragtag Part 1

**_Chapter 8_**

Simmons wanted to scream once she exited the hotel room that she was in with Parker. She knew though that wouldn't be a logical thing to do since they were at a hotel. There was no need to attract others to them. The first thing Simmons did was rush over to the room that Fitz was staying in while she and Parker talked and fixed his shoulder.

The door to Fitz's room was still open, as he liked to keep fresh air coming in. Simmons just barged in the room not to bother seeing what the engineer was doing. Although he wasn't doing much as he was just watching the news on the television placed in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me Parker was married!?" Simmons asked furiously.

Fitz looked up from the TV and opened his mouth but nothing came out of it so he closed it again. He of course knew for months that Parker was married but he was never told who it was. He wasn't even invited to the wedding when it happened.

"Well?" Simmons questioned again.

Fitz got up off the bed, straightening his tie in the process. To him, this wasn't what he expected to come after Parker woke up.

"He told me shortly after you and I left for Agent Coulson's team. It was that day I talked to him on the phone."

"And you didn't think to tell me!?" Simmons was angry at the whole situation.

"Andrew told me not to tell you. He realized it was going to be hard considering you're his ex-girlfriend and everything that went on before you two broke up."

More tears were falling down Jemma's face then when she walked out of Parker's hotel room. Both her best friends lied to her. Fitz lied to her about what Andrew had been up to this whole time. And Andrew kept his marriage a secret but kissed her when they were still at Providence. The biochemist felt so conflicted about everything.

"Do you have any idea on who he is married to, Fitz?" Simmons finally asked.

Fitz shook his head no. Andrew never told him exactly who it was. Just that they had met through family. Also that they decided to get married after being together for a few years. Parker said he finally felt complete again after Simmons.

"He never told me. Just that they married in secret because you know how S.H.I.E.L.D is with that kind of stuff."

"Well its Skye. He showed me his wedding ring after I found it in between his father's dog tags."

Fitz looked at Simmons speechless. Parker kept his wedding ring with Daniel's dog tags. It only made him wonder how Skye kept their marriage a secret and where she was keeping her wedding ring at. The hacker kept a lot more secrets to herself that were lead on.

"Skye? Our hacker and former consultant? The one that was with the Rising Tide, Skye?"

Simmons only nodded. They were both lied to by Skye even more then what was known. Had she knew who FitzSimmons was before she even got on the bus? Did she know about Jemma and Andrew's past together? Everything that they came across with Skye was rushing back to Fitz's head. The engineer couldn't believe it.

"Skye has a lot of explaining to do." Fitz finally says.

"They both do, Fitz. I thought Andrew was still going to be the one."

Fitz reached over to hug Simmons holding onto her tight. They could see outside the window that Parker and Skye were having their reunion between each other by the pool where Fitz saw Parker go to shortly after Simmons came in his room. Andrew still was his friend, his brother in some ways. They would all have to figure it out.

"I thought so too, Jems." Fitz whispered quietly. "I thought so too."

 **8AOS8**

Skye and Andrew's reunion was cut short when they heard Coulson yelling for them to see him and May in the third hotel room the team got. Skye immediately latched onto Andrew's hand, holding it until they entered the room. Andrew missed the warmth of his wife's hand when she let go. It was the first time they saw each other in months. May motioned for both of them to sit on the bed while Coulson paced back and forth with his arms crossed next to his chest.

"So you two want to explain?" Coulson finally said loudly.

Andrew and Skye both looked at each other first and then back at Coulson and May. Skye wanted to say something but wasn't sure where to start but Andrew beat her to it.

"What are we explaining, sir?" Andrew asked.

Coulson threw up his arms. "How about explaining that Maria Hill is your aunt?"

"She's my mom's half-sister. My grandfather remarried and they had her a few years before I was born. Sir, how else do you think it happened?" Andrew explained carefully.

May looked over at Coulson with her usual expression. Though she was surprised Parker went down that route explaining it. Coulson wiped his eyes and then looked at Skye.

"I thought we told you no more lies. Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"It never came up? I'm sorry A.C." Skye answered.

Coulson was getting mad. Everything that they went with Skye in the first place was basically beginning to downfall. How was the secret of Skye and Andrew's marriage kept a secret from him? He was level 8 for crying out loud. Coulson should have known this.

"Maria had anything related to Skye and I together kept it a secret. If anything got out that an S.H.I.E.L.D agent and a Rising Tide member got married then it probably would have been chaos." Andrew explained. "So Skye wiped the history."

Coulson shook his head. "Everything makes sense, I guess. I'll keep Parker on the team since we are down agents and need as many as we can get."

"Phil, are you sure you want to do that?" May asks breaking her silence.

"I have to, Mel. Ward and Garrett are out there and we need help."

After hearing that Coulson would keep Parker with the team, Skye slid her hand back into Andrew's. The agent felt the warmth of his wife's hand again and smiled at her. He missed this all.

"Sir, I promise I won't cause any harm to the team. I will be professional about this." Parker told Coulson.

"I understand that part. I just have one question." The lead agent asks. "Are you connected to anyone else on this team?"

Andrew looks again at Skye as she already knows what he is going to say and then back at Coulson.

"Yes sir. Of course you know I already know FitzSimmons." Parker pauses. "Jemma and I dated when we were at the academy. We were almost engaged at one point."

Coulson doesn't say anything to them but dismisses both leaving him with May for a bit. The agent take it all in his head. Hill said there were reasons why she sent him to Coulson's team for backup. It just happened Parker was married to one and an ex to another.

"Well that was unexpected." May tells him.

 **8AOS8**

The next morning, Coulson puts the four young agents all in the same room and tells them not to leave. Of course the agent knew there probably will be tension but he and May are outside the room discussing ideas with Trip. The grandson of a former Howling Commando wanted to stop by his parents and pick up a few gadgets they could use for the mission.

Currently Parker and Skye were on one bed with Fitz and Simmons on the other watching TV. News about Mike Peterson and Hydra had seemed to be the topic today. Skye of course being on her laptop was trying to figure out ways to stop them.

Next to her was Parker, he had fallen asleep after being waken up early by Coulson telling him and the other agents to come up with a plan. But he knew that probably wouldn't happen because of the fight from last night. Parker fell asleep after he laid next to Skye using her shoulder as a pillow. She had begun playing with his hair running her hand through it. Her husband needed a haircut. She liked when his hair was short.

Fitz was at the end of the bed he was sitting on with Simmons. He was watching the news carefully trying to figure out a plan himself. He just wasn't sure where to start exactly. Simmons was sitting against the headboard. Sometimes she would find her looking over at the married couple on the other bed watching them. Andrew was completely different with Skye then when he was with her. The biochemist looked back at the papers she had from the mission. She was determined to find something.

It wasn't long before Coulson and May came back into the room with Trip who was bringing in a stand with a poster board on it. He set it in the middle of the room right in front of the beds. Coulson flipped it around so he could write on it before he showed the rest of the team.

"Drew." Skye whispered trying to wake up her husband. She nudged him a bit on the side that wasn't injured until he open his eyes.

The agent looked over at her and smiled before giving a kiss on her cheek. Parker was really happy to wake seeing that his wife was still there with him.

Simmons on the other hand was still staring until Fitz told her to knock it off when he noticed. Jemma gave him a look and he gave one back until they both stopped completely.

Coulson turned the board back around so they could see what he wrote up. It looked to be a chart that could have been drawn a little bit better then what was seen.

"This connects everything we have come across together. The Centipede Project is connected to Garrett which is connected to Cybertek." Coulson explained drawing lines all over the chart.

"So what does this mean?" Skye asks.

"It means that we will have to take a visit to Cybertek."

They all nod and Trip is dismissed to go find the gadgets he had from his grandfather left at his parents. Coulson tells them to finish up a plan and that they would leave shortly after Trip came back.

 **8AOS8**

Once Coulson and May left the room, Skye closed up her laptop and looked over towards Fitz. He was gathering up his backpack, placing all his gadgets in the correct spots.

"Fitz, could come help me with a few things?" Skye asks pointing to her laptop then discreetly at Andrew when scientist looks up.

The engineer gets the idea and nods his head.

Skye picks up her laptop and walks over to a stretching Parker. She kisses him real quick and then reaches up on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Talk to Simmons. She deserves a more explanation." She tells him going off of what he told her last night before bed.

They discussed everything that happened between them. What Andrew could tell his wife of course since she was still level 1. The couple also discussed what happened while Skye was on the plane with Ward and what happened before she escaped. The hacker was originally scared to tell her husband that she kissed Ward but when he responded that he kissed Simmons, they knew they could get past it all.

The agent only nodded. It really wasn't how he expected his day to go.

The hacker and engineer quickly left the room and all was left was Parker and Simmons to eventually talk it all out.

They let a few minutes pass before Parker felt discomfort in his shoulder again and felt like he needed to sit down again. Simmons stayed on the bed still leaned up against the pillows on wall. Finally Parker broke his silence.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did. I just didn't know how to tell you. Our whole marriage was kept a secret after I told Fitz."

"It was a marvelous secret, Parker. I'll give you credit."

Parker shook his head. "I'm sorry, I really am."

Simmons got up and paced the room. It seemed to be a habit now that Parker was back. She hadn't done it since they were dating and he was doing his field training.

"What I don't get is, where were you when everything was happening to Skye?"

"What do you mean, Jemma?"

"Did you know Skye was with S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yes. I just didn't know what team she was with."

Simmons rubs the bridge of her nose trying to think of another question.

"What about the incident with Miles. Did you know about that?"

"Jem, you realize I already know about that. I was there."

Simmons stops pacing back and forth and looks over at Parker. He was there?

"What?"

"I was there. Do you really think my wife would hook up with my step-brother?"

Simmons looks at him again baffled. How did she miss that when they came across Miles the first time? The funny thing was she was there when Andrew's mother remarried. The biochemist was his date.

"Skye and I both asked Miles to cover for us just in case the team came looking for her." Parker explains. "And yes Miles giving money to Raina was real. I wasn't too happy with that."

"How did I miss that? You were gone before Fitz and I got there."

"Well some parts were covered up and I left before the team got there completely. But I would have expected you to remember him from the wedding." Parker said.

Parker's mother got remarried in the summer of 2010. Sara had met Miles' father, James again when he came back to visit Washington D.C. a few years before that. Both of them had went to high school together. Sara just happened to be in town meeting with Andrew and Maria. Later on, he proposed and they got married. Andrew was dating Jemma at the time and took her as his date. He was going to bring along Fitz too but he had other things planned. That night was when they decided to have a baby only to lose it four months later.

"A lot of things happened at that wedding." Jemma tells him.

"That is true. But like I said I've kept a close eye on Skye even when I was gone on missions."

"What about when Quinn shot her and left her to die in the wine cellar?"

Parker put his head in his hands. That was one memory he could remember being told and not being able to do something because he was on a mission in Europe. He remembered getting a call from Maria when it happened. Andrew had just turned in for the night, he wasn't an alias once he reached the comfort of his own hotel room. Somehow she figured out how to call him and tell him what happened. His wife had been shot and wasn't projected to make it out alive.

The agent had ended up tearing his room apart angry that he couldn't do anything to help. It was like the moment he found out that his dad wasn't coming home from the war. Andrew felt helpless and scared. He broke down crying by the end of it all.

"I was devastated. Maria told me Skye might not live. I was captured the next day, breaking out a week later to find out that my wife was okay after I got sent back to the hub." Parker shook his head. "I was scared for her just like I was scared for you after you lost the baby."

Simmons walked over to Parker, taking a seat next to him and for the first time since finding out he was married, she gave him a hug.

"Andrew, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have argued with you about this." Jemma paused. "We both knew we would eventually move on."

Parker only nodded. He wasn't sure what to say next. The agent was just happy that the biochemist finally understood.

"Could we try to be just friends again?"

"I think that's possible, Jem."

 **8AOS8**

Leo Fitz followed Skye out towards a section by the pool. He was really curious to find out how the hacker kept her marriage a secret the whole time she was with the team. The engineer thought that all her secrets were basically in the open.

They both took a seat in the lounge chairs and began to work on figuring out a plan. It wasn't long before Fitz began to hit Skye with his important questions.

"Why didn't you tell us you were married to Andrew?" he asked.

Skye looked over at the engineer and closed her laptop. She knew she wouldn't get much done now that Fitz started with the questions.

"I was told by agent Hill not to mention my marriage to anyone. Drew and I decided to keep it a secret since I was still part of the Rising Tide at the time."

"Is Skye your real name?" Fitz asked seriously. He thought if she was keeping her marriage a secret then there had to be more she wasn't told him.

Skye laughed a bit. She thought that he was taking this a little bit better then what Andrew had described to her last night about Simmons.

"Well it's actually Skye Parker but my given name at St. Agnes was Mary Sue Poots." She told him seriously.

The engineer looked at her with his eyes open widely and then started laughing. He didn't expect that one.

"You're joking."

"Nope. That's why I changed it. When I first told Drew, he said the same thing but told me he liked Skye better."

Fitz got himself thinking about another question. He wasn't as mad now as he was earlier that Skye and Andrew didn't tell him that they were married. The engineer was happy for his best friend and brother. Andrew finally found someone that made him happy after his past with Jemma.

"Was your marriage the only thing you were keeping secret after we found you with Miles?"

Skye shook her head yes. Finding her parents was real. She really needed to find out what happened to them and doing it on her own only did so much. Also Andrew only could do so much with S.H.I.E.L.D. before he left for his mission in Europe.

"Really though, I wasn't expecting May and A.C. to find me with my brother-in-law that day. Thank goodness he agreed to be the cover up."

"Brother-in-law? Miles is related to you?"

"That's actually how Drew and I met." Skye answered. "It was through Miles. He's Drew's step-brother."

 _2011_

 _"_ _See this was a good idea!" Miles yelled over the roar of the music in the club._

 _They were currently out in a club after they went to an afternoon San Diego Padres game. It had been a few months since Andrew came back to California. His mom and step-dad had gone home after the game leaving him and Miles to do what they wanted that night._

 _"_ _Are you sure your friend is going to be here!?" Andrew asked back._

 _"_ _Yeah, I saw her van out here."_

 _They walked around the club a bit more stopping every so often because it was so crowded. They both got a beer and finally found where Miles' friend was at._

 _She was sitting in the corner with her laptop sitting on the table to keep her company. The girl noticed Miles and waved for both of them to come over._

 _"_ _Hey Miles." She said closing her laptop. "Who's your friend with you?"_

 _"_ _Hey Skye, this is my brother Drew, I was telling you about the other day."_

 _Andrew gave her a quick wave. Skye motioned for them to sit down. Miles took a seat on one side of her and Andrew took the other side since there wasn't any room next to Miles._

 _Eventually Miles left the table to get more drinks and left Andrew at the table alone with Skye. He was a bit shy but by the end of it, the agent was pretty comfortable with the hacker._

"You met Andrew at a club? I never would have guessed." Fitz said surprised. 

Skye laughed a bit. "I didn't go home with him that night if you're wondering."

"You didn't?"

"I met up with Drew a week later. And then about two months later I found out he was S.H.I.E.L.D. after I hacked them the first time. A visit from Maria prompted him to tell me."

Fitz shook his head. He knew when he met the hacker it wasn't her first time that she hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mainframe. She had did it a few times before, it just took that long for Coulson to find her.

"We got married in 2013 shortly before Drew was told he was leaving for six months. And I keep my ring on my finger most days. I just don't have a giant fancy diamond on it." Skye told the engineer flashing him her ring knowing his next question.

Before Fitz could respond he saw agent Coulson walking up towards them. He was followed by Trip who had a large suitcase which the engineer assumed those were the gadgets he went to get.

"Meeting in the room and then we will go from there!" Coulson yelled over to them.

They grabbed their stuff and walked back towards the room. It was nice not having other people to bother them at the hotel. Most of the time the hotel just had a few occupants every so often staying there.

When Skye got back to the room, she found her husband standing in the doorway waiting for her.

"How did it go?" she asked after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It went surprisingly well. A little bit of arguing here and there but I think we are good to go now." He told her.

"Good. Fitz was okay with everything I told him too. Was a bit surprised Miles was actually my brother-in-law."

Andrew chuckled a bit. Some days he was really thankful to have Miles in his life and some days it was just blah. But he was happy that his step-brother introduced him to Skye, his now wife.

"You know, I really do love you."

"I love you too, Drew." Skye said this time kissing on the lips.

Before they could do anything else, Trip came and pulled both of them in the room by their shirts.

"Okay lovebirds. Let's get this set before so we can go."

The couple laughed and took a seat next to Simmons who was watching Fitz play with a cigarette laser. The fun only lasted till he accidently burnt a hole through the curtain and Simmons had to take it away.

 **Here is chapter 8. Not much of the action but there is more background information about Parker's family and how he and Skye met. We also see a FitzSimmons scene and Parker and Simmons are trying to be friends again. Next chapter will be the start of the Cybertek scenes. Finally who do you see as Andrew Parker? Let me know in the reviews and you can follow me on Tumblr at kwright18 where you can ask me questions there.**


	9. Ragtag Part 2

**_Chapter 9_**

Outside the Cybertek building

Parker felt cramped inside the truck Coulson somehow managed to get for them. Until Simmons cleared his shoulder he wouldn't be able to get much action in. So for now he had to sit this one out even though this was one of his specialties. He was a scientist as much as he was a field agent. Parker did go to Sci-tech with FitzSimmons.

Skye was worried about her husband. The hacker had just got him back and she didn't want the people inside to ask questions about his shoulder or if he got caught how was Parker going to fight his way out of it? Instead she liked the idea of Coulson and May going into Cybertek instead.

 ** _"_** Score one for the Howling Commandos." Skye said as she began her search for the mainframe on her computer.

"I didn't know they had Wi-Fi back then?" Trip answered questionably.

"They didn't." Parker tells him from the back sitting by a small sliding window.

Skye turned around and smiled to her husband. She could see FitzSimmons talking into the walkie talkie telling Coulson and May what to say in the presentation.

"That's correct hon, but I'm bouncing off of UHF, which they used that to search for data."

Parker raised his hands a little bit in defeat as his wife tried to prove him wrong with technology. Of course the couple was smart in each of their own ways. Andrew was smart in science and history, having a PHD in one of those categories before he entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy that seemed to be no more currently. And Skye knew a lot about computers and hacks.

"Okay that's weird, I can't seem to find anything." Skye told them pressing a few keys.

"Maybe it's protected by something?" Trip asked.

"My wife would have been able to get around that either way." Parker shook his head. "Right Skye?"

Skye immediately got on the walkie talkie after she shook her head yes. There had to be reason why she couldn't find any data.

"Keep them stalled for a little bit longer."

As Skye kept searching, Parker watched his two best friends in action. He was amazed with as much information and talking fast like FitzSimmons would that Coulson and May could keep up. But from what he saw from the camera on Coulson's glasses the two scientists for Cybertek were not that impressed.

The agent rolled his eyes when the scientist sitting across from May said they had already seen something like the ICER bullet. He slapped his hand to his forehead when he heard the other scientist call it a sleepy sleepy gun. That sounded worse than the night night name Fitz used.

Parker looked over at Fitz who was upset by that comment and made Coulson repeat what he said.

"But this is an ICER. Triple the stopping power!" Fitz yelled. "And a much cooler name."

Parker shook his head and caught the look Simmons was giving him shrugging her shoulders in the process. All the agents were determined to help Coulson and May find the mainframe.

"Looks like we might have found a spot." Skye says before pausing making the model of the building spear better on the laptop. "The fourth floor seems to be it. The mainframe might be there."

They waited a bit and by the time the two agents were escorted to the elevator, Parker and FitzSimmons found themselves watching May and Coulson take out the guard.

"Well that was amazing." Simmons all of a sudden said.

The three watched as they got out of the elevator making their way to where Skye told them to go. Another guy came running towards the red phone on the wall but that was quickly stopped. May had did a few kick flips and took out the guy placing the phone back on the wall.

"That was cool too." Parker found himself saying.

Skye rolled her eyes as she peeked over for a second to see what was on the screen. She gave her husband a quick thump on the head and then turned back around.

"Ow." Andrew said rubbing the spot.

"Stop drooling over agent May." She riled him.

"I wasn't. She's not even my type."

Fitz and Simmons both started laughing and then started talking to the point neither Skye nor Parker could understand. Even Trip was confused in the first few seconds.

"Skye, we figured out why we couldn't find the mainframe." They all hear Coulson say.

"And whys that?"

"It's all hard copy."

 **9AOS9**

They all wait a few minutes on the older agents as they are looking through trying to find what they need. Eventually the three former sci-tech academy students see that Coulson stops something called Project Deathlok after May calls him over to it.

Pages are being flipped through until they see one from 1990. It has listed that John Garrett was the first. That was quickly shut and before anything else they hear Coulson's voice again.

"Guys, get ready for a large file transfer."

"How large?" Skye answers.

Before an answer is said, the team hears a loud crash at the window. Parker should have expected it when he saw Coulson and May pushing the file cabinet but he was surprised that they would push it out.

Everyone jumps to their feet and prepares to help the agents. Fitz quickly got the back door open and runs to help and Trip who was also out of the truck getting them out of the window. They lift it to where Simmons could help get it pushed into the back carefully. Parker helps too as best he can and quickly they get the job done.

Thanks to Skye throwing most of the Cybertek employees off, the team was able to escape the premises and head back to the hotel.

 **9AOS9**

When they all got back to the hotel, almost everyone went to a table by the pool so they could look over the files. Parker and Simmons were the only ones that didn't help immediately as they went to retrieve Jemma's bag.

"The pain has gone away mostly." Parker told her as he sat on the bed.

"Well I would say that is good. You've always seemed to be a fast healer." She replies.

Parker shakes his head and pulls off his shirt so Simmons could get a better look at his shoulder. The biochemist had to take off the wrapping to make the assessment. Jemma realized she wasn't paying as much as attention as she was the other day. Parker had a few small tattoos on his side and chest that some couldn't be made out entirely. One obviously being a small S.H.I.E.L.D. logo that wasn't entirely complete since only half of it was mixed with a military logo. Another one on the side that looked to be the date that he and Skye were married.

Simmons carefully pealed the tape off Parker's side and removed the bandage that was covering. It looked that his shoulder was placed back in the socket correctly.

"Looks to be all good." Simmons tells him. "You'll tell me if you feel any discomfort."

"Yeah of course."

Parker gets off the bed and pulls his shirt back on. He stretches a bit to make sure his shoulder is still okay and doesn't find any discomfort at the moment. The agent is about to tell the biochemist something but he is cut off by yelling from outside the room.

They both walk out to find Skye and Fitz arguing with each other with Coulson and May just watching.

"You want a fact, Fitz? Ward murdered people." Skye argues.

They try to fight each other but the biochemist and scientist/specialist knew that wasn't going to end well. Each one grabs an agent pulling them off each other. Parker gets ahold of Skye and holds her against his chest to stop her. Simmons keeps a strong hold of Fitz watching as Parker holds onto his wife. They luckily got it stopped before a pizza guy comes into the pool area.

"I have a pizza for Pablo Jiménez." He says.

They all stop to stare at him wondering who decided to order a pizza. It wasn't until Coulson gets up that they figure that it was the lead agent's doing.

"That's me." Coulson says finally paying and taking the pizza from the man.

Skye rolls her eyes and retreats to her and Parker's hotel room. May watches for a bit and gets up only to be stopped by Parker himself.

"I'll take care of it, agent May." He tells her and then walks off towards the room.

 **9AOS9**

"Skye, open the door!" Parker yells banging on it a bit.

The agent didn't have the room key on him since Skye took the only one they had and he didn't want to go back to ask Coulson for the other one he had.

It only takes a few seconds for the door to be opened and he is being pulled in by his wife. The former scientist can see tears running down her face. He immediately pulls her in for a hug and brings her towards the bed so they can lay on it.

"Why did he have to betray us, Drew? I thought he was a friend." Skye asks her husband although he probably wouldn't know the answer exactly.

"I don't know. Whatever Garrett promised him must have been a heck of an offer." He tells her.

"It doesn't make any sense. I can't believe I kissed him."

Parker already knew this information from earlier when they told each other what had happen to each other. He was never a big fan of Ward anyway.

"Does he know?" Andrew paused. "About us?"

Skye looked up from his chest, tears had already dried on her face.

"While on the bus, no. But now he knows. Ward doesn't know who but he knows I'm married now."

"That must have been a shock."

"To Mike too. He was on the plane also when Coulson rescued me."

"The guy that you told me about back when we met up at Miles' place."

Skye nodded her head. She began to run her hand on his chest towards the dog tags that were kept on under her husband's shirt. After they got together, Skye would sometimes look at them and read what they said. She learned all about his father from the stories Parker's mother would tell her when was curiously looking at photos one day while Andrew and Miles were out getting stuff for dinner one day.

She thought that Andrew looked a lot like Daniel, almost having identical smiles. The hacker learned that Daniel was the one that taught her husband many different things early on in his life, a reason why Andrew was so smart and graduated college at 16. She wished that she could meet the man that made her husband into the guy he was now, but she couldn't. All she had was the stories she was told, the dog tags around Andrew's neck that also told a story, and her husband of course.

Skye pulled the tags from out under Andrew's shirt and studied them for a bit. Parker never seemed to mind when his wife would do that. He knew that Skye liked to look at them when he was sleeping too. The agent had watched quietly one day when they were both on the couch laying down. He let her think that he was sleeping at the time. The hacker ran her fingers across the risen words on the metal while reading the writing. She only wondered if Andrew would have followed in his steps if he didn't go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy when he did.

In the middle of the tags, there was Parker's wedding ring. The one that Skye picked out for him a few weeks before their wedding. Sara, Andrew's mom had gone with her to pick it out while Miles took Parker to get Skye's. The hacker liked the idea of having each other's name and date of the wedding engraved inside. His said Skye while hers had Andrew written inside.

"Do you think I could put this back on your hand?" Skye asks referring to Andrew's wedding ring.

He looks down at her and sits up with her still against his chest. The agent takes her hand to look at hers which was on the opposite hand that it was supposed to be on.

"Only if I can move yours to the other hand." Andrew tells her.

Skye smiles as she removes her ring. Parker reaches to take off his necklace with the dog tags on it so he can get his wedding ring off of it. The agent takes off one tag and then removes the ring and then places it in Skye's hand with hers. He then threads the tag back onto the necklace, placing it back over his head when he's done.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Parker asks his wife.

"I will." Skye replies giggling a bit.

The hacker takes Andrew's hand and slides his ring onto his finger when they did so on their wedding day. Memories flashed in her mind when she did. Skye could remember the small wedding they had. Not too many people were there due to them trying to keep it a secret. She remembered Miles walking her down the aisle since she had no clue who her real family was. She didn't mind though, Skye was just happy to be marrying Andrew.

After Skye finishes sliding his wedding ring on, Andrew slides the small diamond ring onto his wife's finger. He was happy again after everything that happened to him during his academy days. The scientist/specialist had thought he found the girl he would be married to for the rest of his life.

"I like this a lot better." Andrew tells her lifting up his hand and then reaching over to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, Drew." Skye says after against his.

"I love you too, Skye."

Before they could do anything else, they were stopped by a knock on the door. The couple both groaned as Skye got off the bed to see who it was. She found agent May behind it holding a few drinks.

"I brought you two some drinks since you guys never came out to eat." She tells them.

Parker puts his head in his hand rubbing the bridge of his nose and started laughing. Skye took one look at him and gave him her signature look.

"Is something funny, agent Parker?" May asks.

"No ma'am. Nothing at all."

May came into the room and sat the drinks down pulling up a chair towards the bed. Skye closes the door and sits back down next to her husband pulling his good arm over her shoulder.

"I know Fitz can't process the truth, not yet at least." May tells them. "What he said, is what he needs to believe."

Parker nodded his head and kissed Skye's head. He knew that Fitz had his own opinion in things and always tried to see the best in people.

"Do you think Ward is being controlled?" Skye asks the older agent.

"No."

"We don't think so either."

Skye motioned towards herself and Andrew. They had talked about it when Coulson came back with Skye after their talk with May and him about their relationship. They both talked about the possibilities of why Ward would betray the team. The couple went off of all their experiences they had with the now revealed Hydra agent. How he was on the bus and how he was back then at the academy when Parker was there.

May nodded her head. She was about to speak when Coulson came barging into the room.

"Now it's a party." Parker whispered jokingly against his wife's ear only to have her slap him.

"Trip tracked the shipment and found where it's going. Havana." Coulson starts saying.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had a base there right? I think I remember reading something about it when I used to spend to time at the academy's library." Parker replied.

"Nerd." "That's correct, agent Parker." Both Skye and May answered.

"Well we are going to Cuba." Coulson tells them excitedly before exiting the room.

 **There's chapter 9. Sorry about the wait, busy week at work. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think. I actually had to go back and rewatch this episode so I could have ideas. Let me know what actor you see playing Agent Andrew Parker and also let me know how I should continue after season one's episode. I actually saw that Netflix is putting season 2 on June 11** **th** **so can't wait for that.**


	10. Ragtag Part 3

**_Chapter 10_**

Jemma Simmons watched her ex-boyfriend carefully when they were on the jump jet. She knew take off wasn't his thing but somehow Skye got Parker distracted completely. He looked perfectly fine. Maybe Skye was the perfect match him, Simmons would just have to accept once again and move on. Thankfully Fitz kept her grounded the whole trip.

When the jump jet reached the hanger that Coulson had Trip land in, they decided they to go over the plan for the mission. It was somehow decided that Fitz and Simmons would go scout out the bus that Grant Ward and John Garrett were still on.

"Sir, do you really think that's a good idea?" Parker asked concerned for his friends.

Coulson immediately responded. "Yes, I do. I would send you with them but we will need your help at the barber shop."

Parker just nodded. It was going to be okay. FitzSimmons was just going to watch and see what happens with the bus.

The team split up for a bit making sure they had all the gear that they needed. Trip was giving advice to Fitz about his grandfather's howling commando gear while Skye and May were making sure setting up the Trojan horse wouldn't be a problem.

Right now Parker kept piling gear into his bag. A few things that Fitz gave him that he was familiar with from their academy days along with a few extra bullets for the ICER. He got his gun strapped to his side and jacket on after and was about to put the backpack on when Simmons walked over.

"We'll be fine, Andrew. To be honest I'm more worried for you and Skye, and the others." She told him.

"I just rather be with you guys knowing that you'll be safe."

"You can't watch us all the time, you do know that right?"

Parker sighed.

"Just make sure Skye gets protected, she needs more of your protection sometimes then us. She is your wife after all." The biochemist explains.

"I should have told you sooner." Parker tells her rubbing his head. "I'm sorry. It must be hard for you to watch sometimes."

"Andrew you don't have to be sorry. I totally overreacted when I found your wedding ring. I guess I was just confused. You kissed me back when were at Providence and I thought maybe it was a chance for us to try again."

"It shouldn't have happened."

"I know that now, Andrew. I shouldn't have done it."

"I'm really happy with Skye. A lot like how you and I were back during our academy days, Jem." Parker answers pulling the straps of the backpack on.

The team was getting ready to split up to go to their separate places. Skye was walking over towards the former couple dressed with her gear ready to go.

The agent and the biochemist never finished their conversation as Simmons just walked away towards where Fitz was. Skye took Andrew's hand and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready to go get a haircut?" She asked referring to her husband's longer hair than normal.

Parker just laughed it off and they headed to the vehicle Coulson managed to find them. Skye got in before him and as she did, Parker watched as his ex-girlfriend got into a separate vehicle with Fitz. He shook his head. What was going on with him?

 **10AOS10**

When the team got to the barbershop, Coulson had Trip take a look inside to see if anyone was there. It seemed to be too late though. No one seemed to be found in the area.

"We're too late." Coulson told them as he saw Trip walk back to the van.

"They knew we were coming." May answers.

Parker watched over his wife's shoulder as she continued to click keys to find something. He was still trying to clear his head from whatever went through it when Simmons left with Fitz.

"I'm not sure everyone's gone. Something is generating a signal." Skye told them all.

"Is that something underground?" Parker asked her.

"I'm not sure exactly. Maybe-"

Before Skye could finish, Coulson's phone went off. Maybe FitzSimmons had found the bus already?

"Yeah, go ahead." Coulson tells his phone.

"Sir, we've found the bus. It's right outside the airfield by Santa Maria."

Parker could hear Jemma's voice on the other line. He just wondered if it was still safe for them to be out there.

"We are on our way. How far is that from our location?"

"About three hours. But from the looks of it, you might not make it."

Parker saw Coulson look over to him. He could tell that he was regretting his idea of not having Parker go with his friends.

"Get out of there. Meet us back at the jump jet."

"Copy that, sir."

Coulson hung up his phone. The team all looked at him waiting for further instructions. Parker ran his hand through his hair. He knew something like this could happen.

"Sir, are FitzSimmons okay?" He asked.

"They'll be fine. Let's get back to the jump jet."

"A.C is that a good idea? We still have the flash drive. We can wake up the Trojan horse." Skye told them holding up the stick.

"Skye, shouldn't we wait?" Parker asked his wife.

"Coulson said it, FitzSimmons will be fine."

Parker sighed. She was right and so was Coulson. His friends were going to make it back to the jump jet.

"Okay." Andrew breathed out. "Let's do it."

 **10AOS10**

"I know Coulson said not to engage, but I can't help but need to know what's going on." Simmons told Fitz who was looking through the binoculars.

"Garrett's there. Meaning Ward is probably too." Fitz said.

"What if we send a D.W.A.R.F. in there? It can track the plane. Didn't Andrew make some kind of cloaking device for those back during when you two created them at the academy?"

"He did, but that function hasn't been used in a while. I keep forgetting Andrew put it on there." Fitz answered. "Speaking of Andrew, I saw you talking to him before we left."

Simmons sighed. "He's always worried for are safety. I told him it will be fine."

"He still has feelings for you. I saw the way he looked at you before you got in the car."

"No. No no. He's much in love with Skye. Andrew is much more comfortable with her now."

"I did notice that." Fitz says before pausing. "Let me go get the D.W.A.R.F.S. out of the car.

Fitz grabbed the binoculars out of Simmons' hand and closed up the lens protector. As he looked up towards the door, he saw their newest enemy from Hydra.

"Long time no see." Grant Ward said coming in.

 **10AOS10**

Fitz and Simmons were immediately escorted to the bus by a few of Garrett's people. Ward was right behind them making sure the two scientists wouldn't go anywhere.

"We should have let Andrew come with us. He probably would have been able to get us out of this mess." Fitz whispered over to Simmons when they are walking.

"But Coulson didn't want to do that. Obviously he had better plans for Andrew."

They were up the cargo ramp when a few of the guards jabbed them with their guns.

"Ow." Simmons grunted.

The two agents were taking up to the main level waiting for Garrett to come out and see them.

"Look what I've found, sir." Ward tells Garett as he's walking towards them.

"This is our plane. We want it back." Fitz tells Garrett.

Garrett just laughed it off. "You think it's going to be that easy. Coulson probably found out we are using the barbershop. Call Kaminsky."

A Hydra agent does what he is told and goes in search for a phone. That's when Fitz got an idea. He had forgot that Trip gave him some of the gadgets from his grandfather's Howling Commando days. The engineer had stuck one of the EMPs in his pocket earlier just in case something like this was to happen.

When Garrett wasn't looking, Fitz stuck his hand in the pocket of his jacket he was wearing. But before he could press it, Ward got a hold of him and took out his hand with a quarter and the EMP in it.

Garrett of course noticed what his protégé did and looked over at Fitz.

"What do you have there?"

"Looks like a prank joy buzzer" Ward answered not doing a full examination.

"Yeah Ward, you know how much I like pranks."

Fitz clicked the button and all of a sudden the power cut out along Garrett who was shortening out because of it.

"What the hell was that!?"

Ward quickly went to his boss's side and made sure he was okay as Garrett still had his hands on his knee and part of his back.

"Looks to be an EMP." Garrett answered.

Fitz wanted to fight them but he knew that probably wouldn't be able to work out so well. He still wished they could have got Andrew to come with them or it would have been a different story. Parker had better fighting skills then both Fitz and Simmons combined but that was because he actually trained for the field.

"Looks like the jokes on you." The engineer told them as he was pulled back towards Simmons.

 **10AOS10**

Ward had ran back into the area after getting the emergency kit for Garrett. FitzSimmons were both forced to watch as the Hydra agents had no further instructions on what to do with them yet.

"I'm glad I did it. You deserved it." Fitz said still running his mouth. "Ward, you don't have to keep taking orders from him. Let Garrett die."

Ward just looked at the scientists and didn't say anything. His allegiance was with Garrett and he was going to help save his boss.

"Get them out of here!" Ward finally yelled.

FitzSimmons were immediately pushed out of the room taken to another location on the plane.

 **10AOS10**

The rest of the team decided to move on with their task of trying to get the Trojan horse activated. Trip and Coulson had gone in first followed by Parker and Skye. May had went in last with her gun drawn.

Everyone made sure to keep a watch out for any signs of anyone. But when they got down to the basement area, they didn't see anything. That made them a little bit of suspicious.

"Skye, where is the mainframe?" Parker asked his wife.

"I'm working on it." Skye replied typing away on her tablet.

"Trip, do you think your granddad's kit will work?" Coulson asked.

"Always."

As Trip set the bag of gadgets down on the table, Parker began looking towards the walls to see if they could find anything behind it. Andrew thought he was pretty good a finding secret spots.

"Drew, please be careful." He heard Skye say.

"I know."

"Have you found anything yet, Skye?" Coulson asked.

"Not yet but I think I'm close."

Trip pulled out a scanner and began looking around the room. He didn't stop until he got to the wall where Parker was standing in front of.

"Looks like we have something here, Parker if you want to check that out." Trip said.

Andrew quickly felt of the brick on the wall to find an opening. Once he did, his hand pressed a brick in and the wall began to open. But before they knew it, the lights went dark. Appearing in the doorways were the Hydra agents Garrett had sent after them.

"Centipede soldiers." Coulson said.

Parker pulled out his gun and immediately prepared to guard Skye and make sure the hacker was safe while she got the Trojan horse put into the system.

 **10AOS10**

"Maybe we don't need Andrew? We can figure this all out right?" Simmons questioned.

"I hope so." Fitz answered before tipping a chair they walked by. "Simmons run!"

They quickly began running in a sprint hopefully to find a place to escape to. It wasn't long until they sealed the door that lead to the engine area so the Hydra agents that were with them couldn't get far. They kept running until Simmons found a pod that looked safe for them to hide in after they saw Ward climbing down the ladder. They closed the door and watched to see what Ward was going to do.

"Open the door, Fitz."

"Ward, please, you don't have to do this."

"He doesn't care, Fitz. You need to accept the truth. We have better people that care about us. We have Andrew and Skye along with Trip, May and Coulson. Ward is a traitor." Simmons argued.

"I don't believe that. We were friends. Friends look out for each other." Fitz tried to explain.

Simmons gave Fitz the, you can't be serious right now. She thought there was going to be no way that Ward would just come back from a path that dark in the middle of locking them in the pod they were in.

"I know that you are a good person, Ward."

"I have my orders. Open up the door."

"No." FitzSimmons both said.

"Okay. Have it your way."

The scientists watched as Ward walked over to the control panel. They begged him to stop and think about it but he wasn't having it. The specialist just kept hitting buttons.

"Ward, stop!" FitzSimmons both yelled.

"Ward don't do it! I know that you care about us!"

They continued to watch Ward and before they knew it, he pushed the button to send them out into the ocean.

The last words before Jemma blacked out was hearing Leo yell out Ward's name as they fell into a deep plunge.

 **And that's the end of chapter 10. Ragtag seemed to be much harder to write about since it's mostly about how Ward got with Garrett. This is the last part of the chapter before we go on to Beginning of the End which I have a few plans for along with season 2. So if you read this please leave a review. I really would like to know what you think. I haven't really gotten too many recently but the views are there and would be really happy to see how many of you are still liking this.**


	11. Beginning of the End Part 1

**_Chapter 11_**

Parker held out his gun waiting to shoot. Skye was right behind him trying to be safe. The agent tried his best to keep his wife protected as she was to put the flash drive in the mainframe so the Trojan horse could be activated.

One guy came towards Parker with his fists clenched trying for the punch but was unsuccessful when Andrew shot him in the gut instantly. He didn't intend to shoot the guy first but instinct came over him from his previous mission.

Skye was able to find the slot for the flash drive after a few seconds. She placed it in and waited for it to begin the upload process. The hacker turned around for a brief second to see a Hydra agent coming towards him with the Berserker staff.

"Drew, watch out!" Skye yelled towards him.

Parker looked up from reloading his gun to find the staff coming towards him. He made a grab on it and immediately spun the Hydra agent around, shooting him with the gun in his other hand. When Hydra released the grip of the staff, Andrew felt a rush go through his body. He knew what the staff did but for some reason what he saw was different then what he had read.

 _It was a nice home. His first home away from San Diego and the academy. Parker felt safe being there as he stood in the entry way of it. He had a briefcase in hand but couldn't figure out why exactly. His father's flag was hung in hallway as it connected to what he could see was the kitchen._

 _Parker felt his feet move towards the flag. He couldn't remember the last time he had saw it after his father's funeral. Sara had kept it hidden away for awhile after Andrew went to the academy as it was too painful to look at._

 _Daniel Alexander Parker_

 _Fallen but not forgotten_

 _2004_

 _Andrew ran his fingers across the metal that read his father's name. He could still remember his day stood still hearing the news from two marines who came to the door shortly after lunch. The agent was taken a back when he heard a squeal running towards him._

 _A little brown hair blue eyed boy was running towards him. He looked to only four but Parker knew instantly who it was by the smile on his face. He was looking at a boy who shared a smile with Jemma Simmons._

 _The boy was his baby they had lost back before he was even born in 2010. It had been a memory that Andrew hung on to for a while after everything happened. He would imagine what came for the two scientists if Jemma never lost it. He sometimes still wished he could do something about it as he felt like it was his fault even though it wasn't at all._

 _The little boy ran into his arms finding safety in his father's arms. He immediately burrowed his head into Andrew's neck and shoulder closing his eyes in the process as Parker walked towards the kitchen._

 _"Conor Daniel Leopold Parker, I thought I told you to wait until your father came into the kitchen first." Andrew heard a voice._

 _Parker looked over at the counter where he saw the girl he fell in love with at the academy. She wasn't angry with the little boy but instead she had a loving smile on her face._

 _"Jem." Andrew whispered before setting Conor on the counter._

 _"Hello there, sweetie."_

 _Before Parker could do anything else, he felt the house shake. He was taken a back a moment as he tried to grab onto Conor. But that didn't happen, as the little boy disappeared along with Jemma and the house changed into his hotel room he stayed in during his six month mission._

 _The agent was instead holding on to a phone that said unknown number on the screen and gave the call duration._

 _"Skye has been shot by Ian Quinn. I'm so sorry, Andrew, your wife is dead." His aunt told him._

 _Parker threw the phone on the ground and immediately walked over to the desk. He had papers from the mission scattered on it but that soon went on the floor as he angrily cleared it. The agent then went to pick up a chair and then threw it towards the wall._

The chair was what activated something inside him as he went back to being in the basement of the barbershop.

"This ones for Conor and Skye." Parker said through his teeth as he took another Hydra agent out.

As it went on, Skye noticed the anger building up in her husband. She wanted to take the staff herself but knew she had to stay with the flash drive.

"May!" The hacker yelled.

The senior agent looked over and saw Skye pointing to her husband.

"Help Drew!"

Andrew took another swing at an agent before he was stopped by a force. He looked over to see agent May taking a hold of the Berserker staff.

"Let me help." She told him. "Let go."

He did what he was told and immediately dropped to the ground. Parker tried to control his breathing and looked around. He noticed that Trip was leaned up against the wall injured while Coulson was still shooting. The sci-specialist began to feel his eyes close.

"Drew, look at me. Come on, honey, look at me." He heard as someone was hitting his face lightly.

"Skye." Parker mumbled. "You're alive?"

"Of course I am sweetie."

"I missed you so much."

"I know you did." She said pulling his arm over her shoulder. "Let's get you out of here."

Skye lifted her husband up and brought him towards Coulson who had his hand out to help.

"May!" Coulson yelled toward the other senior agent. "Bring the house down!"

Before they knew it the rumble from the building began to come down.

 **11AOS11**

Fitz was trying to fix an important piece so he could get the radio transmitter to work. He looked over at his best friend who was still sleeping soundly. When the pod had crashed, Fitz somehow broke his arm in the fall. Possibly from when he had Simmons fall on him to break her fall. The engineer didn't mind though as he wanted to make sure she was safe. Fitz thought of the rest of the team. Hopefully the tracker they set on the plane was going to be enough to find them. But for now they would have to wait. He and Simmons could think of something.

 **11AOS11**

Both Skye and Coulson were still supporting Parker up when they got back to the jump jet. May had got the ramp open and ready for take off as everyone else got on. Once they were up in the air, it was set on autopilot and May got out of her seat to clean up a few of Trip's cuts.

Parker was still knocked out from when he got a hold of the Berserker staff. Skye wasn't too sure what he had meant when he questioned that she was alive.

 _Was his unpleasant memory from when he found out she could be dead?_ The hacker thought to herself.

It didn't last long for Parker to be knocked out from the staff though. He opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings before putting his head in his hands. Skye watched her husband carefully along with Coulson. From the noises he was making, it sounded like he could be crying. Skye placed her hand on Parker's knee to let him know she was there.

"Drew." She said quietly.

Andrew looked up and saw his wife sitting right next to him. He took her hand and whispered something quietly to her.

"I love you."

Skye immediately unbuckled out of her seat and reached over to hug Parker tightly. The hacker was overjoyed that her husband was okay for now. It wasn't before long that Coulson was asking questions.

"Are you all right now, agent Parker?"

"Yes, sir." Andrew answered.

"Did you see anything?" Skye asked.

Parker nodded. "It was from when Maria told me you were dead."

"Is that all?"

"No, I saw Conor."

Before Skye could ask who Conor was, she heard a beep coming from near where Coulson was standing.

"What is that?"

Coulson was already looking it over. "It looks like FitzSimmons managed to tag the plane.

"That's good right?" May asked.

"It's in New Mexico but it seems they are not answering."

Parker and Skye both looked at each other with concerned faces. They both had one thing on their mind. Could it actually be?

"Sir." Andrew said quietly.

"No. We can't think about that right now."

"They may have been captured." Trip spoke up since he had been quietly trying to mange the pain from his cuts.

"Either way, they risked everything to put a tracker on that plane for us." Coulson paused. "Now we know exactly where Garrett is, and Skye can see what he's doing."

All the agents nodded. They just needed hope that FitzSimmons were still alive and doing okay.

 **11AOS11**

When Simmons awoke, she found Fitz sitting right next to her with a sling around his arm. She had dreamt that she was with a little boy that had her smile but Andrew's eyes. The biochemist imagined it was the baby they both lost a few years ago. They never really established a name or anything since both were busy at the time to get the list down to a few, but she could remember hearing her say the little boy's.

"You looked very peaceful sleeping." Fitz told her. "Didn't want to wake you, but I'm glad your up."

"I had the strangest dream."

Fitz looked at her strangely and then held out his good arm.

"Stranger then being at the bottom of the ocean?"

Simmons nodded. "I dreamt of a four year old looking boy. He looked just like Andrew."

"The baby."

"What?"

"It would of been four or so by now if you had it, Jem."

Fitz was right. It had been getting close to four and a half years since her and Parker were going to be parents.

"His name was Conor."

"He had my name too didn't he? I remember you wanted to put mine with the baby's too if it was a boy."

"Conor Daniel Leopold Parker." The biochemist said sadly. "I haven't thought of it since before we left for Coulson's team."

"I wish we could have met him."

Silence filled the pod. Simmons sat up by the window and watched the sea creatures as they past. Both the scientists were not sure how they were going to get out of this mess.

"I tried to send out a distress code out but no ones listening." Fitz finally said breaking the silence.

"How far down do you think we are?" Simmons asked.

"At least 90 feet. Can't see the surface."

"And your arm?"

"Broken in two places."

"I thought we were dead, Fitz. Maybe that was why the dream happened?"

"We're so lucky." Fitz said ignoring the dream part. "And we don't have much supplies left."

"There's no way out is there?"

"We're going to die down here."

Simmons looked over at Fitz and situated herself to where they were siting side by side. They both watched the outside life hoping something was going to change.

 **Kind of a short chapter but this sets up for the next part. I have some cool ideas for the next chapter. I also changed a little bit how the Berserker staff would work. I thought maybe it would connect with Parker in a different way then it would for others. Eventually I have a plan to explain why that happens so everyone will have to watch out for that. Please leave a review and let me know. I'm curious to know what everyone thinks.**


	12. BOTE Part 2

**_Chapter 12_**

The three agents waited for the command to overtake the Cybertek headquarters. Coulson and Trip still had to figure out a way to get them in which probably meant blowing a hole in the wall.

May watched the married couple with her prepare for what was next. She saw a different side of Skye when she was with Andrew that almost reminded the senior agent of her own marriage in the past.

"Are you sure you're capable of doing this?" Skye asked her husband referring to setting up a few things on the computer.

"Skye, you're the one that taught me a few months into dating each other." Parker told her. "So of course, I'm capable. I'm scientist too, I normally pick up things quick."

"Okay. I have Ace's action figures too so hopefully everything will be alright when we find him."

"You know it will."

Skye gave her husband a long hug that ended in Andrew having to hold onto her to get the hacker out of the way. Coulson had fired a missile before giving them warning.

"Let's go." May told them and then left to search the area.

Parker pulls out his gun begins to watch as the scene begins to unfold.

"This is a bomb!" Skye yells as they both walk towards the front desk holding the backpack filled with Ace's action figures.

Everyone begins to scurry around, running towards the nearest exit hearing that the backpack is a bomb. Not everyone could get out though as Skye had caught the handler for Deathlok by the wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." Parker says grabbing the duck tape from his bag.

Skye wraps the tape and the bag around the handler and tells him not to move while showing him the switch. She gives him an oh well look and then looks over at Parker.

"Drew, are you set?"

"Yeah, all good to go. Just a few minor tweaks."

"Cool, I'm going to make a phone call then."

Parker gives his wife a thumbs up and gets to work on the computer. He looks up to see the handler frightened and afraid. The scientist wants to laugh because he knows the backpack isn't a bomb but he knows that's not possible. This is a mission.

 **12AOS12**

"It's fitting we're down here together, Fitz." Simmons tells her best friend.

She begins to think of her entire life and how it got to this point. She thought of all the times that her, Fitz and Andrew all hung out. The biochemist couldn't live without either of them but knowing she was with one of them made her fell a little better about the situation they were in.

"This is where all life began on our planet, anyway. Just outside that glass."

Fitz looked up at his best friend as soon as he got an idea. He just had to make sure that it would work.

"Jemma." The engineer says.

"What?"

"The glass."

Simmons thinks about what Fitz just said and immediately an idea comes to mind.

"Fitz, the glass!"

"Yeah."

"It's bulletproof, pressure-resistant." Simmons says excitedly. "But the seal is 4 hydroxy-"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but the flash point is too high for it to burn." Fitz tells her thinking the idea may not work.

"But medical ethanol has a low flash point, burns hotter."

"If we could use the defibrillator." "As an ignition source-"

"And build a compressed explosive to ignite the seal, the outside pressure will-"

"Blow the window in!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Fitz yells jumping up and down with Simmons after they both figured out the plan. "This really hurts my arm."

The biochemist starts laughing a bit but takes the engineer's good arm to sit him down on the floor of the pod.

"Let's get to work."

 **12AOS12**

Parker looked up to see his wife pacing while on the phone. Skye was still waiting for an answer on the other end after dialing the number.

"Yeah?" The phone said after it goes through.

"Hi, John." Skye says in a happy tone.

Parker just rolled his eyes and punched in the last few keys he needed. His wife seemed to good at anything.

"Just calling to catch up." She tells the phone.

"Skye?"

"I'm curious to know why I'm calling from your soldier command center."

Parker shook his head after the handler looked over at him. He raised his hands in the air and whispered with a smile on his face.

"I have no clue."

"You see, if anyone but the assigned handler gives a directive to one of my men, well, kaboom." Skye heard Garrett say on the other line.

"Oh darn. Coulson didn't think of that. I think you might of outsmarted us." The hacker snapped her fingers and spun around to face Parker.

"So Phil is around?"

"We actually have a lot to discuss."

Skye heard a mhmm noise from Garrett and waited for his answer.

"Oh, I wanted you to know your scientist friends they were brave until their last breath."

Skye looked at Parker wide eye and then turned around taking the phone off of her ear. She quickly snapped it and threw it on the ground hoping Andrew didn't see her do it even though he gone under the desk to fix a wire as she turned around before.

When she looked up, Skye saw the traitor of the team. Grant Ward was walking towards her with his gun drawn.

 **12AOS12**

Simmons watched as Fitz prepared the ventilator for them to use but was confused why only one was made so far.

"Now, when I press that power button The window will blow in, and water will rush inwards." Fitz tells her as he looks up at her.

"Yeah, which is gonna be like The wind's gonna be knocked right out of us." Simmons tells him cautiously.

Fitz took a deep breath and began to wonder if this was the right choice. He knew he had to protect Simmons and even if he didn't survive it, she would still have Andrew. He began to wonder too what Andrew might of done but that probably would have end different then what he was thinking.

"Now, this is near empty, but I've rigged it to let out a burst of very high pressure, should force a breath into your lungs, but you have to hold on to it, okay? Hold on tight." The engineer tells the biochemist. "Should be enough to get you up the 90 feet or so."

"One breath? But there's two of us." Simmons looks at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I've done the math. That's why you're taking it." He tells her. "You're a better swimmer, anyway."

"No!"

There's tears coming down both of their faces. Fitz knew this was probably his last chance to tell the biochemist how he felt about her exactly.

"We're not discussing it, Jemma."

"Why? You're my best friend. Your Andrew's too."

"Jem, you're much more then that to me."

"What?"

"You've been the one since we first met. The day I saw you in class, way before you and Andrew got together." He tells her. "I even fell more for you after Andrew left. I was there at your worst."

"Fitz."

"I just never could tell you. I knew how much you loved Andrew."

Simmons quickly kissed around Fitz's head and looked straight into his eyes.

"You don't have to do this."

"I have to. It's the only way."

Before Simmons could respond, she was given the ventilator and Fitz was pressing the button to let the window blow out. By the end of it all she was gasping for air yelling for help. The biochemist thought she was dreaming when she saw a man that looked closely resembled to the one and only Nick Fury.

 **12AOS12**

Skye watched as Ward kept inching forward toward her. His gun was drawn but she knew he probably wouldn't shoot her.

"You won't shoot me." She said bluntly.

"I probably won't if you decide to join me and Hydra." Ward tells her.

Skye just laughed. Why would she do that? She was happy with S.H.I.E.L.D. and her husband was apart of it too. She had no reason to leave.

"I feel sorry for you betraying the only people who gave you a chance at being a decent human being. Fitz was a hero because he still wanted to give you that chance after everything."

"People change."

Parker grabbed his gun when he heard Ward start talking. He pulled him self up from the desk and began slowly walking towards them.

"Sure they do." He says. "Back away from my wife, traitor."

"Your wife?" Ward questions with a smirk. "This is the nerd you're married to, Skye?"

"If heard all about your recent moves, Ward."

"You look like you've built up some muscle, Parker. You don't look like that scrawny boy anymore when I kicked your butt back then."

"Still snarky as ever."

"I'm not afraid of you, Ward." Skye says. "I can defend myself since is your just weak."

"Skye, be careful." Parker tells her.

"You should listen to your husband, Skye." Ward says laughing. "Let me just do this to see you defend yourself."

He takes one hand off his gun and before Parker knows it he's falling to the ground with a loud thump. Skye looks over at Andrew and then back at Ward before running towards her husband.

"Andrew!" She screams rushing to his side hoping its not too late.

 **And there you have it. Chapter 12 is now up with a cliffhanger. There will be one more part to Beginning of the End before the start of second season parts start. Some of the FitzSimmons scenes, are actual wording since they talk some science and I just want to say I don't own that part. Let me know what you think, give ideas by leaving a review. I am always looking for input. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up sometime with Thursday or Friday.**


	13. BOTE Part 3

**_Chapter 13_**

 _Andrew Parker felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like water was in lungs even though he was floating above it. He could see nothing for miles except two objects bobbing in and out of the water. The agent wondered what it was so he started swimming towards it. When he got closer, Andrew realized it wasn't objects but people._

 _"Jemma!"_

 _Andrew looked at who she was holding. Fitz. He had his eyes closed._

 _"Leo!"_

 _The agent kept yelling but couldn't get a response. Before long he heard helicopter noises and saw Nick Fury pull his two best friends out of the water. They were safe. They had to be._

Skye ran over to her husband as soon as she saw May swoop in and start a fight with Ward. The hacker slid over on the floor right next to Andrew.

"Drew!"

Skye began to unzip his jacket prepared to cover the hole the bullet may of caused.

"Andrew, please." Skye felt tears rushing down her face.

She was immediately relived when she saw the bullet proof vest was on under his plaid shirt. The hacker moved over to Parker's face and began to hit his face lightly.

"Drew, wake up."

After a few more seconds, Skye could see that Andrew was finally beginning to wake. He opened his eyes, and blinked a bit. Then he looked over at his wife.

"Hey Skye." Parker whispered.

"That's all you have to say? Drew, you scared me to death." Skye told him.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't think you put on a vest. I thought you ignored my comment."

Andrew chuckled a bit and tried to pick himself up. When he finally got up to his feet, the agent held on to his wife for support so he could gain his balance.

"Of course not, I heard you. I know the risks."

Skye held onto him for a bit and then let go. The hacker was happy that her husband was okay. Parker's mind on the other hand was soaring. He couldn't exactly figure why or how he saw FitzSimmons in the water. The agent decided he would tell Skye later. First they had to complete the mission.

Parker looked over at the handler. It was time to find Ace but they needed Deathlok's handler since he still had the backpack.

"Hey let's go." He said grabbing his arm so the handler could lead them.

"What do you want with me?"

"We need you to lead us to something." Skye explained looking at her phone.

 **13AOS13**

When Simmons woke in a chamber, she felt that they were captured and seeing Nick Fury was all a dream. She began to move around as she wanted to get out but she couldn't.

"You're in decompression on a jet back to the mainland."

Standing next to her was the one and only Nick Fury. The biochemist couldn't believe her eyes. They were all told that the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was dead.

"You're supposed to be dead." She told him.

"Good." Fury laughed.

Simmons began to wonder about Fitz and where he was at. She hoped that he was okay somewhere alive. The biochemist was unsure what she would do with out him.

"Fitz? Where is he?"

"The engineer? I have a med team in with him right now since his heart is just barely beating." Fury told her placing a hand on the glass. "Looks like you saved him."

Jemma wanted to cry and run to Fitz so she could tell him she made it out. That they both did and that she was never going to leave his side. She tried getting up but Fury put a stop to that before she could do anything else.

"But you have to remain in this chamber, okay? His brain was without oxygen for a long time, but you saved him."

Simmons shook her head. "No, it was the other way around. He saved me."

"Either way, we were looking. That makeshift beacon of yours good thinking. Led us right to you."

Simmons looked at the director surprised. Fitz had told her, he didn't think anyone was going to find them but gave the transmitter a try anyway.

"You were looking?"

"For my man, Coulson. I understand you're involved in a dispute I might want to weigh in on. But first I'm going to get you to safety at one of my bases."

 **13AOS13**

As both agents walked down the hallway with the handler in close eye, Parker began to wonder if they were going the right way. He kept watching the handler who was unsure what to do with the backpack taped to him.

"Skye, are you sure we are going the correct way?" The sci-specialist questioned his wife.

The hacker turned around looked at her husband with her head tilted just a bit. She then shook her head.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who set it up." Skye replied chuckling before starting to open doors.

The first one she opened revealed a woman who immediately saw the handler and went to him for a hug. Parker watched as they embraced and then went to go follow his wife.

Skye opened one more door to find a little boy waiting on a small bed.

"What are you looking for?" Parker heard the handler who he heard was named Kyle.

Before he could, Skye answered for him. "Our Ace in the hole."

The hacker walked into the room and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey Ace, it's going to be alright. I brought someone for you to meet."

Skye looked up at Parker who also kneeled down in front of the little boy. The hacker got up and walked out of the room to retrieve the bag that Kyle was still holding.

"Hello Ace. I'm Andrew but you can just call me Drew." Parker said trying to make sure he was all right. "Skye told me you love superheroes."

The agent saw Ace nod his head and smile. That made Andrew smile too as he felt like the little boy was going to be alright.

"I don't know about your favorite, but mine is Spider-Man."

"I like the Hulk." Ace tells him quietly.

"Well in that case, we have something for you."

Skye is standing by the door with an action figure in her hand and a relieved Kyle knowing that the backpack is not a bomb anymore. She walks towards them and kneels down next Parker place a hand on his thigh.

"Okay, Ace, I need you to give me a message, okay? Something your father would know could only come from you." The hacker says once Ace is handed the toy. "Just need to prove we have you now."

"It doesn't matter. I've already told you there's no way to communicate with Deathlok from in here." Kyle says from the doorway.

"She doesn't need to." Parker tells him.

"I've been communicating with him the whole time." Skye smirks.

 **13AOS13**

Skye and Deathlok stood upon one of the hills watching as Parker escorted Ace to his aunt down below. It put a smile on the hacker's face knowing that her husband was good with kids and that he would eventually be a great father. She could already see it when he hugged Ace good bye before he went to his aunt.

"Why don't you go to him?" Skye asked still watching Andrew.

"I don't want him to see what I've become." Mike replied.

"He won't care about your burns."

"It's not that."

"Coulson said to bring you in." Parker says coming up the hill.

Skye held out his hand for Andrew to take as he stood next to her. This was the first time he was meeting Deathlok but from what his wife told him, this was Mike.

"Agent Parker, you can access my hardware and watch my every move. Go ahead." Mike tells him. "I'll only be making amends for my actions."

"I get that you did this for Ace. He's a very special boy." Parker explained.

"Then you must understand why I won't go to him now."

Parker nodded his head. Ace was without a father just like he was shortly before he left for the academy. The agent understood what was happening. Both had protected something they loved. It was just for Ace his father was still around, hopefully eventually going to come back to him.

As Mike turned to leave the hill, Skye leaned into Andrew a bit. She knew his opinion as it was just about the same as hers but sometimes it can't end with a happy ending. Another boy loses his father and that was how it had to be for now.

"Why don't we go, Drew. Before A.C. decides to leave without us."

Parker tilted his head to kiss her temple. He knew they had to go, but wherever they were going, Andrew was glad he was with his wife.

 **13AOS13**

Skye led her husband through the bus once they boarded it. She could see that he was already fascinated with Lola after it got placed back on the ramp after being hid at the hotel.

"Don't touch Lola." She said coming back to get him before going up the stairs.

Parker started laughing. He didn't expect to hear that come out of her mouth.

"Don't worry, my uncle used to tell me the same thing about his car when I was little. But I can't remember the name of his."

"Your uncle?"

"Well my dad's best friend. Heard he died a few years ago."

"Oh, do you want to see the rest of the bus?"

Parker looked up at her since finishing admiring Lola and nodded his head.

"Lead the way."

The agent followed his wife up the stairs and she led him to bunk that he knew was hers. The distinctive hula girl that he got her shortly after they started dating as a joke sat on the ledge of the window. Her box of stuff was still sitting on the floor waiting to be put somewhere.

They both sat on the bed with Skye laying next to Andrew with her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence for a bit watching the clouds in the darkness from the window. This was the one time they both felt safe at the same time. Being with each other in each other's arms felt right.

After awhile Parker finally took in a deep breath that Skye felt as she looked up at him. He needed to tell her what he saw from after being shot by Ward and explain the Berserker staff to her more.

"Conor Daniel Leopold Parker." He finally said. "When I mentioned the staff when we got back to the jump jet, he was who I saw."

"Who is he?" Skye asked.

"My son maybe? A much older version of him? I'm not entirely sure."

Skye got up off his chest and sat cross legged on the bed in front of him. She started thinking what Andrew told her. They both knew each other's stories fairly well.

"Jemma was pregnant at one point, right?"

"Yeah before she lost it." Andrew said taking her hand. "I really didn't think of it much as anything after when May took the staff. I remember it changing to when I thought I lost you."

"It probably isn't much of anything."

"That's what I thought but after Ward shot me-" Parker saw Skye wince. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't want to vision that again." She told him.

"I know. But I'm alright, I wore the vest like you told me to."

Skye nodded. She was grateful that he ended up putting that on. The hacker didn't need with a bullet hole in his chest like she had but in her stomach.

"I saw Jemma and Leo in the ocean. They had been rescued by Fury."

They knew that Fury was on the plane to talk to Coulson. Neither one of them had made contact with them before taking off. They hadn't even got information about FitzSimmons. If they were alive, they weren't sure.

"Well that sounds like something." Skye says.

"I know. I think I might want to get a few tests done. Either that or something."

"Okay, we'll do that. I'm sure all of us will have to once we land where ever Coulson and Fury are taking us."

Parker was about to say something else but changed his mind when he saw Trip approaching them.

"Hey, I was wondering if you two were down for a movie? May told me it was going to be awhile."

Parker got up and reached out his hand to Skye so she could stand next to him.

"Sure. We'll be there in a second." Parker told the specialist.

"Alright, I'll get one set up."

Both Skye and Andrew stood there for a moment looking at each other before the hacker kissed her husband on the lips.

"It will be alright. We'll figure it out together." She told him.

"I had a feeling you might say that." Parker says with a smile.

 **13AOS13**

All five agents stood in the cargo hold waiting for the ramp to be brought down. They weren't sure where they landed but Coulson told them that he found the coordinates in the tool box he was given.

When the ramp was lowered, the found Jemma Simmons waiting for them. Both Andrew and Skye went over to her, both giving her a hug.

"Is Leo okay?" Parker asked his ex-girlfriend.

"He's alive." The biochemist responded.

"What is this place?" Coulson asked. "Another secret base?"

All of a sudden a man that looks just like Koenig appeared. Parker was confused as he thought he and Trip had carried him out of the rafters at Providence.

"I call it the Playground, although, technically, it doesn't have a name because, technically, it doesn't exist, it being a secret base and all." 

"Eric?" Skye asked.

"Billy Koenig, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. although I totally understand the confusion. Eric passed away, sadly, but it's great to have company, finally, and I did not mind minding this place."

Parker saw Coulson hold out his hand for Billy to take who was super excited to meet him. He started taking a little too fast to understand but eventually slowed down.

"And it is an honor to meet you, sir! I'll get your lanyard shortly. For the rest of you, lanyards will be handed out on a case-by-case basis. Can't be too careful with all those Hydra threats still out there, causing trouble." 

Parker knew there wasn't too many agents left because of Hydra. He had witnessed what happened in D.C on the tv when he was visiting his mother. This was probably the last of of them all.

"That's why we're here, get you up and running and back fighting the good fight, which is gonna be cool. I know we don't have much, but what we have is yours, sir."

He knew that since Coulson was now director, it was going to be time for S.H.I.E.L.D. to take a different approach to it all.

 **And that's chapter 13 which ends season one. Before I start working on season two ideas, I'm going to have either three or four chapters that are in Andrew, Skye, and Jemma's point of view as a connecting point to season two so we can see what happened for all of them before that all started. So if you want to see anything in those chapters, let me know. Give me ideas for them. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think. I would love to see your input.**


	14. Before Season 2: Jemma Simmons

**_Chapter 14_**

She had been on the new base for only a couple of hours. The biochemist had already gotten her new lanyard and was watching Fitz outside the window of his recovery room until Billy Koenig told came and told her that Coulson and the team were coming.

An hour and a half after the team made it onto the base, she found herself in the new lab for the first time. Skye had came to her asking if she could make something that would monitor Andrew's brain waves. The hacker told the biochemist that she wanted to see if there was any side effects of him holding the Berserker Staff but wouldn't tell her what he saw exactly.

Jemma's instant response was that Fitz would be able to do that easily but quickly stopped mid sentence realizing he can't. The engineer laid in a bed recovering from what Grant Ward did.

A couple hours after that, the biochemist was finished with some help from Trip, who came in to find her going through cupboards to find supplies. The specialist was the first to get his new S.H.I.E.L.D. lanyard after Coulson expressed he wanted all of them to have badges before they did anything else even though Billy mentioned it had to be a case by case basis.

Both of them came up with bracelet that Andrew could wear so he wasn't connected to wires all day. That way whatever he was doing, it could monitor him based on the different situations he was put into.

A few days later, she runs into a shirtless Andrew coming out of the training room. His shirt was in his hand and of course drenched with sweat. The biochemist was on her way to check on Fitz hoping that he would wake soon.

Ever since both her and Fitz were rescued from the pod, she started thinking about what Leo told her. Jemma started to see Andrew as a friend again, not her ex that left after their break up and went on to marry Skye. Maybe she had to try something else? Maybe Fitz was different.

"Hey Jem." Andrew said with a smile.

Before she could get a word in, she saw Skye come out her training clothes. Maybe it was time to move on. Andrew was obviously happy with Skye. He married her of course. There was no need to try and ruin their relationship together.

"Oh hey, Simmons." Skye said noticing she was standing there.

"Skye. Andrew." She said. "I better go and see how Fitz is."

The biochemist began to walk past them and before long she heard Andrew say something behind her.

"Let us know how Leo is when you come back."

Us, not me. Andrew just didn't want himself to know. He wanted Skye to know as well. Yeah her ex is so in love with Skye. There's no need to break their relationship. It's time for her to move on.

Everyday Jemma would watch Fitz recover. Before long he woke up asking for her and Andrew of course, they were both his best friends. Eventually she began to push Fitz away after they got into an argument. She didn't know exactly how to express her feelings to him when he asked if she felt the same. Jemma wanted to tell him yes some days as she thought about it more but the words never wanted to come out.

By the end of the month, she was asking Coulson for a leave of absence. She already pushed herself away from Fitz. Andrew seemed to be the only one that he would talk to mostly. The biochemist asked to leave so she could stay with her parents for a bit but Coulson had other plans too.

Jemma was called into the newest director of S.H.I.E.L.D's office one morning after she put in the request of the leave. She took a seat in front of his desk watching Coulson as he looked out the window.

"So I hear you want to leave S.H.I.E.L.D, Jemma." Coulson says turning around. He rarely used her first name but when he did she knew this was a personal conversation not business.

"I just need a leave of absence. I'd like to see my parents for a few weeks."

"Okay, I can arrange that before the next mission I have you going on."

"A new mission?"

She had just asked for a leave of absence, yet Coulson had already planned a new mission for her.

"I'm going to have you go undercover for Hydra for a few months."

"Sir!" The outburst made her stand from her chair nearly knocking it over. "You know I'm a terrible liar."

Coulson only nodded his head. He already knew that but still considered her for the spot.

"That's why I will be having Parker join you. He will be coming with you when you start your leave."

Andrew was coming with her. He was leaving Skye once again to go on a mission. And not just mission by himself but a mission with her, his ex.

"Sir, are you sure it's a good idea. Can't you just send Skye with him?"

"I can't. Just about everyone from Hydra knows who she is. They know her loyalties."

"You know where Andrew's loyalties lie too! He's as loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. as much as you are. His aunt was second in command to director Fury."

"Yes, I know. Most people don't even know that. Parker is capable of doing the job. He's done it before."

After awhile arguing with Coulson wasn't going to help her case. A few days later, the biochemist found herself in her room packing up a few of her things that she would need while she was away. She left the picture frame of her, Fitz and Andrew on the dresser. A few other belongings were left too that she didn't need.

She grabbed all of her bags she decided to take and walked towards the door. Skye and Andrew were already there with Trip and Fitz who had finally started walking a week ago without support. He didn't even acknowledge her when she walked up.

Jemma watched as Skye gave her husband a long hug and a kiss good bye. She could make out the words whispered in his ear ever so slightly. _Be careful. Have a safe flight. Be safe, I love you_. The biochemist knew Skye wasn't to know what the real mission was. Just that Andrew was escorting her home and that he would help Coulson recruit new agents.

An hour later, she and Andrew are arriving at the airport. In a few hours they will eventually take off. Both scientists would have to last an eight hour flight to London.

One thing that Jemma hated when going through security was showing all her documents telling them that she was supposed to be in the U.S. It wasn't like they could just flash their S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and be on their merry way. It wasn't like that anymore. Technically they didn't exist. Andrew had it a lot easier but she knew that would happen. He was a natural born citizen, a San Diego kid.

Eventually they made it through, walking through the winding hallways making it to the terminal, they were supposed to board forty-five minutes before they were to take off. They would find a seat facing directly towards the window. Jemma eventually watched as Andrew would become a kid again watching the planes come in and take off. Sometimes the little boy whose mom was sitting a few seats away would come and stand next to Andrew as he explained the many different types of planes.

"Is that your husband? The one that's keeping an eye on Jonathan." The mom eventually questioned her moving a few seats over.

Every so often Andrew would look back at her with a smile. She thought he was just making sure she didn't go anywhere.

Jemma turned to face the woman that was now in the seat next to her.

"Oh dear no. He's not. Andrew is well-" She stopped herself. "He's more like a brother to me now."

It was weird saying that. Both of them hadn't referred each other like that since after their one night stand at the academy. Eventually deciding just to be friends before trying to date each other a year or so later. But then again, Jemma thought of Skye as a sister sometimes. Both could alternate as the in law sometimes.

"Oh?" The mom said. "I just saw his ring and he kept looking back at you."

The biochemist just nodded her head no and gave a firm smile.

"He's basically a brother-in-law. Andrew is married to my friend Skye."

The two continued to talk and before long one of the flight attendants announced that it was time to board so Andrew and Jonathan walked back to both of them. Jemma learned the woman's name was Martha and wished her and Jonathan a good flight.

She grabbed her carry on along with Andrew's waiting for him to be done talking to the little boy.

"Thanks for keeping me company, little man. Enjoy your flight." He told Jonathan, giving him a high five before he left to go see his mother.

"You're welcome, Drew." Jonathan said excitedly.

Andrew grabbed his backpack from Jemma and they walked toward the line to be boarded. They made sure they had the tickets along with their passport eventually finding the seats that Coulson picked out for them. A group of just two seats would work for them perfectly. The scientists wouldn't have to worry about another person sitting with them.

After being on the plane for five hours, Jemma finally fell asleep using Andrew as a pillow. She didn't realize that she did until she woke up a few minutes before the captain was telling them they were going to land soon. Andrew had been asleep a little bit longer then her, falling asleep a half hour before with his head leaned up against the window.

When they landed, Jemma lead Andrew through the airport. She knew a lot more since they were now in one of her favorite airports. The two scientists would then find her parents waiting by the luggage conveyor. _Coulson must of called them._

Being greeted by both her parents put a smile on her face. It had been awhile since she saw them. She hadn't really talked to them since they cleaned up after Thor and the Asgardian's mess in London. This was also going to be Andrew's second time meeting them. Last time they were here it had been a small summer vacation after their first year at the academy.

"It's so nice to see you again, Andrew." Jemma's mother said when she noticed him.

"Likewise, Mrs. Simmons." He told her.

The biochemist knew this might be a little awkward when they got in the car, traveling the winding country roads to get to their home in the next town. Her parents knew all about her relationship with Andrew and how it eventually fell apart. She was prepared eventually to sit down with both of them when they wanted to talk.

By the end of the week, Andrew ended up fixing just about everything her parents kept giving him to do. He didn't seem to mind it at all, just happy to help since Jemma's father wasn't that great at fixing things.

There were a few nights when both of them would sit outside on the roof watching the stars, talking to each other. She could tell he was missing Skye as she was missing Fitz even though she thought this was good for her. The two would talk for a little bit before Andrew would get up to go the guest room he was staying in. They both tried to keep distance from each other.

By Wednesday of the next week, Andrew gets a call from Coulson checking up on them and asking if he can meet a guy who is currently in London. Something about a guy named Lance Hunter and how Coulson needed him for something.

So Andrew leaves her with her parents on Thursday, the day before they would leave to start going undercover for Hydra. It's the first time she's alone with both of them since being back. Either one or the other was out working in town.

"It looks like Andrew has certainly grown up since the last time we saw him, Jemma." Her mother says mid afternoon whisking up something to bake for dinner.

"I know, mum." She answers pulling out a seat at the counter.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that ring on his finger."

"How couldn't you. It's kind of shiny."

"I'm guessing he moved on?" Her father questioned pulling out a few ingredients from the refrigerator.

"He did. He's married to my friend, Skye, I was telling you about a few months ago."

Jemma watched her mother stop mixing the bowl and waited for her dad to finish cutting up some of the cheese he had.

"I see. Are you okay with this?"

"I guess now I am. Before I was furious with him not telling me or Fitz. We're best friends."

"How's Leo taking it, Jem?" Her father asked.

"Okay I guess. He seems happy to have his brother back. I wouldn't know, we got into a fight a few weeks before I left."

"Andrew and Leo always seemed to be inseparable when they came last time. They kept trying to blow things up in the backyard." Her mother commented.

Jemma continued to talk to her parents about Andrew and what happened. Well what she could tell them exactly. Andrew came back around dinner time and before long the day turned into Friday. They would both leave and fly back to the U.S. for their undercover mission.

By Sunday, they were set up in a one bedroom apartment, where they would live for the next few months. She wasn't sure why Coulson only got them the small apartment but the living room and kitchen were decent size.

The biochemist would eventually have to learn to push through and know that her and Andrew had a job to do. They had to act the part as a couple during work hours. There was no turning back. She would have to keep pushing feelings coming back for Andrew away and think about something else. Maybe that something else being how she did have feelings for Fitz, like he did for her.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. As you can see Simmons is trying to move on realize that Skye is good for Andrew. She also is trying to figure out how to explain how she does have feelings for Fitz but currently she can't get the right words out. Next chapter will be either Skye or Andrew's point of view of things before season two starts. Let me know who you want to see next by leaving a review. Also tell me what you think of this chapter and what you would like to see in the other chapters. Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed, liked, and followed this story to keep pushing me to continue this.**


	15. Before Season 2: Skye

**_Chapter 15_**

Seeing that Simmons was alive seemed to put everything back together. Knowing that Fitz was alive recovering told the hacker that they would eventually be a team again. But this time her husband was there with her, she didn't have to feel alone like she did sometimes.

Being escorted by Billy to take the lie detector test gave her sense of déjà vu all over again. Knowing that she would basically give the answers she did at Providence gave her some relief. The hacker wasn't as nervous.

She would wait for a bit, letting go of Andrew's hand after Trip and Billy go into the room, before going to talk to Simmons. Skye eventually found her walking out of Fitz's recovery room. It only took a few minutes to explain to the biochemist what she wanted done.

"Can you make something that could monitor Drew's brain waves for awhile?" She asked.

The hacker could see Simmons look at her skeptically. Unsure of why this would need to be done.

"He got ahold of the Berserker staff and I just want to make sure he recovers correctly."

The biochemist sighed. She knew that look, Simmons was worried too about Andrew. A natural instinct she supposed, they were dating at one point.

"That would be something-" Simmons stopped. "Yes of course, I will try to get that done for Andrew in the next few hours."

"Thanks Jemma, you're the best."

By the time Skye would return to where their lie detector tests were being held, it was Andrew's turn to try and pass. She walked up to him and gave him a quick hug before whispering _good_ _luck, I love you_ in his ear. The hacker would just get a smile and kiss on the forehead before seeing her husband disappear into the room with Billy.

It was only about ten minutes later when Andrew comes out holding a new S.H.I.E.L.D lanyard that was hanging off his neck. The hacker would push herself off the wall attacking him with a kiss before hearing a cough from Billy in the background. She still had to take the test herself.

"Why don't you go back to our room and get a shower." Skye whispered against Andrew's mouth. "Then we can spend some more time together when I'm finished."

Andrew didn't have to be told twice. He whispered I love you back and pried her off himself before telling her good luck. She made a note to eventually prepare him a surprise dinner when she was done.

The hacker followed Billy into a semi lit room set up similar to Providence. She wondered if Fury did that with majority of the bases. Skye took a seat and then a deep breathe as waited for the questions started.

"What is your full name?"

"Skye Parker, my legal name is supposed to be Mary Sue Poots. That's what the nuns at St. Agnes gave me but I wiped history of that completely after I started hacking."

"List your family."

"Andrew Parker, he's my husband. My mother-in-law, Sara Lydon. Father-in-law, James Lydon. Also brother-in-law Miles Lydon. Finally Drew's aunt former S.H.I.E.L.D. commander Maria Hill."

"And what about your side?"

"I have no one, Drew and his family are my only family besides S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What do you know about project insight?"

"Nothing."

"If you were stuck on a desert island and a box appeared, what would be in the box?"

"Drew, because then he use the resources to help us get off the island."

"Why are you here?"

"This my family. It's all I've had besides just Drew."

The hacker would eventually explain more, answering other questions before coming out with her own badge that looked very similar to Andrew's. She was nearly the last one but she noticed that agent May was waiting her turn, coming back from where ever she was before. Probably in Coulson's new office.

Before Skye would go back to her room to see Andrew, she found herself walking past the new lab to see Simmons and Trip hard at work. She only watched a few minutes, receiving a thumbs up from Trip telling her it was going okay.

In her new room she was sharing with Andrew, she sat in the bed waiting for her husband to finish with the shower. That would be only few minutes later when he comes out shirtless with some shorts on drying his hair still. After he's done, the towel is moved and Skye notices Andrew with a trimmed haircut. She can no longer run her fingers through it like she did before as his haircut is faded. But that doesn't stop her from doing it anyway before Andrew kisses her pushing her towards their bed eventually unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

A few days later, both Skye and Andrew end up in the training room going head to head against each other. The hacker currently has the lower hand before taking a move she learned from watching May sending her husband to the ground.

"Ow." Andrew says rubbing the back of his bad shoulder.

That immediately freaks Skye out as she thought he may of reinjured his arm. The hacker stoops down to his level moving his hand out of the way so she could take a look.

"I am so sorry sweetie." She says panicked. "It doesn't look like anything is wrong with it."

Before she knows it, Andrew is pulling her on top of him and then flipping each other over with Skye's back on the training mat.

"Gotcha." Drew smirks.

"You're evil." Skye tells him with a laugh.

"But you love me."

"I do, don't I."

The agent leans into kiss her before getting up and removing his drenched sweat filled t-shirt. The way his stomach and chest was toned made her lick her lips. She thought he was prefect.

Andrew was already near the door ready to go and she was still siting on the floor admiring him.

"Come on slowpoke." He said laughing.

She finally snapped out of daze, eventually getting up and following her husband.

"Oh hey, Simmons." She said noticing that Andrew was stopped in front of Jemma.

"Skye, Andrew." The biochemist greeted both of them. "I better go and see how Fitz is."

"Let us know how Leo is when you get back." Andrew says.

Once it got closer to the end of the month, Coulson began to call her into his office. They talked a bit about her, how she was adjusting to having Andrew back. Before long, Coulson was asking the hacker to start researching information about what was going on with them and the GH-325. If there was any side effects from others.

The hacker although knew the new director wasn't telling her something. Whatever it was she didn't push it. Eventually she came back to his office yelling at him a day later asking why he was sending her husband around the world once again on a mission where Andrew was going to be gone from her for a few months.

She could still remember when Andrew had this worried look on his face after she saw him sitting with Fitz. It wasn't a look for Fitz as he telling Andrew about something about an idea. It was his thinking look.

Andrew ended up telling her that night after she came back from Coulson's office. She was devastated knowing he would just leave her once again. But it wasn't as long as before.

She helped him pack his bags that he needed and a few days later, they both found themselves by the door waiting for it to be the time for Andrew to leave.

Skye found herself counting down the days until her husband would come back once he left. It would only be three months, ten days, four hours, sixteen minutes, thirty seven seconds. No thirty three seconds till she got the love of her life back once again.

 **And there it is for Skye's point of view. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Next up will be Andrew's point of view chapter before moving on to starting official season two chapters. If you have any ideas to be included in Andrew's chapter please let me know, I'd love to hear your input.**


	16. Before Season 2: Andrew Parker

**_Chapter 16_**

Leo was okay, the only guy he thought of as a brother was okay. Jemma was okay too. Andrew had been told she pulled Leo with her to the top of the water before Nick Fury pulled them to safety. An exact story of what he saw when Ward tried to kill him.

Currently Andrew was sitting up against the wall waiting for his turn to take the test Billy was giving them so they could be official S.H.I.E.L.D team members. He felt like there was nothing to worry about as he was as loyal to them as Coulson was.

His wife Skye, had left him for a bit to go talk to Jemma about getting something made so he could figure out why he was seeing things. He could tell Skye thought it could just be a side effect from holding the staff. That maybe nothing was wrong with him entirely.

Andrew waited for a little bit longer for Trip to be done. Skye still hadn't came back yet. He wasn't concerned as the agent probably thought she got caught up with talking to the biochemist.

Trip eventually came out holding a badge smiling giving Andrew a high five as he stood up waiting for Billy to tell him it was time to begin the test. Once Trip left the hallway, he saw Skye quickly walking up to him attaching herself for a hug. She whispered _good luck, I love you_ before letting go so he could follow Billy into the room.

The agent all of a sudden became nervous as he entered the dimmed room. He thought for sure he wouldn't have anything to worry about but over thinking got to him.

"If you could just take a seat in that chair for me, agent Parker." Billy told him before starting the system within the table he was using.

Andrew did what he was told and waited for the questions to start rolling in. He had a nervous habit of taping his fingers against the arm of the chair but once Billy asked the first question, it stopped.

"State your full name."

"Andrew Daniel Parker."

"Your family?"

"My wife, Skye Parker. My mom, Sara and my step-father, James Lydon. My dad died in the war shortly before I left for the academy in 2004. Then there's my step-brother, Miles. My aunt is commander Maria Hill. And finally, I also consider Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons as family."

"Why do you consider agent Fitz and agent Simmons family?"

"Leo is like a brother to me. We've always called each other that after we met each other at the academy. Jemma will always be family even though we've since broke up."

"What do you know about project insight?"

"I saw it happen on TV. It was pretty scary to watch with my mom, both of us knowing that Maria was down there trying to help stop it."

"Have you had any contact with Alexander Pierce?"

"I've only met him once. I had been visiting Maria and he stopped to talk to her. It was a year or so after I started at the academy,"

"If you were stuck on an island and you spot a box, what is in the box?"

"Skye. I hate that I was gone from her for awhile but if I was trapped I would spend every moment with her."

His mind was racing after he said her name. It started to fill with other options he could take.

"You sound like there's something else."

"If this this was a magical box, I would hope it would bring me back my dad actually." Andrew paused. "I would love to be able to tell him about what has happened in my life. About Skye and FitzSimmons."

"That would be some magical box. I'd probably ask for Eric also."

Billy continued with a few more questions before determining that Andrew was fit for S.H.I.E.L.D. He was given a badge with a lanyard attached.

The agent walked out of the room before being attacked once more by his wife after showing her his badge. They shared a kiss and eventually he heard Skye telling him to go back to their room and get a shower. She then followed it up with telling him they would spend more time together.

Their attachment to each other earned a cough from Billy and soon Andrew was telling Skye that he loved her.

Before Andrew got to their room, he went past the lab finding Jemma working along side Trip but they didn't seem to notice he was watching. The agent tried to push everything away that was going on in his head. He needed to focus on Skye not think about his ex.

When he returned to the room, he immediately went to the bathroom with his bag that was once on the bed. Drew had known that Skye didn't like his hair so long. He had a few hairs that would stick up or begin to curl at the end. The agent decided he would cut it before he got in the shower.

Once he got in the shower, Andrew ran his hair through his short nearly faded style military haircut. It reminded of when his father would come home from basic training with a haircut like that when he was a young boy. It only took a few minutes to wash up before he got out. The agent took a towel drying himself, putting on the boxers and shorts he grabbed only to realize he forgot a shirt.

Walking out of the room, he found his wife sitting on the bed. He was still trying to dry his head since he felt like water was still dripping. When he removed the towel, Skye saw what he had done and walked up to him, placing one arm on his shoulder before running her other hand through the hair he had left. She smiled and then placed her arm around his neck with the other one.

Skye smiling towards him had Andrew being sent a shocked type feeling that sent him over the edge. He immediately kissed her and waited for her to kiss him back before pushing his wife towards the bed. Once they both landed safely, he began to remove her plaid button down so he could have better access.

Andrew wakes up early in the morning. He sees Skye laying there leaned up against him never wanting to let go. He missed this, all of it. It had been awhile since he and Skye did anything since the night they got married. Eventually he got up, leaving his wife to sleep while he got dressed. The agent would leave a note for her before he trekked off to visit Fitz in his recovery room.

Andrew was technically the only child in his family. Even though his mother got remarried to James, him and Miles never really got around to feel like they had a brotherly connection. Sure Miles would help him out sometimes but their relationship wasn't like how brothers should be. Drew had more of a sibling connection with Leo more then anyone he knew.

Leo was only a few months younger then Andrew and sometimes it showed especially when they were at the academy. He always tried to use it to his advantage, that was how he met Jemma. Andrew somehow couldn't say no when Leo began his rants.

They first started referring each other as brothers after their first year of the academy ended. They had spent part of the summer in England with Jemma when they got yelled at by her mother for trying to blow things up in the backyard. Mrs. Simmons had said they acted like they knew each other for a long time and like each other's brother neither one of them had. Since then they told each other everything. Well almost everything.

Andrew was sitting in the chair next to Leo's bed watching as the engineer couldn't do anything. He thought his brother looked so helpless. Currently Andrew was in the middle of telling him another story about him and Skye.

"You know one day, I'm going renew my vows with Skye. I don't know what day but when I do, Leo, I want you to be there. I don't want it to be like before, it doesn't need to be a secret wedding." Andrew paused watching as Fitz breathed up and down slowly. "I need you you to be my best man, Leo. I won't take no for an answer."

The agent just sat there. He didn't realize that Skye had been outside in the hallway watching. She had found his note and walked down there after she got dressed. It took awhile but when she came in, the hacker placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Drew smiled and reached for it.

"How much did you hear?"

"Just the last part. I think Fitz would love that idea."

A few days later, Andrew woke up sore from his sparring match with Skye. He didn't realize it had happen until he got up quickly out of bed with his phone alerting him that Fitz woke up finally from the accident a few hours before. Skye had laughed at him saying it was karma for trying to fake his shoulder injury with her. She eventually helped him get stretched out before running to Leo's room to see him.

Jemma was already there coming out of the recovery room. There were a few tears in her eyes and Andrew worried something was wrong with Fitz. When he tried to come near her, she shook him off, telling him she didn't want to be bothered and then ran off.

Drew stood in the hallway for a few seconds before going in, actually seeing that Leo was okay. He was just laying there trying to figure out what was wrong with him. When Fitz notices Andrew, he gets a look on his face. _It's probably just the haircut_ , he thinks. He knows it's been awhile since Leo saw him with short hair.

The first words out of Leo's mouth surprise him.

"I think. I think I might like that."

"Like what?"

"To be your, um what is it?" Fitz pauses. "Your best man."

That puts a smile on Andrew's face. He had actually heard him.

Coulson calls him in his office towards the end of the month. Something about he wants him to go undercover for Hydra. After the newest director explains what is going on, all he could think of was leaving Skye once again, pretending to be in a relationship with Jemma. Married to be exact.

Andrew by the end, is furious. He's not entirely sure why he is. Maybe it's because he's leaving Skye again and his feelings for Jemma that still go around in his head sometimes.

"What am I going to tell Skye? You know I'll be leaving her again." He asks.

"You tell her, you're just recruiting new agents. Skye doesn't need to know what this mission actually is."

"You've obviously never been married before, Coulson. This is idiotic!"

They continue to argue with each other until Andrew eventually agrees to go. Coulson tells him their applications have already been sent in and have been approved. There was going to be no way out anyway, Andrew would have to go.

That night, Andrew is called back into Coulson's office to only find out he will be leaving sooner then what they said. He must first escort Jemma back to London first for a short absence before they leave for Hydra. Coulson says this works because Andrew can then meet with Lance Hunter, who he's tracked there.

Leo healed much faster then they expected. He has started to walk again but his speech is still taking awhile for him to comprehend. Andrew tries to keep himself distracted from how to explain to Skye that he's leaving by helping Fitz.

Leo is in the middle of trying to explain to Andrew what he took apart in the lab. It was just something simple but a few times he got stuck so Andrew had to supply the word. Eventually it got to where he was talking about Jemma after they saw her walking by. That's when he heard Fitz mumble something he didn't expect.

He eventually caved in and told Skye what was going on minus the Hydra part. She didn't need to know that part as she probably wouldn't let him go. The agent already knew once he said was leaving that Skye didn't want him to go. They would cling onto each other until he left staying in their room, watching old movies that Andrew used to watch with his father that Skye missed out on. Or taking break from that to have sex with each other.

The morning of, Skye helped Andrew pack the last of his bags before finding themselves by the door. Leo had saw and met them over there. He was told by May that both Parker and Simmons were leaving and that Andrew would be back as soon as he was done recruiting. Drew knew May wasn't told their real mission.

Skye told him good bye giving him a hug and a kiss. Andrew got a hug from Fitz and soon after he found himself in the car with Jemma driving to be airport. That ride was was quiet for awhile until they got into the airport parking lot an hour later.

The agent was surprised that the biochemist let him pick the spot to sit before they took off for London. He had ended up by the window watching the planes go by. At one point when he looked next to where he was standing, Drew thought he saw his dad standing next to him with a younger self sitting on his shoulders. The agent wanted it so badly to be real as he tried to reach out and touch them.

Eventually he took a seat right in front of the window. Andrew would sometimes look back at Jemma to make sure she was alright. The biochemist would smile and sometimes wave back. About twenty minutes before they could board, Andrew was joined by a little boy, whose mom was sitting next to Jemma striking up a conversation.

The little boy introduced himself as Jonathan after his mom said it was okay. The agent then introduced himself also telling Jonathan, his name was Drew. They began talking about the different planes coming in and out of the airport and Andrew recognized the excitement that Jonathan had was similar to what he had when Daniel would talk to him about planes.

The flight was then announced for Andrew and Jemma. They wished the mother and her son a good flight before heading towards the line to board. When they got on the plane, Andrew took the window seat like he normally would and buckled in. He thinks it surprises Jemma a bit when the agent reaches for her hand to hold as they begin to take off. Drew wasn't with Skye, he didn't have her to distract him however she does it.

He ends up waking up after they land, Jemma is trying to get him up. Once they are off the flight, the biochemist is pulling him through the airport with a smile. He knows she missed being home. Andrew hadn't been to London since that one time during the summer back in their academy days.

Mr. and Mrs. Simmons are waiting for them by the luggage conveyer. They of course hug their daughter first before addressing him. Mr. Simmons gives him a hand shake and Mrs. Simmons just sets her hand on his shoulder telling him, they are happy to see him. But he knows that's not the case. They already know about the break up a few years ago, the loss of their first grand child.

By the end of the first week, Andrew fixes almost everything Jemma's parents give him. They know he's a scientist and that he should be able to fix them, which he ends up finishing all of them. His last thing was fixing up the fence that Mr. Simmons couldn't do since it involved repairing the metal wire.

"Was this Jemma's idea to come home or yours. Did you get her to go home?" Jemma's father asked coming out with a glass of water for Andrew.

"It was hers. I'm just the escort."

Mr. Simmons doesn't push anymore questions out after he leaves the water. He just turns and goes back into the house.

There's a night where Jemma finds him siting on the roof near her bedroom window. She joins him, seeing that he's nursing a beer as he looks up at the stars. They don't say much but when she tells him sorry about dragging him away from Skye, he says it's fine.

Andrew tells her that he misses Skye and he's surprised when he hears that Jemma misses Fitz after he's crawling back through her window before heading to the guest room he's staying in.

Drew gets a call from Coulson one morning a few days before they are to leave. He tells the agent that he needs to talk to Lance Hunter in London. So Andrew leaves Jemma with her parents and takes a cab up there.

He finds Hunter in a bar with a beer in hand cheering on the latest soccer match or what Hunter called football. Andrew is lucky that Hunter is only on his first beer when he walks up to him, showing his older badge that Coulson gave back to him for this.

"So your from S.H.I.E.L.D. eh. Thought that went down in D.C?" Hunter questions.

"Here and there. Director Coulson asked me to tell you he requests your presence." He tells the mercenary.

"Very well."

Andrew tells Hunter when and before he leaves, the mercenary gets him to stay to watch the game until the half. When the agent finally leaves, he's walking down the street trying to get cab before he runs into agent Robert Gonzales and agent Bobbi Morse.

"Bobbi?" He questions.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" She says surprised when she realizes it's him.

"Official business. I'm actually heading back to Jemma's house."

Andrew had met Bobbi and Gonzales on one of his shorter missions before he and Jemma had broken up. They had been great help to the young agent at the time. Gonzales was leading the team while Bobbi helped him with some of the gadgets.

They talk for a bit. Most of the conversation was catching up with each other.

"If you ever need a team to join, please let us know." Gonzales tells him. "I know Hydra's recent appearance has done nothing good."

Andrew thanks him but declines for now. He was content with what he had right now. Coulson's team was where his wife was, there was no reason to leave.

The agent gets back to Jemma's parents' house just in time for dinner. The next day turned into Friday and as soon as it ended they would fly back to the U.S. arriving in Delaware. By Sunday they were arriving at their new apartment the two would be living at.

A small one bedroom apartment with a decent size kitchen and living room. They only had one bathroom and that was attached to the bedroom. Obviously Coulson wasn't thinking when he got this set up.

"You can take the bed tonight." Andrew tells Jemma after they both take a look at the bedroom. "I'll take the couch."

Before he can let Jemma reason with him, he's already setting his bag by the couch before stepping out on the balcony and closing the door behind him. He checks his bracelet that was monitoring his heart and brain waves. The agent missed his wife and pulled out his phone to find the screen saver on his background. Sure he had to play the part of Jemma's husband during work but here he was going to have to find an escape route somehow. Andrew had to keep telling himself Skye was the only one now. Feelings for Jemma coming back were not going to be an option. He had to push her towards Leo, he was in love with her.

 **And that's the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Season two scenes will begin in the next chapter. I'm very excited to use some of the ideas I have for it.**


	17. Shadows Part 1

**_Chapter 17_**

Andrew Parker looked out into distance. His newest mission wouldn't let him be able to go home. Well not any time soon at least. The agent's current home was a small apartment that had one bedroom but a decent size living room and kitchen. All he could say about it, was that he was glad it had a balcony. Somewhere for him to go out to after a hard day work to go out and think.

"Andrew, dinner time." He heard Jemma say pushing the door open to the balcony.

Parker turned around carefully to see one of his best friends behind him. To him, it was the only good thing about newest mission. He wasn't alone to carry it on.

"Be there in a second." The agent told the biochemist with a small smile.

Jemma only nodded and closed the door to walk back to the kitchen. Andrew revealed what he held in his hand, something that Jemma didn't know about. He squished the cigarette in the coffee can and then placed it in a small compartment he found in the wall. It was a nasty and bad habit he picked up with Miles after he and Jemma broke up. He stopped once he met Skye but it always seemed to pick it up when he was on missions for a long period.

The thought of his wife only made him wonder what she was up to right now.

 **17AOS17**

As Skye repelled down rope Trip sent down for her, the hacker had two things on her mind. The mission and what she wanted to write down for Drew. Currently she had a growing list of what she wanted to tell him when he got back to her.

When she finally got her feet planted, Skye made sure tuck the locket Drew got her as a surprise a few weeks before he knew was leaving. The hacker hadn't taken it off since she got it, except to shower.

" _If you ever start to miss me, just remember I'll always be with you_." He had told her after she first got it.

Drew had stuck one of their wedding photos inside to where she was on one side and he was on the other. When you opened it, the photo was complete.

Skye found herself opening it a lot. She missed her husband that much.

When May jumped in next to her, the hacker got a little spooked. She was distracted only a little but should of knew May was coming in after her.

"You should be careful, Skye. You don't need to be distracted." May told her.

"I know, it won't happen again." She tells her before pulling out a small notebook.

Skye was going to write down something for Drew but was quickly stopped when both her May saw a man swoop in as their doing their watch.

Lance Hunter is the first one to pull out a gun and shoot but misses as Isabelle Hartley throws her knife getting the man just a little bit. That's when Skye, May and Trip come in. Both her and Trip have guns drawn ready to help but they lose the man before they get to them.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Hunter screeches at them.

"A third party, it looks like." May comments.

Skye looks over to where Trip ran over to. He was trying to follow the man but the specialist looked to unsuccessful.

"Twenty-five foot drop! Looks like we've lost him." Trip yells.

"I thought this was supposed to be our mission? Why are you here?" Hartley asks.

"We're your backup. Which it looks like you needed." Skye explains.

"So did he."

The hacker can tell that Hartley is mad once she calls into the base. Skye pulls a fragment off the floor of the warehouse placing it in a small container and sticking it back in her pocket of her tactical suit. She then pulls out her notebook watching as Hunter begins to complain to May about what has happened.

 _Tip: Don't get Isabelle Hartley mad when you come back._

 **17AOS17**

The ride back, Skye hates. The new mercenaries keep arguing with each other and with May about the mission. All Skye wants to do is just curl in a ball hoping that Drew could hold on to her. Of course that wouldn't be the case since he was still gone.

When they get back onto base, Billy Koenig is waiting for them. He addresses May and the mercenaries first before approaching Skye. He tells the others that Coulson would like to see them and that he's in his office.

When Billy walks up to her, she puts on a smile. She hopes he has heard from her husband.

"Any word today?"

"Just the simple message that he loves you. Was a very short transmission today."

"Thanks, Billy. I really needed to hear that."

It puts Skye in a better mood before walking into the den with the others. She sees that May is already half way up the stairs when the hacker reaches her backpack. She wants to get the fragment checked by Fitz before she does anything else.

 **17AOS17**

Jemma and Andrew decided to explore the town after dinner. They had already been there a month yet they only knew where work and the gym, Andrew was going to was. Plus they had needed to find a pay phone so they could talk to Coulson.

"Only use a dead drop for now on. There's not enough pay phones around." They both heard Coulson tell them before hanging up.

Andrew had been leaning close to Jemma while she held the phone. The biochemist put the phone back on the hanger and then glared at the agent.

"Can't you learn to shave? You kept on scratching me with your bloody facial hair." She complained.

For the mission into Hydra, both of them changed their appearance just a little bit. Jemma had gotten a hair cut while Andrew wouldn't shave for a few days and started wearing glasses.

"Its not that bad. I'll shave it tonight before bed." He told her.

"You better. It's terrible."

They continued walking for a bit until they came across an ice cream shop. Both scientists had only ate a few hours before but a small dessert was nice to have on a cool day.

Jemma had decided to get them a cup of ice cream to share while Andrew looked for a seat. When he finally got one, he pulled his father's dog tags out from his shirt that also held his wedding ring to Skye. It had been hard for him to put it back with the dog tags. Coulson had given him a new wedding ring that would go along with the one that Jemma wore. When he saw the biochemist come out of the building, he put them back, fixing his shirt also.

"Here you are, sweetie." Jemma says giving him a kiss on the cheek as she hands him a spoon.

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow for only a second until putting on a smile when she sits down. Andrew had realized what was going on. A few of the Hydra agents they worked with were out and about. There was one that was watching them.

"Thanks, babe." He answers.

Andrew sticks the spoon in the cup and begins to scoop out a bit to eat. He really began to hate this mission.

Sure he was acting as a guard whose wife was a scientist but having other Hydra agents sometimes watch them while they were out was one of the reasons why they sometimes stayed in the apartment.

"This job sucks." He says with a smile only to get Jemma laughing to distract their watchers.

 **17AOS17**

After Skye took the sample to the lab, she watched Fitz from the window. She watched his movements for a bit to see how he was doing. The hacker had promised her husband that she would watch over the engineer but she feared he was moving backwards.

Skye hadn't really thought into it much for a few days until she heard Drew's name come out of his mouth. Then she heard Jemma's name come out and that's when she realized it. Fitz had started talking to them in his head.

"What's the word? Andrew?" Fitz paused. "Fluctuating, oh yes."

"Please don't touch anything." The engineer said again.

Skye ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't sure how to approach Fitz exactly. It wasn't May walked up to her and stood by her.

"How is Fitz doing with the metal you found?"

"I'm not sure. I keep hearing Simmons and Drew's name like he's talking to them."

"It's like he's gone backwards since they both left."

"I know. He's not the only one missing Drew."

"He'll be back before you know it." May tells her. "I'm going to go talk to Fitz.

Skye watched as her S.O went into the lab. She watched for little bit longer until she left to go back to her room.

When the hacker got into her room, she immediately went to the closet where Drew kept his clothes. She grabbed out an old Jake Peavy Padres shirt and changed into it. Skye liked that it still smelled like her husband. She would then leave to go lay on the holo table and try to figure out what Coulson was writing. But first she pulled out her notebook.

 _I love that most of your shirts still smell like you. Especially the Padres one._

 **There's part one of shadows. A little bit harder to write and to add in Parker and Simmons I hope it's a unique add in. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. If you have ideas also please let me know. I do have a few exciting ideas that will be eventually added in but I would love to see what have.**


	18. Shadows Part 2

**_Chapter 18_**

Skye felt all her worries go away once she began laying on the holo table. The comfort of wearing Drew's shirt helped a little bit. Sure, the shirt was from 2008, one that celebrated his Cy Young win from 2007 on the sleeve with Jake Peavy's name and number on the back, but that didn't matter. Skye just liked that it was Andrew's and it smelled like him.

The hacker ended up playing the drawing Coulson gave her on the big screen that ran across the holo board. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but Skye was determined to figure it out. She just wondered why it hadn't effected her yet.

Skye didn't end up moving until she heard Trip come in complaining. Something about Koenig and how he keeps multiplying.

"If Billy brings up another brother, I don't know what I'll do." He said with a beer in hand.

Skye sat up on the holo table and looked at the specialist carefully.

"Coulson said we could trust him." She tells him.

Now it's Trip's turn to look at her skeptically, confused about something.

"Is that a new shirt? I don't think I've seen you wear that before?"

"That's because you haven't. It's actually Drew's."

"So I'm guessing you're missing your man?"

"Everyday. I can't wait for him to come back."

Skye notices that Trip begins to study the jersey shirt she's wearing. He's nodding his head and mutters an impressive under his breath.

"So who is this Peavy guy? I'm guessing he's a baseball player." He asks.

"Jake Peavy. He's one of Drew's favorite players. Drew said that he met him after Daniel, his father, took him to his first game."

"He still play with the Padres?"

"Nah, he got traded to the Chicago White Sox, then he went to the Boston Red Sox and now he's with the San Francisco Giants. Heard he won the World Series recently with the Red Sox."

Trip looked at Skye blankly and then laughed.

"Dang girl, that's a lot of information."

"You can blame Drew. We watched a lot of baseball together before we got married. I kinda just kept up with his favorite player after he left for his six month mission."

"So what about this stuff?" Trip pointed to the screen. "You might go crazy if you keep staring at it."

"I'm not sure yet. Coulson has had me looking at this since before Drew left."

Before Skye knew it, Coulson appeared in the door way. It was like the when you said the newest director's name, he would just magically come. Skye pulled out her notebook as Trip approached Coulson.

 _Tip: if you say Coulson's name, he magically appears. Just kidding, probably not, but it worked for me._

 _We need to go see a baseball game again together when you come home._

 _"_ What's up, D.C?" Skye asked when she was done.

Trip excused himself and suddenly Skye felt it was time to be serious. Coulson looked to happy to see them, but then again he was carrying things that probably meant business.

"We know who the bulletproof assassin is." Coulson just flat out says.

"And you need me to help by going down there, right?" Skye asks. "I don't get a say either, do I?"

"Bingo." The director says before turning to leave.

Coulson is nearly out the door when he turns back around to face Skye. He's stopped by something.

"I know Andrew is a Padres fan, but I think Dodgers colors might look a little bit better on you."

"Nooooo." The hacker moans as she follows him out.

 **18AOS18**

The first thing Andrew did when he got home was shave off the facial hair he was growing. Well not entirely at first. He trimmed it to where he had just a mustache. The agent thought it would be funny to see how long Jemma would notice before the morning when they both had to go into work.

He started a shower after he finished so he didn't have hair all over his face. Plus Andrew always liked to take one before bed. When he got out, he dried off before putting on shorts to go look for a shirt.

Jemma still had a habit of forgetting what Andrew's routine was, so she walked in to the bedroom to find her shirtless ex-boyfriend rummaging through his side of the dresser.

"Why don't you ever just grab a shirt before you take a shower?" She asked moving towards the bed she had been sleeping in since they got there.

Andrew looked up and shrugged his shoulders. The fact that Jemma saw his shirtless upper body was nothing new. But getting used to seeing that he had a tattoo on his chest now was different. The biochemist knew this wasn't the Andrew she used to date, but instead it was Skye's. Andrew was different now.

"Have you seen my blue Padres shirt? I can only seem to find the tan one." Andrew asked to see Jemma shaking her head.

"Shave the mustache and I'll look for you." She answered. "I hope you don't do this to Skye. Because that's terrible."

Andrew put his head down and walked back to the bathroom. He didn't expect for Jemma to notice so soon. The agent took the razor and quickly removed it. He only had one question by the end of it.

"What do you think of Leo's facial hair?"

Jemma looked over at him holding the tan Padres shirt with a skeptical expression. Andrew knew he had to push her towards Fitz now but only by pieces. He was still surprised that Fitz had feelings for the biochemist but then again, Andrew left both of them in the dark for a bit and didn't know a lot of anything afterwards.

"It was fine when we left. Now you on the other hand should not." Jemma replies tossing him his shirt. "I can only figure you packed the tan one. Skye might have the blue one."

Drew crinkled his nose in response. Why didn't he think of that when he was going through the dresser? Skye used to take that one all the time after he would wear it sometimes. The only thing he figured was that the hacker took it out after he finished packing it.

The agent pulled his shirt on and then walked over to the side of the bed he would sometimes lay on when they both watched movies together. Andrew was still sleeping on the couch but in the bedroom was the only tv in the apartment for some reason. The living room didn't come with one.

The Padres were playing the Rockies and Andrew was thankful that he could set up his MLB TV account so he could watch the game on their fancy smart tv. Something that both him and Jemma didn't understand why it was needed but they just went with it.

The biochemist eventually crawled into her side five minutes later and took one look at the screen. She had been only to one game before they officially started dating with him and Fitz.

"Is Adrian Gonzalez playing?" She asked, the biochemist had gotten his shirt at the time they went.

Andrew looked over at her with a funny look and shook his head.

"He left, plays for the Dodgers now."

"When?" Jemma asked surprised by Andrew's answer.

"Shortly after we broke up."

That quiets the biochemist for a bit. To be honest she kind of stopped following after they broke up since it reminded her too much of him. She kind of just focused on her lab work and Fitz helping her out.

"Oh." Was all she could say about it.

18AOS18

Skye wasn't surprised that Ward asked to see only her. But she knew Andrew probably wouldn't be too happy if he found out what she was doing. He had told her many times that she shouldn't talk to Ward because they both knew he probably wouldn't change.

"Well well if it isn't Skye Parker." Ward states as she approaches.

"Using my last name now I see." She answers bluntly.

"Well you do have one now, even if you did lie about it before. I'm surprised Parker isn't with you."

"Why do you want to talk now?"

"To give you information."

Skye taped on the tablet and pulled up a picture of their bulletproof assassin, Carl Creel. She then turned it around and showed Ward what was pulled up.

"So Carl Creel?"

Skye nods her head and then waits for answer.

"I'm guessing that's Parker's shirt? Didn't know you were a baseball fan." Ward says trying to distract her.

"I'm going to walk if you don't answer the question." Skye says irritated.

"Okay, Creel was a boxer. Turns out any opponent has a glass jaw when you have steel fists under your gloves.

Garrett thought he'd be an asset.

Now, once Creel touches a substance, he can absorb it and somehow consciously transform the molecules of his body into that substance.

He wouldn't tell us how, but he enjoys the way it feels..."

"Well that's something we already know. So good try."

"Hydra is giving commands to him."

Ward starts to continue on babbling but Skye knows she had enough when she hears Andrew's name come out of his mouth once again. She closes the screen door so she can't see him and heads back up stairs. Once she's back in the safety of the base, Skye leans up against the wall. All the hacker could think was she should have listened to what Drew told her. Ward wasn't a friend anymore.

 **Here's part two. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also keep on submitting ideas for future chapters. I'm also curious to know who you would cast as Andrew Parker if he was an actual character in the series. Would love to see who you imagine him as. Also next chapter will feature more Fitz, who was missing from this chapter.**


	19. Shadows Part 3

**_Chapter 19_**

Fitz watched as the team piled back onto the base. He was left with a few agents along with Mack who was technically in charge for a bit. The engineer saw Skye walk in clenching a notepad in her hand heading towards the bus. He also saw May and Trip walk in with a man was covered by a bag over the head similar to what Skye had on when she first came on to the bus.

"Looks like they've caught Talbot." Fitz hears Parker tell him.

Fitz quickly follows the team to the bus and stops at his bunk to watch what they are doing. He sees that both Simmons and Parker sit on his bed watching his motions. The engineer wanted to be out there, helping them. But that couldn't be the case right now. They wanted Fitz to be better, he wanted to be better.

"Look at Koenig. He's running analysis." Fitz tells the other two.

"So he's the new golden boy then, Leo?"

"He's no different then the original." Simmons tells Parker.

"But I've been sidelined." Fitz argues.

"Only temporary, Leo. You're getting better and soon you'll be out there."

"Like a player is sidelined in a football match."

"Is that a head trauma joke, Simmons? Because that's bad."

Fitz looks at both of his friends. Simmons was wearing her dark blue sweater while Parker was in his plaid shirt, the one that he wore a lot while he was dating Jemma back then. The engineer then looked at Skye who was writing things down in that notebook he saw in her hand earlier.

"They keep asking about the cloaking."

"It will be all right, Leo, you're just about finished.

"I know. It only feels calm around here when I'm talking to you two."

Fitz sighs for a second and then takes a seat next to his two best friends. It was only going to take time to get better but he feared it was running out.

 **19AOS19**

Skye found herself packing up her things so they could leave once again. She changed into her tactical suit in her bedroom that she shared with Drew while everyone else ran around getting what they needed. His Padres t-shirt still sat on edge of the bed where she left it when the hacker took it off before. Skye couldn't wait until they came back so she could put it back on for bed later. She had slept in it the night before.

The hacker made sure to grab her laptop and then headed out of the room. She would end up running until she made it towards the bus just so she would be a little early.

When Skye got towards the bus, she saw Trip making his way down the ramp in his military uniform he was to wear for the mission.

"General." The hacker said while saluting to him.

"Come on, girl. You know I look good." He told her.

Skye just laughed and then scrunched her nose.

"Drew could probably pull it off it bit better. His dad was in the military."

"So was my grandfather." Trip laughed. "Maybe when he gets back we could see whose better."

"We should."

They both headed to their respected cars and waited for Coulson's command. Some how the hacker was stuck with Lance Hunter who just kept on blabbing on about things.

 **19AOS19**

Skye wanted to push Hunter out of the vehicle. He kept trying to make conversation with her but she was focused on the mission.

"Not too many of you S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wear rings so I'm going to take a stab and say you're married." Hunter tells her noticing the wedding ring.

"What are you trying to get at, Hunter?"

"Who's the lucky guy? I do hope he's on our side."

"He is. My husband is recruiting new agents. That's where Coulson has been disappearing to. He helps Drew out."

"A recruiter? Sounds like the agent I met in London."

Skye looked up from her laptop that was sitting on her lap. The hacker wasn't sure if she heard the mercenary correct.

"Repeat that again."

"I met a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in London. He told me Coulson requested me. I don't remember his name exactly."

"Andrew Parker."

"What was that, love."

"Andrew Parker is my husband. He would have been the one that approached you." Skye explained. "It would make sense because he was escorting Simmons home."

"Name does sound familiar. Great guy, stayed with me to finish watching the football match." Hunter answered.

Before Skye could answer, they arrived onto the base. She pulled up the information and began to work on it so they could get in.

"Delta-3-6-5-Sierra-Victor.." Hunter began to say.

"Niner. Yeah I'm all set now." Skye finished.

They waited a bit quietly for Coulson to finish up the phone call with the private before entering finally. Both cars were in park once inside the warehouse and once they got out, Skye knew it was going to be awhile until they found the 084

 **19AOS19**

Andrew kept pushing himself as he ran around the track above the gym. He had already gotten a few laps in past a mile. The agent had a hard time working for Hydra. He was constantly being pushed around by his supervisor that he couldn't stand working with.

On his third week of being there, he was chosen to be the one beaten by Sunil Bakshi, as a test to see if he was loyal or not. Really though it was just to see if he'd come back the next day which he did. Jemma wasn't to happy to see him with a black eye and a cut lip when he came home. But she repaired him, cleaning up his face making sure he was good as new.

"Skye won't be too happy if you came home broken, Andrew." Jemma had told him that night.

The biochemist was right, he didn't need to come home to his wife looking like that. Skye didn't even know his true mission.

So with nothing else Andrew could do, he began running and working out at the fitness center. He had started to before when they got there, but after the incident he started pushing himself harder. Drew would go until it was time to close sometimes getting back to the apartment to only find Jemma sleeping by then.

The agent finished his second mile when it was time for the center to close. He would eventually climb down the stairs to the locker room to retrieve his bag and head out. It was late once again.

When he returned home, Andrew found his ex-girlfriend already sleeping in the bedroom. The agent sat his bag by the couch and went out to the balcony. He watched as the sky began to set eventually falling asleep in a patio chair dreaming about coming home to his own Skye.

 **19AOS19**

When Skye returned back to the base with Trip in the cloaked quinjet, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She had witnessed the 084 basically eat Hartley alive turning her arm to stone in the process. The hacker had even took a shot at Creel who didn't even end up scratched.

She could still hear Hartley's screams in a distance. Hunter telling Hartley it was alright before taking her to the car with Idaho driving. Then getting shot at by the military was not expected. They all hoped to make it out without a disruption.

Skye made it towards the lab to check up on Fitz who was still working. She needed a hug and since Drew wasn't there, the engineer would just do.

"I know. I'm almost there." She heard Fitz say as she stood in the doorway.

Skye decided against the hug and just waited by the door. She would listen to Fitz as he talked to himself sometimes hearing Parker's name come out of his mouth. Eventually she left and headed back to her room.

The Padres shirt still sat on the bed before she slipped it on after changing out of her tactical suit. Skye would lay under the covers looking at the ceiling with the glow in the dark stars her and Drew had placed up there one day so it wasn't as dark in there.

The hacker didn't know what time she fell asleep but all she could dream of was her husband and traveling somewhere with him.

 **That's the end of shadows. I found that whole episode one of the harder ones to write since there's not a whole lot of Skye or FitzSimmons dialogue in it. I hope to have the next episode/chapter much longer. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Any nice constructive criticism or ideas are welcome. Would be happy to hear from you.**


	20. Heavy is the Head Part 1

**_Chapter 20_**

Skye looked out the window of the base waiting for Trip to come down from whatever he was doing. When he did finally meet up with her, he was wearing his jacket from the mission before.

"Whats with the jacket?" She asked when she saw him.

"Can't a guy wear jacket?" Trip responded. "Actually just a little cold. I think Billy messed up the air conditioner temperature again."

Skye just laughed as they begun to walk towards the bus where Mack was working at. They had planned to ask him a few questions about the cloaking.

"Agent Parker, Agent Triplett." Mack said addressing them both.

"Skye is just fine, Mack. Agent Parker is more my husband's name then mine." The hacker answered.

"Very well, Skye."

All three of them looked at the cloaking device, studying it. Mack tried to resist touching it but eventually he did anyway.

"So should we take a look under the hood?"

Skye, at first didn't realize what he had said until a few seconds later. Mack always liked to speak in car terms for some reason. But when she looked up to look at Mack, she nodded her head for him to do so.

Mack grabbed his screw driver and began to tinker with it. He eventually changed tools to get a better look at it.

"Fitz would be crushed if he saw this, Skye." Trip said watching.

"I know, he was working on it with Drew a bit before he and Simmons left."

Mack looked up from the cloaking device. He held the screw driver in one hand and and the device in the other.

"Its a shame they both left. Can't believe they would abandon you and him." Mack says.

Skye shook her head. "Simmons abandoned all of us. My husband didn't leave, he's recruiting other agents."

"Then why isn't he back yet?"

"Coulson said it was going to be a few months. Drew is trying to help get S.H.I.E.L.D. up and running again."

The three agents continued to talk about the cloaking device among other things until they saw Fitz walk in and stand watching them.

"You could ask him." Trip told Mack referring to what they were just talking about.

Skye walked over to Fitz and gave him a quick hug. The hacker knew she should have checked up on him a bit more then what she has. The engineer was a brother to Drew. If the agent could he would check in with him every chance he had. But his locations every time were a secret and Coulson seemed to be the only one that knew where he was.

"How are you doing, Fitz?" Skye asked.

Fitz ignored Skye's question and stared over at the cloaking device. He walked over towards Mack and studied what he did to it.

"So that's the, the um..."

"Cloaking device, yeah." Skye answered.

Mack sat the device on the table so Fitz could get a better look. The engineer ran his fingers along it and began talking to himself. He walks away from the table back towards the entrance he came from moving his hands in a way.

Skye heard exactly what she thought out of Fitz's mouth earlier times when she would check up on him. Her husband's name. Even though she heard Parker, the hacker knew he wasn't referring to her. The three scientists had always called each other by their last names since they met except sometimes their first names every so often. Simmons called Parker by his first name now more often then not.

The hacker pulled out her notebook and tried to tune everyone but Fitz out. She was determined to figure out what was preventing her friend from recovering now then what he was before.

 _I'm worried for Fitz, he mentions you sometimes when he talks to himself._

 **20AOS20**

Andrew ran up the stairs to his and Jemma's apartment quickly skipping a few steps before ultimately tripping at the top. He knew he could be a klutz sometimes but falling up the stairs wasn't something he expected to happen.

His supervisor, Sunil Bakshi had dismissed him early to pack a bag for a few days. Something about escorting him for business and that Mr. Whitehall requested that it was him. Somehow Bakshi gave him a few hours to pack and tell his 'wife' that he was leaving. Meaning Andrew was going to have time to tell Jemma.

Once the agent got in the door, packing a bag wasn't too hard. Just the basic needs really. Clothes and weapons were all dumped into the bag. When Andrew was finished he zipped it up and threw it on the couch.

Andrew was already dressed in all black, the typical Hydra guard uniform. He never saw the biochemist this morning as he ducked out early enough after falling asleep on the patio. The agent didn't want her to see him struggling here. He wasn't meant to struggle. Andrew had learned that from his father, who was a soldier.

The agent went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer stashed away in the refrigerator drawer that his ex wouldn't look in since he announced it was his. Jemma had her own directly above his and everything that wasn't in either drawer was fair game for either one of them.

Andrew had twenty five minutes until Jemma was supposed to come home. He walked out to the patio, popping off the cap of the beer and pulling out the cigarettes he had in his jacket. The agent wasn't big on drinking beer at all nor did he really had the interest after he turned twenty one. It wasn't till after hearing that Skye was dead that it happened. He would drink away the pain every night when he came back to his hotel room. It wasn't until Maria made surprise visit saying that Skye actually somehow made it, that it was put to a stop.

The smoking on the other hand, he couldn't remember exactly how that happened. Maybe it was just being on his first mission for a few weeks that made him use them to remove the stress. He thinks it might have been Bobbi that gave him a pack but he could be wrong. Andrew stopped when he came home to Jemma when they were dating. After their breakup, Miles gave him a carton when he came back to San Diego.

He was only half way through a cigarette when he heard the sliding glass door to the patio balcony open. The agent didn't look up as he just checked his watch to see that Jemma was right on time. Andrew could feel her standing close to him watching his every move.

"How long has this been going on?" The biochemist asked.

Andrew knew she was referring to the cigarette in his hand that was nearly gone. The tone of her voice meant she wasn't too happy to see what path he was heading towards.

"Too long." He answers not looking up in the process.

Andrew puts out the cigarette and then flicks it into the coffee can sitting on the small table next to the wall. Jemma immediately starts to protest after peaking inside to see how many he has gone through.

"You know this is bad for you, yet you do it. You've always told me you wouldn't dare pick one up. I don't know why you must do it." She's rambling on to him.

The agent listens to her for a couple minutes until she eventually stops realizing that it's done no effect to him.

"You've changed a lot, Andrew, since you left. You wouldn't have done all this back then." Jemma tells him.

That gets Andrew going. All of a sudden he's yelling at her right on the spot. Something he's never done towards her.

"Of course not. You expect me to just live my life in the past, Jem. Kind of like you are the moment you saw me back in Seattle. I moved on, I got married."

"I tried to move on too! You know that. Why do you think Fitz and I joined Coulson's team. We were trying to escape the lab. I was trying to forget you."

"Is that so? Not even cleared for the field yet you go. And now Leo is never going to be the same."

"That's not my fault! That was Ward."

Andrew smashed his beer bottle against the cement balcony below them. Glass was shattered everywhere. He knew it was Ward's fault that Leo was like this. But what he had heard what both Fitz and Simmons had said about each other, he wondered if coming back was the right choice. He felt like that he was the road block in some way.

The agent pushed himself towards the door past the biochemist. He left her watching as he grabbed his bag pulling it over himself. He looked back at her.

"I have to go. Mr. Bakshi has requested that I go with him for a business trip."

Jemma didn't say anything as she watched her ex boyfriend walked towards the door.

"Leo is in love with you and I know you feel something too. Maybe you get your happy ending with him." Andrew tells her as he leaves the apartment.

Before she knows it, the biochemist is alone and stuck cleaning up the mess that Andrew left.

 **20AOS20**

After meeting with Coulson about trying to help May, Skye finds her way to Hartley's assigned room in the base. She was told to pack up the agent's things putting them in boxes. Hartley doesn't have many things laying around as most of its neatly placed.

A few things are already in the box when Skye picks up a picture frame. It was Hartley and another girl standing next to each other. Before she got a chance to really study it, the hacker heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find the one and only Lance Hunter standing in the door frame.

"Thats Jane, Izzy's sister in the picture. Her favorite person in the world, after me." Hunter told her before sitting on the bed taking the frame from Skye.

"Looks like they liked each other." Skye said.

"Yeah they did. You have any siblings?"

Skye shook her head no. "As far as I know I'm an only child. I grew up in an orphanage. Drew doesn't have really any siblings either."

"He's an only child?"

"Yeah, his dad was in the military so he wasn't home much. I never got to meet him though. He died shortly before Drew left for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. He has Miles though, his step-brother but that seems far fetched sometimes."

"His mum remarried I'm guessing."

"Yeah, a few years before he and I met actually. The only thing I'm happy about Miles, is that he introduced us. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, just a sister. See her from time to time."

Hunter reached over to the side table and grabbed the necklace that was sitting next to the frame before. Skye didn't question it when he placed it in his pocket after handing the frame back to her so she could put it in the box.

"Everything can change in an instant, Skye." He tells her.

The hacker just nods and continues with a few other things, placing them in the box too.

"You know, you remind me of her. Could easily earn some money in the private sector."

"As a mercenary, I'll have to pass." Skye says looking up again.

"We prefer a term called 'private military contractors' instead." He answers. "Everyone needs an exit strategy sometimes."

"All I need is S.H.I.E.L.D. right now. It seems to be a safe place for both Drew and I to be at together right now. I have no plans on leaving."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't a life style, Skye. So when you and Agent Parker do have a chance to leave, I would take it." Hunter tells her from the door way before leaving.

 _Maybe he was right_ , Skye thought. _Sometimes you have to escape it._

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. This past week was a busy week at work and I celebrated my birthday on the first. We had a band called the Rolling Stones come for Fourth of July so I worked during that but I had a nice view of the stage. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as I hope to have another one up soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think along with any ideas you may have. I do have an upcoming huge spoiler that may change some of the story around in a couple of episode chapters. If anyone wants to guess what it is and take a crack at it, I'd love to hear what you think. Just think up to episode ten for season two. Anyway that is all, and I hope to have a new chapter up soon.**


	21. HITH Part 2

**_Chapter 21_**

Parkerstood against the wall of the room he and Bakshi were in. Currently he watched as Bakshi took a seat in the other corner. He pulled out his phone and began spinning it around in his hands watching the agent stand in place.

Andrew was dressed in all black, his bullet proof vest was strapped on tight. He had a mask that covered his mouth similar to what he saw from the winter soldier on tv a few months before. His clear glasses protected his crisp blue eyes that filled with worry. The agent still had thoughts of the earlier conversation with Simmons on the balcony of the apartment. He didn't feel right in the head.

Sometimes if the agent moved the slightest, the gun strapped on to his side would jab him a bit. The large gun he was assigned when he started the job was held in his hand. How easy would it be to take out Whitehall's right hand man right now. He knew he couldn't though. Both he and Simmons needed him alive until Coulson gave them the go.

"Good evening, Mr. Creel." Andrew heard Bakshi say into the phone.

The mumbles over the phone were too hard to be heard as he was unsure what was being said on the other side. Andrew would have to follow Bakshi's orders to figure out the rest.

"We're well aware of your condition. But believe me when I say that Mr. Whitehall wouldn't have selected you for this job if you weren't capable of completing it."

Bakshi kept listening on the phone, nodding ever so often.

"Once we have the Obelisk, you will be taken care of the way Hydra has always taken care of you. Please proceed to the secondary drop site, and I shall meet you at the appropriate time. Good night."

Bakshi ended the phone call and stood up from the chair. He looked over at Andrew and then began to walk towards the door. The agent immediately followed him.

"Looks like we have more unfinished business to take care, Mr. Parker." Bakshi tells him before leaving the room.

Andrew gave him a nod and followed him out. How easy was it just to kill Bakshi now?

 **21AOS21**

Fitz couldn't believe that someone had just left the paperwork laying around in the printer. Both Simmons and Parker told him to go for it earlier. To try and figure out a way by himself. It wasn't until Mack found him and how they ended up here working in the lab with the other scientists.

Everyone else was working upstairs in Coulson's office so Fitz decided to stay down in the lab. Mack had somehow agreed to help him. Everything was going fine until Fitz was struggling to explain what was going on.

"You're fine, turbo. Just take your time." Mack tells him.

That's until Fitz pushes everything off the table in anger. Mack is taken aback and immediately yells at the other scientists to back off and leave. They leave and Fitz is finally calmed back down a bit.

"I didn't solve this today." Fitz explains.

Mack looks at him a little bit confused.

"You already have said that. What are you trying to say?"

"I didn't solve it today!" Fitz says excited.

"Wait, are you saying you've done this before?"

"Yes."

Fitz begins to look through papers that he ended up pushing off the table. He's only through a few of them when Mack kneels down next to him.

"So we are looking for an old design?" Mack asks.

"Yes, yes!" Fitz then yells picking up what he needs.

Mack immediately smiles as he picks himself up followed by helping Fitz up. The design is sat on the table, both agents studying it before getting to work.

"I'm with you on this, turbo, alright."

Fitz only nods as they begin to find what they need to get started on the design.

 **21AOS21**

Skye sits in the van with Hunter and May until they are told its go time by Coulson or if they see a chance to go after Carl Creel. She's currently monitoring the computer looking for an opportunity for them to go.

It isn't till she looks up to see Hunter shooting May with an ICER, she realizes she's next. The hacker quickly pushes the door open next to her just as Hunter shoots and falls to the ground realizing that he has shot her in the foot.

Skye sees Hunter get out of the van from the other side but he never goes to check on her. His feet taking him running towards wherever Creel was at. The hacker realizes she's loosing feeling in her body when she sees another pair of feet running towards her a few minutes later.

"Skye." The person says.

The man in black is completely unrecognizable but once she sees those crisp blue eyes look up at her, the hacker puts it together.

"Drew." She whispers trying to run her hand across his face as he pulls his mask off.

Skye notices that her husband hasn't shaved in what it looks to be a day or so as he just has a little stubble. He has a little cut just below is eye that is just about healed that's now a faint line.

"Everything is going to be alright, Skye." He tells her.

"Are you coming home now?"

"Soon Skye, soon." Drew answers. "I love you Skye."

It's the last words she hears from him before losing the ability to keep her eyes open from the shot of the ICER.

When Skye wakes up again, she finds herself in the van next to an angry agent May. The door that she fell out of before Hunter shot her is now shut like it was never opened.

She begins to wonder if she ever fell out of the van earlier and seeing her husband was just a dream. It isn't till Skye moves around when she feels something heavier around her neck then just the necklace that her husband gave her before he left.

Around her neck was Drew's father's dog tags. Something he rarely took off except maybe to shower. She wondered what was happening to him exactly to leave them with her.

21AOS21

When Andrew arrived back to the apartment that he shared with Jemma, he found her siting on the couch. She was being comforted by one of the pillows that were his he had left there a day before. He took off his boots and walked towards the living room removing the rest of the armor he was wearing.

The agent took comfort in his ex, laying his head on her shoulder, watching whatever show was playing on the tv.

"I'm sorry, Andrew." The biochemist whispers.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks quietly.

"We keep getting into these arguments ever since you came back."

"I should be the one that's sorry. I've screwed up a lot lately."

"Andrew."

"I should have never lied to you or Leo. Skye and I shouldn't of kept our marriage from any of you. I've done nothing but mess up since I left Skye for that mission."

"You've done nothing wrong."

Andrew gets up from the couch and starts pacing in front of the tv. He's waving his hands muttering and Jemma is having trouble following for a bit.

"Skye wasn't supposed to go get herself captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. at all. She was supposed to stay hidden from them. That was part of the deal with Maria. Them and the Rising Tide weren't going to find out. After that mission, I was supposed to walk away. I was done."

"Andrew you can't mean that."

"I wanted a new life. I wanted to start over with Skye."

The agent stops pacing just as Jemma gets up off the couch.

"What happened out there?" She asks placing a hand on his shoulder.

Andrew looks up at the biochemist.

"I saw Skye. I was watching the van. Lance had just shot her with an ICER before I got to her. I almost risked our cover. Ours and Bakshi's."

"That doesn't sound right. He shot another agent?"

Both of them stand there for a bit. Eventually the agent is leaning into the biochemist for a hug and they then stay in that position for a few moments.

"I'm going to kill him." Andrew tells her. "If Lance Hunter does something like that again."

 **21AOS21**

When Skye got back on base, she began to isolate herself from the rest of the team. The hacker had saw her husband and she determined to find out where he was supposed to be at exactly. The last she had heard from him was when Coulson came back from London a week or so ago. Andrew was trying his best to stay hidden and recruit agents at the same time. If he had made his way back to America, why hadn't he contacted her or the team? The last time she had real contact with him was shortly after he and Simmons landed to take the biochemist home.

Skye pulled the dog tags out from under her shirt and began to run her fingers across Daniel's name listed. She sat them down on the keyboard of her laptop and began typing away. Wherever he was, she was going to find him.

"Okay babe, you're smart. You left these for a reason." Skye talks to herself. "Where are you, Drew?"

 **Any guesses to why Andrew left the dog tags with Skye? Leave a review and let me know what you think. I was watching National Treasure the other day and I think I've came to the conclusion that Riley who is played by Justin Bartha would be a good Andrew Parker. I know in real life he's a little bit older then everyone but I can see him being friends with FitzSimmons and Skye connecting with him. Let me know what you think on that or if you see someone else as Andrew.**


	22. MakingFriends & influencingPeople Part 1

**_Chapter 22_**

It's exactly five forty-five when Jemma Simmons wakes up for the day. Her alarm is blaring some random song about not needing a boyfriend while she hears Andrew groaning and mumbling that he can hear it from the living room. It's too early in the morning for him, the agent likes to be up by seven at least so they can arrive by eight thirty most of the time.

Jemma yells for her ex-boyfriend to go back to sleep and then finds herself running on the treadmill trying to keep in as much shape as Andrew does. She knows he's been throwing himself at working out in the local gym nearby.

When she is finished, she quickly claims the shower before Andrew gets a chance to take it. The biochemist takes nearly ten minutes before she gets out so she can decide what she wants to wear for work. But before looking she sees that Andrew is up and moving. He's still wearing his pajamas he changed into after Jemma went to bed the night before. Andrew's allegiance with the San Diego Padres was pretty strong, but seeing him wearing a San Francisco Giants shirt made Jemma smile. She knew he would follow his favorite player no matter what.

The agent was currently making himself some coffee while working on boiling some water to make Jemma's tea. It was something he perfected on making shortly after they had met. Fitz couldn't seem to figure it out exactly himself.

When he looks up to see Jemma, Andrew smiles at her before she takes back off into the bedroom. He removes his coffee cup from the machine and then sets it on the counter before removing the pot of water for the tea.

Drew then finds himself checking the time realizing he's a bit behind before running to the bathroom for a shower.

###

It's eight when both of them are walking out of the apartment to resume their Hydra identities. They are walking hand in hand towards the donut place just in case they are seen by anyone. Acting as a married couple has been tough on both of them. Although it's been tougher on Andrew knowing that he isn't wearing the wedding ring that Skye had gotten him when they were married. His ring was hidden within some of his belongings at the apartment. The agent even felt different after leaving his father's dog tags with his wife. But knowing that she had them could tell her that he was safe.

Both agents end up with a donut each and are both finished by the time they reach Hydra's building. They wait a few minutes just to talk and catch up before going in together.

"How has Mr. Bakshi been?" Jemma finally asks unsure if she really should ask.

"He's interesting I guess. He only really needs me when he leaves the building for whatever business he takes care of." Andrew answers.

"Does that mean you're moving in the ranks?"

"Maybe, not sure exactly. What about you?"

"Still in the lab. Quite unsure of some of the samples I'm working on though."

Eventually they both go into the building to be greeted by the receptionist and guard named Theo. He's almost as chipper in the morning as Jemma is.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Parker." Theo says checking Jemma's purse.

It's how the two agents had introduced themselves when they first met him a few days ago. Although Jemma was still referred to as Doctor Simmons up in the lab she worked in. It seemed to be the only way to keep their cover going just in case.

"Good morning, Theo." Andrew says as Theo finishes up.

Theo gives him a salute and before they know it, both agents find themselves getting in the elevator to go up to the floor they need.

"I am certainly not used to being called by your name." Jemma tells Andrew.

"I wouldn't get too used to it, Skye is still using it."

That quiets the biochemist for a bit. Sometimes Andrew still had to remind himself that Skye is back at the base waiting for him to come home.

When the elevator opens at the floor, both of them split up in their respected directions. Simmons towards the labs and Parker to the locker room so he could change into his body gear.

 **22AOS22**

The sound of gun fire surrounds the entire firing range located down in the lower parts of the playground. Skye has already taken plenty of shots to the target before she runs out of bullets in the magazine. The whole time she was shooting, she kept thinking of Andrew and how Ward had almost killed him if he wasn't wearing the vest he had put on before they left.

When she sees May walking up towards her, Skye removes her ear plugs and places them on the counter.

"I imagined they were all Ward. My chance to stop him from shooting Drew again."

"Imagine they were targets instead. I know you and Drew had to face Ward like that but you can't get cocky. It's all about control."

"Control. Yes I understand."

"No matter the situation, you have to control your mind in the situation."

May takes a quick look at Skye's heart monitor. Somehow even with imagining taking down Ward, the hacker still managed to keep her heart rate in a steady rate.

Then once it's looked over, May reaches over and grabs a larger gun. A sniper rifle to be exact. Skye looked over at her wide eye.

"You can't be serious."

"It's a sniper rifle, Skye. I want you to get used to using it."

Before they can get anything done with the rifle, they see Mack and Hunter walking towards them. Hunter pushing a cart of random items.

"Pardon me. I just have a quick question." Hunter says trying to be careful not to get hurt by either of them.

Skye looks over to see May glaring at the mercenary waiting for the question to be asked.

"Mack and I have a little wager. You went to the academy correct?"

"You didn't." May tells him before walking off after seeing Coulson.

Hunter puts his hands up in defense and then looks over at Skye who rolls her eyes a bit.

"So did you?"

Skye shakes her head. "Go to the academy? Yeah not at all."

"No? Coulson said you were a field agent with a badge and everything."

"I had one before S.H.I.E.L.D. went kaboom after like a day. My husband although did go the academy. He got in shortly after his aunt pulled a few strings."

Hunter looked at her a little disappointed realizing that Mack was still winning after she mentioned Drew.

"Who's his aunt?" Hunter asked.

"Maria Hill."

It was Mack's turn to look surprised.

"You're joking. Isn't she like around our age?" Mack asked.

"Only about six years older. She's his mom's younger sister."

It's all Skye tells them before she walks to leave the two figuring out what had just happened.

 **22AOS22**

Jemma finds herself walking home after work alone. She hadn't see Andrew all day but that normally happened. It only made sense for them not to see each other since they were both in different parts of the building.

The biochemist knew her ex would be home later then what she was going to be. He always went to the gym after work. It seemed to be his release point.

When she got upstairs, she opened the door to find a still dark apartment. Jemma hung her bag on the hook. It wasn't until she heard a noise come from the kitchen that she pulled out her gun from her purse.

"Andrew?" She questioned the man before flicking on the light.

Even though she knew that couldn't have been the case, she said his name anyway. If it was him, he would have turned on the light. Jemma was a bit shocked to find out it was some one else standing in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

Phil Coulson

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Sriracha? Beer? That's all? What kind of diet is that?" The director asked.

Jemma just smiled as she put her gun away and walked towards him.

"I have tea?" Jemma questions. "Dead drops shouldn't have fast food in them. No wonder Andrew is constantly going to the gym."

"We'll revisit that protocol. Where is your other half?"

"The gym as far as I know. He left before I did."

"I picked up some groceries. We've got... steak ... grass-fed ... fingerling potatoes, kale ... organic. It's basic, but I do good basic." Coulson told her. "Will Andrew eat this stuff?"

"He eats anything, sir."

"Isn't he allergic to something?"

"Strawberries. There was this one time at the academy when he accidentally ate a cake with it in it." Jemma answered. "Poor boy grabbed one with the wrong label."

###

It's about forty five later when Andrew comes home. He's still in his gym clothes, his whole body covered with sweat. The agent opens the door and sets down his bag before calling out to Jemma.

"Jemma, I'm home now!" He yells.

"In the kitchen, Andrew." He gets answered.

The agent walks into the kitchen after kicking off shoes only to get a surprise in front of him.

"Director Coulson, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Agent Parker, it's nice to see you again." Coulson gets up and comes over to shake his hand. "Why don't we go talk on the balcony real quick."

Andrew followed the director to the balcony and shut the door behind them once they were both outside.

Coulson stood near the balcony railing and looked out into the distance. The sun was setting and it gave a pinkish color to the sky.

"It's a nice view." Coulson tells Andrew.

"Yes it is, sir."

Coulson turns towards Andrew and puts a hand on his shoulder. It only sits there for a few seconds.

"I just want to thank you for going on this mission. I know it's tough on both you and Skye right now."

Andrew nods his head. The agent really missed his wife and he really couldn't wait to get back.

"How is she?"

"Skye?" Coulson asks. "She's doing fine. I can tell she really misses you. Skye was wearing one of your shirts one day a few weeks ago."

That puts a smile on the agent's face. He could only imagine which shirt she was wearing.

"Padres, Jake Peavy. I think it's blue?"

"That would be the one." Coulson tells him before pulling out a paper from his pocket. "She gave me a list of things for you. I told her I would give them to you the next time I came."

The director hands him the paper before heading back in to the apartment. All of a sudden Andrew is alone holding a note from the girl he missed, his wife.

 _Drew,_

 _There's so much I want to tell you but first I want to tell you how much I miss you. It's been almost three months since you walked out that door of the base. A lot has happened around here since then. We have a few more agents here helping which is a big plus._

 _Fitz is doing okay, he's made friends with a new agent named Mack. Although sometimes when I check up on him, he sometimes is talking to himself. I've heard your name come out of his mouth a few times. I think he just misses you. You're his brother Drew, even if you are not by blood._

 _We have another agent on base, Lance Hunter. He told me that you two met in London. That you're the one that got him to come to S.H.I.E.L.D, which is quite interesting. Hunter is sometimes annoying but he is helping us._

 _Coulson and May are fine too. They won't tell me exactly where you are other then that you've been safe. May claims she's known your location for a few weeks though. She wasn't in the loop at the beginning I guess. And you know how hard it is to get information out of her._

 _May is a good S.O. so far. She's been teaching all kinds of things I need to know as a field agent. You'd probably be a good S.O. too, when you get back. Although I'm not sure who you could be a S.O to._

 _Trip has been keeping me company every so often. He's been keeping my mind off of worrying about you. We've done a few pranks on the new scientists. They weren't too happy that they kept falling for it._

 _Finally I know it was you that put me back in the van last week. I can't believe you were there with me even if was for a few minutes. I was a bit surprised although when I found your dad's dog tags around my neck. I knew there had to be a reason knowing how smart you are. I'm still trying to figure it out to be honest._

 _Anyway I hope Coulson ends up giving this to you. I just miss you so much right now and writing this helped a little bit even if it will take awhile for me to get a response. I want you to know that I love you and I can't wait for you to come home._

 _Love,_

 _your wife_

 _Skye_

Andrew folded the paper back up and walked back into the apartment. Coulson was already gone and Jemma was watching tv in the bedroom. The agent grabbed his laptop and began his search. He opened up the Internet and there he typed in;

Daniel Parker, Daniel Whitehall

He had only seen a few glimpses of Hydra's main boss and he was wondering why there was a resemblance or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He just hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

 **There is chapter 22. Getting really close to my big idea. Let me know what you think by leaving a review and also if you have ideas let me know.**


	23. MFAIP Part 2

**_Chapter 23_**

Jemma sat at her lab table with nothing to do. Both she and Andrew had gotten there fairly early as usual. With nothing to do, the biochemist began to pace around the area. The night before Coulson had mentioned to both of them to make friends so they could move up in ranks.

Andrew had just laughed at that. He wasn't one to go around and make friends exactly. It was a miracle that he somehow became friends with Fitz and then herself. It was tough when you go through school as fast as all of them did.

Jemma on the other hand had always tried too hard to make friends. Most of the time nothing happened but meeting Fitz helped the cause. The two became inseparable after meeting in one of their classes at the academy.

So making friends? How was she going to do that?

Maybe she could ask her supervisor if he wanted to hang out with her and Andrew. That wouldn't be too weird, right? But then again would Andrew want to do that also? He probably mad a few friends already, well if he actually tried. He was pretty stubborn sometimes.

The biochemist stopped pacing when she saw her supervisor walking quickly towards her. He looked worried but she easily dismissed it as she tried to think about the making friends attempt that Coulson had told her to try.

"Mr. Turgeon, hello." Jemma said happily. "I was thinking of going to Salties with Andrew and a few of his friends. Would you like to join us?"

"Mrs. Parker." He says.

"Please call me Dr. Simmons. I use my maiden name for scientific inquiries. Or better yet, just call me Jemma."

Mr. Turgeon lets out a sigh before continuing.

"You are wanted upstairs."

"Is this because of my analysis from yesterday that we discussed?"

"It's a security matter. There should be a few guards to escort you."

Jemma doesn't get a response in after once she sees the guards coming to escort her. It's not Andrew and she's kind of sad it isn't. She kind of wonders where he could be at.

"What did you do?" Turgeon asks.

The biochemist shrugs her shoulders and doesn't say much. Only that she has no idea what is going on. Jemma hopes that nothing bad has happened to Andrew or that they have been caught. That's the last thing both agents would want right now.

 **23AOS23**

Andrew is told that morning that Mr. Bakshi wanted to speak with him but it after he was done in a meeting with Dr. Whitehall. Andrew had saw him go into the doctor's office an hour after both he and Jemma had arrived. It had been an hour spent inside until he came out but Andrew hadn't known that as he was in a different area of the building at the time. He ended up with a bruised eye and a cut lip once again from another fight he helped stop.

Mr. Bakshi eventually approached him, escorting him to one of the conference room with no one in it. Just a table and a few chairs to be exact.

The agent is standing in the corner where Bakshi told him to stand. Andrew is kind of sure that he isn't in trouble. Normally if that happened, he would be sitting at the table.

A few minutes after Bakshi leaves the room, two other guards come in escorting someone. Andrew is looking down at the ground but he can still see their feet as all three of them come in quietly. He eventually hears the door close and when he looks up, the agent finds Jemma staring back at him.

He ends up hearing a gasp come out of her mouth and tries to get up to help him but if quickly stopped by the opening of the door. In comes Bakshi looking serious and holding a folder of paper work. Andrew can only imagine what could happen next.

"You have been lying to us, Dr. Simmons." Bakshi says.

He calls her doctor instead of by Andrew's last name meaning he must have had time to read the file that listed what she preferred to go by while she was here. Andrew holds his breath for as long as he can waiting to see how Jemma ends up handling the situation. It's too early for him to try to intervene since they both have no clue what Bakshi is referring to.

"Not long ago you were a level five S.H.I.E.L.D. agent just like your husband standing over there."

Andrew looked over at Bakshi with a curious look. So what if they both used to be S.H.I.E.L.D, a lot of agents had left and joined Hydra.

"Yes, before the fall. Both Andrew and I had left once it happened."

"Mr. Parker, I'm guessing. You both left that out of your paperwork."

Both Jemma and Andrew gulped at the answer Bakshi had given them.

"If we did, it wasn't intentional. Andrew didn't think we needed to put why or how we left."

"Stop... lying. You've been doing cellular analysis for project Blizzard, yet didn't inform your supervisor that you knew the subject." Bakshi threw down the paperwork in front of her.

Andrew almost was ready to jump Bakshi but stopped when he caught a look from Jemma.

"I didn't realize it was Gill until yesterday, when I saw a photo in Kenneth's file. I-I would have said something."

"Yet you never said anything about it. What are you hiding doctor?"

"I didn't want to corrupt my analysis. I barely knew him."

"Yet you saved his life. Was your husband there when that happened?"

"No, he was away on a mission. I was giving a lecture at the time."

Bakshi stepped back and Andrew felt relieved for a few seconds. He kept a fist clenched although just in case they both needed to make a get away happen.

"You seem nervous, doctor." Bakshi pointed out looking at Andrew before he looked back at Jemma.

"Because I am. I was escorted by two guards and I was worried that something may have happened to my husband. I know who I am working for."

"Well let's discuss your previous job then, shall we." Bakshi tells her. "Why did you join S.H.I.E.L.D, was it because of Mr. Parker?"

"We were both at the academy at the same time so of course it wasn't because of him. I met him there and soon we then began a relationship together."

Andrew was kind of thankful that Coulson paired them together. Especially since this was happening. He knew Jemma was terrible at lying but having a story like this kind of helped. She could feel better that she was telling the truth.

"I was a seventeen year old girl with two PhDs and millions of questions. S.H.I.E.L.D. had the resources for me to find them." Jemma explained. "I didn't expect for all of this to happen."

"And now they don't so you've come to Hydra. Are your loyalties with us then?" Bakshi then asked.

"I'm loyal to science."

"That's not what I asked."

That's when Andrew decided to speak up. He knew he had to get both of them out of the situation somehow.

"Jemma is loyal to me. You don't need to worry."

Baskshi turned around and looked at the agent carefully. It was the first time the whole time he had even said anything.

"Are your loyalties to Hydra then, Mr. Parker? Can we trust you?"

Andrew nodded his head. "Yes, sir. My loyalties are here and if my wife is loyal to me then she is loyal enough."

"And who exactly is it exactly that you are loyal to?"

"Hydra. You and Dr. Whitehall."

 **23AOS23**

Fitz started walking quickly once he found the tablet that Koenig kept in Coulson's office. He was glad that Mack had mentioned that basically the whole team was gone so he could do what he planned to do.

The engineer left his friend in the common room playing on the Xbox. Some shooting game that Fitz couldn't manage to sit through watching. As he walked through the hallway, all he could hear was his two best friends that he knew were both gone.

"Leo, this is crazy. What are you trying to accomplish?" He heard Parker ask him.

"I figured out the asset, it's him." Fitz answered.

"Who's him exactly?"

Fitz threw up his hands and groaned.

"It's Ward isn't it?" Simmons asked.

Fitz didn't answer but he heard Parker start up a conversation with Simmons. He began to get irritated with them and eventually just broke.

"Just stop!" Fitz yelled. "You two are not real. I mean you are but you're not here. Your just part of my imagination."

"Leo."

The engineer closed his eyes and when he opened them once again both of his best friends were gone. He didn't see Simmons in her sweater and he didn't see Parker in his plaid shirt. Fitz took a deep breath and continued towards the basement where Ward was being held at.

He put in the key code to the door and when he walked in, the lights to the staircase began to light up. The screen was still closed so he couldn't see Ward and the former specialist couldn't see him until he pressed a button on the tablet.

Fitz took another deep breath and when he finished he pressed the button on the tablet to raise the screen.

"Skye." He heard Ward say with his back facing him.

The engineer waited until the former specialist turned around only to be surprised that it was him and not the hacker.

"I bet you have a lot to say to me, Fitz."

Fitz doesn't say anything as he watches Ward try to explain himself. Eventually he starts to panic as he sits down in the chair set up right in front of the cell. The engineer puts his head in his hands and he begins to quietly talk to himself, saying that he'll be alright. But all he can hear is Ward.

"Are you alright?" Ward asks with what sounds like a concern question.

"Just stop talking."

"I didn't want to hurt you or Simmons."

Fitz looks up from the chair.

"But you did. You hurt Simmons, you almost killed Andrew. And most importantly I'm… I'm damaged."

"I didn't mean to. I wanted to keep both of you safe. Garrett wanted you dead."

"Did you mean to… to hurt Andrew?"

"Fitz, that one you know I can't answer."

The engineer stood back up and pointed towards the former specialist.

"You did, didn't you? Once you saw him you knew you had to. It was the only way to get Skye."

Ward raised his voice. "That was my own motive!"

"Andrew is a good guy, Ward. Always has been."

"Yes, I thought if I took him out, that I had a chance."

"You don't have a chance. Skye will never love you as much as she loves Andrew. They're meant… meant to be together."

"Fitz, I know I've done some bad things, but I can try to help and gain back your trust."

"Do you know what you did to me? I'm damaged. I have trouble with… with my… words. Its best if I… if I show you."

Fitz began to play around with the tablet. He adjusted a few of the cell levels and made it to where Ward wasn't supposed to be able to breath.

Once it started, the engineer watched as Ward had to take a seat on the bed he was supplied with attempting to catch his breath.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" Ward asked.

"I'm showing you, like when you're deprived... of, uh... The oxygen ... the brain cells, they... they react first. They die. Three minutes, damage is permanent."

"Fitz, stop. Where is Skye?"

"Gone. The team went after Donnie. And I should with them!"

 **23AOS23**

Jemma was escorted an hour and a half later by the same two guards from earlier. She had no idea where she was going and when she tried to ask where or about Andrew, she couldn't get an answer.

It wasn't until they rounded the corner to see Mr. Bakshi and Andrew getting ready with a few other guards.

When Bakshi turned around he gave a smile and a nod to the other guards.

"Dr. Simmons, do you have something warmer?"

Jemma nodded her head no. It wasn't until Andrew looked up from hearing the question that he was taking off his jacket for Bakshi to take.

"She can take mine, sir. I'll be fine without it." Andrew told him.

The agent was still dressed in all black but he wore a t-shirt underneath his armor. Jemma had seen a similar outfit on Ward shortly after they had caught Garrett the first time.

"Mr. Parker, you know there's a chance it will most defiantly be cold on the ship." Bakshi told him. "Wouldn't want one of my best guards with frostbite."

"If I need to, I'll grab another one."

The biochemist continued to listen to the conversation picking up a few things from the guards but not all of it.

"Where are we leaving to?" she finally questioned.

Andrew was going to answer but instead Bakshi beat him to it.

"We've found Donnie Gill. We tried to bring him in before but were unsuccessful." Bakshi tells her. "Maybe now with a familiar face, we can finally do that."

Jemma takes a deep breath. She couldn't believe that she was going to be the one that would help bring in a former S.H.I.E.L.D. academy student.

"Make sure you are all suited up. There will be no excuses on why we didn't get him this time." Bakshi tells them.

"He's dangerous isn't he?"

"Don't worry, Jem. I'll be with you the whole step of the way." Andrew tells her before helping her put on his Hydra jacket.

 **Chapter 23 is now in the books. We are getting closer and closer to my big idea. Do you think there could be some relation between Andrew's father and Daniel Whitehall? Let me know what you think with a review. If you have any ideas you would like to see, let me know also. Next chapter, we will see Jemma and Andrew go after Donnie Gill and Skye will return seeing something she doesn't expect.**


	24. MFAIP Part 3

**_Chapter 24_**

Skye paced around the back of the plane before the prepared jump. Lance Hunter was still seated in his seat watching her confused with what was going on.

"Is this your first jump?" Hunter asks.

Skye shakes her head no. "Second actually. The first one was with Lola and Coulson."

Hunter looks at the hacker unsure what she is talking about.

"Lola is a car. A Corvette to be exact." Hunter still doesn't say anything. "She flies."

Skye eventually gives up and just tells Hunter that it's her first time jumping. She should have taken the offer to do it with Drew shortly after the begun dating. At the time though, she didn't know he was preparing for one of his missions.

"I'm not scared if you're wondering." Skye tells the mercenary.

"Maybe you should be. I packed your chute. And according to my ex, my folding skills are abysmal." He answers.

Skye doesn't say anything after that. She begins to think about her husband and how his first time jumping went so well. Drew wouldn't stop talking about it when he came home. He always told her the next time he had free time, they would go and jump together.

"Trip says we are two minutes out."

Skye is taken out of her thoughts when she hears May from the staircase. Her S.O. is dressed in gear to jump also.

"Remember, Donnie is a gifted." Coulson tells them from the balcony.

Skye nods her head and before she knows it, Hunter is pushing her towards the cargo ramp so they can jump.

###

When they land on the boat, Skye pulls off her parachute and makes sure her tactical suit is set. Hunter and May landed on the other side of her. Although Hunter landed in a lower part of the boat.

It isn't till they hear gun shots they realize they are not alone. Skye spots one guard near Hunter and tells him to move.

"Cover the door!" Hunter yells back.

"You don't give the orders, Trainspotting!" she yells back.

"I'm not Scottish." He answers.

It isn't till the hacker hears May in her ear piece that she begins to follow orders.

"Skye, protect the exit route."

"Roger that."

With that, she moves towards the top of the ship so they can prepare for what is coming next. Something the hacker really doesn't expect.

 **24AOS24**

"Hello!" Jemma yells out. "Donnie. I'm looking for Donnie Gill."

Andrew is following right behind her. He doesn't dare pulling out his gun yet since they are both trying to help Hydra capture Gill. The agent stays as close as he can sometimes holding on to her so she doesn't accidently trip over something. There is a lot of ice in a few places and some of the ship mates are frozen.

"Jem, be careful." He tells her.

The biochemist looks back at him and rolls her eyes. She continues on walking ahead until eventually both agents are stopped by the kid they are looking for.

"Hello. You may not remember me." Jemma tells him.

Donnie tilts his head confused. "Agent Simmons?"

"It's nice to see you again."

"Who is the man with you? Is he S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra?" Donnie asks worriedly.

Andrew eventually steps in front of Jemma holding onto her hand trying to keep her safe just in case something happens while they start talking.

"Agent Andrew Parker. I'm a friend of Jemma's. We went to the academy together a while back." Andrew explains.

He's lucky that he doesn't have an ear piece so Bakshi can't hear him. Jemma on the other hand has one since she is supposed to do most of the talking.

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Maybe because I was the one that helped FitzSimmons get well known at the academy. I eventually became a field agent also."

Donnie takes a deep breath and held onto the railing.

"You hold a few of the records. Some of my friends tried to beat them."

"Didn't know they were still there." Andrew says surprised.

He never got a chance to go back to the academy before the downfall. The agent was still kind of jealous that Leo and Jemma got to go back and give a speech about what they did during their time there.

"You still never answered my question. What side are you two on?" Donnie asks again.

Jemma eventually steps forward again.

"We'd hope that we are on your side." She says.

Once Jemma says that both she and Andrew can hear Bakshi commenting in her ear. Andrew is standing close enough for just him to hear what is going on.

The biochemist takes another step closer. Andrew eventually lets go of her hand when he stays put in the spot both agents had originally stopped at.

"I saved your life once. I heard you might need to be saved again."

Donnie shakes his head no. He doesn't want to listen to what is going on.

"Please, Donnie, let Jemma and I help you." Andrew tells him.

"Fitz talked about you a lot. He said that you reminded him of his younger self. You're a lot like him, Donnie."

"Not anymore. It's different." The former academy student told them.

 _"_ _Repeat what I say. Take a deep breath."_ Andrew hears from the ear piece.

"Take a deep breath. And clear your mind. Surrender and you will find meaning. Surrender and you will find release." Jemma repeats.

Andrew watches as Donnie carefully listens to what the biochemist tells him.

"Agent Simmons."

"Take a deep breath."

It isn't until they hear a gun shot and Andrew sees Lance Hunter fall on the rafters. The agent eventually sees May running out of the area. That makes him run after them leaving Jemma to defend for herself.

"What was that? You think I don't know what is going on." Donnie says angrily.

He reaches for Jemma only to freeze her jacket once she makes a getaway. She hopes to find Andrew so she can be back in the safety of someone she knows well.

###

Andrew loses May and Hunter in an instant once he figures out how to climb up a quicker way. Eventually he runs back to where Bakshi and the other guards are at. His supervisor doesn't seem too happy.

"Mr. Parker, what is going on?" Bakshi asks.

"I thought I saw the shooter." He tells him.

"And?"

"I lost them. Whoever it is they know we are here."

They stand in silence until eventually hearing the sound of running come towards them. Andrew stepped in front of Bakshi to guard him only to have Jemma running into his arms.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asks her.

"Donnie, he's right behind me." She tells into his shoulder.

Jemma is correct when they both look up to see Bakshi attempt to calm the kid down.

"Take a deep breath, Mr. Gill, its best if you comply."

The plan works to what Bakshi intended for it to do. Eventually Donnie is freezing the boat and both agents know they will have to get to the top deck so they aren't frozen themselves.

 **24AOS24**

When Skye gets the sniper rifle set up, she is looking around from her spot on the boat. It isn't until she sees Donnie come that she sets up the rifle. Behind him are two Hydra agents watching. She can't see who they are exactly but they really are not in the way when she shoots Donnie off the boat.

The one on the left turns and yells for another agent to help them. Skye thinks she hears her husband's name but dismisses it as she thinks it might just be a coincidence. Andrew can be a common name.

It isn't until she sees the same Hydra turn around to look up at her and it's the one and only Jemma Simmons. Skye prepares to take another shot towards the man next to her but she misses after Simmons pushes him out of the way.

Skye is in for a huge surprise when she hears another gunshot directed at her but the shooter misses by a mile. When she looks down towards the deck, she sees someone she didn't expect.

She can see a small Hydra symbol on the left front of his armor. Sure the man is wearing glasses but Skye can figure out who he is from a mile away.

Drew.

Her husband is helping Hydra. Drew is evil? No, that doesn't sound right. He can't be helping them. This has to be all a mistake. Her husband is loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D, he would never join Hydra.

 **24AOS24**

When the team arrives back to the playground, Skye finds a hiding spot on the bus. She's siting on the broken holotable searching on her laptop. The hacker holds onto her necklace that Drew gave her. She also has Daniel's dog tags with her too since she was still doing scans on them.

Skye can't seem to understand why her husband joined Hydra. Better yet that he was with Simmons. She really hoped that it wasn't what she thought it could be. The hacker knew that her husband had a relationship with the biochemist. That they were going eventually have a child before Jemma lost it. He wouldn't cheat on her. Would he?

"It's not what it looked like." May tells her when she comes in.

"What is it then?" Skye asks.

"Both of them are undercover right now. Coulson thought sending both of them would get us closer to finding out what Hydra is up to."

"He thought it would be a good idea to send Drew back out on another mission. He just got done with one before the downfall."

"I know, that is why Coulson thought it would be good to have someone experienced."

Skye sat her laptop on the table and then jumped off of it. The hacker was angry.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Better yet why didn't Drew tell me? I'm his wife!"

May took a deep breath before telling Skye the answer.

"Coulson knew if either Parker or Simmons told you or Fitz, you two wouldn't let them go. And we needed this."

"How long did you know?"

"Just a few weeks ago. Coulson told me when he got back from traveling somewhere."

Skye felt tears in her eyes when she asked her next question.

"Do you think something is going on between them?"

"Like what, Skye?"

"Like maybe Drew cheating on me with his ex?"

May took Skye in her arms and tried to comfort her as best as possible. She couldn't believe that the hacker would ask her that.

"Oh Skye. Drew loves you. I haven't known him that long but the way he talks about you, I know he loves you so much. He only wants to keep you safe." May tells her. "Drew will never leave you."

Skye took comfort in her S.O. wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Maybe May was right. Drew wasn't going to leave her. Everything he has done so far in their marriage has only been trying to keep her safe. Hiding their marriage was the biggest thing before Skye came to S.H.I.E.L.D. Now it was just keeping her safe while Hydra was out there.

 **There is chapter 24. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	25. Face My Enemy

**_Chapter 25_**

Skye watched Hunter from a distance as he took a girl out towards the beach. She sat on her motorcycle waiting for her que to zoom towards the both of them. It didn't take long until Hunter motioned for her to come and take whatever information he had in his hand.

Once she drives past the both of them, the hacker heads towards back to the base. Coulson and May had already left for the benefit dinner that was for the church with a painting they needed. Supposedly the painting had the same marks on it as what Coulson showed to Skye.

When Skye gets on the base, Trip is there waiting for her on the bus's cargo ramp.

"I see that everything went well." Trip says as he walks towards her.

Once Skye pulls the helmet off and shakes her hair a bit to fix it. She pulls off her wedding ring from her neck and places it back on her ring finger. The hacker had taken it off and put it around her neck just in case she had ran into trouble while they were out. She didn't want to accidently bend or break it in some way.

"Hunter did fine, I guess. He distracted Gabriel Soto's assistant." Skye answered.

"I bet he did." Trip said laughing a bit.

The two agents walked out of the plane's cargo hold and towards the bus's briefing area. There they were going to keep track of Coulson and May.

"Have you heard anything from your husband yet?"

"He's fine."

"That's all? Normally you tell me a lot more then he's fine."

"Just drop it, Trip. I don't want to talk about it right now." Skye says trying to keep calm.

Trip just keeps quiet and nods to her when the hacker looks up at him.

"Drew is just trying to keep me safe. So is Coulson. I'll learn eventually why he was sent."

Trip doesn't get to answer this time. He's kind of confused on what the hacker was referring to exactly. The specialist had just known of Parker recruiting agents for S.H.I.E.L.D. and that's how they got Hunter. A beep from Coulson and May prevents him from saying anything further.

The two agents listen as both senior agents make their way towards the entrance of the party so they can show their IDs.

"Soto has the painting located in a storage room near the basement. It's supposed to come out later tonight for guests to see." Skye tells them.

"How is the security?" May asks.

"Still checking on that. Let's go with a lot for now. Just remember there's a lot of state officials here. Most are not friends of us."

"Bridget said the painting was going out for verification in the morning." Hunter said as both he and Mack walked into the bus. "She whispered in my ear if you know what I mean."

Everybody groaned immediately once they heard what came out of the mercenary's mouth.

"Everyone knows what you mean, Hunter." Coulson comments.

A little bit of time passes until Skye finally speaks up.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want me out there? I can help."

The hacker can hear the director take a deep breath.

"Skye, go to your own com real quick so I can personally talk to you."

Before she flips on her own com set, the hacker can hear the others commenting. Skye hears a comment from Hunter about her being in trouble or something like that. All she knows is he's acting like a child.

"Yes, sir." She says carefully after placing it in her ear.

It only takes a few seconds until she finally hears Coulson's voice again.

"Skye, I know you want to be out here but we can't risk it."

"I can help though. Find the painting and stuff."

Coulson takes a deep breath.

"Skye we can't risk it with Hydra possibly being here. Especially now that you know Andrew is out there with them."

"But… I really need to see him."

"I know, Skye. We'll get him home soon. Until then you need to help the rest of the team."

Before the hacker knew it, Coulson switched off and silence began.

 **25AOS25**

Skye eventually leaves the briefing room and finds herself in her pod. The bed is still made how it was when she and Drew were hiding out on the bus one day before he left. There was still a sweatshirt lying on the bed too, Drew's to be exact. A throwback San Diego Chargers powder blue with the logo on the chest.

Skye sat down on the bed and picked up the sweatshirt next to her. The hacker pulled it up to her nose and took in the scent of her husband. She really just wanted him to come home and the chances of him of being sent on the same mission as Coulson and May might have been slim but she really wanted to find out how slim it was exactly.

Skye laid down on the bed using the sweatshirt as a blanket. She only had her eyes closed for a few seconds until there was a knock on the door of her pod. There was Trip standing in the doorway leaned up against it.

"You're really worried about Parker aren't you? I heard a little bit." Trip tells her. "He must be racking up a lot of frequent flyer miles."

Skye sits back up and looks at the specialist.

"He isn't. Drew has been close by and I can't even know exact location."

Trip takes a seat next to her and doesn't say anything.

"A.C. sent him on a mission. He's been undercover for Hydra."

Trip takes a deep breath before answering.

"The director told us Simmons was his Hydra contact. She had another agent with her this whole time?"

"It was Drew. He was almost unrecognizable in all his gear on him the first time I saw him."

When Skye finishes talking, they both hear Mack yelling for them to come back. Something about Hunter getting on his nerves once again, but what else is new.

Trip gets up first and then pulls Skye up behind him.

"Well we better get back and focus on the mission." Trip tells her.

The hacker just nods and follows the specialist back to the briefing area. They walk in only to hear Hunter telling a story about his ex-wife.

"She resembled a goddess." Hunter explained only to eventually get Coulson back on the com.

"Guys."

"I see you two are back online." Skye answers.

"Only because Talbot is here."

The hacker bits her lip trying to think of plan.

"Figure out how to get to the painting."

 **25AOS25**

Leo Fitz peeked around the corner of the wall. He stayed close to his old pod questioning his ability to possibly help the rest of the team with the mission. Fitz looked back at his pod where his two friends were sitting. Both Simmons and Parker smiled back at him. The engineer shook his head. When he looked back at them they were gone.

Thinking about clearing his head, Fitz heads towards the garage that used to be the lab on the bus. When he walks in there, he runs his hands across the boxes placed in there. The engineer eventually looks up to see Simmons sitting on the counter space with Parker standing next to her.

"You should help them, Leo." Parker tells him.

Fitz groans. "And do what exactly?"

"Try to bond with them." Simmons answers.

Before Fitz gets to respond he sees Agent May walk through the garage. She is still dressed in her dress from earlier, the shiny silver flashing off some of the metal in the bus.

"Where's Coulson?" she asks.

"Upstairs I believe."

Once the senior agent goes through, Fitz looks over at his two friends. Both have a confused look when all of them start to hear beeping.

"Leo, you need to help." Parker tells him once Fitz begins to walk towards the rest of the team.

When Fitz gets back into the briefing room, he hears Hunter yelling at the others.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Hunter questions.

"The bus is shutting down." Skye answers. "It thinks we made a water crash."

Fitz takes a look around the area they are in. It is a few seconds later when he finds what has possibly damaged the plane.

"I think I've found it." He says. "Someone… we've been… sabotaged."

Skye runs up next to him and takes a look for herself.

"What does that mean for the plane?" she says pointing.

"Well, it might…" The plane makes an electricity cracking noise. "Explode."

Skye places her hands on top of head and paces around the area for a few seconds. She takes a deep breath before responding to Fitz.

"Can you fix it?"

"I'm not sure. This is more of Andrew's specialty then mine."

"Fitz!"

The engineer raises his hands. "I can try but I'll need Hunter's help."

Hunter looks up when he hears his name. The mercenary stood over by Mack not sure what to do.

"Why me?"

"Don't question it, Hunter. Just help." Skye says before running to help Trip.

 **25AOS25**

When Andrew gets the call about Bakshi, its semi late in the day. He and the team find the hotel room he was located in, trashed. Agent 33 is on the ground knocked out, her face still smoking a bit from the burn she must have just got. Bakshi is walking back in from the patio holding part of his chest on the side and a phone in another.

"Mr. Parker, it's nice to finally see you." He says.

Andrew just nods before asking how he is doing which Bakshi just responds with some British term he doesn't exactly understand.

He then asks about Agent 33 before she is picked up by other Hydra agents, so they can get out of there.

"It seems she was on the losing end, Mr. Parker." Bakshi answers.

Andrew doesn't press anything further. The agent instructs the others to get them out of there carefully. He knows about Coulson and May being there in the hotel. He was nearby watching as they entered. Bakshi had told them to stay outside of the hotel, that he could handle everything. It didn't seem to be the case.

The agent's biggest hope was to see Skye at the party but that didn't seem to happen. The only agents there that he saw were Coulson and May. He had gotten tailored for a penguin suit for nothing. His chance to stay in the shadows and hopefully go off grid to find his wife at the party was a bust.

It takes ten minutes to get Bakshi out of the hotel and down to the SUV located down in the parking lot. When they get in the backseat, his boss makes a call to Whitehall. The only response he hears on the other line is,

"Excellent."

Andrew can't tell if Whitehall is being serious or not.

 **25AOS25**

Skye is back in her and Drew's room after they get the bus fix and everything is all well. She is still searching on her computer about his father. The dog tags still sit on the bedside table wrapped over the picture frame of them together after one of their vacations shortly after they began dating.

The hacker has been running finger prints since a few days after she received them. She can't tell if she is even getting anywhere with them. Skye has done several scans so far. It amazes her how many people have actually have had some form of print on either one of them.

Herself

Drew

Jemma

Fitz

Drew's mom

Maria Hill

It's not something that really gets technically washed either. Drew has always kept it underneath his shirt so getting it wet isn't something that normally happens. He even took it off when he showered. So why wasn't she getting Daniel's name to appear already in the S.H.I.E.L.D. data base?

Skye eventually places her laptop to the side and hops off the bed so she can change into something more comfortable. She finds herself back in one of Drew's t-shirts before crawling under the covers on his side of the bed.

The hacker continues to watch as pictures of random people flash by quickly and before she knows it, Skye has fallen asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, there's a beep that doesn't seem to wake her. When Skye wakes in the morning, she finds herself staring at the screen for ten minutes before eventually getting up and running to Coulson's office.

The only thing on her mind is that her husband may be in trouble and some possible danger.

 **25AOS25**

It's already early in the morning. Like way too early to be at work this oddly hour but Andrew finds himself there at almost five sneaking into Whitehall's office. He's had his own suspicions for a while now but he wanted to be sure. From what he got him from his own search, he couldn't believe it.

So his crazy smart brain led him to try and get into the office. He wasn't sure what he was going to find but he hoped to find something. Or something that told him it wasn't true.

When he gets in, Andrew shuts the first set of doors quietly. The lights are of course off so he turns on a flash light. The area he is in looks like a break room almost but with a receptionist's desk in the corner.

The agent walks towards the next set of doors and with his free hand, he jiggles the handle only to find it still unlocked which he finds quite strange. The lights are still off in the office part once he walks in. Andrew shines the flashlight towards the wall to his right looking at the cabinets and then towards the desk.

Once he begins to walk towards the desk, the lights are flipped on. Andrew stands there stuck almost like a statue once he sees the chair spin from looking out the window to now looking at him.

"Wow. They weren't kidding around. " The man says clasping his hands together. "You look just like your mother."

Andrew stood there with his mouth partly opened, gasping at the sight.

"I've missed you, son."

 **And there you have it. Sorry for the wait guys. Been pretty busy lately with work and have been super tired. Had this weekend off so I worked on this so I hope you all like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	26. A Hen in the Wolf House Part 1

**_Chapter 26_**

Skye ran straight for Coulson's office once she found out what was on her computer screen. A solid match connected right to her husband. And all this time she thought it wasn't possible.

"That doesn't sound right, Skye." Coulson answers looking up from the paperwork.

"That's what I thought so too." Skye tells him. "But I had to advance search the data."

Coulson rubbed his hand across his forehead. He immediately shook his head once he looked back up at the hacker.

"If this true, I sent them both into a trap."

"You had no idea?"

Coulson stood up and walked towards the window. He stood with his hands behind his back and took a loud sigh.

"I was told by Maria that his father was dead. That her sister was the only one left Andrew had."

Skye continued to bite on her fingernail as she watched Coulson.

"Drew told me he died in the war shortly before he left for the academy."

"That's what I've seen in his file." Coulson answers back. "Do you think he knows?"

Skye shakes her head no. She remembered what her husband had told her back when they started dating. Andrew said he was mad almost all the time after it happened. He would isolate himself from others, wouldn't tell his mom what was wrong with him. Fitz later told her it took a month within the academy to finally to get him to open up. He and Fitz became best friends until they both met Simmons. Fitz even had told Skye that Jemma knew a lot about his past too, sometimes helping him get over it when Andrew fell backwards.

"I don't think so." Skye finally says. "What about Sara? Do you think she ever knew?"

"Let's try to leave her out of it until we know more."

Skye nods and looks at the papers again. She couldn't believe the resemblance between her husband and his father.

She couldn't believe Andrew's father could be the leader of Hydra, Daniel Whitehall

 **26AOS26**

Andrew stood in the middle of the office with his flashlight still on. The light casting a shadow on the man in front of him. The agent carefully watched as everything seemed to stop. The man with his greyish short hair and round glasses looked at him with a similar smile that Andrew had himself. He couldn't believe it.

"Dad?" Andrew found himself questioning.

Daniel waved back at him from the desk. "Yes, Drew."

Andrew dropped the flashlight on the ground and found tears running down his face. The agent couldn't believe it. His dad was sitting right in front of him. His father was alive.

"I thought you were dead." He whispers.

"I am truly sorry about the pain I caused you and your mother."

Daniel stands up from his desk and walks over to where Andrew is standing at. He places a hand on his check and smiles at him.

"You look so much like your mother." Daniel tells him again. "Drew, I should have never left you."

Andrew takes a deep breath.

"Why did you then? I needed you."

Daniel takes a step back from his son. "I know. But I needed to, it was meant to happen."

Andrew is angry now. How was that possible? That his father had to leave him and never be seen again until now.

"What do you mean it was meant to happen!?"

"I needed you to take this path. I needed you to join your aunt at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You lead Hydra though."

"Yes, Drew. I lead Hydra. Eventually I wanted you to join me, I just didn't realize it was going to take this long to get you back."

"I will never join Hydra!" Andrew yells pointing at Daniel. "My loyalties have always been with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Even now that you know that your own father is leader?"

"I won't leave my friends behind, my family."

Daniel walks back behind his desk and takes a seat. He clasps his hands together and takes a breath.

"So who is my new daughter-in-law? Is it that girl you've been sent with?" He questions.

"How do you know I'm married?" Andrew questions walking towards the desk.

"Sit please, Andrew."

Andrew somehow does what he is told and sits in one of the chairs across from the desk. He's curious now on what his father knows exactly.

Daniel just laughs a little bit before answering.

"Believe me, when I left you, I always kept an eye on you."

"Then you should know, dad."

Andrew's father smiles at him.

"You married a hacker. The biochemist you were sent with is your ex-girlfriend."

The agent shakes his head. He's discussing his marriage with his father who hasn't seen in over ten years. The dad he thought was dead. The person he wished sent him off before he got married.

"I wish you were there, dad. You should have been there." Andrew says. "For everything."

"Leaving you Drew, has been my biggest regret. I know I shouldn't have done it but it needed to happen."

"To get me on the path of Hydra? No."

Andrew leans forward towards the frames on Daniel's desk. He reaches for one and is surprised that his father doesn't do anything to prevent him from touching it. When he flips it around, the agent finds himself staring at a photo of a younger him with his mom and dad.

"You were about five when we took that photo." Daniel explained. "It's the only one I keep on my desk of my former life."

"This was from our trip from Disney." Andrew answers. "I thought we went when I was seven?"

"That's another story for another day, Drew."

"Does mom know you're alive?"

Daniel looks down at the ground before answering.

"I can't tell you."

"Why can't you, dad?"

Before Daniel can answer, there's a call from Bakshi coming through on the phone. The early meeting is ready for him. Daniel just responds that he'll be there soon.

"Dad?" Andrew questions.

The agent is completely ignored by his father as he fixes his suit. The Hydra leader walks towards the door and looks back at his son who is now standing in the middle of the office unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry son that I have to do this." Daniel tells him before walking out of the office shutting the door behind him.

Once the door is shut all the way, that's when Andrew notices the gas coming through the vents of the office.

"No. Dad!" Andrew yells before it's too late.

The agent is knocked unconscious on the ground dropping the frame in the process.

 **26AOS26**

Jemma Simmons looks into the microscope cautiously. Kenneth, her lab partner and supervisor stands next to her recording some of the information she has found and making small talk with her.

"Has he done this before?" Ken asks referring to Andrew.

"Left before I got up, yes. But he normally leaves a note or tells me the night before." Jemma answers. "It's so unlike him."

Ken writes down a few more notes on his notepad watching the specimen move around the Petri dish.

"Well he is a guard. They do get called out at random times."

Jemma just smiles and nods hoping that is the case. But when she hears Bakshi near them, she immediately looks to see if Andrew was with him. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"You two, with me now." Bakshi tells them.

They both leave their experiment where it is and follow Bakshi to a conference room down the hallway a ways down from the lab.

Bakshi just points at two seats and both take them with no questions asked. They are handed paperwork and Jemma looks through it.

She's on about the third page skimming it when Kenneth taps her on the arm. She gives him a stern look before he says anything.

"Oh my god." He says.

"What?"

Ken tilts his head towards the door where a man is talking to a women out in the hallway.

"That's Daniel Whitehall."

Jemma looks out the door and takes a look at who her lab partner is referring to. She can only see the side of his face until he decides to come inside the conference room. She thinks he looks familiar but she can't seem to remember where she saw him exactly.

The biochemist looks down at the paperwork she was given and listened to what Daniel Whitehall was saying.

"Doctor Simmons, is it?" Whitehall asks her.

Jemma looks up at the Hydra leader.

"Yes, sir."

"One of the guards told me told me you have a passion for these things. Where do you think the other doctor went wrong?"

"I don't think she did exactly."

"Please, clarify Doctor Simmons."

"Well it looks like we are dealing with alien technology." Jemma starts to explain.

When she finishes with her statement, the biochemist looks up to see Whitehall smiling back at her.

"Excellent. I see why Agent Parker likes you so much."

That's when it hits her. She remembers where she saw Whitehall from. The smile is a dead giveaway. It's similar to Andrew in a way. The biochemist has seen him in a few photo albums that Sara had shown her back when she was actually dating Andrew.

"Oh my god." She says.

She hears Ken sigh beside her. "He knows your name. Aren't you lucky?"

How was that possible? He's dead.

Andrew's father is Daniel Whitehall? No that can't be right.

All she knew was that she had to contact Coulson.

 **Here is chapter 26 for everyone. Let me know what you think. I have an exciting twist coming up.**


	27. AHITWH Part 2

**_Chapter 27_**

Fitz watched as the team rushed around the bus, some of them moving items in the process. Hunter seemed to the one that moved the majority though. Mack on the other hand was working on one of the SUVs.

"Mack has impressive physique don't you think?" Simmons told him.

Fitz looked over to the side of him to see Simmons and Parker standing next to him.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Don't you think so?"

"Bug off."

Parker laughs at his comment.

"I think it's kind of true. I mean look at him, that's a lot of man." Parker tells them.

Fitz just stares back at his friends.

"Well I guess, since you both are part of my subconscious and everything."

"That's true, Leo." Parker answers. "We aren't real."

Fitz groans.

"Fitz, you have real friends. You don't need us." Simmons says.

"But I miss both of you. I mean them."

When Fitz finishes talking, he notices both his friends have disappeared. The engineer realizes he is alone but not until Skye and Hunter are calling for him to come upstairs to the pods. His conscious was correct, Leo Fitz did have other friends.

 **27AOS27**

After the meeting with Whitehall, Jemma leaves the Hydra building for her lunch break. She is by herself but she had to privately contact Coulson somehow. Seeing that Andrew never appeared at the meeting nor was with Bakshi, the biochemist knew there had to be something wrong. They both needed help.

When she got near the ice cream parlor that she and Andrew went when they first arrived on for the mission, the biochemist took a seat near the building. Jemma looked around the area and when she found herself alone, she took out a flex screen. Jemma needed back up to come.

 _SEND HELP. WE HAVE A PROBLEM._

After she sent out the short message, Jemma turned it into a wrapper that looked like it was from the taco place next door to the ice cream parlor. The biochemist gets up from the spot she was sitting in and goes over to throw it away in the trash can. There can't be evidence that she contacted the team in anyway right now.

 **27AOS27**

When Skye comes back from her talk with Ward, she immediately goes to Coulson's office instead of going back to talk to Fitz and Hunter. The stories she was told by the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent has her questioning almost everything she knows. Ward had told her that he knew her father and that he could take her to him. How he knew that for so long kind of baffled her. Skye had been searching for so long. Being told that Andrew's father was alive made her not believe anything he was saying today true.

Both Drew and his mother had told her that Daniel was dead. But when Ward said that Drew had Hydra ties, that's when she shut everything down. The hacker left the basement and went back upstairs so she could see Coulson. She didn't need Ward to confirm what she and Coulson had already found out.

When Skye walks into the director's office, she finds him sitting at the desk holding a paperclip in his hand sketching something on it. When she gets closer to him, he slides a folder over it so she can't see it.

"Are you okay?" the hacker questions.

Coulson looks up at her. "I'm fine. Never better."

Skye takes another step towards the desk and removes his hand that sat on top of the folder. She then moves the moves the folder only to see that Coulson has been drawing the same design that she has been studying.

"You know Garrett was drawing this too and he kind of went nuts."

"I see you've been talking to Ward again." Coulson answers. "Believe me, I'm fine. May has been keeping a close eye on me."

"When did it start happening?" Skye asks.

"That first time I saw Garrett doing it."

"You both were injected with the same GH-325." Skye pauses. "And so was I, but I'm not drawing that anywhere."

Coulson only nods. He gets up from his desk and walks over to where she is standing.

"We had to monitor you to make sure you weren't." he says.

"What do you mean monitor?"

Skye takes a step back from Coulson and places her hand on her face running it across it.

"Each agent here has been watching you. Andrew kept a close eye on you before he left. Trip right now is in charge of making sure nothing like that happens."

"So what does that mean?"

Coulson takes a deep breath. "Maybe that means you have a different reaction. I believe Garrett and I had a negative reaction to the alien DNA in our system."

Skye looks at the director skeptically. "What are you trying to say then, A.C?"

"That possibly you're already alien."

Skye starts laughing. "You're joking."

"It's a theory."

Skye shakes her head. "Epic fail, director."

Before Coulson can respond to what Skye had just told him, May comes through the door without knocking.

"Phil, there's someone on the phone for you."

Coulson grimaces. "Now isn't a good time, May."

"Believe me, you'll want to take this."

Coulson walks back over to his desk and picks up his phone.

"Hello." He says after placing it on speaker.

"Agent Coulson, I do hope I'm not interrupting."

When Skye hears the girl on the other end of the phone, she immediately knows who it is. Raina. And all she can suspect is trouble that will follow in this phone call.

"I have information on two of your agents. I believe they are Agent Simmons and Agent Parker. I suggest we meet, if you don't want anything to happen to them."

The hacker gasps after she hears her husband's name roll off the sound of Raina's voice. This wasn't going to be good.

 **27AOS27**

Andrew was gasping for air when he finally came to, waking up in the middle of the office he was in. Beside him was a woman in a red coat, helping him up so he could breathe better. When he looked up at her, he instantly knew who it was. The dark hair wasn't going to fool him this time.

"Bobbi." He said groggily.

"Hey there champ." She says. "How are you feeling?"

"Like how after I found out my wife was dead. But I didn't drink anything." Andrew groaned.

Bobbi was there when it happened. She just happened in a room across the hallway when she got a visit from Maria Hill at the hotel. Bobbi hadn't even known Andrew was drinking until about the second night when she got word from Gonzales. She had gone to check up on him but got told to leave him alone. A call to Maria changed that all when both her and Andrew found out that Skye had actually made it.

"Have you at least stayed away from beer since then?" the agent asked before pulling him up to his feet."

"Let's just say I've only learned half my lesson." He tells her.

Bobbi looks at him skeptically.

"How did you find me though?" Andrew asks before she can give him a lesson.

"Tracker on your gear. I have one on both you and the other scientist."

"Jemma." He tells her. "Who sent you?"

"That would be Director Coulson. He sent me a few days ago."

Andrew stretches and tries to fix his gear.

"Thank god. We kind of have a problem."

Bobbi gives Andrew an unsure look.

"What kind of problem exactly?"

Andrew picks the frame up off the ground that is near their feet. He flips it over and looks at the cracked glass.

"My dad is here."

"I thought your dad was dead?"

"I guess not. He's the leader of Hydra." Andrew tells the other agent. "My dad is Daniel Whitehall."

Bobbi takes a step back from the sci-specialist and gasps.

"That sounds like a huge problem." She tells him.

But before Andrew can say anything else, the pager on Bobbi's belt goes off signaling that there is a problem.

"I have to help Bakshi with this security issue. Can you make it out?"

Once Andrew nods, both of them are going their separate ways. But this time Andrew had to sneak around to get out of the mess they were in.

 **27AOS27**

A loud push through the doors to the lab makes Jemma perk up from the specimen that she is working on. When she looks behind her, there is a woman wearing a red coat and her hair is dark brown almost light at the end of it all.

It isn't until the woman announces that they have a traitor within the ranks of Hydra who has been sending messages to S.H.I.E.L.D. that Jemma begins to get scared. When the woman walks towards her, the biochemist feels sweat rushing down her face.

She's beginning to think this about Andrew not showing up and seeing Daniel Whitehall at that meeting.

"Hydra does not tolerate traitors." Bakshi says when he appears behind the woman. "Anyone caught in possession of contraband will be punished accordingly."

Jemma runs her hand through her hair and hopes that they don't find anything near her work space.

"Dr. Jemma Parker, it's nice to meet you." The woman says. "I'm guessing you're one of the guard's wife."

Jemma takes a deep breath before answering.

"I go by Dr. Simmons actually when I'm making scientific enquiries, ma'am." She tells the woman in red.

"Very well. This is quite an impressive résumé ... S.H.I.E.L.D. academy, top of your class, two PHDs in very advanced fields. It even says here you spent time in the field as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Is that correct?

"Yes, for a short time." Jemma gulps. "Both my husband and I have."

"You've been in Hydra for a short time though." The woman tells her. "But you've been connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. in more ways than others."

"But to be honest aren't most Hydra agents now ex-S.H.I.E.L.D operatives?"

"Who were working for Hydra long before S.H.I.E.L.D. had ever fallen."

Jemma can't comment on that fast enough because when she gets ready to the woman in red is being called over to one of the work spaces near hers.

She begins to worry that she's in trouble until they begin questioning her partner Kenneth.

"That's not mine." He begins to say. "I've never seen that in my life. I'm loyal to Hydra."

It doesn't look pleasant as Kenneth is being taken out of the lab. Jemma only sighs in relief that it isn't her in that position. It only means she can stay a little bit longer.

 **27AOS27**

Shortly after the whole scene in the lab occurred, Jemma made her way to the bathroom. She needed to relax and try to calm herself down. The biochemist needed to find Andrew too, she just wasn't sure how she going to.

The biochemist wondered also if Andrew had actually known that his father was here. Did Coulson know the situation before he sent them there? She wondered all of this while sitting in a bathroom stall.

Before exiting the stall, Jemma made a fist and a hit the wall beside her. Not at full force though, she wasn't stupid enough to do that. The biochemist didn't need an injury.

When she finally opened the door, Jemma caught a glimpse of red standing right next to her stall and jumped.

"Don't you seem nervous." The woman in red said.

"Maybe it has to do with you standing right outside my stall. Isn't that kind of creepy and stalkerish?"

"Not really." She answers. "Bakshi informed me that you and Kenneth were lab partners."

"On a few assignments maybe. That's about it."

"Did you or your husband plant those flex screens in Kenneth's desk?"

Jemma looked appalled.

"No, I haven't seen my husband since the other night. I never saw him before I left for today."

"So agent Parker could have done it. We never did find anything with his locker."

"Did you even see him today?" Jemma questioned.

"That's classified. Just remember that Hydra is everywhere."

With that the woman in red turned around and left the bathroom leaving Jemma alone once again. She began to wonder what the woman in red had known herself.

 **27AOS27**

"Give Skye what she wants or agent Parker and agent Simmons dies." Skye heard through the com piece she had in her ear.

Both her and May were in another area of the restaurant listening in on what Raina and Coulson were talking about.

The hacker is about to leave the room when May stops her from attempting.

"Stand down, Skye."

"If I do that, Simmons or Drew might get killed. I don't think I could ever live with that." She tells her supervising officer. "I can't go through what Drew did when he thought I was dead."

"We're not going to let that happen, Skye. We will get them out alive."

"I have to."

"Are you not listening? Coulson has a plan."

Skye tries to break out of May's grip but it's too strong.

"He also carves alien markings on his desk so maybe his judgement isn't as it used to be."

May gives the hacker a disapproving look before they both realize it's all too late. The timer had ran down to its final seconds.

"No. Oh my god." Skye says. "Drew."

When May leaves her side to talk to Coulson, that's when she makes her move. Skye runs towards the building that Raina had claimed that her father was staying in.

When she gets there, the area is dark so she pulls out her gun and attaches the flashlight to the top of it. The hacker kicks through one door and finds herself in a lab. It's pretty much empty except for a few items but she can tell that it was recently used.

Walking around the room surveying it to make sure she was the only one there, Skye finds a frame lying down on the ground. A man that she assumed was her father was holding a small baby. Skye placed her hand on the glass and sighed. She did have a family.

After staring at the frame for a few minutes, she feels a hand on her shoulder and immediately jumps only to find that Coulson is right behind her.

He takes her in his arms for a hugs and from what she can tell by his whispering, everything is going to be all right, that she has a family with S.H.I.E.L.D, and that she has Andrew.

When May and Hunter come in the room to say they've found two dead bodies, Skye determines that her father is monster just like her husband's father is.

 **27AOS27**

After the bathroom stop, Jemma makes it back to the lab. All she can hear is beeping and everyone is currently staring at her. On one of the monitor screens is a picture of her sending a message to S.H.I.E.L.D.

A sudden push of the doors reveals Bakshi coming towards her. She should have realized this would happen after earlier when they found the flex screens.

Jemma knocks over the chairs and whatever she can find to stop them from trying to capture her. Somehow she manages to make out of the lab and down the hallway.

The hallway is way too long in her opinion and when she turns the corner, the biochemist is rushing to stop so she doesn't run into the woman in red with the guards next to her.

That all changes though when the woman in red takes out her battle staves to take out the two men next to her.

"Not that I'm happy and grateful that you've saved me but who are you?" Jemma asks when the woman is finished.

"Bobbi Morse. I'm a friend of Andrew's. Coulson sent me in to help."

"Well you did a spot on job." Jemma answers.

"We need to get out of here and find Andrew." Bobbi says.

This brings panic in the biochemist.

"Where is he?"

"He's around here somewhere."

They both continue down the hallway until they find an exit they could take.

"Wait here." Bobbi tells her.

She does what she is told while listening for Bobbi to eventually give her the signal. That changes though when she sees Andrew flying through the corner towards her.

"Jemma, we have to get out of here!" He yells. The agent has a few scratches on his face and some on his arms.

"Andrew." She says back.

When Andrew gets towards her, they both hear the guard that Bobbi was talking to come towards them only to be knocked out from behind.

"Agent Morse, thank you." Jemma says.

The agent nods.

"Please call me Bobbi." She says before looking at Andrew. "Hey there champ."

"Hey Bob, can you get us out of here." Andrew says pushing the two ladies towards the exit. "Bakshi was right on my tail."

"Yeah, of course."

The three agents run up towards the fire escape that lead up to the roof. Within minutes they are getting shot at by other Hydra agents.

"Southwest corner! Southwest corner!" Bobbi yells once they get up to the roof. "Andrew, do you have any weapons on you?"

"I managed to take a gun. That's about it." Andrew responds.

He pulls it out of the side of his tactical gear and takes the safety off of it.

"Jem, get behind me." He says.

The biochemist takes cover behind one of the chimneys that are located on the roof. The gun fire goes on for a few minutes until Andrew ends up close to running out of bullets.

"Andrew, we need to jump!" Bobbi yells.

The agent fires one of his last rounds before seeing that Bobbi and Jemma had already jumped. He gets his run going and when he jumps, Andrew is surprised by what he landed on. A ship to be exact.

The agent is quickly pulled in by Bobbi who is smiling at him.

"I got worried you weren't going to make it." She says.

"Me too." He answers.

When they are done exchanging words they are met by a confused Jemma Simmons.

"Oh, Bob this is Jemma. She was my pretend wife for the mission." Andrew explains.

Bobbi just laughs at the comment. "We've met. I have to say you sure know how to pick them."

Andrew groans. "Ignore her. She's just trying to play big sister right now."

"So you've met before?" Jemma asks.

"Unfortunately." Andrew laughs at his comment. "We were on a mission together when Skye got shot."

Jemma only nods watching as both her ex-boyfriend and new co-agent walked towards Trip who was piloting the plane. Andrew had other friends besides her and Fitz.

 **27AOS27**

There isn't much of a welcome party when they arrive back on base. Both Coulson and May are there to greet them. Andrew is kind of surprised that Skye and Fitz are not there also.

"Agent Parker, Simmons we are happy to have you back on base." Coulson says when he greets them.

"It's good to be back director." Andrew tells him.

"Happy to be alive." Jemma smiles.

All of the agents walk farther down the hallway and eventually stop by the lab.

"If it hadn't been for agent Morse, I don't think Andrew and I would have made it out." Jemma tells Coulson and May.

"Bobbi is pretty amazing." Andrew says.

Coulson just chuckles at that.

"That's why May and I asked her to join the team. She is a great asset to the team."

Andrew looked around the base before settling on seeing Fitz in the lab. He had noticed Jemma looking over towards him.

"You should go talk to him." The agent nudged the biochemist.

"Are you sure I should?" the biochemist asked back.

Andrew only nodded telling her it was okay. When Jemma walked towards the door, she looked back at her ex-boyfriend and whispered thank you. He knew it was for keeping her safe and pushing her towards Fitz when she needed it.

When Jemma entered the lab, she found Fitz just standing there staring back at her.

"Hi Fitz."

A few seconds passed.

"Simmons, is that you?" the engineer asked.

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"I can't believe your back. Is Andrew back too?"

Jemma nodded her head. "Yes, Fitz. We plan to stay awhile."

 **27AOS27**

Andrew stayed walking with the rest of the team for a little bit longer hoping to see if Skye was possibly in the rec room. Unfortunately she wasn't with them. He stood on the staircase for a little bit while Mack greeted Bobbi with a hug. He too was greeted with handshake from Mack also.

"She's in my office, if you're wondering." Coulson says coming up next to him. "I was trying to wait to tell you alone, but Skye had a rough day."

"So are you telling me to be prepared?"

"Kind of. It seems that you are not the only one with an evil father."

Andrew chuckles. It seems that he and his wife have more in common now.

"Okay, I'll go up there then and see her." he tells the director.

"You're a good guy, Drew. I'm sorry that you two have to go through this."

"We'll make it by."

"I was thinking, maybe you two could take a vacation. Possibly go home to San Diego or go see the World Series since your favorite player is in it." Coulson told him, eventually producing a couple of tickets from his suit's jacket.

Andrew smiled once he saw them. He would be able to see Jake Peavy play in the World Series since he missed the last one.

"Thanks Phil. I really appreciate it. Skye will too."

"Speaking of Skye, why don't you go up there and see her now." The director tells him.

Andrew smiles and nods, eventually running towards the director's office located on the upper level of the base.

When he gets there, the agent carefully opens the door. Andrew sees his wife looking outside from the window. He's almost made it towards her silently until he hits a creek on one of the old floor boards.

"I'm still not really in the talking mood, A.C." he hears his wife say.

"Even if it's me instead?" Andrew asks.

It takes only seconds for Skye to turn around and latch on to him for a kiss.

"You're back." She says after pulling away.

"Yeah, I'm back. I don't plan on leaving unless it's with you."

"Good." Skye says with a smile. "Come see this view."

The hacker pulls her husband towards the window and wraps him around herself. This all they both needed right now. With all the problems that were going on between them, they needed a break.

"Will you take a vacation with me?" Andrew asked.

"Anywhere with you right now, yes." Skye answers.

"Even to the World Series?"

The hacker turns around in her husband arms and starts laughing.

"I think we can manage that one." She says with a smirk.

"Good, because Phil already got the tickets. We head out in the morning."

"Fantastic."

They both stood there for a while watching the rest of the team hang out down in the rec room. It was no wonder that Coulson knew everything that was going on before he ever came down to talk. Both agents were happy again just to be together again.

 **Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. I kind of got a little carried away with this chapter so it's a two part chapter. Let me know what you think with a review. Also if you have any ideas for the vacation chapter, leave a suggestion for that too.**


	28. Season 2 Extra: Vacation

**Chapter 28**

Andrew was ready for this and beyond excited. A chance to spend a small vacation with his wife and go see the World Series, he couldn't ask for anymore. First they would head out to Kansas City for game two and then head back to San Francisco for game four. The break in between that, Andrew planned to take Skye home to San Diego so he could talk to his mom. Hopefully that wasn't going to be a disaster or anything.

The agent had made sure to pack all the right things and sat them by the base's door. When he was finally done setting them down, he looked up to see both Jemma and Leo peeking out the door of the lab. They both quickly went back into the lab when they saw him looking.

"You know I can see you two." Andrew says a couple minutes later when he walks into the lab.

"Oh Andrew, didn't know you there." Jemma answered looking up from a petri dish.

That makes the agent laugh and shake his head.

"Simmons, I think he knows." Fitz tells her.

"Yeah Jem, I know."

The three agents look at each other back and forth for a few minutes not saying anything. Andrew wasn't sure what the FitzSimmons duo had up their sleeve exactly.

"So you're leaving again?" Fitz finally asks.

Andrew nods his head yes. "Only for a few days. Skye and I should be back by Sunday. We leave in an hour or so."

The agent looked up at the clock. An hour and a few minutes but it was close enough.

"Where are you going?"

"The World Series. Coulson got Skye and me tickets. We both needed a vacation."

"That's baseball right?" Andrew hears Jemma ask.

"Yeah. The Royals and Giants play. Get to see my favorite player pitch tonight." Andrew answers. "Leo, you and Mack might be able to hook the TV up to where you can watch it."

Fitz just nods and looks at Jemma as if he's asking her for permission to do that.

"I suppose we can try to find you and Skye on TV." Jemma says. "But do be careful. We don't know how Hydra will be. Or if they even follow you."

"I know. I wouldn't be surprised really especially if my dad is still looking."

"Your dad?" Fitz questions.

"Long story." Andrew and Jemma both say.

* * *

The lab gets quiet and eventually Andrew dismisses himself in search of Skye who as far as he knew was still packing.

Skye was stuck on packing. She kind of held it off until the last minute. But Andrew knew what to pack and he was done in a few minutes. And well the night before she didn't even think about it.

She didn't have a Giants shirt to wear nor did she have any of their gear. It wasn't like she could just order it since she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. That made it kind of hard since they were technically in hiding. It had been easier to get gear from the World Series last year since they had made plenty of stops along the way. There was no way she was going to wear a Red Sox jersey. That was the wrong team.

The hacker took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom from the closet only to find Bobbi standing in the doorway. The agent held in her hand a cream colored jersey and had a smirk on her face.

"I believe you're going to need this?" Bobbi questioned.

Skye walked over to her stunned. She didn't expect to for this to happen. The hacker took ahold of the jersey from Bobbi and examined it as she ran her fingers over the stitches that held the number in place.

"How did you get this?" Skye asks.

"If you're anything like your husband, then I suspect you like the same player."

"Well only because Drew does."

"I see." Bobbi says chuckling a bit. "Actually Coulson had this ordered. I have another one for Andrew."

"Coulson got us matching jerseys?"

"Of course not. He got Andrew the black and orange one."

"I got what exactly?" they both heard behind Bobbi.

Skye looks up from the jersey and smiles when she sees her husband standing in the hallway.

"Hey champ. I was just telling your wife about the jersey Coulson got you." Bobbi tells Andrew.

"Oh yeah. Phil really outdid himself."

Once Bobbi moves out of the way of the door, Andrew walks in to find Skye holding her jersey still in awe. He has the same look once he finally sees the full jersey himself.

"We should have met Phil Coulson sooner."

Both Skye and Bobbi laugh at the comment. All the hacker can think of is that maybe they should have. Maria never did anything like this for them.

* * *

About twenty minutes later after Skye finishes packing, the team is out in the hanger getting ready to say good bye to the both of them. Fitz and Simmons are the last ones to say anything to them right after Coulson and May. Bobbi and Hunter were the first.

"Be careful." Jemma tells both Andrew and Skye.

"Have fun. Keep us updated." Fitz says.

* * *

Both agents get a hug from Simmons while Fitz just sticks to giving a handshake. Bobbi gives a thumbs up before they get into the SUV. It wasn't going to be long until they arrived at the airport to go to Kansas City.

They arrive at the airport nearly thirty minutes later. Andrew makes sure to grab both of their bags before heading in so they could pass security.

"I really hate regular flying now." Skye says when they reach the checkpoint.

"Why is that?" Drew questions with a smirk.

"Because I'm so used to traveling on the Bus."

"I guess that is a little bit better."

"Oh really, you have to agree with me."

"Eh, I'm getting a little better with my flight experiences. Might be all those Hydra trips."

Skye removes her shoes and her belt and watches as her husband does the same. They both then emptied their pockets and placed them in the bucket with the other stuff they were carrying on.

They both cleared easily and made their way towards the terminal the plane was supposed to fly out of.

"How many trips did you take?" Skye asks once they sit down.

"Two or three. Not that many really."

"So the ones I saw you on?

"That seems to be the case, doesn't it?" Drew says chuckling a bit.

The husband and wife talk a bit more before their flight is finally announced for boarding. Andrew makes sure to grab the carry on and then his wife's hand as they walk towards the entrance of the where the plane was attached to. Skye made sure to grab the tickets just so Drew didn't forget about them.

They end up finding their seat in the middle of the plane. All Andrew could think was that Coulson has done a pretty good job so far.

* * *

Both agents make it to the game a little bit earlier then when the game starts. After finding out about their vacation spree, Skye did a little bit of research while Drew was catching up with Bobbi the night before. Guess you could say it was her being good with computers and hacking that scored them a chance to meet Drew's favorite player before the game.

Surprising Drew with that was perfect. He had Jake Peavy sign his jersey and got a photo with him. Just talking to him made the agent act like a teenager again and that made Skye feel complete.

Coulson ended up getting them tickets behind the Giants' dugout which gave them a pretty decent view of the field. They instantly took in the sight and it made them forget about everything that was going between Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.

Watching as the game progressed, Skye got to witness Drew squirm in his seat every time the Royals scored. She did her best to keep her husband calm but the plan ended up failing. The Royals took game two and that left her with an unhappy agent and husband.

* * *

They had two days to spend in San Diego. Coming home and surprising his mom and step-dad wasn't that big of a shock for them. Although Sara basically scolded her son for not calling to make sure he was okay. Skye had to remind her that they were secret agents and that it was kind of hard to sometimes.

Sara was thrilled to see Skye again. They both spent that night in the kitchen making dinner for their boys and Miles when he finally decided to come over. He and Andrew spent a little bit of time talking on the porch.

"Still banned from electronics?" Andrew asks his step-brother.

"You know this is your fault." Miles replies chuckling. "If you didn't think you needed to see Skye, I wouldn't have this problem."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't even realize she was with S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time."

"Could have stayed and battled with Coulson."

"And miss you getting in trouble? No way. That was better."

"Not funny, Drew. Not funny."

The talked for a little bit more until Skye called them in for dinner. James, Miles' dad, was finishing set the table quickly while everyone else grabbed drinks and a spot at the table.

* * *

The next day after they arrived in San Diego, Andrew sat his mom down in the living room. Miles and his dad had both gone out for lunch together with Skye. The agent braced himself for what was going to happen next.

"Andrew, what's wrong?" Sara asked when he started to pace around.

He looks at his mom mid-pace and then stops in front of her.

"Where did you meet dad?"

"Andrew, you've been told this story time after time. We've met in a coffee shop."

"For real."

Sara looks at her son carefully for a few seconds and then sighs.

"I was working in S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time when I met your father. He was locked away in a prison by Peggy Carter. Secretary Pierce had just issued his release and I was working as his aid. I knew at the time he was part of Hydra. I didn't have a choice."

"You were Hydra too?"

"That is how I met your father. I helped him get out of that prison cell. And I helped with his idea of turning young again."

"How long were you in for? Are you still part of it?" Andrew questioned as he started rubbing his eyes.

"Until your father and I found out I was pregnant with you. His experiment had worked."

"Experiment!?"

"Yes, Andrew. Your father wanted to test the formula with a fetus. You grew faster than a normal rate for a baby. You're younger than what you think."

"Younger? I'm twenty-seven, mom."

"Actually twenty-five. Your father escaped in early 1989. Since your birth was sped up, you were born later that year."

Andrew couldn't believe what he was hearing. Both his parents lied to him. Everything made sense with the staff when held it. There was something wrong with him. He was inhuman.

"Does Maria know anything about this?"

His mother shook her head no. "Oh god no. That whole time I was with Hydra, I hadn't spoken to them. I was living on my own."

"What about Uncle Clint? Did he know what you were doing?"

Andrew hadn't seen his uncle in a while. Not since after the battle of New York. The Avenger had been adopted by Sara's dad and step-mom when he was a young age.

"He was eleven or twelve during all of this, Andrew. He didn't know what S.H.I.E.L.D. was at the time."

Andrew sighed again. He would somehow have to explain to Skye about how crazy his family was like hers. The agent never mentioned it when he got back to base from Hydra. Only Coulson was the one still on base that knew since Bobbi contacted him about it.

"What about his so called death?"

"I knew all along, Andrew."

* * *

Skye could tell her husband was distracted. The hacker couldn't exactly figure out what was wrong but she tried to move past it. Luckily game four helped him out of it. They both spent the night cheering on the Giants as the team took the win.

An eleven to four win helped Andrew get out of his slump. He had forgotten about the conversation with his mother until they had to leave to go back to base. The long flight back, had brought it upon his mind once again.

* * *

When both agents returned back to base, they found the team scrambling. An attack on the United Nations had happen and General Talbot was reportedly hurt. Worst of all Ward's brother, who was a senator, began to attack S.H.I.E.L.D. on the news.

Both Skye and Andrew watched the broadcast from Coulson's office. They listened as Christian Ward began to tell what was so bad about S.H.I.E.L.D. until Andrew decided he had enough.

"I really hate the Wards." He told his wife only to see her agree.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a while to post but that's the vacation chapter. Just a little bit of filler before we go into part three of the story. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Also give me what inhuman you think Andrew is best as. I'll be putting all the ones said in a poll and before the end of the month, you'll be able to vote for which inhuman you'd like to see him as. This is important so if you think of one, please let me know.**

 **Finally is there anyone else interested in a prequel for this story?**


	29. A Fractured House Part 1

**Chapter 29**

Skye and Andrew watched carefully as the senator known as Christian Ward made his speech about S.H.I.E.L.D. How they were the enemy that needed to be stopped once and for all. The couple had made it back from their small vacation to find that the U.N. was attacked and everyone scrambling to take care of it. Andrew had only figured they had been back on base for not even a half hour.

 _"_ _Mr. Beckers, if you want to welcome S.H.I.E.L.D. at your borders with open arms, be my guest, but this infestation needs to be exterminated."_

"Guess being a douche bag runs in the family, I'm taking it?" Andrew comments.

"Are you surprised, agent Parker?" Coulson responds.

"Not really."

Andrew looks over at his wife who is still watching carefully. He can sense that she is trying to take in as much information as she can.

"Senator Ward has never expressed his opinion with S.H.I.E.L.D. before. Why now?" Andrew questions Coulson once more.

But instead of the director answering, it's the agent's wife that speaks instead.

"Maybe it's because we have something that the senator cares about."

"You mean Ward? I've heard stories about Senator Ward, what makes you think he wants him?"

"Grant Ward is a known lying piece of crap. You can't believe everything, agent Parker." Coulson says.

Andrew shakes his head. "I've heard different stories, Director. Not that garbage about him throwing Ward's youngest brother in a well. None of that nonsense."

Skye turns and places a hand on Andrew's arm and then looks to Coulson.

"Hunter said that Talbot was working with a senator that had deep pockets."

"You think it's him?"

"Who else could it be?"

"If Ward's proposal goes through, there could be a witch hunt. We can't let that happen." Coulson says as he steps behind his desk looking through some kind of paperwork.

"Well we can't have that happen." Andrew tells him.

"I can talk to Ward and see what information he has on his brother." Skye offers only to see her husband wince in the process.

"That's not a good idea, Skye." He tells her.

The hacker looks up at her husband confused. "Why not, Drew? I've been doing it since we've been on base."

"Coulson tell her it's a bad idea." Andrew pleads to the director.

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I'm going to have to go with Skye on this. We need all the information we can get on this subject." Coulson tells him.

"Fine, if anything goes wrong, I'm coming down there."

"I can agree with that too." Coulson tells them. "And Skye keep this about his family. Not yours."

Skye only nods before the couple dismisses themselves from the office after a tablet begins to beep. There's no need for them to be there when the director has important business to attend.

 **29AOS29**

Andrew lets his wife go ahead of him after they bicker down the stairs about how seeing Ward was a bad idea. They weren't ones to normally fight much but the agent only wondered if they were turning into Bobbi and Hunter. Andrew only shuttered at the thought. He didn't want to end up like them, divorced and arguing all the time when they saw each other. That wasn't going to happen. Andrew Parker wanted to keep his marriage intact. He needed Skye.

All his thoughts were immediately pushed out of his head when he heard his name said faintly from someone.

"Andrew."

Standing in front of him was one of his best friend, Jemma Simmons. She stood outside the lab door unsure if she should go in.

"What's the matter?" He asked as soon as he approached her.

"I'm not sure. We were doing fine before you and Skye left but now I think we've gone backwards."

"It's just going to take time, Jem."

Simmons only nodded and looked at Parker with a faint smile.

"How was your trip? I never got a chance to ask."

Andrew lets out a small laugh. "Actually no one's asked. But it was fine. I got to talk to my mom for a bit while we were in California and Skye got to see Miles."

"How was that? Does your mom know about your dad being with Hydra?"

"Oh yeah. That was unexpected. She knew the whole time."

"What?" Simmons says surprised.

"She was a part of Hydra at one point. Secretary Pierce got her into it."

"Unbelievable."

"And guess what, it looks like I'll be celebrating my twenty-sixth birthday all over again in the next July."

"Well it will be your first birthday we all get to celebrate together since the academy." Jemma started to say. "Wait what?"

"My mom told me I was actually twenty-five. I guess you can plan for a twenty-sixth next year." Andrew tells her.

"I thought you were older then Fitz and I."

"Yeah that was a lie I guess."

Simmons groaned and then stepped away from Andrew for a few seconds pacing in the hallway.

"That means you weren't even eighteen when we started dating at the academy. I'm such a bad influence." She panics.

When she stops pacing, Andrew gets a hold of her shoulders and calms her down.

"It's all right. You didn't do anything wrong. Blame my parents."

"Yes I am totally going to blame them. That's terrible parenting."

Andrew smirks at the comment before seeing Skye come down the hallway with the tablet in her hand that she finally managed to get from Koenig.

"Please don't tell Skye. I haven't discussed it with her yet." He tells the scientist.

Before Jemma could answer, Skye appears next to them.

"What about me?" she questions.

Andrew looks at Skye then to Simmons and back to Skye again. The biochemist just excuses herself to the lab with a small wave.

"Drew?"

"It's nothing really." He says as he just gets a skeptical look from his wife.

 **29AOS29**

Skye takes one look at her husband in the hallway before going down the vault where Ward is being held at. It's dark but as soon as she starts walking down the stairs the lights begin to shine. Ward doesn't notice her at first until she stops and he turns around.

"We need to talk about your brother."

"Which one?"

"The senator. Your older one."

"Christian?" Ward asks surprised. "Why what happened?

"I just need basic information. Like where he has been, stuff like that."

"You need to stay away from him. He's not what he seems. Always has an angle to get to me."

"This isn't about you." Skye tells him.

"Are you sure? That's why you're down here, am I correct?" Ward responds. "Don't you remember what happened at the well? What he made me do?"

Skye doesn't answer that question.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"You don't get to ask the questions here, Ward. You answer mine."

"I always do. I tell you nothing but the truth, Skye."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, Skye. I promised I wouldn't lie to you and I haven't."

"Then I need information about your brother."

"Is this about your father? Because I wasn't lying about him either."

"He's a monster!" Skye yells.

Before another word could get in, the screen went opaque and neither Skye nor Ward could see each other.

Thinking it was Coulson, Skye turns around and yells only to find Drew on the staircase.

"We didn't get the information on his brother."

"Trust me that was more than enough information. We can't have you slipping off track too, Skye."

"I almost had him, Drew." She tells him as she approached the staircase.

"I know. But first we need to stay on mission. We can't have both our heads somewhere else."

Skye was unsure what her husband met but she knew something hadn't been right since they came back to the base.

 **Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I had decided to take a break from writing this one so I could get rid of my writers block for it. But now I think I have a good idea where I'm heading with this one.**

 **Also please review and let me know what you think. I'm also thinking of doing a few one shots instead of a prequel that I'll be doing missing scenes. So let me know which ones you'd like to see.**

 **Finally, I did start a new story called The Hydra Files. I hope to have that updated again soon after the final part of this chapter so please check that out.**


	30. A Fractured House Part 2

**Chapter 30**

The office was still fairly dark when Coulson and Parker were escorted in by one of Christian Ward's personal assistants. Coulson let Andrew do most of the talking while he acted like a silent partner.

"Senator Ward will be in soon. Until then can I get you two anything?" the personal assistant asks Andrew.

The agent looks over at Coulson who has already taken a seat in the corner before answering. The director just gives a small shake of the head as the signal for no. There wasn't a need for anything. Not just yet at least.

"That's not necessary. I think we can handle ourselves until the senator comes back." He tells them.

The personal assistant just nods before leaving and flicking on the light followed by shutting the door behind them. It leaves Coulson and Parker once again. Not much is said until Coulson gets up again and begins to look around.

"He seems to have a nice family." Coulson tells Parker, showing him a frame in the process.

"Can't say the same about himself and Ward." Andrew tells him.

Coulson tilts his head to the side back and forth giving an eh sound in the mist of it all.

While Coulson goes through the frames and books that surround the office, Andrew focuses on the senator's desk. There's a few pens out of the cup sitting on the papers that were left. The agent picks up on document and reads the first few lines.

"Look what we have here, sir." Parker says getting the director's attention.

Coulson puts the book back from where he pulled it out of the shelve and then walks over to Andrew and peeks over his shoulder before taking a pen out of his suit's pocket.

"Let me see that."

Andrew gives him the paper and then spots the pen in his hand.

"Don't tell me you're going to write on that." Andrew starts. "Sir, I wouldn't do that. I think."

Coulson chuckles a bit. "Who says we can't have a little fun."

* * *

It's nearly twenty minutes later when Christian Ward finally comes through the door. The lighting is dark so he thinks who ever his visitor was had left. It isn't until he gets behind his desk and is about to sit down that he sees them in the shadows.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" Senator Ward questions.

"Don't worry, we haven't been waiting long." Coulson replies.

"Although it feels like it. This suit is kinda itchy and tight." Parker finishes.

"Phil Coulson. This is Andrew Parker." The director points to himself and then the younger agent. "I assume these are for your speech. I made a few changes. It's funnier now."

The senator doesn't say anything but tries to pick up the phone. Christian doesn't seem to get much out of it.

"I'm sure Talbot's mentioned me from time to time, which is perhaps why you're trying to call perhaps him." Coulson tells him. "Don't worry though, your men won't be checking on you."

"You've requested something that everybody needs from time to time. I think some call it me time." Parker finishes again.

"What do you want?" Christian says angrily.

"We want to clear the air. It wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. that attacked the U.N, it was a man named Daniel Whitehall with a group called HYDRA."

Andrew flinches at the name Coulson tells the senator about. He knows Coulson knows about the situation but they haven't exactly made any effort to do anything yet.

"You didn't come here to clear the air, Mr. Coulson. You want something." Ward says raising his voice a bit more.

"Go on the record and clear our name. Defend S.H.I.E.L.D, say you were wrong."

"People are looking for a common enemy."

"How safe would they feel if they knew your brother is a known HYDRA operative then?" Andrew questions.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Parker?"

"That depends. But really I'm not."

"We have your brother in my basement." Coulson tells him.

* * *

Skye takes a minute at the door before opening it. She couldn't mess up this time. Her husband wasn't there to rescue her. When the hacker finally opens the door, she knows she is ready. The stairs light up as she walks down them and when Skye reaches the bottom, she finds Ward waiting for her.

"You're back." He says. "Parker let you come back down here."

"Cameras off."

"Does your husband know that?"

"Drew and Coulson are out."

"So Parker won't cut us off this time?"

"No."

* * *

"Is Grant okay, is he hurt. Did he do anything?"

"You seem generally concerned about his wellbeing." Parker says first.

"You don't have a brother do you?"

"Not biologically. I was the only child until my mom remarried."

"I always wanted one to be honest." Coulson finally says. "Family has to take care of each other."

"I've heard otherwise in some cases." Andrew says.

"What did Grant tell you?"

"The typical, you forced him to torture your younger brother. A lot actually if you think about it." Parker responds.

"That's just a lie buried under another lie, Mr. Parker."

* * *

"Are they talking to Christian? You know they can't. He's a bad man." Ward tells Skye.

"And if they are?"

"You can't trust him. He'll smile, bare his soul. It is all manipulation. He is a master at it."

Skye doesn't say anything as she just listens to what Ward has to say. Eventually he gets into telling the story about the well. He wants her to feel bad for him but Skye cant. All the bad things that he has done, she won't forgive him for it.

* * *

"When we were kids, our parents were always gone ... some state function or another. We'd spend all day by the creek hunting salamanders and crayfish. But I could never leave Grant alone with Thomas. I found Grant down there once, standing over him with a screwdriver. Thomas was on the ground, just screaming. And I saw something... something else behind his eyes. Something I'm sure you've seen before, as well."

Andrew crosses his arms and looks over at Coulson. Neither of them are buying the story. It's a much different version then the one that Ward had told them. But then again, Andrew thinks it's a family trait. Both Grant and Christian have mastered the task lying when they tell the story.

"A second later, it was gone, and he was just my little brother again. He told our parents I forced him to do it. I've spent too much of my life trying to unravel his lies."

"So have I." Coulson finally says agreeing with Christian.

"And yet he keeps telling them. He always finds someone to believe him."

* * *

"I'm telling you the truth Skye. I haven't lied to you since being down here."

Skye just stands there waiting.

"You see that now, don't you? I never lied about your father. You just didn't give me the chance to tell you."

"You have a chance right now." Skye tells him. "And I want to know everything."

So in that moment Ward begins to tell Skye about her father. He tells her about the village and how he couldn't find Skye so he lost it. He tore up the place trying to find her.

"How?" Skye questions.

"Whatever he is, your father lost his family in one day and now he wants to rebuild that family." Ward tells her.

"Where is he?"

"I can take you to him. I have connections."

"What people? Raina is gone."

Ward chuckles a second. "I have resources."

Skye rolls her eyes once he says that line.

"Then let's get you out of here."

Ward freezes for a moment looking shocked that it was even said out of Skye's mouth.

"Really?"

"Really." Skye repeats. "You're being transferred. Your brother wants you in his custody."

Before Ward can process it, other agents come in to take him into custody and Skye is walking back up the stairs.

"Skye!" he yells before she is gone suddenly."

* * *

When Andrew gets back to the base, he sees his wife making his way out of the basement. He walks closer to her and immediately is latched onto. Skye throws her arms around his neck and buries her head into it.

"It's done." She says with a few tears.

"Good." He replies before letting her go and getting a look at his wife. "I need to tell you something."

Andrew leads her to the empty lab that FitzSimmons seem to be out of at the time. Skye is kind of confused but then realizes that she knows a bit that he is about to tell her.

"As you figured out, my dad is Daniel Whitehall."

"The HYDRA leader."

"Yes." He says. "Both my parents are tied to HYDRA. My dad more than my mom obviously."

So then starts the story of what Andrew's mom had told him when they visited. He tells her about Sara's ties, how she met his father while working for Secretary Pierce. How Daniel was in prison, put there by Peggy Carter herself. That Daniel was actually a high ranking Nazi officer named Werner Reinhardt before changing his name. How he himself was born sooner then what he should have been. His body grew faster then what it should have and now he's possibly stuck at a young age. The life he had growing up was lie until he got to the academy.

"I'm actually twenty five. I was born in eighty nine, not eighty seven like I've been told."

Skye looked away from her husband for only a brief second before taking her hand and running it down his face, stopping to wipe a few of his own tears.

"It doesn't matter what age you are Andrew." She tells him using his name instead of the nickname she has always called him since meeting him. "You're still my husband and I love you. We may have not had the life we've wanted but at least we can move forward together."

"I know but I thought you needed to know."

"I'm happy that you told me. We can get through it."

Andrew smiles before leaning in to give Skye a long kiss. He begins to feel a little bit better until they both hear whispers coming from near the doorway.

"Simmons, look."

"Honestly Fitz, why are you whispering?" they hear a little bit louder from the hallway.

"They're… Andrew and Skye… they're defacing the lab."

The couple pulls apart only to see FitzSimmons in the entry way of the lab.

"Oh." They hear Simmons say faintly. "Well that was easy."

"Um hey guys." Skye says when she turns around in Andrew's arms.

"We just came to find you two and tell you Ward is making his way through base with the guards." Jemma tells them.

Andrew only nods as Skye leaves his arms and walks over towards Jemma so she can eventually talk to her.

"Sweetie, did I ever tell you I still like you in suits." Skye calls over before they all hear Fitz groan.

Maybe suits were okay sometimes. But he still preferred regular clothes most of the time. After the moment, it leaves him and Fitz together in one part of the lab while the girls go to another section.

* * *

When Ward begins to make his way down the hallway with the armed guards, Andrew and Fitz watch through one of the glass windows. Fitz has his armed crossed while Andrew leaves a hand on his shoulder watching as the HYDRA operative goes by. It only surprises him a bit when he hears Jemma tell Ward something and it makes him actually think the same.

"If I ever see you again, I will kill you."

* * *

 **Again a late chapter but it's here. Probably would have had one done last week but I was on vacation and staying at one of the happiest place on earth aka Disney World which was super cool to be at once again after 11 years.**

 **Can't promise when a new chapter will be up but until then please leave a review and let me know your opinion. Your reviews keep me writing.**

 **Also if you have an idea for a missing scene please let me know in the comments. I'll be starting those soon and love your input on what you want to see more.**

 **Follow me on tumblr too at clintbartonishawkeye**


	31. The Writing On The Wall

**Chapter 31**

 _Some of the next few chapters will be one parts due to scenes being connected with each other so please enjoy._

Skye couldn't sleep much longer. She wasn't sure if it was because she was left alone in a cold bed only a couple hours before or if it was because of thinking about all the writing on walls that Coulson began to start. It hadn't even been that long ago that the director finally told her what was going on in his head.

The hacker rolled over to her husband's side of the bed and nuzzled herself into his pillow. The distinctive smell always seemed to calm her down. After a while she finally decided to get up and make her way to the kitchen for something warm to drink.

That trip seemed to be cut short once she heard the smooth sound of music coming from Coulson's office. Skye was puzzled for a few seconds on why he was up already but then remembered it was because of Ward that had them all on edge.

Slowly, the hacker pushed open the office door and found the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. standing at the wall carving. She takes a step towards the record player waiting for a moment. It wasn't until she heard the snapping of the blade on the box cutter he was using that Skye decided to turn off the music.

Coulson turned around surprised to see his agent standing in his office with her arms crossed. She gave him the look that he had been caught.

"Skye, how long have you been standing there?"

"I guess long enough, sir."

Coulson walks over towards his desk and puts down the broken knife.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He tells her.

"Does it look like I've been sleeping?" She questions.

"Was it Andrew? I mean I wouldn't be surprised." Coulson rambles. "A future grandbaby possibly?"

Skye shakes her head but smiles at the comments. She knows Coulson is trying to change the subject and as much as she would like a child now wasn't the time. Plus the childhood she had mixed with her husband's, it was kind of iffy to be honest.

"I can't believe you would say that." Skye tells him.

"What? A future grandbaby, I would smother them with Captain America."

Skye shakes her head. "You know Drew's uncle is Hawkeye, correct."

"So it's been mentioned."

"You have a lot of competition then, Phil."

"Not really, it wouldn't be hard to beat Clint at that game."

Skye chuckled as she smiled once again before stopping and carefully looking at the director. They needed to talk about what was going on with Coulson's writing on the wall.

"You know when May left, she mentioned that you might start this. I'm required to chaperone."

Coulson took a deep breath before looking back at the wall, studying it for a few seconds before turning back to face Skye who was studying it as well.

"It's all connected somehow."

"Ward has information about my father, who just happens to have the alien buzzkill device, which is somehow connected to the writing that is related to the G.H. serum that is in our blood. Like we're pieces to a puzzle."

"Except we don't know what the puzzle is or what it goes to."

"It's a hacker's worst nightmare."

"It wants us to know, I can feel it." Coulson tells her.

"Then it... should tell us, because I have been trying to match the writing to constellation maps, navigational charts, genome diagrams." Skye explains. "I've even had Drew take a look with a fresh pair of eyes and he got nothing. And he's good with maps."

"I'm not surprised you brought Andrew into it." Coulson answers.

"Should I have not done that?" she questions.

Coulson sighs before answering. "You two are married. Skye, you shouldn't have to keep this away from him. He's every much as a scientist as FitzSimmons so yes he can help. He's smart so it may help."

Skye uncrosses her arms and takes a step back from the record player making her way towards Coulson's desk.

"The only reason I got him involved was because he saw me frustrated that I couldn't figure it out. He thought a fresh pair of eyes would work."

"Which is quite alright. It works."

"How long have you been doing this for?" Skye finally asks.

"Used to be one or two times a month. Now it's once a week."

"Do you sleep? How do you function?"

"That's why we need to figure this out. We need answers."

Skye lets out a huff a hot air and begins to walk towards the door. This was probably going to be awhile.

"When does May get back?" she asks opening the office door.

"Not until we find Ward."

It's the only answer the hacker hears before crossing through the door frame and back into the hallway.

* * *

"This is Morse." Andrew hears Bobbi over the coms. "I have agents positioned at multiple locations. We have been sitting here for an hour."

"Parker reporting in. No sign of the suspect yet." He contributes in.

From the area on the roof he was at, the agent could see Bobbi from her spot but couldn't see Trip from his location who was inside the building.

"He has 11 hotboxes within 200 miles of his last known position. Odds are, he'll show up at one of them." May reports back from her location in the quinjet.

"Then we better be ready." Andrew tells everyone.

Once he says the comment, the agent hears Trip from the other side of the com. It seems that he has spotted Grant Ward.

"This is Triplett. I have eyes on the prize."

Andrew pulled out the sniper from the case that Fitz had prepared for him quickly during the middle of the night with the help of Mack. Fitz was getting better but he still needed some form of help. The sniper was made of the same dendrotoxins that an ICER had but had better range.

Bobbi was the one that showed him how to shoot a sniper on the mission they were on shortly after they left the academy. He was quite amazed when he saw his wife in a similar position when they were on the ship with Donnie Gill.

"Ready for action whenever." Andrew reports to Trip.

"I've got a clear shot and a trigger happy finger that needs some love.

"Standby until I give a signal." They hear Coulson.

"Director, I can end this." Trip says.

"The senator wants him in alive so try to wait until we need to use the ICER sniper."

"What do you want, sir?" Andrew asks.

"Bring him in any way possible."

"Copy that, sir."

Andrew loads up the sniper just in case Trip can't make the shot within the crowded building. It's only a matter of time until he would have to shoot Ward down.

"Damn. Agent Parker we have a problem." He hears Trip in his ear.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how, but he knows we're on him." Andrew begins to take down the sniper. There was no way he was going to get a shot now. "He's got a dead man's switch and enough C-4 to take down the block."

The agent next to Andrew takes one look at him before he is getting shoved the case into his chest.

"Take this back to the van. I need to help agent Morse." He says removing his vest before getting ready to climb down the ladder back to the ground.

"Stand down, Trip!" He yells before meeting Bobbi.

"He's on the move."

"Do not engage. He's not bluffing. Keep an eye in the sky, May." They hear Coulson.

* * *

Andrew made it to the next stop just a few minutes before Ward would come walking by. He found Bobbi waiting by the directory reading a book.

"I really hate this guy." He says as he stands to the left of her reading the directory.

"That puts you with the rest of the team." She responds.

"He's manipulating her. I can see it every time she visited him." He tells her referring to Skye.

"Are you having problems with your love life, Drew?" Bobbi asks changing the subject.

"No?"

"Right..." she shakes her head. "That is not what your wife said."

"Wait she talked to you?"

"I'm your acting big sister. Of course she talked to me. She's worried about you."

"I'm every much as worried. We both seem to have dad problems."

Bobbi chuckles at the comment. "Sounds like your both children of monsters."

"That is not good for our future children."

Before Bobbi could answer his comment, she sees Ward walk by. He's dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt wearing a jacket over it. The hat hides his face from the world.

"We have confirmation of the subject." She radios in.

Andrew is all set to go before she marks her page.

"It's go time."

* * *

Back on base, Coulson and Skye begin to look at the victim they had come across. She had the same writing on her forehead as what Coulson began to write on the wall.

"Micro, one of my sources, he's a crime scene junky. He came across the writing."

Coulson studied the photographs before answering.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night. Whoever did this is still out there."

"Who is the victim?"

"Her name is Janice Robbins. Lived in upstate New York."

Coulson looked over Skye's shoulder at the tablet in her hand. He was remembering something but couldn't put a finger to it.

"I think she's an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"That doesn't sound right, sir. She's an art teacher from Iowa." Skye said confused by the comment. "I have her full bio."

Coulson shakes his head. "No I'm not wrong. I've seen her before."

Before Skye knew it, Coulson was dragging her along to the victim's apartment. It was dark inside when the director opened the door but Skye followed him in anyway. She knew it was wrong.

"You know we are breaking like fourteen laws right now." Skye tells him.

"Part of being an outlaw." Coulson responds.

Skye huffs and continues to shine her flashlight around. This was more of Drew's thing. He liked exploring possible thrillers, probably where she got what Simmons called her bad girl shenanigans.

The hacker continued to look at the items on the bookshelves. The array of paint brushes and books filled them but she couldn't see how the victim was connected to Coulson.

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"Answers." Coulson only says.

Skye sighs again. "You're right. This totally screams S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. You two don't have a single thing in common, unless you have some Enya albums you've been hiding."

"When you met Andrew, did you know he was an agent?" Coulson says from the kitchen.

The hacker tilts her head. "No, plus he was living with his mom at the time. He said he was between places."

"Okay but did his 'bedroom' scream agent?" Coulson says putting bedroom in quotes with his hands before heading towards the victim's own.

"You suck, Coulson." The hacker says with a laugh.

She doesn't get an answer from the man so she follows him to the bedroom that he is in. Inside the hacker sees exactly what they were looking for. Coulson's only answer was;

"No, nothing in common at all."

* * *

Andrew ends up making it on the bus to Atlanta before Bobbi to make sure he can see everything from the back once Ward gets on. His dark Atlanta Falcons hat covers his eyes only so slightly with the aviators he had one similar to what May wore when she piloted the Bus. One could only imagine that he got them from her but that wasn't the case as it was just something cheap he picked up at shop nearby.

He nods when Bobbi gets on the bus signaling to her. She ends up taking a seat six rows ahead of her hoping that both of them wouldn't found together by the HYDRA agent. It takes only moments to see Ward step on the bus behind a mom and her child.

"Target is in sight." Andrew reports to May.

"Wait for confirmation." She replies.

The agent hears the mom tell Ward that they wouldn't mind having him sit in the seat across from them but he declines and tells her that he prefers the back. That's when Andrew realizes Ward saw him and takes a seat next to Bobbi. He immediately grips the ICER on his side, prepared to pull it out if necessary.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" Ward asks.

Bobbi looks up at the HYDRA agent and smiles. "All yours."

The engine from the bus begins to start up and Andrew can feel it all the way in the back.

"Don't like to fly, huh?" Ward questions.

"Excuse me?"

This was going to be awhile, Andrew thought to himself relaxing only so slightly.

"I never could understand why when you could just fly."

"Says the man on the bus."

"Last minute trip didn't have a choice." Ward tells her. "You here by choice?"

"I like the scenery. Can't see that when you have your head in the clouds."

"Or in a book."

"There's time for everything."

"You could just skip to the end. It can't be that interesting."

Andrew sighs once more. Is he trying to flirt with her or something because if so he's doing a terrible job. The agent almost wished he couldn't hear their entire conversation.

"And miss all the good parts?" Bobbi replied.

Andrew had to admit though, his sister from different parents was by far a great actress so far.

"Couldn't have been that great of a book if you're on the same page."

"What?"

"You were on page 117 when I passed you talking to that guy that strangely looks familiar."

"What guy?"

"I don't know maybe that guy who is acting as Skye's husband? What's his name?" Ward pretends to think for a few seconds. "I don't know, Andrew Parker."

Bobbi scrunches her face right as Andrew begins to pull out the ICER.

"You are working for Coulson."

"Who are they?"

"I'm impressed. You can tell Coulson that since Parker is already here on the bus." Ward tells Bobbi.

"I'm sure they told you about this?" Ward shows the bomb before standing up.

Andrew is about to get up himself but sees the HYDRA agent looking right at him.

"I wouldn't try it, Parker."

The agent freezes before hearing Ward tell the driver that he is on the wrong bus, grabbing his bag in the process and then leaves.

Andrew places the ICER back onto his side before grabbing Bobbi from her seat.

"We almost had him." He says.

"I know. It's my fault. I should have changed the page number." She replies.

"Don't worry we'll get him.

When they get off the bus, both agents take a look around before Andrew spots Ward heading towards the bus for Boston.

"We should have known since he spotted us before." Andrew says as he points over to the bus.

"I guess so." Bobbi answers. "Hunter you're on."

"Happy to comply." They hear from the coms.

* * *

Skye and Coulson make it back on base to find Fitz and Mack coming in with the body of the victim that had recently been killed. They met in the lab standing over an autopsy table waiting for Simmons to make an appearance.

"How did you two manage to get the body?" Skye asks.

"Corpsey diem, seize the dead." Fitz tells her as she just gives a puzzled look.

"Huh." Mack breaths out. "Like I told my man here, you want something in life, you got to grab it and walk out like you own it."

"Is that all it takes? Really? Because I always thought if you wanted something in life, you had to work hard and earn it." Simmons says as she makes an appearance in the lab. "Make some space, please."

They all move out of the way of the doctor as she unzips the bag that surrounded the victim.

"Does she have any family?" Simmons asks.

"She has no one." Skye answers.

"She didn't deserve this." Coulson says.

"Anything coming back, sir?"

"She was level six. It should be all in my head. But it's not."

The lab goes silent for a few seconds before Jemma decides to speak once more.

"We're going to need blood and tissue samples, full CBC, and multi-element analysis." She explains. "Would anyone like to leave before we get started?"

Mack raises his hand before anyone. Fitz does it next once he sees that his friend has done the same. Skye as well, she wasn't big on dead bodies during an autopsy like this.

"No dead body for you, Skye?" Jemma asks.

Skye shakes her head and the doctor chuckles for a bit.

"Seems to be more of an Andrew thing then."

"You have that right, Simmons." The hacker does a quick point and then leaves the room so Jemma can get started on it.

An hour pasts when Simmons is finally done examining the body. They all are back in the lab waiting for Jemma to tell them what happened exactly.

"The cuts were all quite deep, but the cause of death was cardiac arrest. She died from shock due to the pain, not from the wounds. Very common in this type of ritualistic murder."

"Ritualistic?" Skye questions.

"It has all the characteristics. The cuts are very precise, and the killer continued to carve on her long after she died, as if there were some need to complete the work. My hunch is that it wasn't the first time, either." Simmons pauses for a moment to catch her breath. "It's also not the first time we've seen these carvings. They're the same ones Garrett was making, correct?"

"Yes, exact same ones." Coulson responds before a lab tech comes up.

"Doctor Simmons, here is the lab report you requested.

"Thank you." She says before flipping through the files. "As you can see it's an analysis from the subjects."

She shows them the paperwork briefly.

"Wait, subjects?" Coulson questions.

"There was a secondary source under her nails. She put up a fight, sir."

"Oh, no." Coulson whispers.

"She had the GH-325 in her system along with whoever killed her."

Simmons looked at Coulson and then at Skye and then back at Coulson and then Skye once more.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it." Skye freaks. "Drew barely lets a hold of me when we are sleeping."

Simmons rolls her eyes. "Well of course not you. Both of you have it though. And that's too much information I didn't need to know."

"It's TAHITI. That's the only way." Coulson says before leaving the lab.

Skye and Simmons both look at each other confused and set out to follow the director in the hallway.

"Have either of you been experiencing a compulsion to write or carve?" Simmons asks.

"We're fine." Coulson answers.

So it begins with the other questions as a true doctor would ask. But with every question the director would answer with 'I don't know.'

"If you don't know anything, then how are we going to find them?" Skye asks.

"You'll have to torture it out of me."

* * *

It seems like forever passed, but Andrew and Bobbi make it on the plane with Trip and May. They are completely silent when they board knowing that their part of the mission was a bust. Andrew had Ward right in his sight but couldn't do anything due to not knowing how fast Ward would push the button and trigger the bomb.

"We need to contact Coulson." They hear May finally say.

Trip is the one tasked with trying to get him on the line but nothing is going through. If only they knew what the rest of the team was doing on base.

"I'm not getting anything. The line keeps fuzzing out." Trip says.

Andrew gets up from the spot that he was sitting in right across from Bobbi.

"Here let me try and contact Skye. Maybe she will answer."

A few minutes pass as Parker tries to contact his wife but nothing goes through. He almost loses hope until one comes through.

"Sedate him, I'm calling May." He hears through the headset.

"Skye?" he questions. "We have a Ward situation that will probably end badly."

"Drew! I have a problem. Coulson went through the memory machine."

The agents hear May yell a loud what.

"It wasn't my call."

"Lock him up until I get back." May says.

They don't get an answer but can hear Skye from a distance.

"Coulson, don't make me use this!"

"That's not good." Andrew says.

* * *

They land far away from Hunter's location which seemed to be a pub of some sorts. Andrew is the one that finds him still sitting in his car waiting for a cue. He pulls him over to the van they have so they can prepare to go in.

"It doesn't seem you were successful, I take it?" Hunter questions.

"You didn't blow your cover, did you?" Bobbi asked.

"Of course not. I'm better trained then you two." He says pointing to herself and Parker.

"At least I wasn't dressed as a cowboy." Andrew comments as he gets the ICER sniper ready.

"So dressing as an action star would have been better, pretty boy?"

Before Andrew could answer, May tells them that's enough. She doesn't want to hear any more of them bickering about what they did wrong. She's ready to move since Trip was all finished surveying the outside of the building.

Bobbi and Andrew end up taking one side of the entrances while May and Trip take another. Hunter goes around a side door on his own but doesn't seem to find anything.

"It's clear over here." He says.

"Clear here too." Andrew says from over by the bar where the others are at.

It isn't until they all search the kitchen area that they find a person tied up, sitting on a chair.

"Is he dead?" Bobbi questions.

Andrew lets his sniper fall against his side. The strap holding it against him over his shoulder. He then pulls the bag off to revel the man underneath.

"Bakshi." Andrew says almost a whisper but not all the way.

They only get a grunt as an answer from the HYDRA operative.

* * *

After Skye gets rescued from the basement that Coulson locked her in, she and Mack take off in one of the SUVs after the director. They have his location but the drive gives Mack time to ask Skye about TAHITI.

"It was designed to revive a fallen avenger." She answers.

"So like Captain America, Iron Man. Those lines?" Mack questions once more.

"Yeah, the only thing is the avengers don't know that Coulson is alive. Drew's uncle is Hawkeye, you know how hard it is not telling him what team you're on. I had to tell him once, it was May's last time I contacted him."

"How the hell could Coulson forget that? What, does he have alien blood, too? Man, can you imagine that… S.H.I.E.L.D. being run by a man that's part alien?" Mack rambles.

"Imagine that." Skye says quietly before hearing someone yell.

Mack stops the car to find a man waving his hands for help.

"Call the police. There's two guys trying to kill each other. They're out at my place, Thompson Welding. It's right down the road." The man says as Skye rolls down her window.

"Alright. Stay here. We'll handle this." Mack tells him before they take off towards the place that was mentioned.

They drive down a dirt road heading towards the house. Behind it is a large garage that has its side door wide open. They can hear Coulson yelling at the Derik who he mentioned before he locked Skye in the basement.

Mack and Skye go in quietly hoping not to be noticed just yet. When they do make it in, they see Coulson on the loft above the wooden model pushing Derik almost off the rail.

"Coulson, you need to stop!" Skye yells pointing an ICER at them.

"It's okay." Coulson responds. "I'm okay now."

"That's what you said before you threw me into a cell!" Skye fires back walking up the stairs to the loft.

"Fair enough, but I'm not trying to kill him! I'm trying to save him."

"I'm giving you to the count of three, and my gun is real!" Mack shouts.

Coulson pushes Derik just a little bit further.

"It's all here Skye. What we were looking for."

Mack begins to count just as Coulson tells Derik to open his eyes. It gets to three but Mack never shoots as Skye tells him to put the gun down just as she does the same. Down below them, they see the pieces come together.

"It's not so much a map as a blueprint." Coulson says.

"It's a city." Skye answers.

* * *

Everyone is back on base after the day they all had. They brought back Thompson to talk to him about what had happen on his property. Skye was happy that everyone made it back in one piece especially her husband. Coulson had finally stopped writing on the wall and he seemed back to normal once more. Andrew was just happy to back after traveling all over the place to find Ward but was still kind of disappointed that he couldn't shoot Ward with the ICER when he had a chance on the bus.

They hulled Bakshi onto the base and took him to the cell in the basement. They were going to use him Intel of what was going on with HYDRA. Andrew kind of hoped he could possibly tell him more about his father. He wanted to piece everything together the best he could.

Skye received Bakshi's phone and was told to work her magic on hacking it. She left to work in her separate office while Andrew went to go get them food after the long day they both had.

It wasn't long before that the phone began to ring.

"Hail HYDRA." She said into the phone.

"Hey Skye." The voice said on the other line.

"Where are you, Ward?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got my present. I promised him a face-to-face with Coulson. Probably not exactly what he had in mind. I'll be sending a few other gifts your way now and then."

"Like a cat bringing in dead birds." Skye says just as Andrew walks in carrying a couple plates of hot pockets.

Andrew tilt his head and mouthed "Who are you talking to?"

"Just trying to be helpful. Oh, met the new recruits. I don't think they need to hang around much longer." Ward says. "Especially that agent Parker again. He's kind of iffy."

"Is that a threat towards my husband?"

Andrew sets the plates down on the nearby table and steps closer to his wife waiting for a response that he knew now was Ward. Skye latched onto his arm taking a deep breath.

"Just a suggestion. You could do better, Skye." Ward pauses. "But then again, I'm harder to replace."

Andrew takes the phone from his wife's hand as she takes it away from her to let him talk. She can't focus on what's going on and begins to pace.

"How about you tell me where you are and we can talk about it?" Andrew tells the HYDRA agent.

He can hear the surprise in Ward's tone when he responds. "Oh hey, Parker. Didn't know you were around. I have to go now, Agent Parker. I have a few personal matters to attend to. But I'll be seeing your wife real soon. I promise."

Before Andrew can respond yelling, he hears a beep as the phone disconnects. Ward is gone and they probably won't be able to contact him again. The agent sets the phone back on the table and walks over to his wife who is still pacing. He stops her and pulls the hacker in for a hug hoping to make everything better.

"I'm going to protect you as much as I can." He whispers.

He hears Skye sniffle just a little bit.

"If I have to, I'll kill that son of a bitch." Parker says with his teeth closed.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter. All I have to say is please, I beg you please leave a review. I would like to know if you are still interested in the story because I hope you all are. I wouldn't want it to drag on too much if no one was.**

 **Also please let me know what missing scenes you would like to see as I will be writing some of those.**

 **You can follow me on tumblr at clintbartonishawkeye where you can chat and ask questions also.**


	32. The Things We Bury

**Chapter 32**

"How is it that you get to go to Hawaii and I'm running the base?" May says over video chat as Skye and Andrew both begin to walk by.

"Don't get to jealous. I probably won't even see the tarmac." Coulson responds.

The two agents are pass the conversation and go to sit at the table near the bar. Trip and Fitz are already over there sitting looking at maps trying to figure out the terrain.

"So a paid vacation to Hawaii. How about that?" Trip says when he sees them, laying back with his arms behind his head.

"Don't think we are staying long." Andrew responds.

Skye is the first one to sit down, clicking on her tablet in the process. It lights up with a picture of her and Andrew in San Francisco enjoying the baseball game the Giants had won that day. The hacker unlocks the screen and instantly the writing that Coulson was drawing on the wall appears.

"Whatever we are doing here, it's connected. I just don't know how yet." She says telling both of them.

"We'll figure it out." Andrew says rubbing her back.

* * *

The base seemed just about as empty as can be for Jemma Simmons. No one was really working in the lab. Only a handful of lab techs to be exact. Fitz had left to on the mission to Hawaii so that meant she wouldn't be able to talk to him. She thought they had been making some form of process since she and Andrew had come back from HYDRA.

Andrew and Skye had left too. Jemma was left without anyone really to talk to about what had happened before they arrived on base. Bobbi tried talking to her a little bit but it didn't seem the same. Although the Mockingbird would tell the biochemist about the stories that happened with Andrew when she and him had first met. How he was completely different now and wasn't as weak as before. Sometimes the stories would go on for a bit until Hunter came and tried telling impossible scenarios which ended with Bobbi slapping him on the shoulder and nearly beating him with a baton.

Jemma walked out of the lab and towards the conference room. She had heard that Bobbi had begun to conduct the interrogation with Bakshi down in vault D.

She was a bit surprised when she found Mack and Hunter sitting there watching the monitor. Both were chatting away until they had finally noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Come to join the festivities?" Hunter asks.

Jemma sighs for a brief second before coming in and standing at the end of the table watching the interrogation a bit closer.

"Mr. Bakshi almost killed me a few times." She tells them. "If it wasn't for Andrew, I don't know what would have happened."

"You were quite lucky the young lad was there." Hunter answers pulling out a chair for the biochemist.

"I don't know how Bobbi can do it. Sitting across from him like that."

"It's Bobbi, that's why." Mack says.

"How can you follow Whitehall? He's sort of a milquetoast middle-management type. Now you, you got that whole classic bond-villain thing going on. Why not lead?" They all hear Bobbi say.

"My time will come." Bakshi answers.

Eventually Bobbi gets up and leaves the vault. All is seen is Bakshi just sitting there. When Bobbi comes up from the vault, she comes into the conference room flipping through the files that they had on him.

"Do you think Bakshi could have been brainwashed?" she asks.

The three of them look at the specialist carefully but then shake their heads no. From the answers they heard it didn't sound right.

"Any HYDRA member could have been and not known it." Mack offers.

"I guess you're right." Bobbi comments. "Something Bakshi said, the language didn't feel right. Called Whitehall 'a disciple of Red Skull.' Weird choice. He didn't say "studied."

"So they could be connected somehow?" Hunter questions.

"It sounds firsthand." May says coming down the stairs.

Bobbi shook her head and looked towards Jemma.

"That doesn't sound right though. Whitehall looks too young and from what Andr-" Bobbi was cut off by Jemma with a stern look.

"The Red Skull has been dead for over seventy years." Jemma explains. "This was an old SSR base before. Maybe we could find some answers."

"Get on it." May tells them.

* * *

The four younger agents were called for a meeting once Coulson was done talking to May. They all stand around the hologram table waiting for instructions that the director had for them.

On the table already sat a button and a watch. Andrew tilted his head unsure what was going on but carefully studied what was set next to him.

"Before Agent Parker starts studying and getting Fitz in on it to experiment, I should tell you what is going on." Coulson told them.

The team was quiet waiting for Coulson to go further. The director picks up the watch and hands it over to Skye who then looked over it carefully it herself.

"This is just a watch, sir." She said before letting Andrew see a closer look while it was still in her hand.

"Deliver it to Cam, the owner of the Kahananui repair shop. Here. It'll need the following inscription, 'Dearest Darren, I count the seconds we're apart. Love, your island flower.' You got that?"

"Island flower." Skye repeats.

"If it starts leaking fluids, I would advise you to run."

"That doesn't sound like a normal watch, sir. Are you trying to put my wife in danger?" Andrew asks.

"Not trying to on purpose, Agent Parker." Coulson says. "That's why you're going with her and with this."

The director holds up a button and then places it in Andrew's hand before explaining.

"Take this to the Ka Pua dry-cleaner on Makaimoimo Street."

Andrew raises his eyebrow before responding.

"I'm not even going to try to pronounce that myself. Repeat that again?"

"Not the one on Hookelewaa." Coulson responds avoiding the agent's question.

Andrew flips it over for a brief second looking it over before looking over at Skye and then back at Coulson.

"Am I allowed to put this in my pocket or do I need to store it somewhere else?"

"That depends on if you want kids or not." The director answers. "I wouldn't advise it if I were you since you're married and such."

Skye rolls her eyes and grabs her backpack off the table that was filled with gear. The hacker finds her husband still stuck in the same position as before with his mouth partially open.

"Great D.C, you broke my husband." Skye says as she tries to get Andrew's attention.

Coulson just smiles before telling they can go at any time now.

"What about us, sir?" Fitz asks referring to himself and Trip.

"I need you to work on this kit. Take it apart, get it back together as fast as you can." Coulson hands him the kit. "Trip, I need your help elsewhere."

He walks towards his office with Trip and Fitz is left to ponder how he was going to do it.

* * *

The walk was nice for the married couple. They kept a map handy just in case they were all of a sudden lost. There seemed to be a lot of people out and about selling market type items.

"Not to freak you out or anything but Coulson wants a grandchild." Skye tells her husband.

Andrew looks over at his wife puzzled. "How does he plan to do that? He doesn't have kids of his own."

Skye laughs at the comment. "He refers us and FitzSimmons as his children. He's done that since we were traveling on the bus."

They walk by a fruit stand and a lady that tries to offer some to them. Andrew politely declines and they continue to walk.

"I guess we would be around that age range."

"He kinda just wants to smother them with Captain America items." Skye tells him. "Cause you know that was his childhood hero."

Andrew stops walking in the middle of the street before taking a few seconds to start laughing. Skye turns around puzzled for a second. Oh his family would not enjoy that one to be honest.

"Uncle Clint would have a fit." Andrew says after a minute.

Skye shakes her head. "I told Coulson that. He said he wouldn't mind competing with the Hawk."

Andrew takes his hands and places it on his wife's waist, looking into her eyes with his piercing blue ones.

"Even if we did agree to have kids, and I'm saying I possibly would like to have one with you. Now isn't exactly a good time." He tells Skye.

The hacker nods her head agreeing with what was just said.

"We have to get through this first, I know."

"Hydra is out there and so is my dad." Andrew explains. "I'm already putting you in danger with him."

Skye looks away from her husband and watches the street vendors for a few seconds.

"Mine too. We're putting each other in danger."

"We'll get through it."

* * *

Jemma flipped through papers quickly, skimming them also in the process. She had found a little bit of information on Bakshi from a database on her tablet along with a little bit of information from what the old SSR agents had left.

"Any luck?" May asked as she entered the room.

"I've found a little bit." She responds honestly.

"What's a little bit?"

"I've found decades of research, and it's incomplete." Jemma explains. "But I did find the original 0-8-4 report signed by Agent Carter herself."

"What about the Red Skull?"

"Did you hear what I said? Peggy Carter, founder, happens to be British, held this in her hand." Jemma says waving a file.

May gives the young agent a stern look.

"Okay no, but I did find information about a Werner Reinhardt. He was a commander."

May grabs one of the documents and begins to exam it.

"Howling Commandos grabbed him and the obelisk in '45."

"Yes but all the important documents on him are missing. I kinda question Coulson's filing ability here." Jemma tells May.

The older agent stands in her position for a moment thinking before walking over to one of Coulson's mini vaults in the wall. She manages to open it before searching through it and find a key that she is twirling in her fingers.

"Vault D, Not the only one." May explains. "Agent Carter had a lot of things buried here."

* * *

Fits throws down the screw driver in frustration just as Skye and Parker come back from their trip into town. Agent Triplett was already next to him ready to cool him down.

"What are you doing?" Skye asks as she and her husband both peer over the engineer's shoulder.

"Coulson has me patching a transceiver into a system that's not even meant to handle one." Fitz explains.

"You can probably do this in your sleep, Leo." Parker tells him.

"Yes, when I'm sleeping, I'm quite good at it." Fitz says. "I think Coulson is testing me."

"Coulson doesn't roll that way." Trip comments.

Skye nods her head in agreement. "If he has you in the dark, it's for a reason."

"Or just keeping me busy." Fitz mumbles just as Coulson comes down the stairs.

They all turn to see the director ready in a suit but is missing a tie.

"Here's one box of blue tie." Parker says to him as he hands the box off.

"Thanks. Any complications out there?"

"Not at all, sir."

"Great, then Trip can get the bus in the air."

"Where to, sir?" Trip asks.

"Australian outback."

The agents all look at the director strangely for a few moments.

"We have a satellite to steal and only much little time to do so." Coulson finally explains.

Trip gets it and leaves to go get the bus back in the air as Parker and Skye watch Coulson tie his tie around his neck.

"What's the story?" Parker asks.

"It was a gift from Audrey and I accidently spilled poi on it."

Parker gives a confused look for a moment before finally getting it.

"That's the cellist right? The one mission I assisted with? "

"Correct."

* * *

"Sorting paperwork, the life no one chooses to do." Hunter complains as he opens another box.

Each of the agents muffled through paperwork hoping to find something on Reinhardt. A few times when a box was opened the dust that was collected inside made one of them cough but they eventually got through it.

"Good thing none of this made it into the database."

"Yeah, Hydra could have used to an advantage."

Everyone's comments filled the vault but it wasn't until Hunter had found the file that Jemma began to worry.

"I found the file." Hunter says excitedly as he flips it open onto the table.

There was all the information they needed along with a picture that looked a lot like Andrew in a way.

"That's Daniel Whitehall." Jemma finally says.

The biochemist doesn't say anything further. She doesn't really want to give away any information that her and Andrew had found out while they were within Hydra. How would she even explain all that in the first place?

"Who?" Hunter questions. "This is Reinhardt, the guy we've been looking for. It even says."

"It's the same man, Hunter. I've seen him in person."

"It can't be. He looks old in the picture." May tells them as she cuts in.

"I'm sure of it, May."

Jemma and May continue to discuss the possibilities and eventually learn that Reinhardt was kept at The Rat, an old S.H.I.E.L.D. prison while looking more through the box.

"How long was he there?"

"I read quickly that it said for life."

Jemma looked up to find that only her and May were left in the vault. Mack and Hunter was nowhere to be seen and the file was gone. That immediately put a panicked look on the biochemist's face as she ran up the stairs out of the vault.

She had found Hunter watching the screen where Bobbi was now finishing up the interrogation with Bakshi.

"What did you do, Hunter?" Jemma questioned angrily.

Hunter looked at her scared. "What do you mean, what did I do? I gave the file to Bobbi."

"Nooo." Jemma stretched out as she saw Bobbi open the file.

"You do know we have a personal connection to Whitehall." Bobbi tells Bakshi.

"Is that so?"

Hunter turned to face Jemma confused once more.

"Where is Bobbi going with this? Since when?"

Jemma winces as the words come out of Bobbi's mouth.

"Whitehall's son is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"That's an interesting subject." Bakshi replies.

"You want to tell us about that?"

"Never."

"You failed your boss. Question remains what kind of man are you?"

"A loyal one." Bakshi says before hitting the table and then gasping out for air as he hit the floor."

Jemma and Hunter saw this and ran as quickly as they could to go help Bobbi with the issue. Hunter swiped his card on the door to let them in and opened the shield that was keeping Bobbi and Bakshi in.

"Cyanide! We checked him!" Jemma yelled as she saw the foaming in Bakshi's mouth.

"Capsule embedded in his cheekbone!" Bobbi explained.

Jemma looked at the agent disappointed as Hunter helped with Bakshi's body.

"What were you thinking when you got that file?" Jemma asked Bobbi.

"I wasn't going to tell him who." Bobbi answers.

"Who is the agent anyway?" Hunter asks as Bakshi is now completely knocked out.

Both the girls look at each other and then over at Hunter followed by back at each other.

"Parker."

* * *

Skye helped her husband with the last part of his tactical suit as Coulson explained what they were doing. Trip was staying behind to help her with some of the hacking they were supposed to be doing on the plane.

Fitz and her husband on the other hand were going in with Coulson to help get everything set up so Skye could later launch the Trojan horse.

"Fitz, how much time do you have the receiver down to?" Coulson asked once he was done explaining.

"About seven minutes and twenty seconds." Fitz responds.

"That's not good enough."

"Oh that's with my bad hand. With both I have it way lower."

Parker sees Fitz smile and the engineer follows the director out the cargo ramp. The agent is about to as well but he's stopped for a brief second. A hand is on his arm and when he looks up, Andrew sees his wife there.

"Be careful." She tells him.

"I will. We all will." He replies back before leaning into give her a kiss.

It's broken apart eventually by the sound of Coulson yelling for him to get a move on. They had a mission to accomplish.

The three of them enter the area but as soon as they get in something doesn't feel right to neither Coulson nor Parker.

"This doesn't feel right. Skye do you read us?" Coulson asks through the coms.

"Standing by with geek squad. EMP ready in forty seconds." Parker hears his wife say.

"Copy that." Coulson responds.

Eventually as they go through, the three of them find the crew tied up in a corner. Coulson directs Fitz to untie them while he looks around a bit more. It isn't until a few seconds later that Parker sees another shadow.

"Coulson, we've got an ambush!" He yells. "Skye, Trip!"

The coms are a no go as he tries to get them to answer. Parker carefully covers Fitz as best as he can shooting a few of the other guys that come their way. Eventually they find the right spot for Fitz and he begins to work.

"Leo, you got this?" Parker asks.

"Of course." Fitz says as he begins to work.

A few seconds pass as Parker guards Fitz until all of a sudden he is shot by one of the other guys and Coulson is running through the aisle where they are at.

"Drew!" Coulson yells sliding over to his hurt agent. "Your wife is going to kill me."

Parker begins to gasp for air unable to do anything.

"Stay with me, Drew. Stay with me." Coulson says putting pressure on the wound.

"I can help." Someone says all of a sudden and it catches Fitz off guard. "I'm a doctor."

The doctor instructs Coulson what to do and Parker is groaning as the clamp and scalpel go through to get the bullets out.

"First went through clean. Second bullet is deep."

"I prefer we stabilize and move." Coulson tells him.

"The bullet is keeping the wound open. If I get this out now, there's a good chance this man lives, Phil."

The name catches Coulson instantly and he's pulling out his gun at the doctor.

"Hmm, shouldn't have said that. If I let go of this clamp, he dies."

"Who are you?"

"Hand me the gun Mr. Coulson." The doctor says before looking over at Fitz. "You too, son."

Coulson and Fitz do what they are told and hand over their guns to the mad doctor.

"Skye wouldn't want him to die."

"Is she here?" The doctor asks hopefully.

Coulson doesn't answer him but he sighs in relief.

"I only get one chance at a first impression and well this doesn't look so good."

"I don't think it's good for Skye to…" Coulson starts but is cut off.

"You're not her father!" the doctor yells. "You're S.H.I.E.L.D. you took her from me."

The doctor begins to explain everything that was going on. About the diviner and how his daughter was going to be in center of it when it happened. How he was working with Whitehall so he could finally see her again.

"I know you want to see her again." Coulson says.

"I can't wait."

"If you don't help this man, Skye will never…"

"That's not her name!" the doctor yells again. "And I won't let him die."

"Then help him! Help her husband!" Coulson yells back.

The doctor is taken aback by the comments just as Fitz every time they yelled. Coulson can see the surprise look in his face.

"Husband?" the doctor repeats as he grabs a syringe.

Coulson doesn't respond to anything but helps as best as he can to get Parker okay again. The doctor instructs what Phil can do and Fitz gets back to working on the wires. When Coulson finishes, Parker is finally breathing normal again and the coms are back online. The doctor is once again gone.

"Coulson, Drew, Fitz?" they hear Skye question.

Fitz is the one that responds back telling her that they had a little problem and that they were coming back to the bus. Both men help the fallen agent up and carefully take him back.

When they do get back to the bus, a couple of the extra agents they brought along are there to help Parker with his injury. Coulson and Fitz leave him there and head up to where Skye and Trip were working at.

Fitz is the first one up there and Skye sighs a relief but panic is bought back on her face when Coulson enters covered in blood. She knows it's not a good sign and lets Trip hold her for a few seconds.

"What happened?" Skye asks mumbling into Trip's shirt.

Coulson takes a deep breath before answering. "Agent Parker was shot."

That makes Skye cry only a little bit harder.

"But he's okay. It was in his shoulder and he's getting checked by a few lab techs." Coulson finishes.

The hacker pushes herself out of Trip's arms and runs towards the old lab that FitzSimmons used to use when they lived on the bus. There she sees her husband laying on a counter as a lab tech patched him up. Skye watches through the window for a bit until she notices that Fitz has joined her. It was going to be a few moments until they were up in the air again but knowing her husband was still alive made all the difference.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also please let me know what missing scenes you would like to see as I will be writing some of those.**

 **You can follow me on tumblr at clintbartonishawkeye where you can chat and ask questions also.**


	33. Ye Who Enter Here

**Chapter 33**

Skye wasn't one for nightmares usually. It was more of her husband that would get them. Andrew would sometimes wake up shaking in sweat as she would try to get him to calm down. But by the end he would never remember what happened in them. It had always been like that since they had met and started sleeping together.

The hallway at the Playground was dark. It was strangely odd to the hacker. Some of the lights were flicking on and off. It gave off a real spook fest in her opinion. Another reason she knew it had to be a dream, was the flower dress she had on. Skye had never seen it before, it wasn't in her sense of style.

"Drew!" she called out but never received an answer back.

"Coulson!"

Skye kept on yelling but never got a word back. It was like no one was at the base. Everyone had disappeared from it.

It wasn't until she was near the lab that she heard a baby crying that she saw Coulson and Andrew standing around a table.

"Drew! Coulson! Thank goodness I found you two." Skye tells them as she walks into the lab.

"Skye, we have a mission." Andrew told her.

A mission? That didn't make any sense in the hacker's head. And how was her husband all better already. There was no sign of bandages wrapped around his shoulder like before. It was like before he had gone out with Fitz and Coulson. All decked out in his tactical suit.

Skye peered over her husband's shoulder and looked at what he and Coulson had been studying before she came into the lab.

"This is the mission. It opens." Coulson explains just as Andrew tries to touch it. "So weird right?"

Skye lets out a loud no before knocking it out of her husband's reach. She wasn't going to let his curious scientist brain get himself killed.

As she got a hold of the box everything seemed to change in the surroundings near her. Andrew is now replaced with May and she is helping Coulson with a baby.

May is singing to the baby while Coulson explains what is going to happen to the child. Sacrifices had to be made to keep the baby safe.

"We can't keep her, May." Coulson says.

"I know. It would be too hard for us." May answers. "I'm not sure how Agent Parker and her husband can do it."

Skye gabbed at the words. There was no way this was happening. Coulson and May had no clue who Andrew's parents were let alone that he was Maria Hill's nephew.

"Please don't leave her here!" Skye yelled out as a cocoon began to form around her.

She doesn't get a response until hearing that she needs to wake up. The hacker is shaken a bit until she sees that Coulson is there and her surroundings are now the Bus.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You were yelling Andrew's name."

"I'm fine." Skye closes her eyes and then opens them again "I'm fine."

Coulson seems to take her word for it and doesn't press any further about it.

"We're back on base so if you want to grab yours and Andrew's stuff you can." He tells her before heading towards his old office.

* * *

Fitz was one of the first ones off the Bus when they arrived back on base. He was happy to be back on land in a safe location that didn't include getting shot at and seeing his brother take a bullet to keep him from getting hurt. As the engineer walked through the hallway, he could see some of the other agents file to one side of it. He wasn't sure until he heard the faint voice of Mack.

"Watch out, watch out. Coming through, coming through."

That's when Fitz realized that Mack was holding a controller for something that eventually stopped at his feet. A toy model of Lola to be exact. The engineer picks it up and carefully examines it. Everything looked to be just like Lola from the rims of the tires to the license plate that Coulson kept on it. The model even had a small figurine that he supposed was Coulson.

"Hey, hey, be careful with that." Mack says with a chuckle. "I made that for Coulson."

Fitz looks up and smiles at the other agent. He wasn't surprised that it was for the director since it was his car.

"You know, if you're looking for vacation time, bribery will get you nowhere, 'cause I've tried." Fitz tells him before saying in a lower voice. "That just seems to be Parker and Skye."

"No, I'm hoping he will let me work on the real thing."

Fitz shakes his head in agreement. "Brilliant. How did you get it to fly?"

Mack seems to be sidetracked for a moment and Fitz can't seem to figure out why until he hears a laugh.

"What was that?" Mack asks.

"How did you get it to fly?" Fitz repeats.

Mack scrunches his eyes in confusion. "It doesn't?"

Fitz begins to explain that it's an important aspect to Lola's modifications. How they had to use it a few times in times of trouble. By the time the engineer is done finished explaining, he notices that Mack is distracted.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"There's a storm coming."

"But there isn't a cloud in the sky. I checked."

Mack shakes his head. That wasn't exactly what he was talking about. The mechanic had noticed in one of the rooms that Bobbi and Hunter were talking to each other, laughing at each other's jokes.

"Never mind." He says. "Did you need me for anything?"

Fitz thought about it for a few seconds but couldn't think of much of anything.

"No, good luck with the car."

* * *

"Your wound is healing up nicely, Andrew." Jemma says as she cleans up it. "It's almost like it wasn't there."

Andrew sighs as the biochemist wraps the gauze up in shoulder tape to keep it from bleeding out even more if it did.

"Guess I got lucky." He tells her.

"That seems to happen to your wounds a lot." Jemma laughs.

Andrew just smiles. He knows it has to be much more then that now that he found out the real nature of himself. Basically born in a test tube but not really. He hadn't told Jemma about that part yet.

"I would say a week's rest but I don't think that will fly with you." Jemma tells him.

"No, I was lucky Skye's dad was there to get the bullets out." Andrew tells her.

Jemma looks at her ex-boyfriend questionably. She thought that Skye had no contact with her parents but were still looking for them.

"Skye's dad?"

"Coulson told me shortly after I had finally got Skye to take a nap. She didn't want to leave my side."

"I bet that was a fun experience with your father in law." The biochemist said sarcastically.

Andrew rolled his eyes but laughed a bit at the comment. If this was his experience to meeting with wife's father, he didn't want her meeting his. That could turn out drastic based on the information that Coulson found out about.

"There's no way I would want Skye to meet my dad. If it was anything like this."

"Well let's hope she doesn't." Jemma says before knocking on wood just as Skye walks in.

"Hey hon." Andrew said when he notices her.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" she asks walking towards him.

"Much better. Right Jem."

Skye looks over at Simmons curiously.

"His injury looks to be almost healed."

"That's good. Guess I have to be thankful my dad was there."

There was a silence between the three. None of them wanted to talk any further about what had happened while on that mission.

"There's a mission prep in the cargo hold in five." Skye finally says before Jemma walks out.

The biochemist says a thank you over her shoulder leaving the married couple to talk alone for a bit.

"This is all messed up." Skye tells her husband.

"I know."

"My dad, Ward, the Obelisk, the city. And I just can't shake this vibe that something really bad is about to happen."

"I won't let anything happen. I promise you that."

"That's a big promise, Andrew." Skye says quietly using her husband's full name.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

Skye carefully reached up and hugged her husband carefully not trying to strain his shoulder. They stayed there standing quietly holding each other until Trip had come to tell them it was time for the mission brief.

* * *

Fitz was the one that carefully geared up the scanner for Coulson so he could explain his theory to the rest of the team. Skye and Andrew kind of already had an idea of what was going on.

"HYDRA is on the move as we speak." Coulson starts to say. "The also have the Obelisk and an expert that knows how to use it."

The director flicks through a few things before spinning through another item. Before they know it, the team is looking at the writing that Coulson had been doing since they arrived on base. The same writing that Andrew had saw when his wife had begun to get frustrated upon.

Before all he could see were lines and dots. The agent had looked in books, compared it to different kind of puzzles. He also had searched what seemed to be a million of maps until finding the correct one after Skye brought him a picture of the building set they had found at Thompson Welding.

Coulson flipped the writing around until they were looking at the map of the city that Parker had come to the conclusion of being. It made total sense now looking at it in a three dimensional form.

"It is our job to stop them." Coulson says before Skye cuts in.

"Based on the latest Intel we've received, there may be a powerful weapon inside."

Skye pulls up a quick information item on her tablet and the map shows what an example of it could be.

"Are we talking chemical, biological, some form of energy?" Mack asked from the crowd.

Andrew turned to look at him and then back at Skye.

"It could be anything really. But its alien." He says.

"While Simmons, Parker and I were undercover at HYDRA, Whitehall was looking to create an extinction-level event to kill millions of people. We have to assume that this weapon has the potential to do that." Bobbi told them.

Coulson begins to talk once more and Andrew seems to drown him out for a bit. The grasp of his wife's hand into his eventually kind of helps the process. He's scared for both their sakes. Whatever the Obelisk could do effected both of them. Both their father's had said so. Andrew can only imagine that meeting Skye was supposed to be part of his path. Like they were meant for each other. A reason why he and Jemma would never be able to work again. Why they lost the baby. But the two former sci-ops academy graduates would always be linked back to each other along with Fitz. The three of them accomplished so much.

Where would Andrew Parker be if he hadn't been born into this life of spy's, secret agencies, and evil surrounding his every move?

"Where is this temple?" someone eventually asked.

"San Juan." Coulson responds before getting everyone ready for action.

* * *

Coulson announced something had changed with the plan before and now he was splitting up the team when everyone was getting ready to board the Bus. Andrew and Skye would be staying together to assist Hunter, May and Trip while Bobbi and Mack assisted with FitzSimmons and Coulson.

It seemed like an easy task according to Coulson. Andrew and Skye would retrieve Raina while he went with the others to San Juan. Skye just hoped that Coulson was right but then again she found it hard to believe.

Bobbi on the other hand was prepared as she always was. She knew she wasn't going to be able to keep an eye out on Parker but he was going to be okay. He was a grown up, it wasn't like before when they first met. He was shy kid just out of the academy. She was just a few years older than him but she scared him. Parker had eventually admitted that shortly after she had found him in his hotel room, trashed among imaginable. She couldn't blame him though, he had thought he had lost Skye. Although at the time, Bobbi didn't know she was his wife, just a girl he was friends with until he told her.

When the agent walks onto the Bus, she finds Jemma grabbing a bunch of the gear that they needed. Surprisingly Fitz wasn't there to help her.

"Why isn't Fitz helping?" Bobbi asks.

"Oh, he's assisting Mack real quick but I wanted to make sure we got the DWARF case." Jemma responds facing the counter.

Bobbi stays silent for a few seconds and ponders her next move.

"So you and Fitz."

"We're not together if you're trying to imply that, Agent Morse."

Bobbi kind of regrets the comment she just mentioned. It's different now, she knows about what Andrew had told her. The two of them although never really had a chance to talk alone.

"And Drew?"

"You have to move on eventually. There's nothing I can do now that he's married to Skye."

"But you love him still?"

Jemma turns around from the counter and looks up at the agent standing near her. The biochemist is unsure what to say. She's almost speechless in a way.

"I never stopped loving Andrew. Even after everything." She finally says. "It was hard after we broke up but Fitz was there. No wonder he had fallen in love with me."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I don't- I want to." Jemma says hesitantly. "It's hard. I want Fitz better first."

"But he is getting better. I've seen it. Drew has seen it." Bobbi tells her.

Jemma sighs and then grabs the DWARF case clutching it close to her side. She doesn't really want to have this conversation before a mission. She loves Fitz, she knows that but she wants to take her time.

"Why do you call him that?" the biochemist asks the other agent.

"Call who what?" its Bobbi's turn to look confused.

"Ever since we came back you've called Andrew by Drew. I mean it's been a few times you call him just Andrew."

"It's his name, Jemma."

"He used to hate that nickname." she tells Bobbi before walking out of the Bus and towards the Quinjet they were taking to San Juan.

* * *

They had said their good byes to the other half of the team before leaving for Vancouver. Parker had watched Bobbi and Hunter give their emotional hug and felt all disgusted. He knew Bobbi wasn't his actual sister but he had that feeling like when they would come home from a date.

"Are we like that?" Parker asks his wife when she comes up to wrap herself around him.

Skye rolls her eyes. "I would say not that extreme."

"I feel like I want to beat up Hunter." He laughs making the hacker laugh as well.

"I think everyone does, sweetie."

Andrew smiles and notices that Bobbi gives him a quick salute before heading towards the Quinjet. He does the same just as Skye pulls him onto the Bus so they could leave.

When they get to Vancouver, Hunter helps Sam out with one of the Hydra goons that were following Raina. Skye and Andrew had the task of going to the safe house to retrieve Raina while May and Trip were getting a vehicle.

Andrew had made sure that both their ICERs were fully stocked just in case they ran into anyone that didn't need to be there. He let his wife lead the way towards the safe house.

When they got closer to the door of the safe house, Andrew kept a close eye of their location.

"Is there a knock you have to do?" he asked his wife.

Skye only shrugged. "Why would I do that?"

"Some safe houses have that. I know the one that Bobbi and I were staying at for our mission had one."

"I don't think it matters?" Skye questioned. "Coulson and May didn't mention one."

Andrew doesn't say anything so Skye just goes ahead and knocks on the door when they get there. They hear movement around in the apartment.

"Lanyard please." They hear from inside.

Skye groans but gets out her lanyard as Andrew does the same.

"Agent Skye Parker, Agent Andrew Parker." The voice says as it scans their cards.

The door opens to revel one of the Koenig siblings.

"Come on Sam, you couldn't just look through the peep hole?" Skye asks.

"Skye that isn't Sam." Andrew says.

"Thank you Agent Parker. I'm Billy. Sam is the shorter one."

They see Raina just standing there quietly not sure what to say, unsure what to do.

"Okay let's go." Skye says just as they hear gunshots ring out.

Andrew pulls his ICER out and looks down the hallway preparing to take a shot if he needs to. There's no sign of anyone but he hears another shot.

"Go to the staircase!" he yells towards Skye who is pulling Raina and Billy along with her. "I'll do a quick search."

He leaves his wife to protect the asset and makes his way through the many different hallways in the building.

Skye gets Raina and Billy down the stairs but she is suddenly attacked by someone when she isn't looking. The hacker wasn't sure who until she gets turned around and finds out that its Agent 33 wearing May's face still.

They begin to fight and Skye kind of wishes that Drew was still there with her but she knows that she can defend herself.

"Stand down Agent 33, we can help you."

"No one can help me." Comes the reply.

They fight for a bit and eventually it gets to a point to where Agent 33 just stops fighting. Skye is confused for a brief second until she sees the other girl fall forward and Drew is standing right behind still holding the ICER Fitz gave him.

"Are you okay?" he asks running over to her.

Skye only nods because now they know they have to go find Raina and Billy.

* * *

The Quinjet was quiet. Coulson and Bobbi had already left to scout out the location while Mack was left to watch FitzSimmons. Except Mack couldn't stand that there was so much silence. Normally the biochemist and engineer would be talking up a storm but now they weren't doing it as much. The mechanic could clearly tell that there was something on Simmons' mind but couldn't put anything together. The exchanges between her and Bobbi kind of make Mack suspect that something happened.

"Okay I'm going to check on some landing gear." He says and then walks down the ramp despite both Fitz and Simmons' protests.

The two scientists stand there for a few moments looking at each other not saying anything. Jemma had trouble looking Fitz in the eye.

"I feel like something is bothering you, Jemma." He says.

"Nothing is bothering me, Fitz."

"There's always something. I know stuff went down with HYDRA and such but you don't have to treat me like I'm fragile."

Jemma set down the case she had opened before Mack left and looked over at Fitz.

"Yes, a lot happened. Andrew and I had an interesting experience."

"You know he's not telling me anything. I'm finding it all out from Skye. Both of you are pushing me away lately."

Fitz closes another case and then sits down on one of them. He knows he shouldn't but the case is somewhat stable enough to hold him.

"I want to leave the lab." He finishes.

Jemma looks over at him confused. She thought they were working well again together.

"What? Why?" she asks.

"Just to give you space. You're not ready."

"Fitz, we can work this out." Jemma tells him coming over to sit by him.

They both sit in silence for a bit listening to the sounds of outside. Eventually Fitz wraps his arm around the biochemist as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Did you have anything with Andrew while you were at HYDRA?" Fitz suddenly questions.

Jemma shakes her head no looking up at Fitz. "We were fake married and that's about it. He had a lot of trouble himself."

"Bobbi told me about that. She said it started after you and him broke up."

Jemma didn't know that Andrew's drinking problem started after that or that Bobbi knew about it. She had known they met back on his first mission but that was that. The biochemist could only imagine what he was trying to do.

"Do you still love him?"

That comment made Jemma freeze. She wasn't expecting Fitz to ask the hard question that she sometimes pondered herself. They would never equally love each other again. He was so in love with Skye right now and she herself was still wondering if she could ever love Fitz like he loved her.

"I don't know Fitz."

"What about- what about me?" Fitz questions.

Jemma took a deep breath before answering. "I need more time."

Fitz unwrapped his arm from around Jemma and stood back up. He looked at her for a brief second before speaking again.

"Let me know when then."

* * *

Andrew and Skye managed to make it out of the building before finding Raina and Billy Koenig outside. Billy had tried his hardest to keep Raina safe so they didn't lose her.

"We have two HYDRA goons in the corner not looking so undercover." Billy informs them.

Andrew looks over at where Billy was referring to and then looks over at his wife.

"I'll take care of it. Just get to May." He says.

When Billy and Andrew are out of sight, Skye takes a chance to talk to Raina.

"I thought Whitehall wanted to kill you? Not kidnap you."

"Maybe something changed?

Skye rolls her eyes. Of course something changed and odds are it's because Whitehall knows that his son is working with S.H.I.E.L.D. still.

"I can help you know." Raina explains. "Teach you and your husband how to hold the diviner."

The hacker looks at the girl in the flower dress confused for a brief moment. There was no way both of them were going to be able to hold it. But then again Skye forgets about the information that her husband had told her before.

"Both your father's think you are worthy of it."

"That sounds a little Harry Potter to me."

When Andrew comes back, Raina is quiet again like she is trying to make up her mind for her next move or something. She starts to run but that doesn't last as she is hit by a van that turns out May is driving with Trip, Billy, and Hunter in the back.

"Get in!" Trip shouts from the van."

* * *

They arrived safely back on the Bus, careful to make sure no one was following them before May got them back up in the air. It was only a matter of time until they would arrive in San Juan.

While Andrew was trying to make sure everything was intact for Coulson when he and May briefed him, Skye was in charge of watching Raina.

"My very own lanyard. Never had one before." Raina tells the hacker.

Skye only nods her head. "Guess Coulson is the forgiving type."

"You're father has told me so much about you." Raina begins only to see Skye look at her with her eyebrow raised.

"I've never met him. So kind of hard for him to know me."

"Of course you've met him. He delivered you when you were born."

Skye rolled her eyes. "That's sweet. He also killed people. He almost killed my husband."

"Agent Parker, yes I know. But he saved him." Raina pauses. "Where did you two meet?"

The hacker looks at the girl in the flower dress curiously. Was this going to be one of those things where they asked questions back and forth? If so Skye would make it like that.

"His step-brother introduced us." She says.

"Miles."

"Yes, where did you meet my father?"

"Thailand. I was a con artist, scammer at the time. He was the one that found me, cleaned me up and took care of me."

Raina pauses to look at Skye's reaction. There's not much to her facial expression. She doesn't want to know anymore.

"Now Agent Parker's father, he wants to take me. He wants to learn the secrets of the diviner. He wants me to help."

"How do you know who Drew's father is?" the hacker asks concerned.

Raina just smiles. "It's not hard to see the resemblance between them. Although he has a lot of his mother in him."

"His father is dead. That man, Whitehall that's not his father. Not anymore. Hasn't been in a long time."

"We will see Agent Skye."

* * *

The team hears a scream from the bottom of the hole that Mack and Fitz had cut before. The mechanic was down there but it didn't sound too well.

"Lower Mack up!" Bobbi yells towards Coulson and Fitz.

They do what they are instructed to do but it gets hard when Mack begins swinging back and forth. The mechanic is still screaming and when Bobbi and Jemma try to calm him down something changes in his eyes. He pushes the agent off him and the biochemist starts to back away before he can touch her.

"That's not Mack!" Jemma screams and it starts an all of sudden battle to stop him.

Fitz unsure what to do, tries to talk his friend out of it and doesn't seem to get through to him. He kind of wishes that they brought Parker with them so he and Jemma weren't so defenseless.

Coulson on the other hand grabs an ICER just as Bobbi is grabbing her batons so they can stop him. The director aims it towards his mechanic and shoots but it's no good. Mack just falls towards the hole taking Jemma along with him.

"Jemma!" Fitz screams as he tries to get a hold on her just as Coulson comes in to pull her up as well.

The biochemist is in the safety of Fitz's arms trying to control her breathing. Bobbi looks down the hole with a sad expression.

"That wasn't Mack." She said. "That was something or someone else."

* * *

Andrew had begun taking a nap shortly after he and May briefed Coulson. He had only been asleep for an hour and a half when something woke him. A sound above the Bus had him running out towards where Skye was with the rest of the team.

"I thought we were cloaked!?" he questioned May.

"We were. Someone got it disabled." She replies back.

The agent sees Raina stand and look up near the stairs that lead to Coulson's old office along with the door where people came in if they were docking on the top of the Bus.

"Whitehall is here for me." She says.

Skye looks towards her husband with a concerned look only to get one back. Parker is pulling out an ICER along with May, Trip and Hunter.

"I'm not letting him do that. My father is not going to win this." He says.

They hear the door open and suddenly they are all pointing ICERs at their recent company. They're not surprised when they see the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent make his presents.

"Ward." May sneers.

"Hey former team." He says happily.

"How did you find us?" Parker asks

"Raina's tracker, Skye's fake husband." Ward tells him as Raina inches closer to him.

"There's nothing fake about me."

"Sure whatever."

Skye tries to hold onto Drew as much as she can as Ward starts to talk explaining that if anyone shoots at him, the plane will go down. They don't want that to happen.

"Also I need Skye." Ward finally says.

"No you don't." May tells him just as Parker tells him never.

"I made Skye a promise and I'm keeping it."

The hacker looks over at her husband and her S.O. who are still prepared to shoot. She lets go of Drew eventually walking towards Ward.

"Drew I have to." Skye says. "I need to make sure you're protected too."

"Skye, you can't." he tells her.

She gives him a sad look and eventually follows Ward towards the staircase.

"I knew you would see my way."

The three of them walk up the stairs and Andrew is feeling defeated. His wife is gone but he needs to go after her. He needs to protect her from his father. The agent eventually tries to start walking up the staircase to follow but May holds him back as he tries to fight off his tears.

He's supposed to protect her from his father, not the other way around.

* * *

 **Happy New Year's everyone. Here I am kicking it off with a new chapter for all of you. I feel it's not the best but I wanted to get it out there so hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Also you can follow me on tumblr at clintbartonishawkeye where you can chat and ask questions.**


	34. What They Become

**Chapter 34**

Andrew felt defeated in a way but that didn't stop him from trying to follow his wife and her capture, Grant Ward. He was part way up the stairs when May grabbed him from behind and began pulling him off the staircase. He couldn't control himself through the tears and screaming for Skye to come back.

"Agent Parker, let go!" May yelled as he held onto the railing. "There's nothing we can do right now. We need to get this plane into safety."

He wasn't one for this normally but his emotions had played the best of him. Andrew did what he was told realizing that it was all too late. If he wanted to see Skye again then he had to make sure the rest of the team was safe.

"Agent May, I'm sorry." He sobbed as he fell to the floor near her feet.

The older agent looks at him sadly for only a brief moment placing a hand on his shoulder. Now wasn't the time to be sentimental as she had to help Trip fly the plane.

"We need to get to safety Agent Parker. I need your help by releasing the pods off the Bus." She says.

Andrew dries his eyes and looks up nodding telling her that he understands what must be done. By releasing the extra pods stored on the Bus amongst extra items they didn't need that meant they could create a decoy. They could get away from the fighter jets that were coming their way quickly.

The agent stands up and runs to towards the emergency pods just as May takes off towards the cockpit to help Trip fly their way out of this mess.

There's about four emergency pods still in the Bus waiting to be pushed out. The one that Ward trapped FitzSimmons in was never replaced as they could never find another one. There was just caution tape surrounding the area.

"Agent Parker, I need you to get the pods in position." May says over the Bus's com system.

Andrew is normally quick on his feet but right now he's lagging. The agent knows he needs to pick it up in order to make sure the team is safe.

He quickly pushes the emergency release just as May is counting down and Andrew is bracing for the wind gusts against the wall of the Bus trying to get the hanger doors to come back down. He knows that they made it out alive when he hear Trip yelling over the coms.

"You're the man, Agent Parker!"

Andrew only takes that as something to boost his confidence. He knows he can save Skye now. It's just a matter of time until they can get to San Juan.

* * *

When they land, the rest of the team is there waiting. Everyone except for Mack though. FitzSimmons are still trying to figure out ways on how it could have happened and how they can get him back to normal if that is even possible. Fitz wants it possible because without Mack, he would lose a really good friend. One that helped him get over that Simmons and Parker were gone and undercover with HYDRA.

FitzSimmons heard what had happened to Skye but is surprised when they see their best friend standing on the ramp to greet them. Its only briefly with a nod and a smile that Jemma could tell was fake. The two don't says anything to him but acknowledge that Andrew is there and he is okay for now. They decide to take the gear that they brought in and head towards the cage to brainstorm some ideas off of each other.

Parker sees that Coulson is talking to May. She explains what had happened. How Ward came for Raina but also left with Skye as he had supposedly made her a promise that he intended to keep. Andrew sees Coulson looking over at him with a blank expression. He can't tell if the director feels anything for him but he just knows he does for Skye.

The agent leaves the garage area when he sees Bobbi come up the ramp. As much as he wants to go talk to his acting big sister, now just isn't the time since Hunter is already greeting her. Especially when it deals with what he had found in the old lab.

Instead he goes upstairs asking the Koenig brothers where Leo and Jemma disappeared to. When he gets the answer of the cage, the agent makes his way over there. He peeks into the opened door and finds his friends sitting at the table clearly discussing ideas and plans to get Mack back.

Fitz is the first one to see his best friend standing in the doorway since Jemma has her back faced to it. He uses his right hand to try and motion Andrew into the room while Jemma gives a puzzled look at Fitz. She doesn't realize what the engineer is doing until her ex-boyfriend is officially in the room standing next to the table.

The three of them are silent for a few minutes until Jemma decides to get up from her spot at the table. She reaches her arms around Andrew's neck to give him a hug. The biochemist is much shorter than the specialist and it makes Fitz smile when he sees her standing on her tip toes. It makes the engineer get up himself and initiate it as a group hug now. One that they haven't had since shortly after their academy days when Fitz and Simmons began working together in a lab.

Somehow the memory of their group hug comes back to Fitz. It's one he used to remember so fondly until it was too painful. The one of their last group hugs they shared, when Jemma learned she was pregnant. But now Fitz didn't want to remember that one, he wanted to remember the group hug they could all share after they got Skye back.

* * *

Andrew is walking down the staircase back to the garage after spending time with FitzSimmons. He walked through the common area and saw Hunter walking by giving him a nod. The agent takes it as he is done talking to his ex-wife. When he gets half way, Andrew sees Bobbi looking through more of the cases that fell on the floor in the make shift garage.

"Mack would hate to see this." Bobbi says when she finally sees him.

"Well it's a good thing he's not here." He replies slipping a hand into his pants pocket.

Bobbi just sighs and moves through another case. She sets it back on the counter and then looks over at Andrew.

"You want to help?"

Parker shakes his head no but pulls out the thumb drive wrapped around his hands. He positions it to where Bobbi can see it.

"You should probably be careful with this. Need a better spot." He tells her.

"Where did you find that?"

"Where do you think, Bobbi!? In this pile of rubble. You're lucky I found it before May or Coulson."

Bobbi gets up off the ground and plucks the thumb drive out of his hand as she comes closer to him. She immediately puts it in her pocket before staring him in the eye.

"You haven't told Skye about this right?"

"This is one thing she doesn't need to know about."

* * *

Skye grunted as Ward pushes her through the building in San Juan. He was complaining about her husband as usual and how he would be better for her. She wanted to punch him in the face but decided against it.

"You know I'm not loyal to HYDRA." He eventually says.

"Sounds like you are." She answers.

"But I'm not." He repeats. "I mean my orders were to bring in Raina but taking you with me was my decision."

"Maybe you don't remember, but we've played this game of 'let's kidnap Skye' before, and it didn't end well for you."

The hacker sees Ward make a face dismissing the comment a little bit.

"I'm keeping my promise though. Taking you to your father."

"Sounds fun." She answers sarcastically.

Ward takes her to a door and opens it to reveal a man on the other side. He's an older man and Skye only assumes it is father.

"I bet you have a lot of catching up to do." Ward tells her before leaving.

Before her is the man she never grew up knowing. He's standing there in a suit and tie with a smile on his face. She can only think that he is happy to finally meet her.

"The way you tilt your head. It's almost like its nature or is it nurture." He tells her.

Skye just stares at him not saying anything. She wants to leave, be in the safe arms of her husband.

"My name is Cal. I'm your dad." He explains. "I want to thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

That's when Skye loses it briefly. "I was kidnapped! I didn't want this."

It takes Cal by surprise that his daughter would even say that. It's their first time meeting and he wants it to go well but so far it's not.

"This is not how I planned this going."

"You're a murderer, a monster."

"Okay those are true, but you have to understand. My daughter was taken from me. I had to."

Cal begins explaining what had happened around the time that she was taken. That Skye was stolen from him. How he went everywhere to find her and that she was supposed to be safe. He had trusted people to watch her but then the village was destroyed. Skye had known that part. From the information that Coulson and May had brought to her. The information that she had attempted to get when she and Andrew had begun dating after finding his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge.

"I'm sorry." Cal starts. "About everything. How I couldn't be there to watch you grow up."

Skye crosses her arms. "Yeah, a lot happened."

"I wish I could have been there. At your wedding and such. Or your first date with that kid. Your husband."

Skye looks away for a brief moment to compose herself.

"You almost killed him."

"I didn't know that was your husband. But I saved him."

"You shot him!"

Cal shakes his head. "That wasn't me."

Skye doesn't want to believe him. He hurt her husband, she just knew that. The hacker sighs and then tries to leave. Skye has had enough. She opens the door to reveal a few of the HYDRA guards.

They all look alarm when Skye opens the door but Cal is immediately there, shutting the door so they don't come in.

"I want out of here." She says defiantly.

"Oh no you're right where you should be. It's your destiny." Cal tells her.

* * *

Bobbi and Andrew managed to get off the plane in one piece without Hunter questioning everything but the specialist explained that he and his ex-wife were just going to meet Diego. That seemed to get Hunter to stay put with the rest of the team and help them get all the gear ready that they needed.

They had reached the town after a short ride from a native villager who thought they were married. Instead Andrew made a face and then proceeded to explain that Bobbi was his sister. After that the villager could totally see it and that made much better sense.

When they were dropped off at an edge of town they walked the rest of the way in hoping to eventually meet Diego.

"You can't mention that thumb drive to anyone else." Bobbi comments reminding him.

Andrew just groans and looks over at the other agent. "I told you I haven't even told Skye. What makes you think I'm going to tell anyone else?"

"I don't know." Bobbi says honestly.

"No one really knows what happened on that mission I came back from before Coulson got ahold of me. It's all been lies."

"What about your aunt."

"Bits and pieces. You were there for some of the explanations."

They get to the corner when Bobbi stops him for a moment, scoping out the upcoming area. That's when Andrew hears a gasp.

"What?"

"Diego is early and he's wearing a suit."

"And that's bad how?"

"He's never early and never wears a suit."

Andrew peeks around Bobbi to look at the contact's position. Well that made sense. There were other men around him in suits.

"My dad is here." He whispers.

"Probably somewhere near the temple."

"Uh Bob, they're coming near us." He says.

Bobbi thinks for only a few seconds before coming up with something logical.

"I need you to kiss me."

Andrew gasps and makes a face at the comment. "What the hell? No way."

"Drew we don't have a choice."

"But Skye… aww man." He doesn't have a choice now as Bobbi pulls on his shirt to kiss him to hide their identities.

When the men go by, Bobbi releases her grip. There's now a paper in her hand and Andrew his wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"That was gross. It was like kissing my sister." He tells her.

"Well it's a good thing we already go by that. You won't miraculously get feelings for me right?"

He knows she's joking in the last part. The agent never really felt like that around her.

"Hell no. I'm married, I love Skye."

His feelings that were brought for Jemma when he first came to Coulson's team were long gone. He wasn't going backwards, he was going forward now.

"What's the paper?" he questions as soon as he sees it.

"It's from Diego. It's an address here in San Juan." Bobbi shows him the paper. "We should go back."

"Let's go then."

* * *

"You're HYDRA." Skye points out once Cal has her sit on the sofa. "You work for Whitehall."

It was quite amazing for Skye and Drew to learn that both their father's had been working together. It made both of them wonder if the other knew who their child was. How Andrew was the creation of a HYDRA leader and a senator's aid. How Skye was a child of a doctor and Chinese decedent. She still had no information about her mother.

"I don't work for Whitehall!" Cal yelled. "I needed his help for to get the pieces of you."

Cal sits down next to his daughter, sighing in the process, starting to explain her mother to her.

"Your mother was special because she had a gift. But Whitehall took that all away."

Skye looks at her father confused for a minute. What did her mother have that Whitehall need?

"Whitehall had cut her all to pieces. She was gone when I tracked her to Europe."

The hacker feels like she lost the will to breathe when she realizes what has happened. Whitehall killed her mother. Her husband's father killed her mother. Their family was more linked to each other more than they had known.

"Drew." She whispered with tears beginning to come down more.

She felt so bad. Her family was torn apart so he could have his own happy childhood. One where he could grow up with both his parents until eventually he started at the academy. His parents tore that apart just as they had done before with hers. They were children of monsters.

Skye felt Cal begin to rub her back as her tears flowed just ever so slightly. She couldn't tell him.

"You said something? Drew?" Cal questions. "Who is that?"

"My husband." She says. "Whitehall's son."

It's all out of her mouth suddenly. The thoughts about it were in her head and they were bound to come out. Cal looks at her but doesn't get a chance to say anything since a man comes in saying the leader of HYDRA has requested his presence.

* * *

When Andrew and Bobbi return, they find the team preparing the gear so they can storm into the base that HYDRA is located in. Coulson and May are already in their tactical suits while FitzSimmons and Trip prepare the other gear they are using to dentate the temple. Hunter is talking to Koenig about whatever it is they are talking about.

That just leaves Bobbi and Parker to get into their tactical suits they can get ready to save Skye from whatever was going to happen.

* * *

Five minutes after Cal leaves, Skye is approached by two guards. She tries to fight them off but it's no good. They handcuff her and take her by her arms leading her to where Whitehall was with Cal, Raina and Ward.

"Well look who it is." Whitehall says when he sees her. "Even prettier in person. He has good taste."

Skye knows he's talking about Drew. After all this is his father standing right in front of her. Their bone structure similar but the hacker can see where Sara fits into some of Drew's features.

"I have a theory why you are here." He says walking a bit towards her. "You're just as special as my boy is."

There is a silent pause that surrounds them. No one says a word. Not a single movement. It's like everyone is too stunned to move.

"I want you to pick it up."

"You first." Skye tells him earning a smile from her father in-law.

Eventually there is a gun that gets pointed towards her and she reaches for the Obelisk. Using it, the hacker takes out the guards that were brought with Whitehall. In that moment, Cal does the same but instead of the guards he goes for Whitehall.

The doctor eventually gets retained and falls to the ground. Skye and Ward are brought to another room and are tied to separate chairs across the room.

For the next few minutes, Skye has to listen to Ward as he talks to Agent 33 and how he used to know the woman who shares her face. It makes the hacker roll her eyes a lot.

Eventually Cal wakes up and asks if she was hurt but after she shakes her head no, Whitehall comes back in with a buzzer sending him to the ground just as he comes near the HYDRA leader.

"I hope you are as special as your mother was." Whitehall repeats as he kneels in front of her. "Well actually, you probably are special if my boy married you."

Skye doesn't say anything to her father in-law.

"Do you know what your mother's power was? She doesn't age."

It all made sense to her now. The information that Andrew had shared with her. The information that Jemma had mentioned to her. That was how Drew was born. Mixed in with the DNA of his parents was just slightly the powers of her mother. They were met to be together, they were attached.

When Skye tries to say something, there's gunfire echoing through the building and she can only pray that her husband will be there soon to rescue her.

* * *

Andrew goes into the building with Coulson and May near his side. For the first time since being undercover with HYDRA, he is holding a real gun, prepared to shoot if he has to. The three agents are silent but when Coulson gives signals, he knows what to do. The specialist takes one way while the other two go towards another. They had to split up in order to find Skye.

There's nothing along the way that Andrew takes. He finds a dead HYDRA guard but that's about it. Eventually when he gets to a staircase, he sees someone he knows. His father.

His father holding a gun towards his father in-law to be exact. That's all one movement it takes for Andrew to raise his gun himself. As a child, he knew his dad wasn't a killer. Daniel Parker was a loving father, one that cared for his son. Not one that took away another life if there was no need. Andrew Parker grew up thinking that his dad was a war hero and that was what he intended on keeping in his memories. This wasn't his father. This man, Daniel Whitehall was monster.

"Good-bye dad." Andrew says as he pulls the trigger.

There's a brief moment when all of Andrew's memories of his father begin to flash. Everything they did together. The baseball games they went to. The family trips they went on. Every stat for Jake Peavy that Andrew told his father on their weekly phone calls when Daniel was gone.

It's all gone when he sees Cal rush towards the body, anger flowing through him.

"What did you do!?" Cal screams at him.

Well that's one way to make him feel bad about shooting his father.

"I'm making sure my wife has family still!" he yells back just as he spots Agent 33 shooting at them.

Andrew immediately takes a shot back and runs off just as Cal does as well. He's trying to find Skye but that doesn't last long. He's instantly ambushed by his father in-law and is thrown onto the ground.

"You killed him! He was mine and you killed him." Cal says throwing repeated punches. "I'm going to do the same to you too."

"You won't kill me." Andrew tells him spitting up blood. "You won't kill her husband. The man she loves, the man she vowed to love for the rest of her life."

"You're Drew. You're Whitehall's son." Another punch to the face. "You're just as bad."

"You can't take me away from Skye."

"That's not her name!" a punch to the stomach.

That's what Skye hears when she enters the room. The gun she had taken from a guard is drawn in front of her. The hacker tries to control her breathing as much as she can.

"Stop!" She yells as Cal takes another punch. "Dad, stop it!"

That seems to do it for Cal once he hears his little girl say dad for the first time. It's a long time coming and he's waited so long for it.

"He took something away from me." Cal says.

"No, Drew is saving you from hurting more people." Skye tells him. "Now step away from my husband."

"You have to finish what you started."

"No! I'm not going down there. You need to leave."

"Why can't you see it as a good thing?"

"You're going to leave or I'll kill you myself."

Cal gets the hint and starts to back away from Andrew.

"Okay, I'll go. Good-bye Daisy." And then he's gone.

Skye releases herself and the tears start flowing when she reaches towards Drew. The hacker takes her husband's hand and cries into it.

"Skye, it will be alright. I will… I will protect you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't kill him. I should have."

"Skye, you did… you did what had to be done. My dad… my dad is dead. You still… still have family."

"I'm going to make it right. I'm going to go find the obelisk."

By the time Andrew can protest, Skye is already running towards the doorway.

"Skye! No! Skye don't go down there!"

* * *

Parker is struggling to get up when May and Coulson find him. He is trying to lift himself off the ground but his hands feel like jelly. They can't seem to support him to get up on his own.

"Agent Parker!" May yells as she and Coulson are running towards him.

Both the she and the director attempt to pick him up off the ground. There's blood dripping from his mouth but it stops once he gets stood back onto his feet.

"Where's Skye?" Coulson questioned.

"She… she went after the obelisk."

May takes Parker in her support as Coulson leads them towards where HYDRA was digging at. When they get there, no one is in sight.

"Skye's not here. The obelisk is gone." Coulson says taking his eyes off the case.

"That's not good." Andrew says.

"Skye must have went after Raina." May tells them.

Coulson grabs the rope that leads down the hole and gives it a firm tug.

"I'm going down there." he says.

Andrew feels the grip around himself loosen as May goes to protest.

"Coulson, it's not safe."

"I have too." And then he's down the hole.

Andrew grabs a hold of his side and wiggles out of May's grip. He needs to go down there. The agent needs to save his wife.

"Agent Parker, where are you going!?"

"I'm going to save my wife." He says grabbing the rope.

"You can barely stand. What if you don't make it?"

"I'd rather die knowing Skye is safe then have her die knowing I should have saved her."

May doesn't get another word in as she is partly speechless. Andrew is down the hole and all she can do is contact the rest of the team to make sure that he and Coulson can get out.

* * *

Trip and Fitz are helping Jemma up out of the tunnel when they hear one of their phones go off. Fitz thinks it's his for a brief moment only to realize it was Trip's.

"Agent Triplett." He says into the phone before putting it on speaker.

"Trip, we have a problem. Coulson went in the tunnel after Skye and so did Parker."

Jemma and Fitz both look at each other at the same time with wide eyes. Their friend is down there with all of the detonates that were placed.

"Andrew." Jemma whispered as Fitz reached for her hand.

"I'm going down there." Trip announces hanging up on May and grabbing the rope.

"Trip, it's unsafe." Fitz protested.

"I know but we have to save them. Skye is my friend and Parker is yours."

He had a point. Their friends needed to be saved plus Mack was still down there. What were the chances that he was still alive?

Trip took the rope with both hands and maneuvered himself down it. There was only just a matter of time.

* * *

Skye felt lost as she jumped into the tunnels. Who could blame her though? There wasn't a map or anything for her to use. The hacker was on her own once she realized that Raina took the diviner. She takes a hallway, carefully shinning her flashlight around and steadying the gun. If anyone was down here that wasn't supposed to she could shoot them including Raina.

She gets closer to a light when she sees a shadow of a person. It takes her a bit to figure out who it is but when she does, Skye is relieved.

"Mack!" she says with a smile only to find out he's being controlled.

The taller agent doesn't want to move when she tells him they need to go. Eventually she decides that she'll come back for him. She needs to find Raina.

The light at the end of the hallway is bright but dimmed at the same time. The hacker hides behind the wall before taking the chance to peek in. There is Raina holding the Obelisk in her hand.

"I knew you would come." Raina tells her.

"Somebody needs to stop you." She answers.

"My whole life, I have been waiting for this."

"No, we are taking the Obelisk back and are leaving. Too many life's are at stake."

"You don't understand. This doesn't destroy. This is destiny."

The Obelisk begins to light up in Raina's hands and then moves towards the platform.

"Make it stop!" Skye yells.

The hacker is scared now, not sure what will happen to them now.

"Your husband, Andrew, he will be here soon. It's his destiny too."

"No!"

* * *

Andrew managed to catch up with Coulson but it wasn't at his full pace. He was still gripping his side and he could feel the blood leaking from the few cuts he sustained from having his father in-law use him as a punching bag.

"Why did you follow me?" Coulson asks. "You know it's not safe for you to be down here injured."

"I'm going to save my wife." He tells the director.

Coulson doesn't answer but keeps on running. It's hard for Andrew to keep up with the director but he keeps trying. There is no stopping now. He needs to get to Skye.

The agent stops when Coulson stops in front of him. He nearly runs into the director's back. In front of them is Mack or not Mack. Whatever he is right now. The mechanic is picking up the director in his hands and Andrew takes that as a chance to keep moving. Too keep running to find Skye.

He's almost to the dimmed light that is disappearing when he sees Trip coming up next to him. The other specialist is all sweaty, panting for air. Andrew takes that as a chance to push him away towards another hallway. He didn't need to put any others in danger as he began to sneak through the doorway.

"PARKER!" he hears Trip scream.

There in the room are his wife and Raina. He starts to feel for an exit when he hears his name come out of Skye's mouth.

"Drew, what are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you." He says. "I promised to keep you safe."

"SKYE! ANDREW!" they hear banging on the door and Coulson's voice mixed in with Trip's.

The agent walks towards his wife and tries to shelter her from the diviner. He's seen it before from the pictures that were found in his father's office when he was undercover at HYDRA.

Skye grabs onto Andrew's hand but are pushed apart when a blast begins.

"It's starting." Raina announces happily.

Skye and Andrew are in separate corners of the room when they both notice each other beginning to get covered by a rock type cocoon.

"Andrew!" Skye whimpers out as a half yell.

The agent tries to reach out to his wife but he can't get to her. He's stuck in the place where he is still leaned up against the wall holding his side.

* * *

The ground begins to shake as everyone takes cover. Jemma buries herself into Fitz hoping that everyone makes it out alive. Fitz biggest wish to see his brother just be okay.

Bobbi holds onto Hunter as they try to get out of the way of falling debris around them. They didn't know what was happening until only a few minutes ago when May had finally contacted them. The mockingbird wanted to go down there and rescue her baby brother but Hunter held her back telling her it was too dangerous.

May tried her best to take cover as she stood her ground near the hole waiting for the team to come back up. The ground was shaking and she lost her footing falling near a table, grabbing it for support.

Coulson and Trip continued to bang on the wall until they were pushed away by the force of the diviner beginning. They had ended up near Mack who was rubbing his head and seemingly back to normal.

* * *

The last thing Skye remembers seeing is her husband reaching for her as he is engulfed in the cocoon. When she breaks out everything seems to be okay but when she looks over at where Andrew was, something seems to be wrong. His cocoon of his body is there and starts to begin breaking off pieces.

The hacker hurries over to him waiting for something to happen. She hopes that he is okay and they can go back to their normal lives.

But Drew isn't okay. As his pieces break off, Skye begins to notice there's nothing under the shell. There's not an agent, not the man she fell in love with, not her savior. There's nothing and she begins to feel all alone again.

Tears begin to trickle down her face as she picks up the pieces. The hacker doesn't even notice Coulson and Trip running to her safety.

"NO!" Skye screams out.

Her world is gone. Shattered into a million pieces. Everything she has dreamed about with him is gone.

Andrew Parker is gone.

* * *

 **And that is the end of part three. An emotional ride there towards the end. Please review and give me your input.**

 **Follow me on tumblr here at clintbartonishawkeye**

 **#TripLives**


	35. Aftershocks

**Chapter 35**

* * *

 **Just a quick note before reading. In this chapter, Bobbi's pov is introduced for a flashback. That has been a slight trigger warning for self-harm and a little bit of abuse.**

* * *

 _This was not how Skye believed her life would go. To find someone so accepting of her. To be wanted by someone. No one wanted her as a child. Everyone told her she was unfit for their home. They sent her back almost every time. He couldn't do that though. He was stuck with her until one or the other died. They said it in their vows and he didn't believe in divorce. He believed once he got married, he and his wife would work everything out. His secrets, her secrets, their lies. Everything would work out._

 _They had a blast on their honeymoon. Maria had really out done herself and got them a fantastic trip to France. Skye had never been out of the states before and her first trip was as Mrs. Skye Parker. Her husband on the other hand, he traveled the world. He was S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Everything was amazing and the hacker loved every second of it. But as soon as it was over, Skye thought it would all be gone. No, it can't be because he can't send her back. This wasn't her childhood. She was married now. Skye was beginning to get the family she always dreamed of._

 _This was big deal to her. Skye got her best friend, Miles as her brother. A loving mother that loved her as much as she loved her son. A father that was still learning to be a father to her husband. Somehow even picking up an Avenger and a commander of S.H.I.E.L.D as an aunt and uncle. This wasn't what she imagined but the hacker loved it._

 _So when she wakes up with a tight grip around her, she knows it's still real. The hacker is sleeping with her husband in his boyhood room. Something she smiles at every time because his bedroom never seems to reflect him as a person._

 _There's posters covering the walls of his sports idols. Some old and some very new thanks to her. He's got action figures, well he wouldn't call it that, standing on his shelf. The one that sticks out the most to her is the Hawkeye figurine that is supposed to look like his uncle. His mom had picked that up for him and Clint as a joke. Surrounding the figure were models of his favorite players. A Jake Peavy in his Padres uniform and two separate Drew Brees each in a Chargers and Saints uniform. She loved too when he first saw the Brees super bowl autographed jersey that was now hanging proudly in a frame on the wall._

 _This was home._

 _Skye was finally home._

* * *

"ANDREW!" Skye screams out as the pieces break apart in her hands. "NO!"

This wasn't happening. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Both Raina and Whitehall said he was worthy of the obelisk. Why didn't he break out like she did? Sure they have been through rough patches before, but they were supposed to grow old together. He wasn't supposed to leave her so soon.

She killed him. The only true happiness she has ever found and it's been destroyed. Just like everything else she had ever had. The love of her life is gone. Andrew Parker is gone.

"Skye!" Coulson yells as he and Trip try to make their way over to her.

The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. tries his best to calm the hacker but he can't replace everything that has happened. He's lost an agent and a good one. He was going to have a tough time explaining everything that happened to Maria. Oh god, Maria. Their family was going to be torn.

"Trip, I need you to carry Skye out of here." He says just as the temple starts to rumble once more. "We have to do it quick."

"Yes, sir." The agent replies.

Both of them do their best to get Skye into Trip's arms. She's a little heavy but the agent can manage. When they do get her safely in his arms, Trip picks themselves off the ground and stands next to Coulson before they figure out a way out.

"Do you see an opening?" Trip asks.

Coulson nods his head. "It's the only one I see. We have to go now."

They begin their mission towards the opening and when they do make it out, FitzSimmons are there helping assist with Mack.

"Andrew, I love you." Trip hears from the girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry, girl." He says sadly before noticing that Skye has drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

 _How she managed to find Miles before everyone else kind of amazed her. But he was easy to spot and she knew his hints along the way. As she carefully followed him, she made sure no one from the team was following her. In the end, Miles led her to an apartment and she was greeted with a hug from her brother in-law._

 _"_ _You seem to be getting better every time." He tells her. "I mean with the stalking part."_

 _Skye laughs at the comment._

 _"_ _Well I had a really great teacher." She tells him._

 _"_ _Aww thank you."_

 _The hacker shakes her head and then proceeds to slap him on the arm._

 _"_ _Not you, asshole."_

 _A smile creeps upon Miles' face and Skye can tell he's up to something._

 _"_ _Speaking of that. I have a surprise for you."_

 _"_ _You know I'm not big on surprises, Miles."_

 _"_ _Yeah I know. But you'll love this one, I promise." He tells her before pointing. "It's right through those doors."_

 _"_ _It better not be a prank." She tells him walking to the two connecting bedroom doors._

 _"_ _It's not Skye, I swear."_

 _When the hacker finally opens the door, she's completely surprised when she sees someone sitting on the bed._

 _Miles wasn't joking this time._

 _"_ _Drew!" Skye says excitedly running into his arms._

 _"_ _Hey there, Skye. Did you miss me?"_

 _The hacker doesn't answer his question but kisses him instead, both falling onto the bed._

 _"_ _I'll be in the kitchen!" they hear Miles yell and they both laugh when they break apart._

 _"_ _I take that as a yes." Drew tells her._

 _"_ _That's like a huge yes in my book." His wife tells him._

 _The agent smiles taking in the look of his wife. It was the first time for them to see each other in six months since he had left for his mission._

 _"_ _When did you get back?"_

 _"_ _Yesterday. I planned on going back to San Diego after I was finished briefing here in Texas. I contacted Miles and he told me you were visiting. So I guess that kind of worked out."_

 _Skye kissed her husband again. "I missed you."_

* * *

 _The couple seemed to enjoy being in each other's arms. The I missed you sex was great and it seemed that both of them needed it. It was going well until Miles barged in._

 _"_ _Don't you ever learn to knock!?" Drew questions as he and Skye try to cover themselves._

 _Miles is cringing hard and trying to cover his eyes. "Now I need new bed sheets. Actually no a new mattress completely."_

 _"_ _Miles! Why are you in here?" Skye questions._

 _The other hacker keeps his eyes closed and then carefully explains. "Remember the guys in dark scary suits you told me about. Well I saw an older one with glasses on coming this way on the cameras outside."_

 _Skye looks at her husband and then at her brother in-law._

 _"_ _Coulson." She cringes as Drew looks at her questionably._

 _"_ _Wait a minute. Coulson as in Agent Phil Coulson?" Drew asks._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _I thought he was dead. Uncle Clint told me he was killed by Loki."_

 _"_ _Yeah not so much." Skye tells him. "You might want to sneak out of here, sweetie."_

 _Drew opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out._

 _"_ _Why is S.H.I.E.L.D. after you?" he finally says. "Did you hack them again?"_

 _Skye sits up and tries to find her clothes while Drew does the same. He's quicker to get dressed then she is._

 _"_ _Not exactly. I mean I did hack them but also I kinda joined them."_

 _"_ _Skye!"_

 _Miles who they forget is still standing there with his eyes closed and his head pointed to the ceiling finally speaks again._

 _"_ _Can I open my eyes now?"_

 _Skye looks at her husband and then at Miles._

 _"_ _I have a plan." She says. "I need Miles to take off his clothes except for his boxers and then get in the bed."_

 _Drew crinkles his nose. "Really?"_

 _"_ _Sweetie, I kind of need you to sneak out the window."_

 _Drew relaxes his face and looks at his wife with a serious look._

 _"_ _What? I can't get you in trouble."_

 _"_ _Fine." He says before kissing her and then starting to climb out the window towards the fire escape._

 _The agent sees his wife master her plan and he sees what looks to be Coulson and is that Agent May, come in to take both her and his step-brother._

 _When they all come out of the bedroom, Skye sees a glimpse of her husband before he climbs down the fire escape's window. All is well for now until she sees him later briefly at the Hub and Drew is telling her he's going on another mission. There's no time for a proper send off this time._

* * *

When Skye woke up again, she found herself lying on a bed in the quarantine area of the lab. There was a heart monitor attached to her arm that looked similar to their phones. Not that it was a surprise. You can do anything with phones now a days and when you know FitzSimmons, the possibilities are endless.

The hacker sat up on the bed and found the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. sitting in a chair outside. His hand was resting under his chin and he didn't look to have been sleeping.

"Coulson." She calls out.

The director perks his head up and looks over. There's still a worry in his eyes and she knows why.

"Skye." He says. "Have you been able to sleep a bit?"

The hacker shakes her head no. "I keep thinking that Drew's going to come back here. Tell me that everything is all right. That he is alright."

Coulson keeps silent.

"Every time I sleep, I keep dreaming of what we had. And when I would wake up from all that happiness." Skye pauses. "Coulson, I want this to be a dream."

"I'm sorry, Skye."

"We shouldn't have been down there."

"You both went down there for a reason. It made sense to both of you." Coulson explains. "You had to stop HYDRA from launching something bigger.

"Drew was trying to save me. He didn't care about the obelisk."

Coulson nods his head. "Parker was a hero. He was born to be one."

The director was right. Andrew did everything in his power to make sure she was safe. To make sure everyone else was too. When he learned the truth about his father, he made a vow to stop him. He never planned on going evil.

"Once medical clears you, we'll get you out."

Skye nods her head. She wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. She wanted to go back to her room that she shared with her husband and just feel safe in his shirts, his pillow, everything that was his.

"How is everyone doing with this?" she asks.

"Fitz is trying his best and Simmons, I'm not sure since she and Trip are still in the temple. I think Bobbi is taking it pretty hard. I'm guessing she and Parker were pretty close when he was away on missions."

"They were. She pulled him out of a tough time after I was shot."

"We'll get through this, together."

* * *

Fitz sat alone in the make shift garage that was in the Bus longing for it to be the lab once again that he and Simmons shared. He propped his legs up on the counter and began playing with the ICER that was left. He could still remember the blueprints that he had once came up with. He still see Andrew drawing on the first paper for him when they were at the academy. That seemed so long ago.

Fitz sighed at the thought before remembering how they first met. They were so young then.

 _Leo Fitz was early. He knew that from the emptiness of the room he had received. The two beds that formed a bunk bed reminded that he would have a roommate. He was told when he first received the key card to his room._

 _Fitz didn't come with much, not in his opinion. There was a couple of boxes and he used the cart that they supplied to him to help carry them all to the floor he was on. He pushed the cart into the middle of the room before claiming which desk he wanted. The one closest to the wall, he didn't want to deal with the curtain that was behind the other one._

 _In an hour, he was all set up and ready to go. Now all the waiting was for his roommate to show up._

 _Fitz was reading his book on engineering and physics when he noticed someone standing in the doorway. They were still reading a piece of paper that was still in their hands._

 _"_ _Do I have the right room number?" the boy asks._

 _"_ _Uh, 235." Fitz responds._

 _"_ _Okay, that's what my paper says but I thought I wasn't supposed to have a roommate."_

 _Fitz is taken aback a bit._

 _"_ _Well you do now. I'm supposed to be in this room."_

 _The boy looks at him carefully and then sets the cart he brought by the doorway. He, like Fitz doesn't have that many items either._

 _"_ _Let me run downstairs and make sure this right. My aunt might be able to clear this up. She's a full agent already." He tells Fitz._

 _The boy turns and exits the room. It kind of makes the engineer wonder who the boy's aunt was. It probably explained why he was here._

 _A half hour later, the boy came back after Fitz wondered what was taking so long. He starts moving the cart a little bit away from the door and closer to the empty desk that wasn't taken yet._

 _"_ _Guess everything is right." He tells the engineer. "From what my aunt and everyone was describing, I was under a different imprecation."_

 _Fitz nods and watches the boy as he sets a few of his things down on the desk. From all the sports items that he pulled out, the engineer kind of wondered how he made it into the science division of the academy._

 _"_ _I'm Andrew Parker by the way." The boy now known as Andrew told him._

 _"_ _Leo Fitz."_

Fitz put down the ICER in frustration. He couldn't actually believe that this was happening. That he lost friend, his brother. It just couldn't be real. They had plans for the future. Fitz was supposed to be Andrew's best man when he planned to remarry Skye.

The engineer ran his hands through his hair. _Andrew Parker, why did you leave me?_

* * *

Bobbi stared at the door of Andrew and Skye's room. Hers was right across from them. She had chosen it carefully knowing what could happen but also she wanted to be there for both of them just in case.

It wasn't the first time that she ended up having a room right across the hall from Andrew. Their second mission together ended up having that happen. Right before the battle against HYDRA. Right when Andrew learned that Skye was shot.

Bobbi closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears as she thought about him. How he had been intimidated by her when they first met but he didn't admit that until later on. Andrew was that shy kid just out of the academy when she met him. He couldn't be gone.

 _"_ _Parker!" she called out as she began to beat on the door of his hotel room._

 _They were stationed off base after coming back from another location before they had to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _No answer._

 _"_ _Andrew!" Bobbi calls again._

 _She beats on the door one more time and there still isn't an answer._

 _"_ _If you don't open this door, I'm going to break it down!"_

 _Still no answer._

 _Bobbi who still had her hair up from yoga in her room had come to see what was happening. There was a sound of something breaking that broke her silence._

 _"_ _Parker, I'm breaking in!"_

 _If there was an answer this time, she wouldn't know. She went back to her room quickly and grabbed her batons to open the jammed door. What was on the other side, she didn't expect._

 _Blankets thrown everywhere, the bed flipped around, beer bottles smashed._

 _Everything was trashed._

 _"_ _Parker." She says walking carefully through the rumble._

 _He was nowhere in sight. Parker wasn't in the mess that had been unfolded in front of her. It wasn't until she noticed the balcony's door open that she knew something was wrong._

 _There sitting on the ledge with a bottle in his hands was the agent Bobbi was looking for. She could see the fresh cuts on his arms along with old ones. Some large, some small. Bobbi could only assume that it was from the bottles and throwing everything around. Possibly this wasn't the first time he's done something like this._

 _"_ _Andrew." She tried calling out._

 _"_ _Go away."_

 _"_ _Drew, let me help you."_

 _"_ _I don't want help."_

 _Bobbi inches closer as slow as she can without harming him more. She wanted to help him, he needed help._

 _"_ _Andrew, please." She says reaching out eventually._

 _What she doesn't expect is when he fights back. Parker pins her to the floor of the hotel room. He takes a punch at her and suddenly her lip is bleeding. She knows he's drunk and for some reason now angry. Not like how before when he went back to his room. The only thing she can think of is it's because of the visit from Maria Hill but that was this morning. He was fine during the day._

 _Bobbi dodges the next punch and wrestles with him to where she is on top. She takes a slap to his face giving Parker a taste of what he did to her._

 _He's bleeding from his lip as well and she almost looks as equally beaten as he is. She's about to hit him again on impulse when she sees actual tears coming from his eyes._

 _"_ _Bobbi, stop." He tells her. "I'm sorry."_

 _The mockingbird listens and sits up on her knees before reaching her hand out for Parker to grab. When he does grab it, Bobbi pulls him into her side and just holds onto him. He's still crying and it takes him awhile to stop._

 _"_ _Shh. I got you now." Bobbi tells him trying to calm him._

 _Andrew hears her and grips onto her shirt. Part of her shirt begins to get wet. This was the first time she had ever seen this happen to him. He wasn't like this when he had told her that he had split from his ex-girlfriend and lost the baby after they had first met when he was done with the academy._

 _"_ _Everything is going to be okay."_

 _That makes Andrew cry just a little bit harder and Bobbi is taken aback just slightly. Okay maybe that wasn't the right thing to say._

 _"_ _Shh. I got you." Bobbi repeats._

 _They sit there in the middle of the room, just waiting everything out. When it was the right time, Andrew would tell Bobbi. Right now they just had each other._

 _"_ _Bob, she's dead." He tells her suddenly when they hear nothing but silence after waiting for a while._

 _The mockingbird takes a breath before questioning because she has no idea who he is referring to._

 _"_ _Who?" she asks carefully._

 _"_ _Skye. Maria told me she was killed."_

 _Who was Skye? His sister? No, he didn't have any siblings except for Miles and he was his step-brother. Last time she checked, she was the only one he called his sister, his big sister. Must be a girlfriend or if Bobbi was wrong, just a friend._

 _"_ _Who is Skye?"_

 _She sees Andrew close his eyes before answering. Whoever she was, Skye was hitting him hard enough to where he thought he could drink himself to a possible death._

 _"_ _My wife. No one but Maria knows."_

 _Okay Bobbi wasn't expecting that one. When did he have time to go and get married? They talked all the time, how did he not mention her?_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Drew."_

 _She gets it now. Why he was like this. She was his wife and he couldn't possibly live with himself._

 _"_ _I don't want to be here anymore." She eventually hears._

 _"_ _In the room or on the floor?"_

 _"_ _No, here in the world. I'm not going to be able to live without her."_

 _Bobbi shook her head. She wasn't going to let him hurt himself anymore. The mockingbird was going to protect her baby brother._

 _"_ _Don't say that. You can do this." She tells him. "I don't think I could live with myself knowing that you did."_

 _"_ _It wasn't supposed to happen like this."_

 _"_ _I know." Bobbi whispers. "I know."_

* * *

 _Andrew had eventually fallen asleep in her arms while they were on the floor. She was lucky when Mack had come past the door._

 _"_ _What happened here?" he asks when she sees him standing in the door._

 _"_ _Shh." She answers. "Can you help me out and carry him to my room."_

 _Mack notices the sleeping agent curled into Bobbi's side and he kind of understands what is going on but not completely. He does what is asked and carefully picks up Andrew in his arms taking him across the hall to Bobbi's room._

 _"_ _Where do you want me to put him at?" Mack asks softly._

 _"_ _Just on my bed." Bobbi tells him. "I'll get him some aspirin. He's had a tough day."_

 _Mack carefully sets the sleeping agent onto the bed and watches just slightly to make sure everything is alright. They see Andrew sleepily fix his head on the pillow before drifting back into dream stages._

 _"_ _What happened, Barbara?" Mack calmly asks._

 _"_ _It's kind of classified." Bobbi tells him as she sets down the aspirin and water after scribbling a note on a piece of paper._

 _"_ _That's a new one coming from you."_

 _Bobbi points towards the door and Mack takes that as a hint for them to leave so Andrew can get some form of sleep. They turn off the light and shut the door slightly._

 _"_ _It's not my place to say, but he had a rough day." Bobbi says._

 _Mack nods. "Anything I can do to help?"_

 _"_ _We need to fix his room before S.H.I.E.L.D. and Gonzales finds out."_

 _"_ _Stay with him, Barbara. I'll take care of it."_

* * *

 _Bobbi is sitting in the sofa chair reading when she hears her room door open. It's been a few days since she has found Andrew in his room with it trashed. Since then, he's been staying her room partly because Bobbi wanted make sure he was still alright._

 _When she looks up, she sees her little brother walking back in with his phone in his hand. Andrew had spent the last fifteen minutes out in the hallway after promising to her that he'd be fine out there._

 _"_ _That was Maria." He tells her with a smile and Bobbi wonders what has changed his mood._

 _"_ _She said Skye is alive. The S.H.I.E.L.D team that's with her saved her life."_

 _With that Bobbi is too smiling as she marks the page in her book before standing up to hug Andrew as he comes closer._

 _"_ _That's fantastic news." She says into his shoulder._

 _"_ _Everything's going to be okay." Comes the reply._

Except now it wasn't. Nothing was okay. Andrew was gone this time and she couldn't do anything about it. There wasn't a way to save her baby brother now.

* * *

Jemma Simmons was stunned out of belief as she watched Trip pick up the pieces that he said that Skye was once holding. She couldn't believe that the man that she once loved was gone in all of a matter of seconds. It couldn't be possible.

 _"_ _Stop it." Jemma says as she slaps a hand that picks up the shredded cheese out of the bowl for their salad._

 _It was that rare time that they could go home for the holidays while they were at S.H.I.E.L.D. Jemma's S.O. had granted her time off to spend with Andrew in San Diego. The same with Andrew who's S.O for now was his aunt Maria._

 _"_ _Why?" Andrew whines with his mouth full of cheese._

 _"_ _Because." She states. "If you keep eating it then we aren't going to have enough for everyone."_

 _"_ _But it's so good."_

 _The biochemist chuckles and looks over her shoulder at her boyfriend with a smile._

 _"_ _The baby needs to eat too." She whispers._

 _The comment leads to Andrew smiling too after he is done. He wraps his arms around her back and it prompts Jemma to put the knife down that she was using to cut up a carrot. She embraces his warmth and sighs slightly._

 _"_ _This is nice." Andrew tells her after a while._

 _It was until the agent decided to jinx it. A few seconds after Andrew had made the comment, Miles came into the kitchen._

 _"_ _Okay you two, break it up."_

 _Jemma can feel when her boyfriend groans but she just laughs. The biochemist knows that Andrew is still getting used to having a sibling as he never had one before. Besides it had only been a few months. His mom had gotten remarried in August._

 _The next two days had been a big deal for the two of them. Christmas Eve, both agents had prepared to tell Sara and James that they were going to be grandparents. They wanted them to be one of the first ones to know along with Jemma's parents. Both of them tried hard to figure out what to say when Sara and James would open the gift the following morning._

 _Both of agents ended up yelling surprise after Sara and James opened the gift. A small pair of shoes indicated that they were having a baby and Sara couldn't believe her eyes._

All of that went downhill in the next few weeks. Everything was lost. Jemma had lost the baby and both agents couldn't live with themselves any longer. The split had caused Fitz to become moderator a few times.

Jemma self-consciously rubbed her stomach even though she wore a hazmat suit and then leaned down when she saw something sparkle on the ground in front of her. A ring that was what was in her hand after she picked it up. The biochemist carefully examined it before noticing the writing inside.

 _Skye 5/25/13_

Andrew's ring! Jemma had found Andrew's ring.

She was about to get up and show Trip but instead she found him pointing a gun toward her.

"Simmons, stay down!" he yells as he begins to fire a few shots.

He's frustrated when whatever he was shooting at gets away.

"What was that!?" Jemma questions.

"I think it was Raina but if it was she had like thorns or something." Trip explains.

Both agents stand there in silence looking around at the mess, hoping that Raina didn't come back and finish them off.

"Let's get out of here. I kind of don't want to be here anymore." Jemma says.

"You said, girl. This place gives me the heebie-jeebies."

* * *

Bobbi walked through the hallway carrying a bag of items to take to Skye. There was no way that the hacker could be surviving right now. Especially with how much the mockingbird herself was trying to. Everything just didn't seem right anymore.

The lab was empty when she walked in. There was no on in sight but Skye who was lying down on the bed. She was on her side and had headphones on. Probably just to drown out her thoughts.

"Hey." Bobbi says and then waves to make sure she has Skye's attention.

The hacker sits up and smiles. Bobbi knows it's a sad one. Loosing someone so close like this always hurts.

"Hey." Skye says back quietly.

"I brought a survivor kit for you. I know what it's like to be in quarantine. It kind of sucks."

Skye nods her head.

"Brought a couple books and magazines. Some of the books were Drew's favorites, don't know if you've ever read them?"

"I was never much of a book reader. I'd be on the computer when he would read." Skye tries to explain. "He used to say that me typing used to calm him."

Bobbi looks away for a moment.

"I also brought a few cactus coolers for you. I keep a stash."

"What are those?"

"It's a drink from California. Drew and I used to drink them all the time on missions."

"Never had it before."

"He said the same when I first introduced it to him. You're both from California like I am, right?"

Skye shakes her head no.

"Just him. I relocated there shortly before we met."

Well that made sense why Skye hadn't heard of a cactus cooler. Bobbi took a deep breath and pulled out the last thing from the bag.

"I know you shouldn't have outside clothing but I brought this for you." The mockingbird says revealing the San Diego Chargers sweatshirt.

She opens the slot and sets it in the metal basket so Skye can have it. When the hacker reaches for it, she immediately hugs the sweatshirt. It still smelled like her husband.

"Thanks for everything. It kind of helps."

"I know."

Skye looks up at the agent and sighs before asking her question. "How are you doing exactly? Coulson said you were taking it hard."

"Probably as hard as you are. I miss him."

"We shouldn't have been there."

"Drew risked his life for you. He'd do anything for you."

Skye rubs her face with her hand, closing her eyes trying to keep herself composed.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly I don't know. We had so many plans that all of a sudden disappeared."

Bobbi stepped a little bit closer to the glass and put a hand on it.

"I can't go through everything again like I did with him." she quietly says. "It's just going to hurt me even worse in the process."

The hacker watches as Bobbi takes a deep breath and looks her carefully.

"You're a rock star, Skye. We have to get through this."

"I know."

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Turbo?" Fitz hears taking him from his thoughts.

The engineer looks at the mechanic like he's been caught.

"The academy."

"That was a while ago."

"Parker and I were bunk mates. I was just thinking our adventures."

"He was a tough kid. Kind of heavy to carry also."

Fitz put down the piece of metal that he was previously looking at and looks at Mack curiously.

"You knew him before too. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was for a brief time, Turbo. He was going through a rough patch and Bobbi was keeping a close guard on him."

Fitz picked the metal back up and started to play with it, hoping he could fix it.

"What are you working on?" Mack asks.

"It's uh, Skye's bio-meter. It was damaged in the cave in."

"Records her heart rate, doesn't it?"

"And skin temp. A lot of things actually."

"Do you want any help?"

"Can't make any sense of it anyway. Don't know if you would be able to do anything. The data in my brain in jumbled right now."

"I'll get my small electronics kit and we can see what we come up with." Mack tells him before walking away.

* * *

"What's going on?" Bobbi says when everyone comes into the lab.

She's still talking to Skye, trying to keep her company so the hacker doesn't feel lonely.

"Team meeting." Coulson says. "We're going after HYDRA."

"Are we using Bakshi?" May asks coming into the lab finally.

"We need to make a prisoner transfer."

"Isn't that kind of soon, sir?" Bobbi questioned. "We just lost an important agent."

"I know it's high-risk, but we have a small window to take advantage of HYDRA's lack of leadership." Coulson explains. "This is a chance to send a word to those who are responsible with Agent Parker's death."

"Responsible huh?" everyone hears Mack say.

"Do you have something to say, Mack?" May asks.

"Plenty, but I'll keep it to myself."

"No, go ahead." Coulson instructs.

"Don't mind him actually." Hunter speaks up. "He's just recovering from that alien acid take over."

"That's not funny." Fitz comments.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, mate."

"Mack didn't ask for it to happen. None of us asked for this to happen."

"Fitz is right." Coulson comments.

"HYDRA forced our hands and now we plan to force theirs." May explains.

"Did they though!? Mack argues. "Did HYDRA force our hands!?

Bobbi looks over at Mack as the team starts to argue with each other. She then looks over at Skye who looks extremely uncomfortable now.

"Bobbi make it stop." she says.

Confused by the comment, the mockingbird walks over to the heated argument.

"Enough." She tells Mack before attempting to push him towards the door.

"Coulson, take this out in the hallway." She tells to the director who gives her a look.

When everyone is out, Skye can feel everything go back to normal. There isn't a rumble now that she felt before. The hacker isn't even sure if the rest of the team felt when she did.

Bobbi doesn't come back and the hacker is alone once more.

* * *

Jemma had never been so happy to be back on base. Probably because of the security of safety that was all over the Playground. Trip had assured her that everything was going to be okay. But she knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Andrew's death had effected most of the team. She could tell based on what the others were doing that it had. Mack in the garage, working on one of the SUVs. Hunter obviously doing what he does best. They had only missed the huge argument a half hour before.

The biochemist grabbed herself a cup of tea and then headed towards the lab. She wanted to check on Skye and make sure she was still doing okay. If she was anything like Jemma herself, Skye was still not herself.

When Jemma arrives in the lab, she finds Skye curled up in Andrew's Chargers sweatshirt. It was a scene she had seen with herself many of times. Especially after her own break up with the agent. But this time was different. It wasn't like she could ever see him again.

"Thank goodness nothing happened to you." The biochemist states when Skye sees her. "Wouldn't want you to stay in there forever."

"Did you find anything?" Skye asks. "There isn't any hope is there?"

Jemma looks at the paperwork sitting on the lab table and then at the hacker.

"We did see Raina. She was almost unrecognizable. Trip tried to shoot her but I'm not sure if he got her."

"She's not dead?"

"It doesn't seem like it. Possibly hurt." Jemma explains. "But Skye, she had thorns everywhere."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"It's horrific! We need to make sure that you're not contaminated or infected in any way."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"An epidemic."

Skye looks at the biochemist and tilts her head to the side. Whatever Jemma was referring to didn't sound too good.

"That's pretty harsh. I mean I already feel responsible."

"I should have prevented this. I was so curious about powers and unearthly biology. Instead of trying to understand and control it. We should have been trying to erase it, terminate."

"Jemma, we live in the world of superheroes. There's no way to prevent that now."

"It's a plague Skye. Andrew was in nothing but pieces!" there's tears coming from the biochemist's eyes now. "We can't even give him a proper burial."

Skye closed her eyes and tried her best to keep herself contained. She already had a feeling something was happening with her.

"I know. Jemma it hurts."

The biochemist walked closer to the quarantine unit with a sad look on her face before reaching into her pocket.

"I don't know how, but I found this." She says holding up something shiny that Skye couldn't see what it was all the way.

"Is that?" Skye questions as Jemma shifts her hand around it. "Is that what I think it is?"

Jemma nods her head. "It's the only thing I could find in his fragments."

"Can I hold it?"

"Yes."

Jemma opens up the compartment door and sets in there carefully. When it's out of the biochemists, Skye picks it up, studying it for a moment before slipping it onto one of her fingers.

"Thank you Jemma."

The biochemist nods. "I'm going to go compare your samples to your samples on file. Hopefully everything is alright."

* * *

It didn't seem like Skye was alone for a long time again. Only a few minutes after Jemma had left, Fitz came in cautiously.

"Fitz, is something wrong?"

The engineer looks around the lab before looking at Skye.

"Bobbi and Hunter left to go after Bakshi. But uh… uh Mack and I fixed your bio-meter." He states.

"Is that good? For the bio-meter I mean?" Skye asks.

"Your heart rate almost reached 300 bpm."

"Okay that's very fast."

Fitz shakes his head and by the actions of it, his motions don't indicate something good happening.

"No. That's inhuman." He says only for Skye to be confused just slightly. "I thought maybe my readings were wrong and possibly Mack and I put the bio-meter together wrong."

"What are you saying Fitz?"

"So, I was thinking how the heart monitor seemed to shatter from the inside out, but it was still on your wrist when we found you... that doesn't make sense."

Skye picks up Drew's sweatshirt and tries to calm herself as Fitz explains. She feels that there is something going on with her body but she can't explain it exactly when the floor begins to rumble.

"Skye, in the temple, Coulson and Trip found you almost unharmed. Like something or maybe someone covered you." Fitz continues.

There's heavy breathing now coming from Skye and she tries to control it but nothing seems to slow it down.

"There was destruction all around you! My only explanation was that Parker somehow covered you."

Tears began to come down harder against Skye's face, the rumble harder.

"I thought I was losing my mind all over again... that there was something wrong. So it took a while to dawn on me... or maybe I was just afraid to think it... that you survived the destruction" Fitz's voice begins to tremble. "Because... you caused it. You killed Andrew!"

Glass begins to crack as Skye tries to pace herself but it isn't working. The hacker drops the sweatshirt she was holding to hold her hands against her head.

"No! No! No!" she screams out as glass breaks behind her.

"There's nothing wrong with the data in my head, Skye!"

"No!"

More glass breaks around the hacker.

"There's something wrong with you!"

Skye doesn't notice but Fitz runs out of the room leaving her to deal with the destruction she just caused. Somehow she gets herself calmed down enough to make it stop eventually.

The hacker takes a breather before picking up the sweatshirt, placing it on the bed. There's glass all over the place and she has to be careful where she walks.

Reaching over for one of the blankets on the bed, Skye uses it to pick up some of the glass before slicing part of her hand.

"F-uck" she hisses as she feels it.

The hacker wraps some of the glass around the blanket and carefully sets it on the bed when she sees May come into the lab.

"Feeling like you've been stuck in a fish tank your whole life?" the agent questions.

Skye smiles at the comment. "Kind of."

"You doing okay? I know it's been a tough one lately."

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm still trying to get used to Drew actually being gone for real now instead of out on a mission."

"I know. I guess you could say it's a much longer mission."

Skye moves away from the end of the bed and walks closer to the glass wall. What she doesn't realize is that May sees the blood spot on the bed.

"I kind of just wish I had a hug." The hacker tells May.

"Yeah, I think the whole team could use one too."

Skye nods her head.

"Are you bleeding?" May eventually asks as they hear Jemma and Trip come in.

"We should have your DNA results back in anytime now." Jemma says.

Both the agents look at the biochemist and Jemma can sense that there is something wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Trip comments.

May sighs and then looks back at the hacker.

"Skye, you want to explain why you're bleeding?"

The hacker looks between all three of the other agents and immediately gets a scared look on her face.

"Fitz. He um." She starts before being cut off by the engineer who was walking in now.

"Fitz was a klutz again. Skye's cleaning up the mess I accidently made when I was taking a sample of her blood with those ridiculous hazmat suits."

There's a loud sigh of relief that goes around the room and Skye is somehow relieved that Fitz lied for her sake.

"I did double check the samples though. Everything seems to be fine. It's an exact match from before." Fitz says.

Skye smiles at the comment. She knows something is wrong but Fitz is helping her. They can possibly control it somehow without the rest of the team knowing.

"That's great Fitz." May says happily. "I'm going to tell Coulson. He could use some good news."

She leaves the lab taking Trip with her and Jemma is still standing there taking a breather as well.

"Skye is your bunk made?" Fitz asks.

"It's as what Drew and I left it as. Kind of a mess." Skye comments as Fitz begins to open the quarantine unit.

"Jem, could you make sure that is set. Skye could use a few new sheets and stuff." Fitz says towards the biochemist.

"Of course."

Before Jemma could leave the room, Skye is calling back out to her.

"Could you actually just set them in there? I kind of like when the sheets still smell like him."

The biochemist nods telling her that she gets it. Andrew is gone but the scent of him still lingers a bit on the sheets. It's a comfort thing, it makes her feel safe. Jemma knew all about that.

When Jemma does leave, Fitz begins to bandage Skye's hand, carefully not to hurt her even more.

"What did you do?" Skye asks.

"I changed your samples with old ones."

"So the new ones are different?"

"Drastically. But until everyone calms down, especially with how Simmons is acting, we can keep it a secret."

"Okay." Skye begins to sniffles before dropping into Fitz's arms after he moved to floor to push some of the extra glass under the bed.

The engineer takes his arms and wraps them around her, keeping them steady.

"This is my fault." Skye tells him.

"No not at all. Andrew, he saved you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost both of you."

"You said I killed him."

"I didn't mean to say that." Fitz tells her. "I admit that I was a little angry but I had to provoke you somehow. His death isn't your fault."

"He's a hero." Skye whispers.

"Yes. Yes he is."

"Fitz, I think there's something wrong with me now."

The engineer holds her a little bit longer.

"No, you're just different now and there's nothing wrong with that."

 **35AOS35**

It was late when the whole team finally got around to eating some form of dinner. Bobbi and Hunter had made it back from trying to figure out all of Bakshi's motives and moves. Coulson even came back out of his office after hiding there after making Bakshi believe they were attacked.

After Skye was released from quarantine and crying into Fitz's arms, she spent a lot of time with Trip who tried his best to keep her distracted with anything he could think of. The most successful thing he could think of was video games.

Fitz had kept an eye on the hacker as well as Simmons. They had lost their best friend, one that helped coin the name FitzSimmons while they were at the academy. Both scientists sat together on the couch, both drinking a beer while Skye and Trip did the same.

Mack was off in his own little world for a bit, washing dishes when Bobbi approached him, helping to dry a few.

"Fury's toolbox is locked in Coulson's office." Mack says quietly.

"Did you manage to get any of the blueprints?" Bobbi asks.

"Thanks to Parker with that thumb drive. He seemed to of recovered more data before he handed it back over to you."

"Then I guess it was good, we sent him off to Coulson's team when we did."

"I'll make contact soon, Barbara."

"Good." Bobbi says as she looks over at the rest of the team. FitzSimmons were telling their favorite story about Andrew from the academy while Skye curled into Trip's side. "I miss my baby brother."

"I know, Barbara. We all do." Mack answers.

Its a couple minutes later that Coulson is calling the mockingbird into the hallway. She's kind of worried that he might have found out her and Mack's true motive but it's not.

"Bobbi, I need you and FitzSimmons to go to San Diego. Agent Parker's mother should know what happened." He says.

The mockingbird nods. "What about Skye?"

"I need to keep her here as the pain might be too much to handle."

"Of course, sir. I understand."

Coulson dismisses her and they both go back into the common room. Bobbi takes a seat next to Hunter who is lying on the small side couch and she begins to listen to some of the other stories before she shares her own.

The only thing they didn't know was that there was someone out there currently battling their own demons. It was just a matter of time until the team realized who it was.

* * *

 **Wow and that is the chapter. It was a long emotional ride as I wrote it and this is now the longest chapter I have written for this story at about 7886 before I wrote this part. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave me a review and tell me what you think or what you would like to see.**

 **Also there were two songs that inspired me for the flashbacks, Dream and Hear Me. Both being by Imagine Dragons. So if you want to check those while reading, I would recommend doing so.**

 **Follow me on tumblr at clintbartonishawkeye**


	36. Who You Really Are

**Chapter 36**

Skye ducked immediately as soon as she saw May throw a punch at her. The hacker tried her best to try and move along and the team knew that but she needed distractions. She couldn't stay in her room looking at his belongings. Or the pictures that set on the dresser next to the wall. She still wore his wedding ring on the same finger as her own and sometimes like she was right now, wore a few of his clothes. Right now she just happened to be wearing the sweatshirt he wore to train.

"Not bad, Skye." May complements her. "But if you want to be better, you need to stop holding back."

"I don't want to hurt you." Skye comments.

"You're not going to hurt me."

Skye takes a deep breath before continuing with the training. She knows what she can do. The hacker just hopes that May ends up being right.

May throws another punch when she thinks Skye is not ready. But the hacker is, she is ready for the punch. Skye is prepared knowing that this is a much different training experience from training with her husband.

"You need to train harder, Skye." May says.

"I need my training partner." Skye breathed out after executing a kick.

"Look, I know we lost agent Parker but you wanted a distraction for now. I'm helping with that right now."

Skye tried to continue but it was hard. The hacker was worried about everything. She was worried about her powers, she was still grieving for her husband. But she couldn't just sit around doing nothing. Skye had to do something to keep her mind going.

"Maybe Skye should take a break?" they heard Fitz comment.

The hacker hadn't even heard any one come into the training room. But also it didn't help that all you could hear was the sounds of breathing and the wind as punches and kicks were made.

"Training isn't a group activity." May says. "Maybe in an hour you could come back?"

"No, I was just seeing if Skye was, well yeah." Fitz says.

Skye takes a drink of her water and then sets it back where she got it from. She's fine, right? Yeah the hacker was fine. She knew she didn't want to hurt May but she felt fine. Almost normal like.

"I'm fine, Fitz. Totally in control." Skye tells the engineer.

Fitz only nods his head and by the time Skye can blink, he's out of the room and the hacker is dodging another punch from May.

* * *

Skye only got a couple of minutes of downtime before the team was leaving for Portugal. She had somehow made time on the Bus though to type out an email to Sara, Drew's mother, letting her know of her son's death. It had been days since it happened and then Bobbi and Fitz had to travel to San Diego without her. Trip was assigned to keep her company while they were gone. Originally Simmons was supposed to go but she didn't think she could handle it and chose to stay back.

That didn't stop her from contacting Sara about everything. She deserved to know everything that happened. How Drew had protected her in the temple. That he had found his dad before Skye herself learned that Whitehall was dead. She never addressed him as that though. The time she called him Daniel like the father he was before faking his death. She had finished it out saying that her husband was a hero and that she loved him very much.

Before she knew it, there was a knock on her bunk's door. Skye looked up to find Trip smiling at her.

"Coulson has requested our presence." He tells her.

"Thanks Trip." She tells him as she shuts her laptop close.

They walk out to the command table and video feed that is up. Standing around the table is already FitzSimmons along with Coulson and Lady Sif.

"Trip helped find the video feed that we have up on the feed." Coulson explains.

Skye looked over at the specialist who smiled back at her. Trip offered to find some video footage while the hacker worked on her email. He had picked up a little bit from the last time they worked together on Skye's specialty.

They watch as the video keeps going, hearing screams and a few electricity cracks along the way. Both Fitz and Simmons cringe as they watch the fight.

"We know you were after him, Sif." Coulson tells the warrior. "Question is what is he after?"

"Take me to your supplies, elements. Fuel!" they hear from the video.

"Well that might answer it." Trip comments.

They continue to watch the fight closely, taking mental notes every so often. They hear the man explain that he's looking for someone. A person that has been changed to be exact and this time it makes Skye cringe. They then see Lady Sif throw the man into some of the stands on the boardwalk.

"I do very much enjoy that part." Sif says.

The fights continues with the man getting up and hitting her with something before Sif, herself ends up in the water.

"So, he's... he's wearing something… something mechanical, and she nailed it." Fitz says when he sees it.

The engineer tries to point but Coulson gets the idea before he turns the video off.

"Fitz, once we land, take Hunter and Mack with you to handle forensics. This could help with the blood we saw." Coulson starts to say. "Skye, you're with Bobbi talking to the locals and Trip, you are with Simmons handling the science division."

"Like old times." Trip comments towards Simmons.

Skye thought he must have been referring to that time they were trapped at the Hub when HYDRA made their reveal.

"Sir, the science division has loaded the team with heavier suppression artillery. After Raina's vanishing act, we advise that when you find this... man, you contain him first, ask questions later." Simmons comments.

"I get it, Simmons. I'll make sure it happens." Coulson says before telling the rest of the team that they are dismissed.

* * *

"I can't see blood." Hunter claims. He, Fitz and Mack had left to go to the pier to check out the damage. "Fitz, is there some special light we can use?"

The engineer is currently walking around with one of his tablets scanning the area. He doesn't seem to pick up anything until he's right on top of the spot that Hunter is trying to examine.

"That's because I don't think its blood." Fitz answers.

Hunter sighs at the spot before moving on while Fitz moved on to scan another area. He looked over the guard rails and tried to keep focused. His thoughts kept moving from Skye to Andrew and back again. _He saved her that's why he can't be here to help. Parker risked his life._ As Jemma used to tell the engineer after the whole thing with jumping out of the plane; _you're the hero. Yeah Andrew, You're the hero._

The engineer was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Mack and Hunter studying another object. This time a lamp post. Fitz had turned around just in time to see Hunter pushing it down.

"I barely touched it. I swear!" the mercenary exclaims with his hands up.

Fitz shook his head and prepared the tablet to scan what was now left of the lamp post.

"Trust me, there is no universe on which I think you did that on your own." Mack tells Hunter before looking over at Fitz. "Turbo, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Fitz answers before talking into his com set. "Simmons."

It's only a few seconds before the response come back.

"Yes, Fitz."

"I'm uploading some information for you and Trip to take a look at. Seems Hunter has found the lamp post that Sif hit with her sword." Fitz explains cutting off a piece and placing it in the box he had. "Whatever came out of that guy's chest wasn't blood."

There's mumbles in the background and it sounds like Trip. Only a few seconds later, it's confirmed.

"We got it, Fitz. Simmons and I will take a look." Trip answers.

"Thanks Trip."

"See, who doesn't love a good mystery." Hunter says smiling up at Mack only to see him roll his eyes.

* * *

Skye was tasked with spending some time with Bobbi while they searched a nearby hospital. With what they had learned on the video, there could be a possibility that the man could come and search for supplies that he needed. Skye tried to keep her distance talking wise. Bobbi was super close to her husband, more then it seemed like FitzSimmons just by a little bit. But who could blame them, they were on missions together.

When they first enter the hospital, it's empty. There's no one around really except the janitor who is cleaning up the floor.

So when Bobbi walks up to him, she asks if he can find some that spoke English since her Portuguese was awful. When the janitor leaves, the mockingbird finds Skye smiling at her.

"So you speak Portuguese too?" Skye questions.

"Do you know someone else who speaks the language as well?" Bobbi replies with a grin.

Skye nods her head. "Drew learned it when he was a kid. All the traveling with his parents. Well back when his parents were as normal as could be."

"I'm not an expert like he was but Drew was the one that taught me a little bit."

"I could never pick it up."

"It's a pretty language. But it can be hard to gauge when someone is lying." Bobbi says.

"Are you an expert at that too? Skye asks.

"At lying or telling if someone is lying?"

"I would say both. But you probably are."

Bobbi doesn't get a chance to answer because there is a nurse now at the counter waiting to talk to them.

Walking up to the counter, the mockingbird pulls out the tablet that Fitz gave her to use, so she can show the nurse.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asks.

Bobbi greets the nurse with a smile before asking the questions she had in her mind. "Hi, we are looking for anyone who may have been injured at the pier." Bobbi turns the tablet around. "Or possibly have seen this man."

The nurse shakes her head. "This man, he doesn't look familiar to me. As far as the injuries, I would have to ask around. I came in later since the nurse that was here earlier was ill. We are short staffed right now."

Bobbi nods her head. "We'll be around here if you do have any information."

Skye keeps looking around at the surroundings behind the counter and nudges the mockingbird on the arm when she sees a woman being helped by another nurse. The hacker isn't sure what they are saying and hopes that maybe Bobbi can pick it up.

The mockingbird looks at Skye and then looks past the nurse to see the other women behind the counter.

"Is that woman alright?" she asks the nurse after picking up a bit of their conversation. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not entirely sure." The nurse answers.

The two agents look at each other and then step away from the counter. Bobbi takes her phone from her pocket and then walk towards the door. She and Skye step outside briefly.

"We need to call Coulson." Bobbi states.

* * *

Jemma and Trip carefully conducted their search on the Bus. It took them awhile to figure it out but they soon got it.

"Trip, it's not blood." Jemma states looking up from the microscope.

"Okay, girl. What do you think it is?" Trip asks as he walks towards where the biochemist was doing her research.

"Liquid Nitrogen."

Jemma steps away from the lab table she was temporally working at goes back to the command table before pressing a bunch of buttons.

"Sir, the boys were right." She states. "It's not blood."

"What are we talking about then?" Coulson asks.

"It's liquid nitrogen."

"Explains why the lamp post was frozen solid and cracked." Trip comments when he walks back over to the command table.

"He must have been carrying a supply and Sif must have damaged it." Coulson says coming to a conclusion. "Why carry Nitrogen?"

"If he's alien, he might need it to breathe." Jemma answers.

The two agents hear mumbling over the sound of Coulson's com before he dismisses them. Jemma could only think that it wasn't good.

* * *

"I'll call Coulson." Bobbi tells Skye. "You keep an eye out for the man."

The hacker nods and then watches as the mockingbird began to call the director. Skye wasn't surprised when Bobbi began pacing when she was on the phone.

"Sir, we have evidence that he's somewhere here at the hospital." Bobbi says after she hears the director pick up her call.

"Okay, keep an eye out. I know it's a big place." Coulson tells her. "But we know that he needs Nitrogen and they use it to power hospital equipment."

Bobbi nods but she knows he can't see her do that. The mockingbird is little bit out from Skye now who is still keeping an eye on their surroundings. Somehow she ventured close to a small alley way but she isn't too close to it.

"Let's start there." she hears Coulson tell her.

"Yes, sir." Bobbi hangs up and is about to walk back towards when she is actually pulled into the alley way.

"I know karate!" she yells towards her attacker. "I don't think you want to mess with me."

She hears them chuckling a bit before receiving an answer. "Yeah, I know."

"I can take you on no… wait you know?"

Now the mockingbird is terribly confused. How did her attacker know who she was? This couldn't have been the man they were after. He couldn't have known that they were after him.

There's only a slight dim of light coming into the ally way so she can't see much but knows the person before her is wearing a hood. Great, her attacker was probably a thief of some sorts.

"Yeah." He says. Their voice is deep but she can tell it was a guy.

"Who are you?" Bobbi demands curiously because whoever he was, she was intrigued by the nature of him.

"Well lately I've been going by the name Taskmaster." He tells her. "But you know me as someone else."

Bobbi rolls her eyes. He can't see her but she really didn't want to play games with this guy.

"And that would be?"

"Andrew Parker."

The mockingbird is looking at him wide eye before taking her hand to try to slap him on the face. For the past week or so, they thought he was dead. She and Fitz went to San Diego and told his mom that he was dead. She never does get a chance to slap him because now he's got a hold of her wrist.

"Jeez, Bobbi. You can't do that." He tells her.

She looks at him with her mouth open but immediately shuts it after pulling her phone out of her pocket. The mockingbird somehow manages to get the flashlight activated on it and shines it between them. Drew has a few cuts but other than that, he looks okay.

"You're alive." Bobbi states.

Drew smiles at the comment. He knows he's home now and in not some alternate timeline.

"Very much."

"Where have you been?"

"It's a long story."

"You need to come back with me. You need to come to Skye."

"I know but right now isn't the time."

"How is it not the right time!?" Bobbi exclaims. "Skye needs you. You're death is killing her."

"Something changed us down there. I need to figure it out."

"Bobbi!" they both hear a voice that they both knew all too well.

"Skye's with you?" Drew questions.

"Yes. We're tracking down a lead."

"Don't tell her you saw me, please."

"Parker, you can't make me lie about this."

"I'm sorry but you have to."

Bobbi closed her eyes and felt her eyes begin to water. She couldn't do that. The mockingbird could lie about her baby brother to his wife. That wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Bobbi?" she hears Skye now in front of her say.

The mockingbird opens her eyes to find the hacker standing in front of her. She's now back on the sidewalk next to the ally way. Bobbi looks towards the now empty area and then looks back at Skye.

"Everything all right? You disappeared for a few minutes." Skye comments.

Bobbi nods her head. "Yeah. Let's go catch this guy."

Skye smiles before they begin to walk back into the hospital hoping to catch the man they were after. When they reenter the building, they see the janitor back at it cleaning the floors. Bobbi asks him in Portuguese where they could find a room that kept nitrogen and other machinery. But Skye thinks Bobbi just asked him very discretely since he didn't question their reason.

When they do find the room that the janitor points out to them, the two agents take it slow before opening the door. Whatever was on the other side, they just hoped it wasn't too serious.

Bobbi is the one that ends up pushing the door open. Skye is still at her side prepared for the next thing to happen. When they do get a full look, there is indeed the man in there except for now he's blue. An alien of some sorts? He looks at them as he presses a button on his jacket securing it there.

"You don't want to fight me." He says.

"We just have some questions." Bobbi answers calmly.

But that doesn't seem to work because now the blue man is coming towards them ready to fight. As Bobbi pulls out her batons, Skye is ready to fight if needed. That ends up being the case after the blue man throws the mockingbird into a wall.

The hacker pulls out her gun and she's prepared to shoot before she begins to feel a rumble. The magazine of the gun falls out and she's beginning to feel like she's in the temple all over again. Skye closes her eyes and tries to keep herself centered and trying to get calm.

That doesn't seem to work as the gun begins to break more and the ground starts to shake harder. Skye opens her eyes just in time to see a shelf of material falling towards her and to take cover.

The man makes his escape as both agents lay there helplessly. It's only a matter of time until Skye can pick herself up of the ground and make sure Bobbi is okay. She can only think this wouldn't have happened if Drew was still alive to help them.

* * *

After talking with Sif and Coulson after getting on the plane and learning about kava meaning key, Skye went to the only person she could talk to about her situation. As she talked to the engineer, Fitz kept focus while seemingly biting part of his finger nail. It was a bad habit for him.

"The whole room was shaking, Fitz." Skye explained. "The gun exploded in my hand. I thought I could handle it but I'm not too sure now. We should just tell Coulson."

"Wait hold on. I'm still trying to analysis everything." Fitz tells her.

"I can't control it. I tried going to a happy place with Drew but then it just goes back to the temple when… when I killed him."

"Skye, you didn't kill Andrew." Fitz assures her. "I'm finishing up with your blood samples right now. When it's done, we should have a solution."

Skye is about to comment and she gets the words 'I feel' out before there are footsteps walking towards where they are meeting which just happens to be in-between the shelving of some gadgets.

"Pardon me, whatever this is." Lance Hunter says when he makes his reveal. "Just want to check out some new toys from sci-tech."

The hacker and engineer look at each other before mumbling a few words and then leave as Hunter takes out a gun. They're both nervous but hope that something good out of it happens soon.

* * *

Jemma places the butterfly bandage carefully on Bobbi's cut forehead before taking a step back to check for any other places that she seemed to have missed.

"Alright, you Ms. Morse seems to be alright."

Bobbi smiles. "That sounds great."

"Let me go grab some antibiotic cream and then you'll be all set." Jemma tells her. "Just hang tight."

Bobbi does what is instructed stays in the garage watching as Mack finishes up with a case.

"There goes your modeling career." He says when he's done.

"You should talk, pretty boy." Bobbi responds.

Mack shakes his head not agreeing with the statement. He looks around the garage and then upstairs for a brief moment.

"What are Hunter's plans?" the mechanic questions.

He knows that Bobbi was supposed to talk to him. They both had discussed it the other morning when they were making plans about the thumb drive.

"He said that he wanted to stick around." Bobbi answers. "Maybe we should bring him on?"

"No way, Barbara."

"Why not? Do you not trust him? We are building something real here."

"We don't need him to react badly if we tell him. I don't want it to blow up in our faces."

Mack looks away from the mockingbird sighing before commenting once more.

"You have to be careful."

"Well I don't want him fighting against us." Bobbi states. "We already have that happening with Drew and Skye."

Mack looks puzzled for a moment. "Parker is dead. He died in that temple of doom, Barbara."

Bobbi closes her eyes and steps away from the mechanic. She holds her hand up to her face, rubbing it as she kind of paces.

"He's alive." Bobbi tells Mack when she turns back around. "I saw him."

"That's not possible."

"You have to believe me, Mack. He was there when Skye and I were at the hospital."

The mechanic shakes his head. He's thinking that Bobbi must have much more than just a cut on her head. Maybe a concussion or something.

"Does Skye know?"

"No. Drew found me after I made that phone call to Coulson."

Mack looks away towards the door and before he can say anything else, he sees Jemma walking down the hallway into the garage.

"Got the antibiotic cream." She says cheerfully holding it up in her hand. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Mack tells her and then walks out of the room.

* * *

Skye walks back into the kitchen area of the Bus to find Coulson and May on computers as Lady Sif watches. She's looking over Coulson's shoulder so she must be helping in some way.

"I found something." May says as Skye steps behind the counter.

"Hmm. Chaves, known for its sedimentary basins. May, I don't get it." Coulson says after reading the tablet that May gave him.

"Guess what Chaves means."

Coulson makes a face before answering. "Let me guess, keys?"

"That's where I was chasing him. That was my mission." Sif points out.

"Chaves, Portugal. Where have I heard that name?" Coulson questions.

The four of them stand there thinking for a few seconds before May completes the answer.

"Whitehall's SSR files. The site of his dig for the first obelisk back in 1945."

Skye looks away when her S.O. says his name. Of course it would all be linked back to Drew's father. Everything seemed to be. When the hacker looked back, she saw Coulson give her a sympathetic look. He knew who Whitehall's real identity was. She was the one that told him after she figured it out. Skye gave the director a nod. Whitehall was gone, shot by his own son.

"Then that's where we go." Coulson says.

The director gets up and is ready to follow May and Sif out so they can find the spot. Skye on the other hand is not so ready.

"Is it fine if I sit this one out?" the hacker asks.

Coulson gets it. He knows it's because of the mention of Whitehall. He still affects her even though he's long gone. The former HYDRA head was part of her family even if she liked it or not. The director knows too, it just brings up her husband. She's not done grieving.

"Yeah." Coulson says softly. "I'll have Trip check on you every so often while the rest of us are out."

"Thanks A.C."

* * *

Bobbi was assigned to scan the truncheon and she was kind of surprised that it wasn't Jemma doing it but it was a change in pace for her. After all she was a biochemist too. She was fully capable of getting it done.

"Wow, Bobbi Morse actually doing something scientific." She hears.

"Do you forget I'm capable of handling this kind of work?" she asks back.

"No. Just different."

Bobbi looks up towards the closed ramp of the plane. She can't see much but she can hear the voice. She looks back at the monitor before looking out again to see a man in front of her.

"Are you sure you're not the all new all different Captain America?" she asks.

The man chuckles before saying deeply; "Not exactly in star bangle banner colors, mockingbird."

Bobbi smiles.

"You rarely call me that."

"At least you have a better looking tactical suit here."

The mockingbird isn't quite sure what he means by that. She's not even sure where he's been this whole time. But the man in front of her is wearing a hood with a mask covering half his face. He's also wearing what looks to be a bullet proof vest and is that ICERs in the holsters strapped onto his belt? The shield is covering his back but there is also a sword in-between his back and the shield. Much different then what he had looked like when she first saw him in the alley way.

"You changed your clothes. Is that some form of uniform?" Bobbi questions.

"There was this engineer who drew up some plans before I came back."

Bobbi looks at him with her head tilted. An engineer? Did that mean Fitz possibly know about him coming back?

"Would that be a guy named Fitz?" she questions with a smile.

He shakes his head no and Bobbi loses the smile.

"How did you get back on the plane with no one seeing you, Drew?"

"I had a very good teacher."

The mockingbird begins to smile once again knowing who he was referring to. She did her best to train him the best she could when he was out of the academy and Maria was his S.O still.

"It's not that hard to sneak around your teammates." Drew states.

"Have you seen Skye yet?"

"Eventually."

Bobbi huffed and then sat down the truncheon.

"Drew, you need to."

The Taskmaster shakes his head and then points towards the door. Bobbi looks at him confused and then over at the doorway's entrance to the garage to see Hunter coming. When she turns back around to see Drew, he's gone.

"Bobbi, were you talking to yourself again?" Hunter asks as he enters the garage.

She looks at him with a made face. "What? No."

Hunter shakes his head before walking closer to the mockingbird and sitting on the table that she was working on.

"I see Simmons left you with truncheon duty. It's a funny word. Truncheon."

"She's being precautious. Which I guess I don't blame her since there could be more than meets the eye."

"Been saying that about you for years."

Bobbi rolls her eyes and then sets down the truncheon. She stands up from her chair to stretch as she had been working for a bit plus Hunter wasn't making it easy for her to work.

"Supposedly the Kree used this to wipe Lady Sif's mind." Bobbi explains. "There's a dial at the bottom but our equipment doesn't seem to pick anything up."

"So really you have no clue."

"Can you back away a bit?"

"Ah, you don't like that?" Hunter challenges.

"I'm trying to work." Bobbi laughs a little bit.

"I could help. It could be fun."

Hunter leans off the table a bit to try and reason.

"Maybe we should slow things down? I need a different distraction." Bobbi tells him.

"Slow things down? A different distraction? Bob, I know you're still trying to get over that kid's death but you have to move on. He was just an agent."

The mockingbird closes her eyes and then steps away from the table. She runs her hands through her hair as she tries to not face Hunter. Not just yet at least.

"He's not just an agent, Hunter!" she yells turning around. "He was important to me. I was on the first mission he ever went on. We bonded, we got to know each other. By the end of it we were friends. The next one we went on, he almost lost Skye when she was shot. I held him in my arms after I found him trying to drink himself to death. By the end of it all, I promised to myself and him that I would protect him. Drew was the baby brother I never had and I was his older sister. So please, Hunter. Tell me he's just an agent or I swear…"

Hunter raises his hands in defense as he normally did whenever he tried to get out of trouble.

"Fine, Bob. If you want slow, I can do that. I'm not surprised you turned frosty this time." Hunter tells her. "Considered it slow."

He's about to say one more thing but then Mack appears. The mercenary pushes his way past him and just leaves the garage.

"Are you okay, Barbara?" Mack asks the mockingbird who is trying to slow herself down.

She looks at him and nods before looking back into the shadows that she knows Drew had to of disappeared into.

"Drew, come home." She says,

"It's just a matter of time." Bobbi gets answered.

Mack raises an eyebrow. "Did someone just answer you back?"

Bobbi smiles at the mechanic and he kind of thinks that something is up. That she is concocting some sort of plan.

"Not that hard to do when someone is in here with you." Drew says coming out from his spot and flipping down his hood. Bobbi can see that he has a cut on his left cheek. "Hey Mack."

"Okay, okay." Mack starts to say. "I almost thought I might have to take Barbara to Simmons for a concussion test. It makes sense now."

Drew smiles and gives a gloved thumbs up to Bobbi. "I'll be around here but Mack, this is our secret for now."

The mechanic only nods as he can't seem to find the right words.

* * *

The team arrived back on the playground. When they walked into the base, Bobbi discussed the truncheon with Coulson, Mack and Skye before splitting up. Coulson and Skye were going to talk to the Kree and hopefully get some form of answers.

"Tell us how the truncheon works." Sif told the Kree.

It had been a few minutes of standoff with guns pulled out making sure he didn't try anything. Coulson though, tried to keep a firm grip on truncheon.

"The Kree has a name. Its Vin-Tak." replied the man before pointing over towards Coulson. "And that only works in my hand."

"That's convenient." May comments.

Skye watches the man carefully. He wasn't Asgardian so how was his truncheon like Thor's hammer? May was kind of right though. But did they really want to give the Kree back his truncheon?

"It has a dial at the bottom." The Kree says once more before doing some sort of move and kick to get it out of Coulson's hand.

Skye presses harder against her gun ready to shoot when the Kree points the truncheon at Sif. The warrior is being pushed into one of the tables in the room. When she gets back up from the shot, she composes herself.

"Are you back with us?" Coulson asks.

"My memories. They have seemed to return." She says. "I am Lady Sif of Asgard and friend to S.H.I.E.L.D."

The Kree is shaking his head as everything makes sense to him now.

"We do not trust Kree." Sif continues. "When Heimdall saw that one landed on your world, Odin charged me with retrieving him."

"So you came to pick a fight."

"We know enough about the Kree to be concerned."

"Well, then, if you know Kree history, perhaps you've heard the tale of Terrigenesis."

Sif nods her head as Skye begins to get worried. Cal and Raina had both mentioned it before when they were talking about her changing.

When Vin-Tak finishes the story, Skye begins to ask questions.

"Why did you come here?"

"These transformations are abominations. I knew I had to find the other diviners."

Skye tries to keep herself calm as she knows that Vin-Tak is referring to her. She changed after going down into the temple. The hacker lost her husband because of it.

"How many diviners are supposed to be in the crate?" May asks.

"Enough to create an army."

Skye tries looking away. This was all too much.

"Sir." The hacker hears from the room's com link.

"Go ahead, Simmons." Coulson tells her.

"The crate is empty."

Vin-Tak shakes his head. "My worst fears then."

"We have to assume they were all taken at the same time back in the '40s. Does that mean Hydra has them?" Simmons asks.

"Or if HYDRA doesn't, who does?" they now hear Fitz comment.

"We must find the remaining diviners plus anyone else that was transformed." Vin-Tak requests.

"We drowned the temple after we found a diviner." Coulson says. "But we do know a woman that was changed."

Skye knows he's referring to Raina. Trip had tried to shoot her when he and Simmons were down there trying to figure everything out. Right now though, Trip was hanging with Hunter.

"So someone was changed. Have you put them down?"

"No, she disappeared. Skye witnessed the transformation but didn't see much."

"You were there?" Vin-Tak questions the hacker.

"Yes. I went down there with intentions of stopping Raina. My husband followed to rescue me." Skye tells the Kree. "Drew, he didn't make it."

"Did you see anything?"

"I was shielded when I was found. I don't remember seeing anything."

"The changes may not be on the outside, but instead the inside."

The comment makes Skye worry more. She knows of the changes now that Fitz had provoked her and what had happened at the hospital. The hacker begins to feel a rumble as Vin-Tak continues about abominations and needing to put them down. It gets worse as he goes on.

"Another one?" she hears Coulson question.

"What is this, Son of Coul?" Sif asks the director.

Skye tries to steady herself but she can't seem to get a hold.

"Skye, you want to talk to us?" May questions walking towards her.

"Skye, what's doing this?" Coulson asks.

"I am."

The hacker pulls her hands over her ears and tries to escape out the door but it's all too late. The window begins to crack behind her and everything in the room explodes.

"Hand her over." Sif says when everything slows down. "I will take her to Asgard. It will be safer there."

"Wait a minute. You can't do that." Coulson tells the warrior.

"The weapon has been activated." Vin-Tak protests. "It needs to be eliminated before it hurts someone."

"Skye is not a weapon." May states.

Vin-Tak goes on explaining what can happen and Skye is still trying to hold herself. She doesn't want to die.

"Skye, let's go." May says pulling her out of the room.

"Fitz, we need bambino!" Coulson shouts when he sees him come by before protecting the door."

* * *

May and Skye run down the hallway as quickly as possible. The hacker is unsure where her S.O is taking her but she sure does hope it's safe where ever it is. They go pass the lab and Skye sees Jemma coming out of the lab.

"I'm so sorry, Jemma!" Skye yells.

She could have sworn, she saw someone else in the lab with a hood on when they do go pass. Someone that looks to have Drew's facial features. _No, that's not possible. She lost him in the temple._ He's been on her mind and Skye would rather somehow find a way to be with him then be here during all of this.

Jemma looks terribly confused when Skye goes by. All the biochemist knows is that there has been an earthquake. But it didn't make sense that Skye was being pulled away by agent May. When Fitz starts to run by the lab after exiting it before, she puts it all together.

"You knew." Jemma quietly gets out.

Fitz looks at her with a sad look that only confirms her suspicions.

* * *

Fitz ends up running past Mack and Bobbi and he quickly tells them what is going on. Both the agents nod to each other and then take off to help. When they turn the hallway corner, there is Vin-Tak and he looks to be ready to kill.

"Your friend Skye is an atrocity, and I must go put an end to this." He says.

"Nah, I don't think so. Right now she stays and you're not going anywhere." Mack says.

"This is not your fight."

"It kind of is now." Mack tells him before throwing a punch.

Vin-Tak is taken a back just slightly.

"Maybe we should call in back up." Bobbi tells Mack referring to Drew that was still trying to stay hidden.

By the time Mack can reply, he's being punched towards the end of the hallway where Hunter and Trip are now coming in. Hunter is the next one to take a punch followed by Trip but that doesn't last long when Hunter is being thrown into Trip.

Both of them are hurt and rubbing their heads as the end up near where Mack was.

Bobbi takes out her batons and begins to wave them around in her hands. She needs to signal Drew for backup but then again she doesn't know if he can help. She hadn't seen him around on base yet since after walking off the Bus.

"This is twice now." Vin-Tak comments. "You must really like fighting."

Bobbi shakes her head as she leads him into the lab. "No. But I do it to protect the people I love and I made a promise to Skye's husband that I intend to keep."

"So noble even after the man is dead."

Vin-Tak is the one that hits first after jumping on a table and then towards the mockingbird. Bobbi is trying her best to keep herself protected as all of it happens. She gets a few punches in and as of right now, it's a close battle.

* * *

"Listen to me, Skye. You have to calm down." May sooths her.

They had just made it down to the vault that Ward used to be held in and May set the force field to stop anyone else from coming in. Skye sits on the bed doing the best she can but there is no way to stop it. The hacker doesn't know what to do.

"Skye, you can control it.'

"I can't. Make it stop." Skye whispers.

May tries to continue to talk to her. "You got this. Think of your happy spot. Come on. Think of Drew."

Skye closes her eyes and tries to think of her husband. She can see the night that she first met him at the club. How shy he was before getting him to talk to her by the end of the night. Their wedding. It had been so perfect. Just a little one consisting of his family and her by the beach. Everything was so good until she went to S.H.I.E.L.D. and she began to risk her life like he did.

The moment is briefly broken when Sif tries to break in. May tries her best to protect Skye but there isn't much to do. There was only a matter of time until Sif actually broke through.

"Agent May, release the girl." Sif says.

Skye takes a deep breath before realizing she still had an ICER near her. The hacker took it off the blanket and pointed it towards her shoulder before shooting it into herself. Nothing was heard after that as she went back to her happy spot with Drew.

* * *

Bobbi and Vin-Tak continued to fight in the lab. She did her best to try and make sure nothing was broken. It was a pretty even match until the Kree held her against a wall.

"You knew you couldn't stop me." he growls out.

"But I could." Bobbi hears as a shield blocks her view.

Vin-Tak is being taken down the floor and he looks up at the person who did it in awe.

"What took you so long?" Bobbi asks.

"Patience, Bob." Drew chuckles.

"There's another one? Why wasn't that mentioned?" Vin-Tak questions.

"Maybe because I'm living in the shadows right now. But I will protect my wife from you."

The Taskmaster picks him up and throws him into another area of the room. Right there it seems to be the perfect shot for Fitz to come in with bambino. A burst of fire power goes right by and the engineer is on the ground himself near the wall now.

Drew gives Bobbi a nod before looking at Fitz who is confused now and then dispears from the scene. The mockingbird takes the truncheon and puts it back in Vin-Tak's hand and it removes his own memories. He's knocked out now when Fitz gets back up on his feet.

"Who was that?" Fitz questions and the mockingbird knows he's referring to Drew.

"A friend." Bobbi just tells him.

* * *

While Coulson and May took Sif and Vin-Tak out to send them back, the rest of the team was cleaning up the common room that had glass left everywhere from Skye. Trip and Hunter were still reeling over there small head wounds while FitzSimmons tried to sweep everywhere. Mack and Bobbi were doing their best to get some of the glass that ended up on the furniture.

"Jemma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Fitz eventually says when their out of the way briefly.

"You lied to me." Jemma comments back.

"Can you blame me? You were worried this was a plague."

"Fitz. Skye is my friend. She was way before I learned of her marriage to Andrew and before all of this. She's different."

"You were my friend and then that all changed when I became different." Fitz tells her. "Now we have to work on it. Well we have been."

"The point is, we have to stop having secrets. They don't help us." Mack comments when the rest of the team notices them talking. "Skye should have come clean."

"Mack." Bobbi warns.

"She should have warned us that she was different."

"I think this is different. Skye is our friend." Fitz says. "We should protect her."

"I agree with Fitz on this." Trip comments and Fitz nods a thank you towards him.

"Fitz, I think we are the ones that need protection from her!" Mack argues.

"Mack!" Bobbi warns again when she sees Skye standing outside the door.

Fitz takes notice too when she begins to leave. The engineer goes to follow her but it's too late. Skye is already leaving through the base's door and heading towards the Bus. She figures just locking herself in the cage we help until she can get everything figured out.

Back in the room, Bobbi is having a stare down with Mack in a corner.

"I warned you, Mack. He's not going to be happy with you."

"Me?" Mack questions. "There's nothing wrong with that kid."

"That's what we thought of Skye. He is clearly different too."

"Fine. I'm going to go work in the garage."

The mechanic turns to leave but the mockingbird grabs a hold of his arm.

"I'm serious, Mack."

* * *

Andrew Parker watched from the very top of the Bus as Skye came through with a bag. He knew what had happened and was already aware of what his wife could do now. From his time in an alternate universe, that gave it away.

He could tell that she was scared just by the way she held the bag close and the sweatshirt that was in her other hand. Drew could tell it was his just by the powder blue color.

The Taskmaster saw her lock herself in the cage as he tried to be unnoticeable. He wanted to talk to her but he knew the time wasn't right. Eventually that would happen.

About twenty minutes later, Drew saw Mack come in and push around a few of his things. He could tell the mechanic was angry.

"Something bothering you, big guy?" Drew questions when he jumps on the overhead balcony.

Mack turns around and points a finger at him. "You! This is your fault too."

"Woah." Andrew raises his hands in defense. "I heard what you said about my wife. So what if we changed. It's not our fault."

"If Coulson didn't bring us there, it wouldn't have happened."

"Actually I think it would have happened no matter what, Mack. It was our destiny."

"Where were you when all this happened, huh? You could have been here helping Skye."

"I was dealing with my own powers. Did you know I dimension jumped? That seemed to be fun. Can't do it now since the diviner was a portal for me. But I can disappear easily. Go invisible when I want to. I couldn't figure that out until I got back and Skye came looking for Bobbi. That's how I'm protecting all of you. And somehow I can read anyone's moves so you don't want to mess with me."

Mack let out a huff of air.

"If you want me to continue to help you and Bobbi out with the real S.H.I.E.L.D. then you need to get yourself together and stop trying to hurt my wife."

Mack breaths out and then turns around to open the hood of the SUV he planned to work on. He grabbed some of his tools from the counter and set them on his tool rack.

"Have you talked to Gonzales yet?" Mack eventually asks

"Have you?"

"Told him you were dead the last time I talked to him."

Drew lets out a small chuckle. "Keep it that way. It will be a big surprise."

Mack looked up towards the balcony and smiled just slightly. "Are you trying to give the man a heart attack?"

"Wouldn't be the first time we've all attempted to."

Minutes pass as Mack continues to work on the SUV. He and Drew try to have a simple conversation until they hear the base's door open and then shut with a thump. The Taskmaster immediately goes invisible and it turns out he needed to when he sees Hunter walking up the ramp.

"Let's talk." He says approaching Mack.

"Okay, what's up?" Mack questions.

"You and Bobbi. There's something up and I need to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you two are keeping something away from me. I know about the thumb drive. Coulson probably would like to know about it too." Hunter rambles. "And there's no support group. I mean seriously she got all defensive of Parker when I mentioned him."

"Hunter, listen."

"No, you listen. Who is backup? I heard Bobbi mention it when Trip and I came down the hallway."

"Okay, well that is…" Mack begins but is cut off by Drew who is now jumping off the balcony.

"That would be me." He says.

Hunter gaps at him and then is immediately taken out with a punch.

"Well that was a lot different then what I planned." Mack says.

"Sorry. Hunter isn't exactly on the list of people that should know about my identity just yet."

The engineer looks back at Hunter and then picks him up, placing him in the SUV.

"You want to help with this or stay on base?" Mack questions.

Drew smiles. "Oh I think I'll want to help for a little bit."

* * *

 **Wow the comeback of Andrew Parker. There was no plans too really kill him off completely as I would of have** **had no story to continue writing. He was always meant to comeback and with this I put a different twist on the character Taskmaster and made Andrew become him.**

 **So please review. Let me know what you think along with other ideas you may have. You can also check out the two part story that goes along with this called** ** _Our Line of Business Never Prepares Us for This._** **It gives a quick explanation of what Andrew had happen to him after the diviner and a chapter where Bobbi and Fitz make a trip to San Diego.**

 **Also follow me on Tumblr at clintbartonishawkeye**


	37. One of Us

**Chapter 37**

There's always something eating a grilled cheese that makes you forget everything that is going on. For Skye, that's exactly how it was. She forgot everything that was going on and just submerged herself into the enjoyment of the grilled cheese that Coulson had made for her.

"That had to of been the best grilled cheese I've had in a while." She says finishing it.

"There's a secret ingredient." Coulson replies.

The two of them are sitting in the integration room of the bus avoiding the rest of the team but more importantly trying to keep Skye safe.

"A secret ingredient?" Skye questions. "Do tell."

Coulson chuckles. "That's classified. Clint would probably kill me if he found out I even made it for you."

Skye gasps at the comment and then shakes her head. Of course Clint Barton would be the one to come up with a secret ingredient for a grilled cheese.

"How are you feeling?" Coulson asks.

"I barely feel it."

"We wouldn't be doing this if we didn't feel it was necessary."

"So that means I'm going on the gifted index?"

"Yes, you are."

Skye looks away from Coulson where he was sitting at. The past few hours had been rough on her. Losing her husband and gaining powers was not something she had meant to be going for. Or the fact that both of them were children of monsters.

"I've been doing some monitoring of my own. Check this out." Skye starts as she shows Coulson the watch that Fitz and Mack made her. "My entire life, I've been searching for my parents, and my search ended with answers that are so much worse than I could have imagined. Sad, twitchy, not-all-there dad, a dead mom, alien mist that turned me into a walking natural disaster, my dead husband."

Skye puts her face into her hands as she begins to feel tears in her eyes.

"Hey." Coulson says getting up and sitting next to. "It's not your fault. Andrew went down there to save you. And that's what he did. You're here safe."

"But he's not here."

"It's not your fault." Coulson repeats.

Skye looks up at the director and begins to dry her face. The hacker is trying her best to remain calm so nothing happens.

"I'm steady right now. Nothing is shaking." She says.

"That's good."

"If I keep working at this, I'll be back in the field in no time."

Skye smiles slightly. She knows this is what Drew would have wanted for her. To be able to go on with her life even if he wasn't there. The hacker could do it.

* * *

Bobbi peeks out the door of the lab as May goes by. She raises an eyebrow and then looks at Jemma who is doing the same.

"Wonder what she's up to." Bobbi questions.

Jemma shakes her head and brings the tablet with Skye's data over to where the mockingbird is standing. There's another tablet sitting on the lab bench that holds information for Andrew.

"Another question I don't have answers to." The biochemist responds. "Why do you have Andrew's DNA?"

Bobbi looks at the tablet and then over at Jemma.

"It had been mentioned that Drew has I mean had something similar to what Skye has."

Jemma looked at the data briefly.

"The obelisk." the biochemist says. "He should have been worthy of it."

"Yes."

"But he's dead. And Raina is still alive somehow."

Bobbi looks at her friend with a look that she knows more then what is being let on but Jemma doesn't catch on. She's too busy looking at Fitz who just walks in, grabs something and then leaves.

"How long are you going to give him?" Bobbi eventually asks.

Jemma breaks out of the moment she was having and then looks at the agent.

"Who Fitz?"

Bobbi chuckles a bit. "Yes."

"He lied to me."

"We're spies. We lie for a living."

Jemma doesn't say anything but goes back to looking at the tablets trying to compare data.

"I think Fitz's intentions were good. He was trying to protect a friend." Bobbi continues.

"From what? From me!?" Jemma raises her voice slightly. "Possibly corrupting data? Altering it? Fitz and I shared science. It's sacred."

Jemma continues to voice her opinion when Bobbi's cell phone beeps. The biochemist gives a puzzled look as the mockingbird looks at it.

"I gotta take this." Bobbi tells her.

Jemma motions her to go and the mockingbird just smiles before walking out into the hallway.

* * *

"Where are you?" Andrew hears on the other end of the phone.

He can hear Bobbi as she speaks to Mack. His hearing level slightly up since his transformation.

"I just" Mack stops partly looking at the other agent. "We just made it to the nearest safe house."

"What do you mean we?"

"Parker and I."

"You and Drew? No. Why is he with you?"

"Just back up, Barbara. Everything is fine. I'm cleaning up this as best as I can."

"This is such a mess."

Andrew continues to shake his head at the comments coming from the phone. He's kind of watch Hunter as he struggles to get loose from the sink he's handcuffed to.

"Who are you?" Lance asks. "Is that Bobbi on the phone?"

Andrew laughs briefly. "Oh boy Hunter, Mack didn't hit you that hard."

Hunter looks at the man in front of him. The hood covering his eyes makes it a little hard to see who it is with the darkness that surrounds him in the bathroom.

"Parker is that you?"

Andrew flips his hood down to reveal his face entirely. There's still a cut on his face that hasn't been cleaned yet.

"How you doing buddy?" he says with a smile.

Hunter growls and begins to try and escape but nothing is happening.

"If that's Bobbi on the phone, tell her I take it back. All of it." Hunter doesn't get to finish before Andrew knocks him out again and shuts the door to the bathroom.

"We have no exit strategy so the longer I am gone, Coulson is going to raise questions." Mack tells the phone.

"Let me speak to Drew."

Mack takes the phone away from his ear and hands it over to the taskmaster who is now sitting across from him at the table.

"Yes." He says into the phone.

"I think we have to bring him in." Bobbi tells him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hunter already knows too much. Plus we have you on our side."

"We can't have Gonzales know about my powers though. We already know how he feels about them."

Andrew hears Bobbi sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Right. I'll get an extraction team sent to you and Mack. A change of gear for you as well."

"Sounds perfect."

"Alright put Mack back on."

The taskmaster does what he is told and hands back the older agent the phone. He hears the same stuff being told to him in a different way followed by the ending of make sure Hunter at least gets a beer.

It's just a matter of time till everything is put into place for the three of them.

* * *

"You're kidding right? A shrink?" Skye questions May after she comes in and offers the idea.

"It's not personal." May says.

"Hell it's not. I don't need a shrink."

"It's a standard procedure for-"May starts before getting cut off by Skye.

"I am an agent."

"Exactly so you know this must happen." May tells her moving closer to the young agent. "Andrew is good. He's done this before."

Skye looks at her S.O. with a puzzled look. How is it her shrink is going to have the same name as her husband?

"You'll like him."

"How? How are you so sure?"

"You and I both share a common thing. Our husbands were name Andrew."

Skye opened her mouth but nothing came out. No way had she thought that May was ever married before.

* * *

"So tell me about the wedding." Skye starts off with after Andrew Garner takes a seat in front of her and gets situated.

"Tell me about your wedding?" he bounces back at her.

"We had it at the beach. Very private." She answers. "Was May actually pretty cool?"

"She was." The therapist tells her. "Andrew Parker, that's who you married. He was another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, right?"

"Yes. Before his death saving me."

"I heard he was a good man. The nephew of the former commander and an avenger. How did you manage to get lucky with that?"

"I met him at a club his step brother brought him to. Miles and I are good friends."

"What kind of club?"

Skye smiles at the comment as she remembers her shy husband when they first met.

"It was an exclusive club."

"Is he why you shot yourself with the ICER?"

Skye ducks her head down. "I'm not trying to kill myself. I wouldn't have done that with an ICER if that was part of the motive."

"But you would have done that if it was a real gun?" Garner questions.

"Yes." Skye answers honestly with tears in her eyes. "I feel lost without him here. I don't know what I'm doing."

"But the ICER, you used that for a reason?"

"To protect everyone else. They're my family,"

Garner just nods. He understands what the hacker is trying to get at.

"Melinda and I ended up eloping. And no it wasn't Vegas even though she does love Vegas." He finally tells Skye with a chuckle at the end.

The hacker dries her tears a bit before speaking again.

"I also shot myself with the ICER because I couldn't stop what I was doing. I couldn't make it stop shaking."

Garner looks at Skye and nods.

"How did that make you feel?"

"I was terrified."

* * *

Fitz grabbed his cup from his room and headed towards the dining room where the microwave was located at. He was all set to use it until he saw May and Garner in there and it looked like they were… They were laughing.

Fitz crinkled his nose and left the doorway before heading towards the lab. His cold tea would have to be warmed up in a place he didn't want to be in if Jemma was there as they were still not talking to each other last time he checked.

"Not staying long." Fitz announces when he walks into the lab. "Didn't want to disturb May and her ex."

Jemma who was at the computer doing research turned around and looked puzzled at Fitz.

"Disturb them from what?"

"In the kitchen talking."

Fitz opens the microwave and then closes it after setting his cup in it.

"What are they talking about? Skye's condition?"

Fitz shakes his head no.

"Seems that May is a terrible cook and he was teasing her about it."

"Something that May doesn't excel in? Interesting."

Both of the scientists continue to babble along about May and Garner until they are interrupted by a sudden beep.

Jemma looks at the computer and is quickly ready to get in action.

"It's Skye!" she exclaims. "We need to get May and Doctor Garner right now."

Fitz ends up leaving his tea in the microwave after it dings and both the scientists are heading towards the kitchen to get the other two. The base feels like its shaking and they all have to be careful when they run.

"Damn it, Skye." May says.

Somehow they do eventually make it to the bus where Skye is sleeping. The shaking is worse there.

"Drew." They hear Skye mumble in her sleep over and over again.

Garner is the first one to take action by trying to wake her up.

"Skye you need to wake up." He says.

"She's shaking the room." May explains as she pushes FitzSimmons out of the interrogation room and back to the base.

Garner is the only one in the room when Skye wakes up before May comes back in.

"Skye, you're shaking the room. You need to stop." Her S.O. informs her.

The hacker nods and tries her best to calm down. The bus is no longer shaking.

* * *

Just like Bobbi had said, clothes were sent over to the safe house as quickly as possible. Drew was able to change out of his tactical gear and into regular clothes that Gonzales wouldn't really be suspicious of.

"All your gear fits in that one backpack?" Mack asks after Drew comes out of a room.

"Yes. It was an added bonus to when I got it." He answers.

Mack just hums and goes back to the newspaper he was reading. In the bathroom, the two agents can hear Hunter banging around.

"Drink your beer, man." Mack tells him.

"I'm hungry, mate." Hunter replies.

Drew rolls his eyes at the comment before seeing the phone Mack had light up. A message from Bobbi saying that everything was on course. An agent from Gonzales' fraction would meet them soon.

* * *

Skye knew what she had to do in order to get everything to stop shaking. She had to get her heart rate down. There was no need for the hacker to overload herself if she wanted a chance to get back into the field anytime soon.

"How are you doing that?" Garner questions.

He can see Skye looking at her watch, counting the seconds that have gone by. When Skye feels calm enough she finally answers him back.

"May taught me while Drew was away with Simmons on a mission. I was scared something could happen to him so when I had a bad dream one night, she found me sleeping in the lounge. I had been shaking when she woke me up. May taught me how to focus on a single point after I told her I was worried and since then I've been doing that." The hacker explains.

"The bad dream explains why everything was shaking then?" Garner questions.

Skye nods her head.

"What was the dream about?"

The hacker takes a deep breath before answering. It was going to take a moment to let herself share. But she can't remember everything entirely.

"I'm not sure." She answers.

"You were saying his name when we found you." Garner tells her. "You kept repeating Drew over and over again."

"Do you know how hard it is to lose someone, Dr. Garner?"

"I do. It's tough."

"I'm never getting him back. I killed my husband in that temple. Drew and I should have never been anywhere close to that place."

There's tears forming in her eyes. The hacker had been close to losing Drew when her father tried to kill him. Then she runs into the temple after Raina thinking she can stop it. Skye should have known that Drew would follow. That's how he was, the agent had to keep her safe.

"That's not what I've been told."

"That is what happened, trust me."

As soon as Skye says that the plane begins to shake. She tries to steady herself on the bed she was previously sleeping on as Garner reached for the chair.

"Skye you need to calm down." He says as he notices Skye's tears are coming down a little bit harder.

"It's not me I swear."

When they both realize what's going on, they figure out that the bus is in motion. It becomes steady enough to where they are able to move and Skye is almost out the door before Garner puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here. I'll figure out what is going on." He says.

"What if it's something?" Skye looks offended.

"I'm sure it's something but not that kind of something."

Before Skye can answer back, Garner is already leaving the interrogation room. The hacker is alone once more.

* * *

"Dinner." Mack says after coming back from what looks to be a pizza place. "I got your favorite. Hawaiian. Not sure how you eat that."

He looks at Andrew with a disgusted look on his face. The other agent had been leaning up against the wall watching Hunter while Mack unlocked the handcuffs so he could eat the pizza.

"I thought the prisoner gets to choose his last meal?" Hunter asks disappointed.

"Doesn't work out that way exactly." Drew tells the Englishman.

Hunter looks over at the agent and raises his eyebrow before pointing at him.

"You're supposed to be dead. I heard nothing was left of you except your wedding ring."

The agent chuckles for a brief second before answering.

"So that's where that disappeared. Who has my ring?" he questions.

"Why should I tell you? You're dead."

"It doesn't work that way." Andrew says again. "Mack."

The mechanic shakes his head before pushing his way out the door and moving the other agent away as well but makes sure Hunter stays in the bathroom.

"Boys I don't really want to get between this." He tells the two. "But last time I checked your wife has it."

"Mack!" Hunter yells.

"Sorry Hunter. Gotta help my partner right now."

"I thought we were friends. Mack, what is going on?"

Before Mack answers, the phone the two agents were using rings. The mechanic reaches for the door to the bathroom.

"You'll find out soon enough." He says just as Andrew is telling him it's Bobbi on the phone. "Take it."

Andrew does what he is told and flips opens the phone.

"Parker."

"Drew, we have a slight problem." He hears the mockingbird on the other end.

"What kind of problem?"

"A problem where Coulson and May want to use Skye to lure her father into capture."

"What!?"

"We're in Wisconsin. I'm not sure how fast you can make it. May in Skye are in route now. But I have a quinjet sent for you that should be arriving in a few minutes."

"I'll get my gear and I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks Andrew." He hears before the line goes dead.

The taskmaster is getting a look from Mack as he goes to grab his gear back and pulls in on over his shoulders.

"What's going on?"

"Stay here with Hunter. I have business to attend." He says.

"Drew, this isn't how it's supposed to work."

Mack stops in his way of the safe house's door.

"Mack, I need to go."

"Where?"

"Bobbi needs help. It involves Skye. You know my wife is my first priority if she's in trouble."

The mechanic shakes his head right as they feel a rumble from above.

"Sounds like my ride is here." Drew says before escaping past Mack and out the door.

He had to save his wife. Drew couldn't lose her like Skye had lost him.

* * *

Shortly before the Bus had landed, Skye heard May and Garner argue it out on why there were traveling. For Garner, he thought it was unsafe for the hacker to travel. Worried that there was a chance Skye could have another episode. But after finding out the motive of why they were on the move, the hacker agrees with May that they should.

Skye's father was out there trying to fight against Coulson. The hacker wasn't about to lose a father like figure to her monster of a real father. She already lost Drew because of him, she wasn't going to lose anyone else.

During the flight, the three of them discuss what will happen. What the plan would be. It all feels like a distant memory for Skye because eventually she's being hauled off the Bus by May with an ICER held to her neck, walking towards a football field.

On the field, the hacker expects him to be there. Her father is talking to Coulson about how he wants S.H.I.E.L.D. to pay for all its crimes. So they could stop before they do it to her.

"Are you talking about her?" May asks still pointing the ICER towards Skye.

Cal turns around looking surprised that they are even there. He didn't plan for his daughter to see what he had plan. All the innocent people that are laying around because of him and his new friends. Coulson can't believe May actually decided to go the route that they are currently in.

"Daisy." Cal says.

"She's on the index now." May tells him.

That only makes things a little bit worse when Cal starts to look like he has a panic attack. Skye is nervous as it continues to go on.

"Daisy, they can't take you like this. You don't deserve this."

Skye knows not to speak but she can't help but watch Coulson try to get into position but can only do so much with Cal's helpers. Bobbi is around somewhere but not too sure exactly.

"I was thinking I could help you control your powers. What do you think?" Cal continues.

May shakes her head and pushes the ICER a little bit more into Skye.

"Talk to me, not her."

"The diviner chose you, Daisy. But you know what, they brainwashed you. Agent May, you won't kill my Daisy."

Cal hands Angar the microphone he had in his hand. "Lately you haven't listened to what I have been saying but maybe my friend here can give some insight."

Angar doesn't seem to get anything in as a flash of blue light comes onto the field. It wraps around Cal but knocks the inhuman and Coulson out of the way.

The grip that May had on Skye loosens slightly as the blue light disappears with Cal and another man with no eyes. Everything starts to slow down but soon picks up again after the yell of a lady from the bleachers.

"End this now!" Karla screams across to the guys on the field.

* * *

When Parker makes it to the field, a battle has just begun. The quinjet that Bobbi had sent for him drops the taskmaster out near the parking lot so he has to run in. But thankfully for him being able to go invisible, he's able to sneak behind a few people and knock them over.

In the mist of it all, he sees May let go of his wife's body and she runs into the arms of another man. Someone he's never seen before. It's when Coulson and May start to have trouble is when he reveals himself.

Parker's shield goes flying past May and over towards Coulson.

"Coulson, catch!" he yells.

Surprisingly Phil listens and grabs the shield taking down Wendell Levi. What the taskmaster doesn't expect is the football field to start shaking. Instantly he looks around and finds Skye.

"Andrew!?" she yells out questioning if it is her dead husband or not.

She knows his voice anywhere so the taskmaster is not surprised when she says it. Drew flips down his hood and pulls down the part covering his mouth.

"Skye!" he yells back before he sees her fall and he's running towards her.

He tries his best to wake her but nothing is happening. The agent checks for a pulse and a sense of relief comes to him knowing that his wife is alive still.

Coulson is the one that gets to them first helping Drew pick up his wife so they could carry her to the Bus. The director doesn't ask any questions and Drew isn't too sure if he knows how to answer any if there is any.

Bobbi and May come next with the man Drew hasn't met yet and soon they are heading towards the Bus to head back to base.

* * *

The taskmaster is questioned much later during their travel back to base by Coulson and May while Skye is still unconscious. Honestly Drew should have knew that was going to happen.

"Where have you been?"

"We thought you were dead."

"Skye has been devastated."

Somehow he manages to answer every question. He also leaves out what is happening with Bobbi and Mack. How they all are part of the real S.H.I.E.L.D. and that Gonzales is the director of it. Or that he knows that Hunter is missing and locked up in a bathroom hanging out with Mack.

"You know, we have to put you on the index." Coulson tells him.

"I know. It's the right thing to do right now if Skye went on there as well." Drew responds.

Coulson only nods and eventually leaves with May. It's a long ride back home to base but thankfully he has Bobbi to keep him company.

Drew eventually learns of Andrew Garner, the therapist with the same first name as him and how he is May's ex-husband. Garner had come to sit with them for a bit, interested in what made Parker so special.

The team eventually arrives back on base and it seems quiet until the base doors open and come running is FitzSimmons with Trip walking behind them. They're excited to have their friend back along with everyone else safely back.

FitzSimmons is talking so fast and even Parker who can normally keep up, can't this time but he knows they're asking how he is alive and if they can run tests on him. Trip only smiles and laughs, telling him that he's glad Drew is back. The taskmaster tries to tell them to slow down but he doesn't get to say it in time because Coulson is calling for him and Simmons to go see Skye.

The hacker is awake when Parker and Simmons come into the interrogation room. Garner is already there talking to her while she lays on the bed. They try to keep the conversation going but it's hard when you have two new visitors.

"Drew." Skye says when she sees her husband as Simmons came in first and begins to put something on her hands.

The hacker quickly sits up as he walks towards her to sit on the bed.

"Hey Skye." He says carefully as he watches what Simmons does.

When Simmons is done, it looks like gauntlets are covering her hands.

"What are these?" Skye asks.

"Casts I made so you can keep yourself from do anymore damage to yourself." Jemma tells her.

"I don't understand."

"You were directing your powers inward, Skye." Garner says. "We can't have you potentially hurting yourself even further."

Skye blinked and crinkled her forehead.

"What does that mean?"

"I made the casts from compression microfibers to help contain the shaking, minimize the damage." Jemma responds.

Drew shakes his head. "No Jemma. I don't think that's what Skye meant."

Jemma looks at Drew and tilts her head confused.

"I think it means we'll figure this out. We both have powers now. You and I can learn from each other and figure it out."

Skye for the first time in a while truly smiles at her husband. He was back and he was right in front of her.

The husband and wife both smiled back at each other and eventually don't even notice that they were alone by themselves now.

"You're alive?" Skye asked.

"I am." Drew tells her.

"Don't leave me again."

"I won't"

Now if only Drew could keep that promise. He only hoped that everything going on with the real S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't going to affect his marriage. How long could he keep it up for? Would she ever forgive him if she actually knew what he was up to? 

* * *

**Hi everyone! Back with a new chapter. I know this is a long time coming and I hope you all are ready to read this again. It's actually taken me a few months to write this chapter and even though I don't feel like it's the best chapter (partly because of it being a mostly Cal episode) I had to get something out for everyone who has been reading. Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think. Also please give me some of your ideas and theories you have been thinking. Would love to hear from you and it would help with getting some more chapters out for you to read.**

 **Any way you can follow me on tumblr at clintbartonishawkeye**

 **Also be sure to check out _Our Line of Business Never Prepares Us for This._ It gives a quick explanation of what Andrew had happen to him after the diviner and a chapter where Bobbi and Fitz make a trip to San Diego.**


End file.
